


这和说好的不一样

by guipaoding



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 132,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guipaoding/pseuds/guipaoding
Summary: 一名穷途末路的前雇佣兵接受了一件奇怪的工作，去绑架一名法师。但是他很快发现，一切都和说好的不一样。





	1. Chapter 1

Katto喘着粗气看着地上的肉票，后者双手被反剪到背后，两道粗麻绳捆得结结实实，然而此时回望着他的眼神毫无恐惧，反而有一点清白无辜。

或者说，一种明显到连装都懒得装的清白无辜。

 

这他妈和说好的不一样。

 

Katto到达这个城镇的时候身上只有两枚铜角子了，连杯最便宜的粗麦芽啤酒都喝不起。他在旅行者酒馆外面转了半天，高大的身材和阴狠的脸色一看就是个不好惹的主儿，周围的人纷纷躲避，以免和这个狠角色发生什么冲突。

其实他是饿了。

上一个雇佣兵团实在太烂了，团长整天喝得醉醺醺，在战场上一头栽到马下，军团里其他人拿着生锈的兵器东倒西歪地冲上去，没一会儿就被对方的战阵冲得七零八落。不用说，他们一分钱都没拿到。

Katto觉得自己大概是倒了血霉。溜走前他摸进了团长的帐篷，把他的箱子翻了个底朝天都没找得出一个铜角子，大概是全被拿去换酒喝了，最后只能把醉成一滩烂泥的团长结结实实揍了一顿出气。

现在他后悔了，不该揍他的。过量运动导致他肚子更饿了。

 

按理说，像他这种独个儿出来冒险的觝狼，大概整片大陆上都不会找得出第二个。身体强壮、恢复能力神速、自带变身属性、紧要关头还能狂战士化，而且接受过正规军事训练，还有多年战场经验——像他这样的冒险者，是应该去一家体面的冒险者酒吧，找个体面的雇主，赚一份体面的薪水，然后买点体面的食物。

但是他不能。冒险者之家一杯啤酒要五个铜角子，靠谱的掮客需要六枚银币。

于是他只能站在城墙脚下，和那些扛大包出苦力的劳工一起，看他们在衣服上的破洞里捉虱子。

如果这还不够丢脸，那么更丢脸的事情在后头：一上午下来，那些苦力们纷纷都被雇主挑走，只剩下他还在孤零零地坐在墙角下。

这也不能完全怪那些雇主。

这是一头成年觝狼，他没有完全隐藏自己的兽型，兽耳的位置比人类略高一些，头顶还有一双螺旋扭纹尖角，一条粗壮有力的尾巴在身后不耐烦地扫来扫去。他仍然穿着那身从战场上退下来时的半铠，肩甲已经被磨损得不成样子，护心镜上还有个一看就是箭矢留下的碎痕。

如果这还不够吓人，他两侧腰间分别挂着一把巨剑：换句话说，他能够单手分别持起一般剑客需要双手握住的剑。

右侧那一把的剑鞘上还残留着褐色的干涸血痕。

Katto的脸色越来越阴沉。他知道自己不笑的时候看起来有多凶，但是他现在已经无法顾及表情管理了，他太饿了。

就在他饿晕过去之前，眼前的阳光突然被遮蔽住了，他抬起头，发现一个长相颇为俊美的青年男子正在对着他微笑。

“你是冒险者吗？”

觝狼愣愣地点了点头。

“你在找工作吗？”

觝狼又愣愣地点了点头。

还没等那人开口，一声令人尴尬的声音从他肚腹间传出。

“咕……”

青年心无芥蒂地向他笑，然后伸出一只手把他从地上拉起来。

“我来给你介绍个工作吧。你想吃点什么？”

 

青年没有带他去冒险者之家，而是去了一家偏僻的小酒馆。感谢兽灵，这家酒馆的羊肉够肥嫩，啤酒也很够味儿。

Katto几乎独自吃下了一整只烧羊，就在他狼吞虎咽的时候还礼节性地让了让他的雇主，但后者拒绝了，拿着一杯葡萄酒小口啜饮，从头到尾都在饶有兴趣地看着半兽人一刻不停地往嘴里送食物。

“你以前是血翼军团的吧？”

那人在他吞咽的间歇问道，Katto的嘴被羊肉堵得严严实实，只能嗯嗯呜呜地点了点头。

“我记得血翼前两年解散了？他们的团长似乎在某个王国定居了。”

对，后来他就在各个军团和各个王国之间流浪。

青年咂咂嘴，又啜了一口葡萄酒。

“我就不说客气话啦。你听好，我之所以没有去冒险者之家找雇佣兵，就是因为我在找的不是冒险者，而是亡命之徒。”

Katto咽下最后一口羊肉，擦了擦嘴边的油。

“多少钱？”他也很直接。

“非常简单，”青年打了个响指，“我需要你去袭击一支商队，并且绑架一个法师。”

青年从腰间摸出一个布袋，咚的一声扔在桌上。Katto拿起来掂了掂，似乎有些不敢置信似的又打开看了一眼。

“这么多？是什么工作？”他有些怀疑地看着青年。

“商队是很普通的商队，他们的路线、出现的时间、埋伏的地点我都可以告诉你。如果你想洗劫他们，战利品全都归你。但我只有一个要求，我要那支商队里的法师活着。你需要把他扣留完整的十个日夜，扣在哪儿都行，十天后让他完好无损地离开。”青年指了指Katto手里的金币，“所有费用都从这里面出。如果你能完成这件事，十天后我会给你和这个一模一样的一个袋子。”

“我能问一下原因吗？”觝狼有几分怀疑。

“不能。”

青年想了想，又补充道：“你要知道，这个城市里的亡命之徒很多。我看中你不过是因为你曾经是血翼军团的人，我相信血翼的招牌。”

他修长优美的手指缓缓抚过自己肉感而丰润的厚唇，带着一丝玩味看着Katto，好像吃准了他不会拒绝一样。

Katto本来想说什么，但是开口却打了个饱嗝。

所以他什么都没说。

因为吃饱的感觉可真好啊。

 

那青年没有透露自己的名字，甚至也没问他的名字，却给了他详细的行动计划。

事实上，那支商旅也真的是一支再普通不过的商队了。他们雇佣的护卫还不到二十人，都是没什么经验的新手。埋伏好的Katto从左侧冲破了他们的队形，双手巨剑轻松地撂倒了几个人之后，剩下的人就鬼哭狼嚎地跑掉了。

那支商队的头头望着闻风而逃的雇佣兵们欲哭无泪，自觉主动地拿出了自己的钱袋。

Katto当然没有拒绝，他大方地收下了钱袋，做了个“通过”的手势。

就在商人们如蒙大赦般地准备出发时，觝狼面无表情地说：“等等，那边那个，你，给我留下。”

商人们顺着他的手指看了过去，他指的是一个戴着兜帽的灰袍人。

这想必是在城里捎上的顺风客，见Katto没有继续为难自己的意思，商队对他毫无维护之意，迅速地把他从马车上撵下来，就开拔了，跑得比兔子还快。

灰袍人站在原地，没有动作。Katto略微有点紧张，他知道这个灰袍人应该是个法师，但是他是哪一种法师尚不得而知。他双手握剑，时刻准备着灰袍人的袖子，警惕那里面骤然出现一柄魔杖。

然后他谨慎地向他走了过去，直到距离近到他认为法术速度无法超越物理攻击时，他才一把掀开了那人的兜帽。

兜帽下面是一张干干净净的面孔，长得并不难看，高颧骨，薄嘴唇，苍白中有几分瘦削，一头乱发在脑后扎起一截短小的辫子，倒是很像个法师的样子。

但是这个肉票未免过于镇定了。

肉票的身高在普通人类里并不算矮，但是在六呎三十寸高的半兽人面前只是个小个子。他抬起头来，表情中甚至带了点温顺的笑意。

“你是要来绑架我吗？”

 

这他妈的和说好的不一样吧？

高大而凶狠的觝狼愣了一秒钟，几乎集中了全身的力气才能维持住一个绑匪的人设不倒。为了掩饰他的心虚，他拿出了绳子，开始把人捆起来。

“对！我是来绑架你的！”

“嗳哟我的天……您下手可轻点儿。”法师没有任何反抗的意思，乖巧地被他反剪双臂。

先把人捆好，Katto才开始对他搜身。奇怪的是，理论上应该是个法师的男人，灰色罩袍下只穿着普通的衣服，没有魔杖、没有魔药，甚至连符文都没有带一个。

Katto这时才觉得事情好像过于怪异了，更别提被捆得像只猪仔的肉票没有丝毫恐惧和紧张，反而好奇地东张西望：“你准备用什么来运输我？”

艹，怎么好像是带孩子去春游。

Katto索性不说话，牵过一边藏好的马。他本想把人横着推到马上，谁知低估了这人的身高，这人约有六呎出头，横在马上实在不是个好选择，如果掉下来摔断腿，那袋作为尾款的金币可就要打水漂了。

所以他只好和这人共骑一匹马。

一路上，那人头顶的一截小辫子像只小尾巴一样在他下颌和脖子之间扫来扫去，毛绒绒的不太扎人，但是非常痒。

肉票的头发上有一种青草般的苦涩香气，非常好闻。

Katto的眼睛不自觉地瞟了一眼肉票。

棕黑色的头发下面是一段白皙的脖颈，延伸到灰袍的领子里消失不见之前，还能隐约看见一段优美的锁骨。

Katto干咳了一声，收回目光。

 

肉票一路上都非常沉默，但就在进城前，他回过头来说：“我觉得这样不行。你看，你把我绑成这个样子，这样大摇大摆地进城，是不是有点太显眼了？”

Katto觉得他说得十分有道理，因此不耻下问："那你觉得应该怎么办？"

“你可以把我的罩袍脱下来重新绑我，然后再罩上灰袍。”

这是个好主意。所以Katto把他从马上抱了下来，解开绳子，脱下灰袍，重新绑扎，然后把灰袍罩在了外面。

肉票非常配合，让干嘛就干嘛。


	2. Chapter 2

【2】

肉票非常配合，让干嘛就干嘛。

Katto让他脱掉罩袍，他就脱罩袍；让他向后伸手，他就向后伸手，乖巧得简直不像话。

走入城门之前，理论上还是要威胁他一句的。katto把他的兜帽翻下来遮住他的面孔，按部就班、照本宣科地瞪起一双凶恶的眼睛，对他露出白森森的獠牙：“你要是敢叫，老子就把你舌头割下来！”

肉票缩了缩脖子，顺从地摇了摇头，然后全程果然一语不发。

觝狼牵着马，在凯特罗森城里不紧不慢地走着，绕过大街小巷，七拐八拐，来到了一栋颇大的宅子前面，然后把人从马上横抱下来。

一个赤裸着上身的门童立刻把马接过去，对他行了个礼，熟练地把他俩带进门去。

门帘是粉紫色的纱，镶着一道金色的流苏，一进玄关，扑鼻而来就是一阵浓郁的香气，混合了龙脑、百合，还有女人身上的脂粉与花香。

然后是音乐和放浪的笑声。

觝狼怀抱着他走过玄关，一道细密画风格的屏风上纤毫毕现地描绘着宫廷行乐图，到处是交缠在一起的宴饮游乐与雪白的胴体。

绕过屏风，东方风格的宴会厅艳俗而华丽，地上铺着厚重密实的昂贵羊毛地毯，周围摆放着大大小小的横枕与食几，以供寻芳客随时取食与润喉。

地毯的中央，是两具半裸的躯体在舞蹈，其中之一是个充满异国风情的女子，腰肢像蛇一样柔软，而另一名长着一双尖尖的耳朵，居然是个混血精灵。两名舞女明显已有醉意，一边舞出许多煽情的动作，一边吃吃笑个不停，引得周围落座的看客和女子也发出一阵阵笑声。

觝狼怀中横抱的男子轻轻吹了声口哨。

这是一家娼馆。而且是家规模不小的娼馆。

凯特罗森是一座繁华的城市，作为东方大陆和西方森林边境的重要交通枢纽，它不仅有众多冒险者在此聚集，也是商旅必经之处。因此，这座城市里从来不缺寻欢作乐之处。

这些娼馆拥有城市颁发的执照，缴纳税金，提供从异国风情到混血精灵等一切穷尽想象之能事的乐子。据说，只要你出得起钱，这种娼馆甚至能给你找来一个女牛头人供君春风一度。

理所当然地，这里提供的消遣，不仅有女性，还有男性，可以堂食，可以送货上门，当然也能自带。

领路的童子大概就是把觝狼怀中的男子当成了这种用途，丝毫没有任何讶异或者奇怪的神色，只是熟门熟路地把他们引到了一个房间。

觝狼把人往床上一扔，从怀里掏出一枚金币，屈指弹了过去，小童伶俐地一把接住，行礼向觝狼谢赏，然后带上门出去了。

katto解下自己腰间的巨剑，脱掉了半铠，稀里哗啦地往地上一扔，然后一脚踢到角落里，没好气地对床上的人说：“你别误会啊，我不想对你干什么。只要你老老实实地呆着，别想什么逃跑之类的馊主意，我保证你这十天过得舒舒服服的，快活似神仙。”

因为双手仍然被缚，床上的肉票在一堆软垫里面费力地拱来拱去，像条巨大的肉虫子似的，好不容易把自己坐直了。他薄薄的嘴唇开启又闭合，好像想要说些什么。

“你想说就说啊。”觝狼斜瞅了他一眼。

“能把绳子松开吗？我胳膊有点麻。”

觝狼咕哝了一句“做梦”，转念一想，万一把人捆出个好歹，不知道那袋金币会不会打对折，于是没好气地走了过去，一把揪掉他的罩袍，从靴筒里掏出一把匕首，割断了绳子。

理论上是个法师的肉票从床上起身，晃动着胳膊疏通手臂的血液循环，一边好奇地在屋子里东张西望。

“房间不错呀！花了不少钱吧？”

觝狼一时不知道该如何作答，半晌才哼了一声。

“战术思想很对。娼馆是对两个青年男子合住最见怪不怪的地方，住客鱼龙混杂，住客往往不愿意多管闲事，店方保密性又高。万一你要对我进行拷打，噪音也不会惹人注意。”

他一边在房间里东瞧瞧西摸摸，一边评头论足。

“地理位置也绝佳。不是在繁华闹市区，周围小巷子四通八达，逃跑路线众多。房间是二楼最深处的一间，不至于太高，可以直接跳窗逃走，又占据了高处优势。”

肉票随手在果盘里捡起一枚桃子，在身上擦了擦便张嘴咬下。

“唯一的问题是，这实在是个太绝佳的藏身地点，如果是我，我一定第一时间从这种地方找起。”

觝狼闻言一惊，问道：“找什么？找你吗？”

肉票努力地啃着那只桃子，含混不清地说：“你是绑匪，你说呢？”

身为佣兵，知道的越少越好。Katto抿了抿嘴唇，没有回答。

反倒是肉票一脸谈兴正浓的样子，走到他对面坐下，歪着头看着他。

‘“你叫什么呀？我总不能一直叫你绑匪吧？”

觝狼沉默不语。

肉票笑了，咧开的唇角边露出一颗带着点儿稚气的小虎牙。

“不如这样吧，我们以问题换问题，怎么样？四个换四个，你可以不回答。”

鬼使神差地，觝狼答了句，“好。”

肉票丢掉那枚只啃了一半的桃子，说：“你先来。”

觝狼想了想，问道：“你是法师吗？”

肉票笑了笑：“是。你叫什么名字？”

“你是哪一种法师？”

“炼金术、元素魔法，多多少少什么都会一点。你叫什么名字？”

“你的魔杖呢？”

“弄丢啦。你叫什么名字？”

觝狼咬着下唇，皱着眉头看着眼前的肉票。

为什么会有人要绑架你？为什么只扣留十天，之后要完好无损地放走你？你为什么这么配合？

他想知道这些答案的心情略微有点迫切，然而出于职业素养，又明白自己作为一个佣兵，参与得越少，对自己越安全。问题只有最后一个了，他斟酌了半天，问道：“如果我答应不伤害你，你能不逃跑吗？”

法师乐了，他的声音低沉而有磁性：“能呀！你……”

他本以为他又要重复那个问题“你叫什么名字”，法师却抬起手指指了指房间屏风后面的浴桶：“你能让我先洗澡吗？”

那个浴桶早就放好了温度适宜的水，里面混有各种香料与药材，混在蒸腾的水气中散发出一种特殊的香味，算是娼馆的待客之道。

Katto愣了片刻，才说：“可以。”

屏风后面响起衣料摩擦的窸窣声，然后是沉闷的入水和水花落地的泼溅声。

最后是一声满足的喟叹。

“我叫Katto。”觝狼说完，有些不自然地挠了挠脑袋。

屏风后面的声音合着水气传过来，闷闷的，懒懒的。

"你好katto，我叫Ray.”


	3. Chapter 3

Ray还泡在浴桶里的时候，Katto已经大剌剌地走了过去。

他把法师搭在屏风上的衣物一件件捡了起来，细致地搜了一遍，发现他确实没有藏匿任何法器。

他的目光投向浴桶里的法师。

也许是为了自证清白，法师干脆从浴桶里站了起来，双手张开，还挪动了一下身体，好让他看个透彻明白。

因为已经在浴桶里泡了一会儿，他苍白的皮肤有些发红。

与针对法师普遍的成见不同，这具身体并不瘦骨嶙峋，相反，对于法师来说，他的肌肉已经算是相当发达。流畅的线条下没有多余的脂肪，薄而且均匀的肌肉层包覆着瘦削的骨架，看上去纤细的腰肢两侧，是清晰可见的人鱼线。法师此时在浴桶里站着，周身泛着一层亮晶晶的水意，让这具躯体看起来简直增添了一丝诱人的味道。

Katto仔细地检查了他的身体，他没有佩戴任何耳饰、项链或者戒指。对于法师来说，这些小物件往往也有附魔，不能掉以轻心。

“你的手臂，”Katto指着他的左臂，“这是什么？”

法师抬手，看了看自己左臂上的纹身，被繁复花纹包围的五芒星。

Katto盯着那三个图案，努力在记忆中搜寻是否遇到过可以拿纹身当作武器的法师。

“这是一个身份的象征。”法师对他歪了歪头，“要解释圣白议会的阶级和职能就说来话长了，你要是不介意我可以说给你听，但现在水温刚刚好……”

Katto瞪了他一眼，出去了。

叫做Ray的法师足足泡了半个钟头才出来，擦着头发走到矮几前坐下的时候，Katto已经等得相当不耐烦了。

“肉都凉了！快吃！”半兽人对他呲了一下獠牙，看着法师忙不迭地抓起一把餐刀，开始从烤羊腿上面往下片肉。

他有点惊讶地看着Ray把带着一点血丝的羊肉往嘴里塞着，脱口而出：“我以为法师都是素食主义者……”

Ray在咀嚼和吞咽之间相当艰难地反问：“你对法师很熟悉吗？”

Katto点了点头，拿起一只鸡腿往酱料碟里蘸了两下：“我以前的雇佣兵团里有两个法师。”

“你是哪个军团的？”

Katto沉默了一会儿，说：“血翼。”

Ray吹了声口哨：“死亡之翼，厉害。听说他们在东部定居了？你没跟他们一起吗？”

觝狼有几分别扭地抓过酒壶，给自己倒了一大杯精酿麦芽啤酒，“没有。我不适合在人类的城市里长期居住。”

法师“哦”了一声。

鉴于两人目前的身份是绑匪和肉票，而且是刚刚认识的陌生人，话题微妙的走向带来了一阵尴尬的沉默，两人只能靠不停的进食来避免视线的交汇。

“血翼军团里的法师是哪一种？术士？元素法师？还是附魔师？”

Katto皱着眉头，开始回忆他过去的同僚：“多尔吉哈应该是元素法师，他擅长雷电魔法；海姆瑞是附魔师，以前他给我的盾施过咒，后来那把盾牌的防御力变得很高，还能反弹一些低级的咒术。”

“那把盾呢？”

“在战场上弄丢了。我后来又搞到了一把新的，让他再来一个的时候他不干了，他说，Katto，按你这个打法，我把自己的法力耗光了也不够你折腾的，你这种皮糙肉厚恢复能力又快的怪物，还是靠你那身皮子吧！”

他说着，唇边突然泛起一个有些温柔的笑意，“后来我也发现，我大多数的盾牌之所以不是弄丢就是弄坏，是因为我老拿它们当锤子砸。有次闲着没事，团长跟我走了两招，完后说，你应该试试看双手剑，我就去搞了两把。你别说，这之后再跟他打，起码能多撑五分钟才趴下。”

“你们团长，据说以前是个圣骑士啊？”

“我们团长啊，”Katto有些骄傲地皱了皱鼻子，“那可不是吹的……”

也许是许久跟人讲过这么多话，也许是这家娼馆的私酿度数有点高，觝狼突然间似乎来了谈性，他开始讲起多年前横扫东部大陆诸国的血翼军团，讲起团内的弟兄和那些光荣的战场。

法师专注地听着，偶尔还“嗯嗯”两声加以附和。直到羊腿只剩下几根白骨，Katto才发现自己似乎说得有点过头，这让他又丧气又恼火。

为了掩饰这种情绪，他又板起了面孔，凶巴巴地开口：“你吃完了吗？吃完赶紧去睡觉！”

法师叹了口气，把手中剩下的半根骨头扔回餐盘，擦了擦手上的油，爬到了床上。

热水都被他用光了，Katto只好用毛巾草草擦了擦身体，然后也爬到床上。

此时已经入夜，外面的声音却并未有任何减轻的迹象，穿过空气，穿过一闪闪雕花的窗棂，穿过酒精与香气混合的迷雾，一层层透入房间，丝弦与调笑的声音模糊了边际，像是一股带着点儿热意的气流，往人耳边轻轻吹拂。

旁边的房间开始有些旖旎的声响，床板嘎吱嘎吱的响动之间，还有男人和女人的轻笑与呻吟。

既然是娼馆，这都是免不了的。Katto在选择这个藏身之处的时候，早已做好了心理准备，此时却觉得有一些羞愤，只好把自己庞大的身躯向床铺边缘缩了一下，权作抵御。

背后，法师伸出一根手指戳了戳他。

“干嘛？”觝狼没好气地问道。

“我只是想啊，现在你看，我们左邻右舍制造的噪音都这么响，如果我们的房间悄然无声，会不会有点惹人怀疑？”

Katto从床上支起半个身子，不可思议地扭头回望着这个不知死活的东西。

“……你知道你在说什么吗？”

法师无辜地摊开两手：“我只是提个建议，我可以叫两声的，如果你觉得不好意思，你不必开口，我一个人也能模仿得很像。”

此时月光从窗外洒进一片银辉，一楼廊下的琉璃灯在晚风中摇摇摆摆，彩色玻璃的光斑在他们的窗前摇曳出一小片斑斓。

法师望着他，清白无辜，看得Katto不由得心头火起。

他把自己重重地丢回到床上，背对着他，愤愤地说：“少他妈废话！赶紧闭眼睡觉！”

法师再没有说话，等到Katto悄悄回过头去看的时候，却发现他已经睡着了。

月光轻轻洒在他的睫毛上，银辉映照着两片光洁的眼皮，像夜色中的沙丘。

Katto轻轻叹了口气，缩了缩高大的身躯，也闭上了眼睛。

听到身边人呼吸逐渐变得绵长而均匀，继而响起轻微而低沉的鼾声时，法师从床上坐了起来，看着沉睡中的觝狼。

确认他睡沉了之后，他翻起手掌，凝神屏息，试图在指尖凝聚起一点魔力，最终却只有一点点转瞬即逝的荧光。

还是不行。

他现在连一个最低级的沉睡咒都做不出来。

法师在心底叹了口气，只能冒险了。

他轻巧地起身，拿起罩袍，蹑手蹑脚地走了出去。

此时夜已深沉，整个娼馆灯火已熄，一片黑暗。他摸索着走出大厅，向这家娼馆后面一个小小的花园走去。

来的时候他就注意到这个花园了，如果是Kwin，一定会选在这里和他碰头。

与其说是花园，不如说是个花圃，大约只有三亩半那么大小的尺寸，里面栽了不少俗气又艳丽的蔷薇和石榴。

他果然猜对了。一株正在怒放的石榴树上，一个小小的影子正倒挂在枝头。

“来的真慢。”那语气，与其说是埋怨，不如说是嗔怪。

那是一只全身血红的蝙蝠，只有半个手掌大小，用一双狡黠的眼睛倒着看他。

“我必须确认他睡熟了才能过来。我刚才试了一下，连沉睡咒都使不出来。”

法师下意识地捏了捏自己的左臂。


	4. Chapter 4

血蝠哼了一声，仿佛有几分不屑。“和那头狼相处如何？还算顺利？”

“和我预料地差不多，目前相当顺利。你那边怎么样？”

“不太顺利。白光塔里的圣物太多，我没办法维持太长时间的形体。而且我很久没有补给过了。”

Ray无声地笑了起来，“多可惜，这里倒是很适合你觅食。”

“谁说不是呢？”血蝠懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，“但是你一直告诉我的是，白光塔的核心需要大宗师的精神力来维持运转，按照我所感受到的压迫力，我并没有感到它有一丝一毫的减弱。你真的有感应到大宗师的衰弱吗？”

Ray又下意识地捏了捏手臂：“我能确定。我两年前的状态你也见到过，我几乎不能有任何自主行为，但是这半年来，我发现这个咒语的力量在迅速递减，我针对它的边界做过无数次试验，能确定它的效果变弱，直接来自施法者心力的衰竭。我觉得他寿命不久了。”

血蝠沉默了一下，说：“你有没有想过另一种可能？”

“什么？”

“他主动降低了这个咒语的能量，诱使你回到白光塔。”

Ray沉默了一小会儿。

“我想过。但是被动咒一经使出，无法再由施法者自行控制。唯一的破解方法就是施咒者的死亡。”

血蝠长叹一声：“但是我见过他本人了，我看不出来他有一丝一毫的衰弱迹象。这个老不死的东西看起来活力充沛。”

“两年前，他让我动身去皓之岩的时候，也是这样的。无论如何，你得盯住他，想办法跟着他走进白光塔的核心。”

血蝠突然暴躁起来，两只小小的爪翼在夜风中展开，鼓动了几下：“你知道让一个深渊魔接近那东西要多难受吗？他妈的，Pinkray，做完这件事，我可什么都不欠你的了。”

被称作Pinkray的法师无声地对那个小小的生物展开一个笑容，声线温柔地如同这夏夜里涌动的风：“Kwin，其实我们的契约早就失效了。”

血蝠在枝头僵了一会儿，小小的头颅像人一样别过头去干咳了一声，说：“你知道最近有人经常潜入你的辉月之塔吗？”

这次僵住的人是Pinkray。

片刻，他才压制住身体轻微的颤抖，说：“是他吗？”

“嗯哼，”血蝠冷笑，“毕竟是你一手带大的崽子，很念旧啊。”

“……念旧吗？我猜他是在找能对付我的东西吧。”

“如果是要对付你，根本不需要多余的东西，现在他碾死你就像碾死一只蚂蚁。这小子前几天去拜访了凯特罗森的城主大人，城主把自己的亲卫队借给他了。你懂我在说什么吧。”

“明白，我会做好准备的。”

“那就好。”血蝠舔了舔胸前的绒毛，“接下来我要劝你的事情，我知道你肯定做不到，但是作为你的契约魔，我还是得提醒你一句，免得你出事连累到我。”

……还真是个口是心非的家伙。Pinkray心里暗笑了一句，但还是顺从地点了点头，“你说。”

“如果你真的和他正面交锋，别再把他当成你亲手养大的学徒。对他来说，你是不共戴天的仇敌。我希望你牢牢记住这件事。好了，我走了。”

说罢，血蝠从枝头滑下，展开爪翼，在空中扑腾了两下，向着夜空飞去。

 

Pinkray目送着那个血红色的小小飞影在一轮皓月当中骤然化作一股轻烟，飘散在月光之中。

然后他垂下头，用手捻着枝头一朵娇艳欲滴的石榴。

真可惜啊，这真是个舒适的藏身之地。

他转身要走，一扭头却看见一个陌生人正站在廊下看着他。

那人衣衫不整，一脸纵欲过度的疲倦，却大睁着一双泛着血丝的醉眼，盯着他的目光痴迷又滞涩，充满了让人恶心的情欲。

法师心里一惊，身子在原地僵住了。

那人傻笑着开口：“你……嗝，你是新来的吗？嗝……以前没见过你呀小哥？”

“我不是！”他低吼了一声，话语却好像根本无法传达到一个醉酒的嫖客耳朵里似的，完全无法阻止他最怕的那个句子从他嘴里飘出来。

“过来，跟大爷走吧。”

法师的后槽牙瞬间咬紧，在脸颊上爆起一条青筋，双脚却不由自主地向着那人的方向迈开步子。

他阴沉着脸色，在缓慢的步伐当中飞速地思考着破局的办法，却不想那醉汉又说了句：“快点嘛。”

被称作Pinkray的法师微微眯起眼睛，忍不住在内心深处幻想，如果是两年前的他，到底能有多少种方法让面前这个男人求生不得求死不能。

然而睁开眼睛，脚步却仍然加快了。

那张挂着油腻笑容的丑脸就在前方。

“你他妈干什么呢？”

一声暴喝，他忍不住回过头去，发现觝狼正飞速从走廊的另一头走过来。

那双长腿没几步就走到跟前，凶悍的面孔被夜色蒙上一层阴狠，Katto只是轻轻说了句“滚”，那醉汉就连滚带爬地逃走了。

“你他妈的别想逃跑！”Katto粗暴地揪住他的头发，一路把他扯回房间，推倒在床上。

刚从他爪子下挣脱出来的法师呲牙咧嘴地捂着脑袋，揉着头顶的头发，露出一个逆来顺受的笑容，“我没有。”

“你要是敢在这儿动手，老子拆了你的骨头！赶紧睡觉！”

“是、是。”法师叹息着，把自己扔到床上去，闭上了眼睛。

Katto没有上床，他怀抱双剑，长腿一盘，在床前坐下。

黑暗中他盯着床上的人影，尾巴在身侧轻轻地拍动着地板，这是他思考时下意识的小动作。

 

这他妈的和说好的不一样。

他看见了那只蝙蝠。

它的声音和两天前雇佣他去绑架这个法师的男人一模一样。


	5. Chapter 5

第二天他又被绑了起来。

昨天晚餐时好不容易建立起来的一点点信任度，被逃跑的嫌疑冲淡得一丝不剩。觝狼甚至把绳子捆得比昨天更紧。

被绑缚的时候，法师没有任何反抗，只是在觝狼要出门的时候说了句：“请早点回来。”

Katto回头看去，Ray的脸上没有任何可以称之为异样的表情，仿佛只是说了一个普通而平常的句子。

但正因为这个句子如此轻松自然，却让他忍不住从脚底泛上一股莫名其妙的寒意。

他没有回答，在身后关好门。

Katto的原意是想去一家武器铺买副新的半铠，现在他有钱了，可以买附过魔的高级货。然而一路上，法师那句“请早点回来”在脑海中萦绕不去，让他心里有一种奇怪的感觉，又平静又激动，仿佛又回到了战场上等待冲锋的时候，眼前望着前面对方阵营里飘扬的旌旗，屏息静待号角吹响的那个瞬间。

事情有点不大对头。

他拉下兜帽，遮住耳朵和尖角，把尾巴盘绕起来，仿佛是腰间一块装饰性的皮草，并且选择的都是僻静的小巷。

就在他试图这样掩人耳目地走到目的地时，在一个巷口听到了急促的马蹄声和脚步声。

那是急行军特有的声响，马蹄铁敲打在青石板路上的声音，脚步间夹杂着铠甲和武器相互碰撞的叮当声，还有军人口吻开道的呼喝声。

他心中警铃大作，躲在巷口向外窥视。

两个穿着雪白法师袍的人影骑在马上，正领着一队兵士在大街上疾行。那队士兵都穿着轻铠，手握兵器，看服色和徽饰似乎是凯特罗森城主的亲卫队。

如果这还不够让他心中警铃大作，骑在一匹驽马背上与那两个白袍法师并肩而行，而且看起来似乎像在指路的男子，正是昨晚调戏Ray的那个醉汉。

每一个军官手里都捏着一张通缉令，画像上的人，面孔与自称叫做Ray的法师几乎一模一样。

觝狼眯起眼睛，用高出普通人类五倍的目力凝视着那张纸，然后被画像下面的一行字刺痛了瞳孔。

操

操操操操操！

Katto心中暗骂，调转身子往娼馆跑去。

觝狼使出全力奔跑，高大的身躯在巷道中化成一头毛色黝黑的狼型兽，闪电般掠过大街小巷，在那家娼馆外纵身一跳，直接跃上了二楼的客房窗口。

他从窗口跳进来的过程中已经还原成了人形，粗重的呼吸把他的胸口撑得上下起伏，里面盛的全都是近乎沸腾的愤怒。

Katto盯着他，压低声音吼道：“你是Pinkray？两年前堕落成巫魔的那个亡灵法师Pinkray？”

被绑得结结实实的法师坐在地上，眨动着清白无辜的眼眸回望着他：“严格来说不是完全的亡灵法师，我都说了我什么都会一点，我还有炼金术师白银资格……”

Katto已经不知道自己应该优先为哪样事情生气了：是他被骗来为一个流亡了两年的恐怖分子当保镖，还是这家伙这张臭嘴到现在还在嘚吧嘚吧个不停，给他讲解炼金术师的白银资格有多难考。

 

这他妈的和说好的一点也不一样！


	6. Chapter 6

Katto现在恨不得扑上去打他一耳光来堵住这张臭嘴，但他没时间了。

嘈杂声从楼下鼓噪着传了上来，军人的呼喝和兵器碰撞的声音逐渐变大，几十双军靴沉重地踏过木质的楼板，直奔这间屋子而来。

Katto用匕首割断了捆绑着法师的绳子，揪着他的脖子三步两步跨过那张床榻，吼了句“跳”，就半是推半是扔地把他从窗口掼了出去，自己也随即翻身而下。

虽然理论上是被丢出去的，但法师对此早已有所准备，在失重开始的一瞬间，他的目光就注意到了楼下的包围圈。

一个白袍法师骑在马上，周围是二十多名城邦亲卫队，正团团地围出一个圆圈，只等他们一落地就发起攻势。

然而经历过沙场的半兽人战士也早已有所准备，身子还在半空中时，两手便按住了身侧两把巨剑，落地时已经握剑在手，以自身为圆心，双剑挥舞时，呼啸着扫出一阵旋风。

战士的大脑正在飞速地运转，找寻对方的破绽。

近战他并不害怕，但看敌方有起码十个弓箭手，全都搭箭张弦，箭头直直地对准他们二人。

这就有点难对付了。这种情况下，他只能做到自保，无法毫发无损地把肉票也一并带走。

“活捉！大宗师的命令，务必要活捉！”

白袍法师在马上吼道。

此话一出，Katto心里立刻轻松了不少，巨剑一挥，用剑身把法师推到前头，像个肉盾一样挡在自己身前。

果然，弓箭手的箭矢顿时停在弦上，不敢松手。

这种包围战本来就是双手剑士的特长，何况敌人现在明显投鼠忌器，Katto再没有什么顾及，双剑照着对方的矛手劈去。他身躯高大，用的又是两把巨剑，大开大合的打法逼得亲卫队节节后退，硬是把包围圈冲出一个缺口。

“跑！”

他看准一个空子，对法师大吼。

法师也没跟他客气，一头钻进一条小巷夺路而逃。

“别让他们跑了！”白袍法师在马上尖叫，“快追！”

士兵一下子围拢过来，Katto发了狠，一声狼啸，巨剑把一个凑上前来的士兵拦腰劈成两半，血液像疯了一样从他腰间的断口喷出，如同一阵血雨。

血腥味顿时弥漫开来，半截躯体还在地上抽搐，那人死前绝望而凄厉地呼号。

比起雇佣兵，城邦亲卫队这群少爷兵被眼前地狱一般的场景吓呆了，被白袍法师怒吼着才清醒过来，面前的觝狼早已逃出去很远。

 

Katto在一条小巷里追上了Ray。

平心而论，这个法师跑得真心不算慢。

身后不知从哪儿冒出来的士兵仍然在穷追不舍，两人在迷宫一般的小巷里狂奔不止，法师殿后，阻止弓箭手放箭，还不停地把路边的一切杂物推倒在身后，以阻碍追兵前进的道路。

巷道如蛛网一般四通八达，他们狼奔猪突，不敢停脚，拐进每一个窄小到只供一人通行的巷子。偶尔也会有城邦亲卫队从另一个巷口突然冒出来，又被觝狼凶猛的攻击所逼退。

渐渐地，身后的呼喊声越来越远了。

他俩跑进一条死胡同，眼看着围墙离自己越来越近，觝狼说了声“跳”，随即蹲下身子，身后的法师默契地纵身一跃，准备以他的肩膀为踏板翻过墙头。

然而耳边只听到觝狼的一声闷哼，他一脚踏空，跌落在地上，摔了个眼冒金星。

片刻的眩晕过去以后，他看见觝狼正捂着肩膀跪倒在地上，用阴狠的目光注视着面前的人影。

鲜血从他指缝中汩汩涌出。

 

那人洁白的法师袍纤尘不染，罩着一件秘银锁子甲，那锁子甲看起来是山地矮人的工艺，质地轻薄又密实，让他纤细修长的身姿凭空添了一丝威武。

白袍法师手里拿着的短剑也是秘银打造，他随手甩了甩剑身上的血迹，走到Pinkray的跟前，用剑尖抬起他的下巴。

Katto这才看清来者的面孔。

这个人银白色的短发下是一对长而尖的耳朵。

他是个精灵。

这个物种以天生的美貌而著称，那张面孔美得几乎能让人一瞬间忘记呼吸，肤色白皙得几乎令脸庞笼罩着一层圣洁的柔光。

那张脸庞看起来只有十七八岁的样子，既有少年的俊秀，又有少女的阴柔，这种介乎与少年与少女之间的线条给这张脸庞平添了一种莫测的艳丽感。

但是，现在这张脸上的表情，堪称怨毒。他红润的双唇轻轻打开，吐出一个如同饱含毒液的句子。

“好久不见啊，老师。”

 

法师抬起头来，喉结艰涩地动了动。

“DiDi。”

 

Katto喘了几口粗气，用剑支住身体，在他们身后用摇摇晃晃地站了起来，摆开了一个战斗的架势。

精灵少年没有回头，只是淡淡地说：“我劝你别轻举妄动。以你的武器和打法来看，我猜你以前是个雇佣兵，对你最有力的打法是开阔地带的一对多。但是这条巷子太窄，无论是你的巨剑还是你的招数都不适合巷战，在这里都只是个累赘而已。”

Katto没有回答，右手把巨剑一扔，从靴筒里抽出匕首，横握在胸前，左手仍然握着长剑。这是一个刺客惯用的姿势，一手长一手短，一手强一手险。他猛然突袭，猱身向前，直奔精灵而去。

精灵抬剑格挡，秘银短剑质地柔韧，挥动时有一种奇异的弹性。这种昂贵而奇特的武器Katto第一次遇见，平素仗着自己势大力沉的凶猛攻势居然都像打到了棉花上，不但占不了上风，还总有种使不上劲的感觉。

三下两下他已经急躁起来，在搏斗的间歇对法师吼道：“还不快跑！”

法师从地上弹跳起来，DiDi又对他吼道：“不准动！”

法师居然就僵在原地一动不动。

Katto骂了句脏话，一瞬间的失神被精灵捕捉到，抬手便向他左肩刺去，秘银短剑顿时贯穿。

这一招不可谓不阴损，因为这个精灵少年瞄准的就是刚才被他刺穿的那个伤口，现在再次被刺穿，短剑拔出之前还恶毒地绞了一下，伤口被撕裂出一道豁口。

Katto没能忍住，短暂地发出了一声惨叫。巨大的疼痛集中了他的肩膀，整个左边身子仿佛除了痛再无其他知觉，手腕也麻了，巨剑脱手落地。

他额头上已经冒出了密密麻麻的冷汗，努力支撑着才不至于跌倒在地，仍然保持着一个半跪的姿势。

见他右手仍然紧握着那把匕首，还在用凶恶的目光瞪着自己，精灵少年嗤笑了一声，口中低语，随手抛出一个定身咒，将他固定当场，动弹不得。

 

然后，精灵转过身去，走向半跪在地上的Pinkray。

他俯下身子，手轻柔地伸进他的发间，指尖骤然用力，揪住他的头发，迫使他不得不向后扬起头。

“你说，我现在该叫你老师好呢，还是巫魔好？”

精灵少年迫使他与自己对视，让法师睁大的双眼能看到自己脸上温柔的微笑。

“DiDi，那头觝狼只是个佣兵，你可以放他走，他对你们没有威胁。”法师的喉结在脖颈上艰难地滚动。

精灵少年不可置信地笑了起来：“Ray，这么多年了，你怎么还是这么虚伪？亏我以前还经常觉得你是个妇人之仁的滥好人。”

“大宗师要的只是我而已，不是吗？和他没有关系。”

“对。但是你逃亡的第一天，大宗师就说过，敢协助巫魔的，无论什么种族，无论男女老幼，一律格杀勿论。”

法师轻笑了一声：“所以你心甘情愿地当了圣白议会的走狗？”

精灵少年的眼睛瞪大了，又垂了下来，睫毛下是一片恶毒的阴翳：“走狗？这话听着真讽刺……在我当你学徒的那几年，你有告诉过我你是议会的黑杖吗？”

也许是见沟通无望，法师反而笑了，笑容轻松写意。

“我总觉得你好像有话要问我？亲爱的弟子，我们两个现在明显已经毫无反击的能力了，你为什么不叫亲卫队过来？”

精灵站起身来，背光而立，高挑的身影在他面颊上投下一片阴影，连脸上的表情也隐去不见。

“我只问你一句话，Pinkray，我命令你说真话。”

记忆中那个每次他回来都黏在他身上，撒着娇讨糖吃的孩子，原来已经长得这么高了。

法师不由自主地心想。

 

“爱洛丽丝到底是不是你亲手杀的。”

法师垂下头去，回答道：“是。”

 

一记重重的耳光掴在他脸上，法师身子一歪，一丝鲜血顺着嘴角流了下来。

他活动了一下下颌，正了一下身子，定定地看着面前颤抖不已的精灵少年。

“DiDi，你为什么不再问我一个问题？”


	7. Chapter 7

精灵少年后退一步，神色又惊又疑。

可以看得出来，他在飞速地思考着法师的话。

他为什么要让自己再问一个问题？出于什么目的？他想让自己问什么问题？

 

众所周知，法咒的本质，有一大部分来自于文字游戏。

魔法是来源，经由语言束缚成固定的形态，指向特殊的标的，在这个过程当中，语言本身就是一种约束与限制。

从这一点来说，无怪乎法师们喜欢召唤契约魔为之效命。比起诘屈聱牙的召唤术，他们更需要的是逐字逐句地斟酌与恶魔之间的合同本身。

时间？期限？对象？附加条款？豁免？罚则？双方在这上面锱铢必较，花费的心力，不比为王国订立法律的文官们少太多。哪个字眼没有抠到，最可能的下场就是连本带利，从精神到肉体输个精光。

此时此刻，法师这句话本身的含义如此模糊，却好像又指向了某个关键的点。这其中微妙而隐晦的言外之意，让精灵少年不得不全神贯注地思考它背后无法宣之于口的千言万语。

 

斟酌片刻，他终于向地上的法师发问道：“你藏了什么东西？”

法师沾染着血迹的薄唇看起来一片殷红，唇线却紧紧地抿了起来。

没有回答。

DiDi叹了一口气，轻声说：“我本来不想用这个对付你的。”

他从怀中掏出一块符文，粗暴地揪起法师的胳膊，把那东西压在了他的手臂上。

一阵焦糊味传来，法师起先还能短促地哀嚎，疯狂扭动身躯想把手臂抽回去。DiDi一松手，他却又像是用光了所有的力气似的倒在地上，身体像被扔进沸水的虾一样痛苦地蜷缩起来，剧烈地颤抖着。

“这还是你当年搜集到的好东西，具有神圣属性的如尼石。我还记得你当年把它镶在我铠甲上把我丢到僵尸群里的时候，那时你对我说……”

DiDi看着那人在地上翻滚，此时巨大的痛楚让他连叫都叫不出来，只能徒劳地张大嘴巴，嘴唇无声地开合，任凭唾液混着鲜血从嘴角流淌下来。

“‘神圣属性的东西对不死物和魔种的伤害不止是肉体上的’。”

DiDi用冷漠的目光看着在地上缩成一团的法师，“你好好考虑一下，我可以把这东西像给牛打烙印一样盖满你全身。”

巨大的疼痛令法师控制不住地流着眼泪和口水，他脑子痛成了一团浆糊，脑汁在里面粘稠得化都化不开。他下意识地对DiDi张开嘴，嘴唇一开一合，但是丝毫发不出声音。

这样子反而使DiDi停止了动作。他随手丢掉了那片如尼石，那东西叮一声掉落在石板路上，叽里咕噜地滚到觝狼的脚边。

“……你为什么还不说。”

这不是呵斥，也不是威胁，而是一个简单而直接的疑问。

 

就在这时，一阵呼喝声在巷口响了起来。

“这边！在这边！”

白袍法师弃马步行，带着一队亲卫队急匆匆地往这边跑来。

“DiDi！抓住他！别让他跑了！”

精灵少年回过头去，看着同僚向这边跑来，脸上还带着大功告成的兴奋，不由得阴下脸来，“嗤”了一声。

就在他这一分神的空隙之内，刚才还蜷成一团的法师突然从地上弹了起来，扑向对面被定身咒固定住的半兽人。

他抓住半兽人肩膀的一瞬间，两人脚底亮起幽微的荧光，围绕成环形的复杂咒文自地上显现，一个法阵启动了。

“传送法阵？！”

正在向这边跑来的白袍法师惊叫一声，这边DiDi脸色一沉，从袖中抖出一根魔杖，对着法阵中的人挥了过去。

几个球状的闪电顺着魔杖尖端射出，直扑觝狼而去。

Katto眼睁睁地看着闪电向自己袭来，身体却僵在当场动弹不得。

 

然后他眼睁睁地看着法师向自己扑了过来，挡在自己胸前。

 

在闪电击中法师胸口的一瞬间，法阵终于启动，随着“咻”的一声，魔法元素在空气中劈啪作响，法阵中央的两个人影骤然消失不见。

白袍法师跑了过来，看着法阵中央残留的一大摊鲜血，见自己领功得赏的机会就此消失，气得大骂了起来。

“要活口！要活口你听不懂吗？这不是你的公报私仇的时候！DiDi，你别仗着现在是黑杖就肆意妄为，这件事我会向大宗师报告的！”

精灵少年冷漠地扫了他一眼，目光活像看一只路面上的虫子，扭头离开。

 

传送法阵的淡蓝色微光散去以后，Katto睁开眼睛，发现自己身处一间石室之内。这地方像个地牢，屋子里只有一张石砌的床，上面胡乱扔着些稻草，墙上吊着一副手铐，正因为法阵扰乱的气流而相互碰撞，发出轻微的叮当声。

他看着脚下倒在石头地面上的法师，那人胸口正中有个碗大的伤口，从中可以看到胸腔里白森森的断骨。

法师双眼紧闭，苍白的脸上没有丝毫生气。

“喂！法师！”觝狼动用起浑身上下唯一能够自由支配的一块肌肉——他的舌头——喊道，“Ray！Pinkray！巫魔！你死了没有？”

地上的人没有任何动作。

他眯起眼睛仔细观察，看他是否还有呼吸。也许是石室里光线太弱？他分辨不出来。然而随着时间推移，地上的人没有丝毫动静，他不得不开始沮丧地接受这个事实。

 

法师已经死了。

 

他妈的，这和说好的一点儿都不一样！

觝狼保持着那个尴尬的半跪姿势撑在地上，手脚已经开始因为酸痛而麻木。

感谢兽灵，他们这个物种的肉体复原速度快得出奇，他觉得自己肩膀上的伤口已经止血，距离彻底愈合大概也就两三天的工夫，到时候搞不好连个疤都留不下。

他看着地上的法师，心里只盼望这个定身咒能在尸体腐烂之前失效。

 

……然而，从这个角度看过去。

这个叫做Pinkray的法师，侧脸长得真是好看。

好可惜。

他被自己的想法惊了一下。

 

实际上，现在他才想起来，数年之前他与这位法师还曾有过一面之缘。

那是在一个自由城邦的宴会上。

那时候他还是血翼军团的一个百夫长，自由城邦是雇佣军团最容易淘到金的地方，城主大多难以负担维持一支正规军队的开销，又需要武力恐吓周围虎视眈眈的列强。

他记得那是一场庆功宴，他们刚打了一场漂亮的胜仗。经此一役，他们所效劳的那位城主可以独享一个出海港口和一条海上贸易航线。

因此城主的赏赐十分慷慨，举办的宴会也足够豪华。

他们在宴席上大吃大喝，觥筹交错，肆意寻欢作乐。

他当时猛灌了几大杯葡萄酒，醉眼朦胧中看到一个穿着深灰色长袍的男子，被宦官引上了城主就坐的那列高桌。

平时趾高气扬的宦官，在那人面前低头哈腰，满脸横肉挤出一个谄媚的微笑。

城主毕恭毕敬地接待了那个人，两人并肩落座，把酒言欢。

毕竟不关他的事，佣兵转过头去，用手撕开一只烤乳猪。

 

那天晚上他吃得太撑，喝得太多，半夜憋不住起来放水，宿醉的脑袋瓜并不十分清醒，在城主的寝宫里四处乱转。

自由城邦的城主们都是喜欢在奢华与享受上攀比的疯子，私宅堪比苏丹的寝宫。他在曲折迂回的走廊上迷了路，糊里糊涂地走到了像是花园的地方。

虽然那天晚上他喝光了差不多一整坛酒，但是半兽人天然敏锐的耳力让他听到了假山后面一阵轻微的响动。

他站住了脚步。

假山后面一阵窸窸窣窣的衣物响声，另一个人影从后面出来，背对着他们飞快地跑走了。

……看那背影和服饰，似乎是这位城主后宫无数男宠之一。

对，就是男宠。这位城主的特殊癖好。

宴会上的那个灰袍男子也从假山后转了出来，两人视线交汇，彼此都愣了一下。

这气氛实在太尴尬了。Katto干咳了一声，说；“老兄，我什么都没看见。”

他想了想又补充道：“我们军团明天就要开拔了。”

灰袍男子脸上露出几分了然的神色，对他微微一笑，点头道：“多谢你了。”

然后便施施然离去，坦然地完全不像一个与东道主男宠在花园里偷情的奸夫。

第二天收拾行李的时候，Katto向同伴打听昨晚坐在高桌上的灰袍男子是谁，同伴正忙着清点这次任务赚取到的金币，不太在意地说：“好像是圣白议会的外交使节……”

另外一名同伴补充道：“你知道那群老学究一直想要个港口的，不过现在这个港口被城主独占了，租金不翻个几倍可说不过去吧？”

 

这之后呢？

这之后他们投入了下一个战场。

然后在某一段时间以后，他已经记不清是那段时间具体是多久了，听说那个城邦的统治家族发生了政变，城主的儿子们杀死了父亲，然后又自相残杀。

又过了一段时间，听说那个城邦附近竖起了一座新的法师塔。

 

姿势虽然别扭，但觝狼在战场上曾经用更别扭的姿势睡过觉。过度的运动和思考使他无法抵挡困意的来袭，就着半跪的姿势昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

在混沌的睡意当中，他蒙昧的意识里突然有个影子一闪而过。

是那晚在城主花园里逃走的那个男宠。

 

惊鸿一瞥中，他只看清了一双斜斜上挑的细长眼睛。


	8. Chapter 8

他盯着书记官的时间似乎有点久，后者发现了他的视线，从羊皮纸上抬起头来，还了他一个微笑。

也许是以为他等得有点烦躁，书记官柔声对他说：“猊下今天事务比较多，大概还有半个小时才能见您。”

“我知道，是我来早了。”

精灵少年明艳俊秀的脸庞上突然微微一笑，笑意如同阳光冲破云层。著名的黑杖法师笑起来居然如此温柔，书记官心上好像猛得被人打了一拳似的，脸庞微微发红。

黑杖法师，作为为圣白议会的刽子手、行刑人，以及所有见不得光的下流勾当的处理者，一般很少公开自己的身份。而像DiDi这样明目张胆地把象征身份的黑曜石别针挂在胸前的法师，大概几百年来还是第一个。不像他的导师Pinkray，大多数人还是在那次著名的暗堕之后才知道他的身份。

那个永远挂着一副随和笑容的法师，和黑杖这个身份的差距实在是太大，联想到这之前接近六十年的时间里，议会一些行事手段堪称狠辣，有些人会私下里悄悄议论，常在河边走哪有不湿鞋，说不定就是因为Pinkray接触的阴暗太多，才导致最终越过了不可触碰的界线。

Pinkray逃亡之后，他曾经的学徒DiDi似乎变成了他的继承人。他接替导师成为了黑杖，也接替导师成为了大宗师的心腹，甚至有传闻说，Pinkray留下的那座辉月之塔之所以一直空置，也是为了留给DiDi。也许就因为资历太浅怕自己无法服众才故意公开自己的黑杖身份？白光塔的风言风语似乎都在这么认为。

其实他只是懒得隐瞒而已。

这两年里，他所做的一切都是为了Pinkray。吃饭、睡觉、修习，一切的一切，都是为了Pinkray。有时候只要闭上眼睛，他就能看见那张脸在对他微笑，笑容如同一轮明月般柔和又明亮，曾几何时在想家的难过和训练的痛苦之中，这笑容给过他支撑下去的勇气。

然而现在他只想把这个笑容从他脸上扯下来。

他幻想过无数次他能对那张脸所作的事情，一切事情，让它覆满鲜血，让它带上淤青和红肿，让它因痛苦而扭曲。

而他会对那张脸发问：

你怎么敢，Pinkray，你怎么敢就这么毁了皓之岩。

但是现在，他的想法已经有几分变了。

两年的时间足以让岩浆般滚烫的仇恨冷却下来，考虑那场事件当中前前后后那些无法自圆其说的东西。

比如，今天Pinkray的那句话。

"你为什么不再问我一个问题？"

就在这时，书记官的话把DiDi的思绪猛然拉回现实。

"大人，您可以进去了。"

DiDi站起来，对他柔声道谢，然后推开了大宗师办公室的门。

白光塔，圣白议会的核心之塔，外观是一座三十二层的巍峨塔楼，坐落在一整座尖顶建筑群的中心，这是历代大宗师对其进行扩建的成果。其内部实际上也不仅只有三十二层，里面有诸多虚拟空间和次元通道，议会举行重要召集时能够容纳三万多人。这座塔楼的防御能力，比起一般的法师之塔只能辐射周围几十里地，它足以辐射三百公里。以白光塔为圆心，直径三百公里以内的土地上，深深浅浅地埋藏着历任大宗师布下的结界、咒语和符文，而建筑物的外壁上也有极其强大的附魔——这是最高阶的附魔师的心血，而不是那种只能给一面盾牌加个防御咒的三脚猫。

这座塔楼可谓固若金汤，坚不可摧。在它竖立起来的几百年之内，也曾经历过大大小小的战役，有来自于人类诸侯联盟的进攻，也有深渊恶魔的大举进犯，但是白光塔从未陷落。

大宗师的办公室位于塔楼物理位置的顶楼。或者说是理论上的顶楼，因为众所周知，这上面有一个亘古不变的次元位面，是白光塔的"核源"。每一届大宗师都必须自身法力作为给养供给这个核源，以维持白光塔的运转。

正因为这个工作需要消耗如此之多的能量，圣白议会成立之初的几位大宗师上任后都迅速衰老死去，像被燃烧过度的蜡烛。其后因为继承问题历经动荡，圣白议会又建立了十三贤者，由以大宗师为首的十三位高阶法师共同供给核源。

直到这一届大宗师，维斯忒修斯上任。

这是一间风格古老而优雅的办公室，空旷阔朗，无论是沙发、壁画、屋子一角满贮陈年佳酿的水晶酒瓶，脚下几乎可以吸收一切声音的厚实羊毛地毯，其奢侈和豪华的程度比起人间界任何一个君主都不过分，却又超然地保持着一种威严而出尘的气质：在高达天花板的书架之间，陈列着无数件战利品和纪念品，向来客无言地述说着大宗师过去的辉煌。

在这些战利品当中，最引人注目的是一个龙魔的头骨，足有一辆四轮马车大小，头上共有七只象征深渊恶魔等级的角——要知道，只要有两对犄角，就已经是噩梦级别的深渊魔种了。现在，这个头骨的作用，除了展示以外，还是这间办公室的光源之一，它上面被镶嵌了大大小小的夜明珠，无一不是从东方遥远的海洋里找到的。

大宗师背对着门的方向，正在一整面落地窗前，修剪一束花。

"猊下。"DiDi右手覆在右胸，单膝跪下。

大宗师并未转身，只是挥了挥手让他起来。

DiDi站起身来，走到大宗师背后约三步的地方，看着他前方那片覆盖着白雪的山脉，在眼前如画卷般连绵不绝。

大宗师维斯忒修斯从花艺中抬起头来，顺着DiDi的目光，和他一起看着远处的雪山。

他的头发和那些雪是一样的颜色，脸庞却还很年轻，一直保持着四十岁出头的样子：他有一双棕色的眼睛，不笑的时候看起来有些冷酷，嘴角却是温柔的，紧紧抿起时，下颌线坚毅而果断，所有的皱纹仿佛只是要为他的脸庞增添一些沧桑的气质。

这是个不世出的天才，少年成名的在世传奇。在成为大宗师之前，他是大陆上最著名的冒险者，从恶龙手下救下公主的屠龙英雄，以一人之力横扫战场的战士，他的事迹早就被吟游编成歌谣，在各个大陆和王国之间传唱——

——同时也是个权力欲极强的政治家。

理论上，十三贤者的地位几乎是平起平坐的，大宗师不过享有名誉上的领导地位。而在维斯忒修斯上任之后的二十年里，十三贤者的格局被洗牌，只有全面向他效忠的人才能坐上那个位置，异见者全遭排挤。

当然他这么做也有底气：维斯忒修斯以一人之力，维持着白光塔的运转，到目前已有六十年。

在这六十年内，他不但没有衰弱，反而越来越强，甚至圣白议会的势力，也扩大到前人几乎无以想象的程度。

过去的圣白议会，虽然也参与王国之间的政治事务，但做法保守而中立，只是维持自身不受攻击即可。

而自从维斯忒修斯上台以后，圣白议会前所未有地积极投身于政治，远交近攻，合纵连横，对那些愿意与议会结盟的国家，他慷慨地提供射程最远的投石机、最先进的炼金术和经验最丰富的大法师；对于反对他的国家，他暗中扶植对继承顺序不满的王子，也资助对国境线设置颇有微词的邻国。

六十年里，圣白议会虽然不是国家，却变成了大陆上高于国家的超然存在，它的势力之大，据说已经触及遥远的东方。它能发动战争，也能强迫世仇一般的国家保持和平，甚至有传言说连自由城邦里的高利贷利息，都是议会制定的——这倒也不奇怪，议会控制了自由城邦最大的银行。

能做到这一切，离不开大宗师最得意的那位弟子：亡灵法师Pinkray。

维斯忒修斯沉默地看着雪山，过了许久，才开口问道："你今天见过他了，是吧。Ray……他看起来还好么？"

他声音有几分嘶哑，还有一种压抑着的酸涩与痛楚。

DiDi惊异地发现，这位以铁血手腕闻名于世的大宗师，在谈起自己的弟子时，居然也无非是一个普通的老人。

哪怕是自己亲手逐出家门的逆子，也始终在内心深处埋藏着慈父的爱意的一个老人。

Pinkray并不是专职的亡灵法师，他在作为大宗师的学徒期间，学习的魔法其实非常全面。

大宗师有过无数学徒，他对他们几乎从没有过嘉辞，唯独有一次无意中说漏嘴：只有Pinkray，或许能够继承他的亡灵法术。

虽然后半句话是"其他的法术也就稀松平常"，但大宗师平生绝无仅有的一句夸奖也足以让当年只是个毛头小子的Pinkray迅速成名。

直到他完全成年，开始在别的领域崭露头角。

Pinkray曾是大宗师的心腹，为他出使列国，靠出色的外交技巧周旋于诸侯之间；他也是大宗师的行刑人，议会内部异见者莫名其妙的绑架、失踪与死亡，大陆上某个君侯突如其来的急病。

大宗师对他付出了全部的心血，也换回了他全部的忠诚。

Pinkray虽然不是十三贤者之一，地位却隐隐在其之上。

曾几何时，议会内部一直认为，Pinkray也许就是大宗师亲自选中的继承人。

直到那场黑暗堕落。

The Dark Fall.

活像一记响亮的耳光掴在大宗师脸上。

那段时间大宗师少有地失去了往日的冷静和克制，暴怒总是一触即发。

他甚至肉眼可见地迅速衰老了下去。

就在宣布对巫魔发布最高通缉的那个晚上，在白光塔集结的法师们，惊惧地发现，大宗师维斯忒修斯的头发，一夜之间全部变白了。

DiDi多少思考了一下该如何描述Pinkray的现状。

"他瘦了"虽然确实是事实，但如果直接说出来，也许会让大宗师怀疑自己仍然对他有所怜悯。这几年大宗师的脾气越发喜怒无常，还是不要触这个霉头比较好。

最终他认定，任何对于他身体状况的描述都不适合作为回答，于是开口说："和以前一样，他还是那么会骗人。"

这句话让大宗师脸上几不可见地闪过一丝轻微的痛楚，仿佛正触动了让他伤心的那个点。

"DiDi，你有没有想过，你的导师为什么会堕落？"

DiDi垂下羽毛般纤长的眼睫："我想过，想过很多次。但是我想不出来。"

大宗师低头去看手里那瓶鲜花，用一把金剪削去其中多余的枝叶。

"我想过，"他说，新鲜的花叶跌落在桌面上，发出轻微的擦擦声，"我觉得这有一部分是我的错。我让他接触到的权力太多，与其说他是被黑暗腐蚀，不如说是被权力腐蚀。"

DiDi沉默不语。

他心底深处，对此有一丝怨怼。

在他刚离开皓之岩的第一年，他几乎无法适应人类世界，更无法适应法师塔的生活。他害怕由尸骸拼凑出来的魔像和构装体，害怕那些作为仆人使用的骨魔，更害怕辉月之塔里无处不在的不死生物的黑暗气息。只要Pinkray不在家，他宁愿把自己在图书馆关上一整天，连食物都是由骨魔仆人放在门口地板上，离去后他才敢把托盘拿进屋里吃掉。

他那时多希望Pinkray能无时无刻地陪伴在自己身边啊！

他是那座塔楼里唯一不可怕的东西，他是驱散那股黑暗气息的月光。

但他总是那么忙。

年幼的精灵甚至对此暗暗记恨上了大宗师，为什么总要给他的导师这么多工作？不是说大宗师有很多弟子吗？别人来做不可以吗？

有一次，他舔着导师带回来的糖苹果，这么问道。

Pinkray微笑着，温柔地梳理他的头发："因为大宗师需要我。有一天我也会这么需要你的，DiDi。因此你要变得很强才行。"


	9. Chapter 9

Katto是被惊醒的。

做佣兵做久了，精神上好像总绷着一根弦儿，哪怕睡眠中也是这样。

何况他的姿势并不舒服，眼睛还闭着的时候，有一种受到威胁时的寒意，如同一根冰凝成的针一般刺入脑海。

他猛然张开眼睛。

原本躺在地上的法师此刻正蹲坐在他跟前，双手撑地，背部拱起，像某种类人猿一样，歪着头盯着他。

说“盯”这个词，并不太准确。

他的眼睛里，本应是瞳孔的地方空白一片，整个眼球仿佛只有一片茫然的眼白。

然而他却知道那对白丸一样的眼睛此刻正在盯着他看，仿佛在看着一只猎物。

那张苍白的面孔上毫无血色，也没有表情。

法师胸前的血洞贯穿了整个胸口，居然能从中间的缝隙里看到他背后的墙壁。

这个人怎么还能活着？！

不，这个东西，还能称之为人吗……

Katto心里泛起一股彻骨的寒意。

“Ray！”

就在他叫出这个名字的同时，法师张大嘴巴，猛地扑了过来，一口咬在他肩膀上的伤口处。

Katto吃痛地倒抽了一口气，感到一口獠牙狠狠地撕扯着被秘银长剑绞出来的豁口，伤口再次被撕裂。

Pinkray失去理智般地在那个伤口处咬着、吮吸着，急不可待地把他的鲜血吞咽进肚。

这时，Katto突然发现自己能动了。定身咒居然到这时刚好失效。

他一把扯下把脸埋在自己颈窝处的法师，反手噼噼啪啪抽了他几个耳光。

“你他妈给我清醒一点！”

被打得晕头转向的法师抖了抖身体，却丝毫不见清醒的迹象，喉咙里发出非人的嘶叫，企图再次凑上去吸血。

"操——！"

Katto骂了一声，用力把那个生物推开。

就在它再次扑过来之前，Katto看见了墙上那副锁链。

那个不知道现在该怎么称呼的生物并不难对付，它和那个法师的武力值相差无几。因此轻易地被制服，而且锁在了墙上。

两条锁链只有一尺余长，吊在墙上，那个生物挣扎时锁链哗啦哗啦作响，静止时手臂却不能落下。它三番五次地往前用力扑过来，被手铐困住，两个肩膀被扯得向后绷紧的样子，让Katto情不自禁地想，也许这个生物的智商并不高，或许只有生存本能而已。

他不太敢长久地盯着那个生物瞧。作为佣兵，Katto经历过无数如同活地狱一样的战场，鲜血、脑浆、断肢，他都习以为常。然而面前这个生物有一种独特的恐怖感，它似乎是人，又似乎不是，与人类一模一样的外表之下，却不具备人类应有的智慧。

尤其是，这具躯体的主人，几个钟头之前还在那样鲜活地说过、笑过。

Katto保持着一个安全的距离，蹲在这东西前面，观察着它。

当他的视线落在这个生物的胸口时，Katto的瞳孔一瞬间放大了。

刚才还穿了个透心凉、大到足以让目光穿过那个洞看到后面墙壁的那个血洞，已经开始愈合了。

断口处的肌肉仿佛是什么活物一般，在轻微、又清晰可见地蠕蠕而动，每一块细小的肌肉纤维都在拼命链接距离自己最近的那个同类。而刚才还白森森的骨茬，现在已经连成了完好的一片。

操，现在该怎么办？

按理说，事情到了这一步，对自己最有利的选择应该是把这个麻烦扔在这里，扭头就走。

反正当时雇主说的是"完好无损"，现在他连这东西还是不是人都不能确定，剩下的一袋金币他一个子儿都拿不到。

但是Katto没有动。

他看着那张面孔，心里想着的是刚才那个足以让他当场挂掉的瞬间里，这个人拼尽全力扑过来、挡在自己身前的画面。

这时他发现，刚才死趴趴地还吊在手铐上的这个东西，肩膀正在抽动。

他仔细一看，才发现它居然在哭。

它哭得很怪异。

因为Katto身子多少凑近了一点，血腥味又刺激了这玩意儿，它猛地向Katto扑过来，锁链一阵哗啦乱响，从它肩头到链条被扯成平直的两条线。

那张面孔上，嘴仍然在穷凶极恶地大张着，发出野兽般的嘶吼，眼睛却无动于衷地流着泪，仿佛它全身上下，只有那双没有瞳孔的眼睛里小小的泪腺，还保持了几分人类的意识似的。

操他妈的祖宗十八代！

Katto猛然站起来，冲出门外，泄愤似的把木门在门后重重一摔。

这间石室和一栋小木屋紧挨着，木屋屋倾梁颓，好像荒废已久，看起来似乎是猎人临时过夜所住的地方。令人惊讶的是，周围完全没有结界，也没有埋伏，完全不像是一个法师设置传送法阵时的目的地。

外面是一片广袤的森林，凭借敏锐的嗅觉，Katto能知道这周围方圆十里内并没有任何人类或精灵的存在，风中只有植物的清香和野兽皮毛与粪便的味道。

觝狼这个种族都是天生的猎人，他年少离家之前，父兄把他训练得十分出色。还没到半个钟头，他就活捉了一头鹿。

他没有立即杀死那头鹿，而是把它四蹄捆起，扛回了那间石室。

他用匕首在鹿的颈动脉上扎了个不大不小的血洞，把它凑到那个生物嘴边。

那个生物鼻子猛烈地抽动了几下，空气中全都是新鲜的、热乎乎的血腥味，它立刻咬住了那个伤口，开始大口大口吮吸那些鲜血。

那头鹿的蹄子被Katto紧紧钳在手中，挣扎越来越无力，最后完全不动了。

说来也奇怪，就在鹿彻底死亡以后，那个生物停止了吮吸，又恢复了那个病恹恹的样子，软绵绵地挂在手铐上，头也无力地垂在胸前。

它闭上了眼睛，仿佛睡着了一样，但是胸口微微起伏。

衣服胸前那个挺大的破洞里露出来的皮肤非常光洁，甚至能看到胸口一粒小小的痣。

没有丝毫伤痕。

连手臂上的烙印、脸上的肿块，都一并消失了。

Katto从废弃的木屋上拆了不少木头，烤着吃了那头失去了全身大约一半血液的鹿。

他也很饿。作为一头觝狼，他的愈合能力是人类的十倍不止。然而在恢复期间，觝狼也需要大量进食。也许那个生物也是一样呢？

这就是半兽人战士简单而粗暴的逻辑。

吃饱以后他嚼了一些从森林里采到的草药，胡乱敷在伤口上。然后他把石室里那些稻草拢了拢，准备在石床上凑合一晚上。

那个生物仍然像睡着了一样，一动不动地挂在锁链上。

但好歹，他能听到均匀的呼吸声，在寂静的夜里再度响起了。那东西居然有呼吸了。

第二天早上，被锁在墙上的人还是没醒，Katto却迎来了一个不速之客。


	10. Chapter 10

"但是，我每一次为他感到惋惜、为我的决定感到后悔时，每一次我都会告诉自己，我的学徒、你的导师Pinkray已经不存在于这个世上了，现在那具躯壳里装着一个邪恶的灵魂，那就是巫魔。"

大宗师的声音冷酷地响了起来，打断了DiDi的回忆。

他垂下眼睛，尖尖的耳朵不安地动了一下，做出一个洗耳恭听的敬畏姿态。

"这世界上确实有非明非暗的灰色地带，但也有无论如何不能跨越的禁忌之线。"

那瓶鲜花不是凯特罗森本地常见的植物，花朵大而艳丽，香气馥郁浓烈，看起来很有异国风情，却新鲜得好像是刚从后花园里摘取的一般。大宗师这两年收到的贡品越来越多，胃口也越来越刁，大多数礼物连被他看一眼的荣幸都没有，就被随意锁入仓库。这瓶鲜花应该是被魔法保存，穿越了千山万水，才能这样明媚鲜妍地出现在大宗师面前，居然意外地被垂以青目。

那么既然是这样，为什么又有修剪的必要呢？

普通人对鲜花进行修剪，是为了不让多余的枝叶快速消耗花朵的养分，以维持鲜花保存的时间。而保持魔法对大宗师来说并不比打个响指要花费的力气多一点。

金剪一下一下地削除着叶子，新鲜而青涩的味道从断口处弥漫开来。DiDi从他的动作中看到了一丝残酷的意味。

恐怕，只是因为他能这样做而已。

大宗师完成了工作，打量了自己的作品两眼，放下了剪刀。

一杯茶从空气中凭空出现，被一只茶托拖着，漂浮到DiDi手边。

那杯茶有一种油腻而苦涩的气味，是柏子茶。

DiDi最讨厌的味道就是苦，他喜欢甜的东西。

在皓之岩长大的精灵少年，离开森林后才第一次吃到甜食，那种美妙的味道让他一尝倾心，不是森林里的野果能够媲美。此后他就疯狂地爱上了一切有甜味的东西，无论是糖果还是蛋糕，几乎来者不拒。

导师对他的嗜好十分纵容，只要从外地回来，空间包裹中总装着各种各样的甜食，来自不同的城邦、不同的国度，让他小小年纪就遍尝人间美味。

哪怕是Pinkray逃亡之后，没有人再为他搜集，他也没有精力去专门购买糖果，然而在白光塔的公共食堂当中，他喝薄荷茶、柑橘茶、洋月菊茶，都要加三大勺糖。

他唯一没有喝过的饮料，就是柏子茶。

这种茶的气味，就像某种腐坏的油脂，而且苦得就像某种蓄意为之的魔药，存在于这世界上唯一的意义就是探究苦涩的边界究竟在何处。这东西为什么会有人爱喝，还上了白光塔公众食堂的固定菜单，DiDi真的想不明白。

当大宗师第一次用柏子茶招待他的时候，他没有拒绝，同样也没有喝。接下来的那次会面，面前又是一杯一模一样的柏子茶。DiDi心中又惊又惧，把它喝了个干净。压抑着反胃与恶心的时候，他还在自我怀疑，是不是心里那个猜测过于斗胆。

然而第三次、第四次、第五次，仍然还是那杯柏子茶。

没有什么斗胆，大宗师的意图显而易见。

哪怕不知道是何种手段，自己的一举一动无不在他掌控之中。

他知道自己的一切喜恶，一切习惯，也不惮利用这些了解让他难过，哪怕只是一杯微不足道的柏子茶。

DiDi只是不知道，究竟是因为Pinkray的背叛才使得大宗师如此多疑，还是他从始至终，就是如此喜爱玩弄心术的一个人。

倘使这般，Pinkray，他又抓住了你什么弱点，让你甘心为他卖命至此。

DiDi接过了那杯柏子茶。时至今日，他已经不需要刻意假装平静，只是随意地吹开水面上的热气，徐徐饮下一口。

大宗师看着他喝完一口，神色中好像有一点轻微的满意，仿佛是确认了对自己手下黑杖法师仍然具有无微不至的控制力。

"你觉得他是为什么回到凯特罗森的？"大宗师问。

"我不知道。"DiDi老实地回答。

大宗师哼了一声，轻蔑的意味不知道是针对Pinkray还是针对他。

"不管是为了什么，他回来就是找死。"

DiDi咬了咬下唇，最后还是鼓起勇气说："猊下，我认为他在城中还有帮手。"

"哦？"大宗师回过头来，饶有兴趣地说，"他当年在议会内部得罪了那么多人，知道Pinkray就是黑杖之后，很多人都恨不得寝皮食骨，居然还有人肯帮他吗？"

"他身边有个雇佣兵，半兽觝狼，威胁不大。但是今天他逃走的方式让我觉得很惊讶。Pinkray的全部法力应该都被您的封魔咒封住了，那么他是怎么打开一个传送法阵逃脱的？何况他们被追到那条死胡同完全是个凑巧，我的出现也是个凑巧，他不可能提前知道会发生什么事，就在那里布好一个法阵等待。"

从大宗师眼神中一闪而过的满意，他知道自己这步棋是走对了。

大宗师也在怀疑这件事。白袍法师迪鲁已经先他一步向大宗师汇报过了。

"不能放过任何一个可疑的线索。"DiDi冷酷地说完，便恭顺地垂下眼睛。

大宗师抬起手，拍了拍他的肩膀，难得地用这种姿态表示了嘉许："我明白你的想法，DiDi。但是你不能被仇恨冲昏了头脑，我要活口，死了的巫魔对我来说毫无意义。"

"我……"DiDi低着头，咬牙切齿地说，"我无法原谅他。猊下，我为我的冲动感到愧疚，但……我……"

大宗师慈祥地注视着他："我的孩子，巫魔会受到他应有的惩罚，我向你保证。"

就是这样，DiDi心中暗想。

与其在他面前示弱，不如故意展示自己冲动又鲁莽的一面，让自己显得过于残酷，过于神经质，让他有一个扮演慈善长者的机会。这是对待大宗师的最佳角度。

他从大宗师的办公室里出来。

书记官仍然在老地方坐着，挥舞着一根带有长羽毛的蘸水笔在羊皮纸上奋笔疾书。

他短暂地向书记官道别，然后走向长廊。

在他身后，有什么东西，小小的，叮的一声落在地上。而它的主人浑然不觉，一直走了出去。

书记官起身，把它捡了起来，追了出去。

"大人！"他对着长廊喊道，"您掉了这个！"

DiDi停住脚步，转过头来，看着书记官快步走到跟前，把那个东西举到他面前。

是那枚神圣属性的如尼石。

DiDi的目光从他的脸上如尼石上。

书记官的表情没有任何一样，捧着如尼石的手直接接触了这个东西。

——没有任何灼伤。

"这个啊，我不要了。它碰了那个巫魔，我嫌它脏。"DiDi向他微微一笑，"你不嫌弃的话留着好了。"

书记官有几分吃惊："可、可是。。。"

还没等他说完，DiDi已经转身离开，走廊上只留下一个背影越来越远。

 

没有任何灼伤。

DiDi的脸色越来越阴沉。

 

书记官结束了一天的工作，收拾东西与同僚交接。他把那片如尼石向书签一样夹在一本书里，然后去白光塔的公众食堂吃饭。

今天大宗师冗务繁杂，工作结束得有点晚，他进食的样子有几分匆忙。熟悉他的法师对他说："急着回去喂猫吗？"

他抱歉似的笑了笑。

"使魔就是使魔啦，还当宠物养。"

书记官吃完晚餐，回到白光塔中属于自己的小小寝室。这是白光塔内为文官们提供的，地方不算小，是个带有独立卫浴的小套间，反正是虚拟空间不用考虑占地面积。但哪怕是这样，绝大多数做文职的法师也不会把自己的使魔带过去。

书记官推开自己寝室的门，一只灰白相间的短毛猫从书架上抬起头来，居高临下地望着他。

门在身后被关上。

"反馈。"灰白色的短毛猫发出一个简短又不容拒绝的命令。

书记官的动作慢了下来，有几分呆滞地开始叙述今天他一切所见所闻，最后拿出了那片如尼石。

短毛猫嫌恶地皱起了鼻子，有几分不舒服地躲远了一点，仿佛那个东西的存在本身就让它难受。

就在书记官的声音还在毫无感情色彩地讲述的时候，短毛猫突然从架子上跃了下来，命令书记官对它施加一个解析法术。

一个闪着幽幽荧光的传送阵自如尼石周围显现，在书记官的解析魔法之下，最终变成一行又一行的咒文。

短毛猫读完了那些咒文，一张猫脸上显现出一个人一样的笑意，眼尾斜斜上挑。

书记官把门打开了一条缝，短毛猫悄无声息地走了出去。

一路上也有人认得出它，"哎？这不是那谁的使魔吗？"

短毛猫便停住脚步，喵呜一声。

来人揉了揉它的头顶，嘀咕了一句，"越吃越肥了。"随即走开。

 

这毕竟是白光塔，使魔也好，骨魔也罢，还有魔像和构装体，都是在这座塔里能够自由来去，又像路边的石子一样随处可见、容易被忽略的群体。


	11. Chapter 11

那家娼馆是凯特罗森城里比较昂贵的一家，有资格入内的人非富即贵，因为一时好奇想进去一探究竟的暴发户，也会被礼貌地拒之于门外。DiDi是第一次光临，他甚至没有戴上象征身份的黑耀石别针。然而作为圣白议会的黑杖法师、大宗师跟前的红人，门口的童子根本没有阻拦过他，反而恭敬地做了个请进的姿势："DiDi大人，如果有需要请尽管吩咐。"

不愧是从事风月事业的行家。

进门时就能听见若有若无的丝弦，像是沙漠国家那种特有的竖琴，一路上伴随着曲折的回廊，在耳边隐隐浮现。

这里不像其他的娼馆那样轻薄浅陋，曲折的回廊也许就是一个例证，来往的无论是少年还是少女，无不身披轻纱，腰间扣着金制的带扣，面对客人的调笑不是大胆地回应，而是略带几分羞涩地垂首，不经意间偷偷抬眼，飞去一枚流转的眼波。

他随着童子进入一间大厅，里面居然有不少熟面孔，有几位在议会里看起来最道貌岸然的同僚，此刻脱下法师袍换上常服，就把所有的威严和肃穆一并抛诸于脑后，尽情享乐，放荡又无耻。

此刻台上进行的是一场兼有表演和拍卖双重作用的表演，一个半精灵女奴，穿着一身相当煽情的皮革束缚衣，双手被绑缚在背后，脖子上还束了一个项圈，正在被喊价。

那尖尖的耳朵起初让他有一点点兔死狐悲的愤怒，然而他很快就发现，那女奴看似痛苦的表情只是演技，目的就是真对有这般雅癖的买主投其所好。况且被拍卖的也只是一夜春宵。

DiDi丝毫不怀疑，不出几天，这位"女奴"也许又会变成"亡国公主"，重新搽抹脂粉，再一次站上那个台子。

然而此时此刻，精灵少女堪称绝色的面孔被嚼子撑的微微变形，红红的眼眶中噙满泪水，引逗得台下潜在的买主们纷纷竞价，最后终于三槌定音，拍出了一个令人满意的价格。

DiDi坐到了一个不起眼的角落，借着昏暗的光线啜饮着一杯蜜柚酒。

"这不是黑杖大人吗？"

隔壁传来一个有几分醉意的声音，他扭头一看，居然是白袍法师迪鲁。

"我还以为你们精灵族不会来这种地方找乐子。"迪鲁拿着酒壶和酒杯坐到了他隔壁。

"第一次来，"DiDi举杯向他示意，"这个拍卖是怎么玩的？"

迪鲁来了兴致，指手画脚地为他讲解："。。。底价是固定的，看每个标的出来时的项链，那颗宝石的价格就是底价，每次加价是一百金币。。。"

随后又有几单被拍下的标的，夜色已深，大厅里却没有多少人离开，美酒仍然如流水般被饮下，许多发红的面孔上都带着某种不可言说的兴致，仿佛在等待着什么。直到一个涂脂抹粉的老年宦官尖着嗓子叫道："接下来的拍卖物啊，诸位大人，可要看仔细了，绝对是世上绝无仅有的美色！"

"重头戏来了。"迪鲁对他说。

 

四个赤裸着上身的壮汉抬上来一个圆锥形的笼子，笼子的底座和栅栏均是黄铜制成，上面写有密密麻麻的符文。笼子里面，一只魅魔正面无表情地斜斜坐着，一条尖而细的尾巴正在身后一下一下地缓慢敲打地面。那魅魔相貌艳丽到有几分失真，与刚才半精灵少女的美不同，魔物的美天生带着一丝邪气与妖魅，哪怕此刻面无表情，看起来也像是在诱人堕落。

"——这是一只魅魔！"宦官尖细的嗓音激动地有一点发抖。

台下的人群发出一阵骚动。

"由本店合作的高级法师捕获，并且施加了白光塔特别研发的束缚咒，能保证您的绝对安全！但是——"宦官摇晃着手指，"太安全了就没意思了不是吗？"

人群中发出一阵低低的哄笑。

宦官伸手做了个安抚的姿势，压下喧哗，"众所周知，这个物种有天生的变形能力，可男可女，甚至您要既男又女，他们也能完成！体液具有强烈的催情作用，绝对能保证您狂欢整夜春风无数，而且自愈能力极强，想玩重口味也能承受得住！"

宦官满意地环视着已经开始骚动的人群，开始最后加码："为了能让您玩得开心、玩得尽兴，拍下这件拍品的买主，本店特赠四位伴侍，男女随您挑！"

这时候，人群中已经有人因为这过于优厚的条件，开始注意到这只魅魔脖子上悬挂的项链了，那是一块上好的祖母绿，在明亮的光线下折射出苦艾酒一样令人沉醉的光芒。

无视那些已经开始打退堂鼓的买主，反正他们一开始就不是客户群体，宦官用甜腻的声音高声尖叫道："那么就让我们开始，今夜最后一轮竞标！"

 

DiDi看得出来，法师迪鲁一开始就是奔着这只魅魔来的，他甚至怀疑那个给魅魔施加了"白光塔级别束缚咒"的"特约合作法师"搞不好就是他本人，才使得这家伙像着了魔一样频频加价。

因为底价太高，没过几轮，本来就不多的竞争者纷纷退出竞标。就在迪鲁以为自己已经胜券在握的时候，隔壁的DiDi突然举起手来，伸出一根手指。

"9号加价一次！"

迪鲁恼怒地转头看他，低吼道："DiDi！你不是吧？！"

"公平竞争嘛，"DiDi凉凉地一笑，"我也没试过魅魔，挺好奇的。"

迪鲁立刻举手。

"8号加价一次！"

DiDi紧跟着举手。

"9号加价一次！"

两人频繁地竞相加价，引得其他客人纷纷向这边看来，让本来不想引人注意的迪鲁又恼火又焦躁，干脆从腰间截下一个口袋，哗啦一声摊在桌上，一小堆宝石从里面倾泻出来，在桌面的烛台下，闪着五颜六色的光。

DiDi 吹了声口哨："迪鲁大人，凭你的薪水，能攒下这么多可挺不容易的。"

一句话噎得迪鲁气焰顿时消下去三分，正在暗自犹疑自己是否为了斗气而暴露了什么不该暴露的东西时，却听见DiDi 叹了口气："君子不夺人所好，我退出。"

说罢，精灵少年对台上做了个耸肩的姿势。唱标的宦官看了，立刻落槌。

"一次！两次！三次！恭喜这位大人！"

侍者来收走那袋宝石时迪鲁以怨毒的眼神盯着DiDi，后者微笑着向他举杯示意："祝您今晚玩得愉快。"

迪鲁气哼哼地走了。

 

这是最后一场拍卖，客人们纷纷起身，准备去别的地方找点乐子。

一名侍者走过来，轻笑着为他的酒杯注入橙色的甘甜酒浆："大人，您今晚可真不走运。"

"是啊，"DiDi故意长叹一声，"这下长夜漫漫，我该怎么消遣？"

这位侍者斜睨了他一眼，斜斜上挑的细长眼尾里波光流动，眼神透过烟粉色的头发递过来，仿佛隔了一层粉色的轻雾。

DiDi抬手抚上这名侍者丰润而肉感的嘴唇，低声笑道："不如你来陪我玩玩？"


	12. Chapter 12

不速之客看着被挂在墙上不知是死是活的Pinkray目瞪口呆，嘴巴张得活像能塞得下一整个鸡蛋。

见是雇主大驾光临，Katto一时间无比心虚，毕竟肉票这个状态，实在和说好的“完好无损”太不一样：衣服又破又烂，布满污渍和血渍不说，胸口处还破了一个大洞。虽说现在皮肉上看着一点儿伤都没有，可是如果这会儿他真的醒过来，到底是人是鬼还真不好说。

雇主转过头来，杀气腾腾地盯着他："这和说好的不一样！这他妈叫完好无损？！"

被这么兴师问罪，Katto的脾气反倒上来了，那点儿心虚早就不知道飞到哪儿去了，梗着脖子说："不信你自己检查，他身上要是多了一道疤，你可以照样砍我一刀。"

"我他妈砍你一刀顶用吗？"

说归说，雇主真的上去检查了一番，而且检查得非常仔细，就差没当场扒衣服验明正身了。检查了一轮，确定人真没有明显外伤，雇主有几分犹豫，这时Katto死要面子活受罪地非得加上那么一句："我说什么来着，完好无损？"

雇主仿佛一根炮仗突然被点燃信子，不客气地质问道："那我问你，这血、这破洞，是怎么来的？这人怎么这时还不醒？！"

"我他妈哪知道！"雇佣兵积攒已久的怨气终于找到个出口，"你他妈倒是先告诉我这个肉票是人是鬼，胸前穿了一个洞都能活下来，还吸血！我才觉得和说好的不一样呢！"

雇主身子一僵，缓缓转过头来，盯着他的眼神里有几分恐怖："你说他吸谁的血？"

"操，你倒是有想问我的问题了？老子的问题还没人回答呢！"觝狼双手一抱胸，气哼哼地说，"咱们一个问题换一个问题，我先问！你叫什么？"

雇主犹豫了一下，咬牙切齿地回答道："Kwin！"

"很好！我叫Katto。"

Kwin的脸上非常明显地写着"老子才不管你他妈叫什么"几个字，反问道："你说他胸前穿了一个洞是怎么回事？"

"被一个法师放了个大招打穿的。这家伙是Pinkray？传说中那个杀了独角兽的堕落法师Pinkray？"

"……对，就是那个Pinkray。"Kwin勉为其难地承认了，"打伤他的那个法师是谁？"

"名字叫DiDi，看长相是个森林精灵，听那意思是圣白议会的黑杖，还是Pinkray的学徒。传说中那个叫Pinkray的法师不是很强吗？怎么现在弱成这个德行？我看五岁小孩也能把他揍得满地找牙。"

说到DiDi的名字时雇主明显愣了一下，随即出现了一种高深莫测的若有所思的神情，直到觝狼不耐烦地在他面前晃晃手指，他才猛然想起自己还有个问题需要回答。

"他中了两个很强的咒语，一个是封魔咒，另一个是被动咒。"

"被动咒？什么是被动咒？"

Kwin翻了个傲慢的白眼："说了你也不懂。"

Katto往后一靠，双手抱在胸前："是收到命令后，哪怕违反本人意愿也必须服从是吗？所谓的命令就是一个直接的祈使句？"

Kwin身体僵住了。

Katto冷笑一声："而且我仔细想了一下，这个被动咒应该还有优先级的区分。那天晚上我们藏在下城区一家娼馆，有个醉汉想要带走他，只是说了句'跟我走'，他就跟着走了，但是脸上的表情阴得要杀人了；后来我及时出现，发出了另一个指令，他就跟着我回去了——这说明如果同时有两个人先后发出指令，如果后者更强硬，则能够抵消前一个命令。然而第二天我们遇到了那个黑杖法师，我让他跑，黑杖法师命令他不准动，他服从了法师的——这说明起决定性因素的优先顺序，是魔力的强弱。我说对了吗？"

打破Kwin的沉默的是一阵闷笑，来自挂在墙上被锁住双手的法师。

"Kwin，我说什么来着，你低估这个家伙了。"他向这边点了点头，"过来把我解开。"

Katto上前去解人的时候还特地看了看法师的眼睛，虽然布满疲惫的血丝，眼神却是清亮的。

"我嘴里怎么一股腥味儿？"被解下来的Pinkray软绵绵地滑到地上，活像全身的骨头都被抽走了一样，自己揉着手腕子，一脸苦涩，还干呕了两下。

"你他妈还好意思说！"Katto差点暴跳，指着自己的肩膀，"我肩膀上到现在都留着你的牙印儿！"

"他吸的是人血？"Kwin也差点暴跳，"你他妈是不是傻？他这种不完全的魔物吸人血会变成僵尸的！"

"他就咬了我一口，剩下的都是鹿血！"

"好了好了不要吵……"法师伸出两根指头揉着太阳穴，"理论上半兽人不是人类，所以吸他的血不会有什么问题……"

因为这句话，Kwin的表情瞬间像吃了个苍蝇似的，半是惊讶半是生气，吞不进吐不出，半晌才咬牙切齿地说：“……你别告诉我，你当时找上这小子，连这一步都算好了。当他是储备粮吗？”

这时“储备粮”正出于某种战场上下来的条件反射，在给“战友”揉开手腕上的红肿，立刻把人手腕子扔下，叫道：“什么叫储备粮！你给我说清楚！”

“第一，我没把你当储备粮，”Pinkray弱弱地举起一根手指，“我当学徒时占卜术是最差的一项，从来就没成功过，我哪能知道还有这么一出？第二，但是我确实考虑过万一有意外状况发生，普通人类在我身边过于危险，你是最佳人选。”

储备粮原本就不小的两只眼睛此刻圆睁成个四白眼，瞳孔四边不靠地在眼眶里转了两转，开始咂摸出味儿了。

“……你的意思是说，因为你中了这个被动咒，所以你需要一个看起来很强硬，所以可以让你免于被其他人的命令控制、但又不会魔法所以被动咒影响又有限的绑架者？你给我好好解释一下！不解释完不许停不然我现在让你在这儿做蛙跳做到死！”

“不仅如此你宁愿站墙根做苦力都不愿意去城外打劫商队甚至旁边旁边就有个烤肉摊子你只会盯着人家咽唾沫都不去动手抢这就说明你本性非常善良而且吞口水说明你连吃饭的钱都没有了穷途末路而且你出身于血翼军团非常注重契约精神肯为雇主卖命实在是个非常合适的对象！”

也许是觝狼的命令实在过于强硬，导致被动咒发作得也及其猛烈，法师不得不语速极快地说个不停，只有出气儿没有进气儿，把自己噎得直翻白眼儿也停不住，好不容易一口气说完，才猛然长吸一口气，又被呛得猛烈咳嗽起来。

也许是嫌觝狼揉了半天也没多大效果，Kwin不耐烦地哼了一声，口中默念了句咒语，随手一挥，法师手腕上的红肿、衣服上的破洞与血渍，全都不翼而飞，整个人看起来焕然一新。然而，传说中的天才亡灵法师、暗堕巫魔Pinkray，此刻像一尾刚从秤杆上下来的鱼，连扑腾两下的力气都没有了，只能在地上坐成勉强维持着形状的一摊。

他的脸色苍白得过分，不仅没有血色，还有几分阴森的青气，Kwin突然蹲下身子，用手对准他的额头，口中念了几句咒语，手掌开始莹莹发光。

然后他的脸色开始越来越难看，最后向法师发问道：“你……还能撑多久？”

法师垂下眼睛：“最多两天吧。”

Kwin咬着牙问：“大宗师呢？”

Pinkray抬起头，石室里仅有一个做出气孔用的窗口，没有颜色的青石板反射出来的微弱光线衬得他的脸也罩上了一层灰蒙蒙的死气，这张死气沉沉的脸对他意味不明地微笑了一下，说：“大概，也只有两天了。”

Kwin骂了句脏到下流娼馆里的婊子都骂不出口的脏话。

Katto在一旁发话了：“那个，您二位，爱搞什么阴谋诡计，自个儿搞去，把我帐结一下，这个烂摊子我不参合了。”

“结账？！你想得美吧？”Kwin冷笑，从袖口里唰的一下抽出一张纸递到他面前，“看看这个吧，全境通缉。”

那上面寥寥几笔，画得倒是十分传神，但又有几分不太像本人的凶暴。Katto本来还想赞赏几声这位不知名画工的技巧，瞬间又被下面的金额吓到了。努力数了一下后面的几个零后，有几分挫败地甩了甩尾巴：“……操，赶上当年血翼一次战役的酬金了。”

Kwin冷笑了一声：“你上了贼船了兄弟，除非把这个烂摊子解决了，否则咱们谁都别想好。”

“我觉得他用处也不一定有多大，不如就……”Pinkray在一旁有气无力地开口，看样子还想挣扎着从地上站起来，还没说完就被两个人同时暴喝打断。

“你给我闭嘴！”

“你给我坐下！”

于是传说中的亡灵法师、暗堕巫魔同时闭紧了嘴巴，又缓缓坐回地上，还像个低级学徒那样乖乖地把膝盖并了起来。

前雇佣兵不得不压下了心头的暴躁，迅速而周密地考虑着Kwin的提议。然而片刻之后他睡眠不足的大脑宣告罢工，最后一如既往地选择了最简单粗暴的路线：“……你们先把事情给我讲明白，从头到尾，一点儿都别瞒。还有，酬金我要四袋金币，之前那个袋子的四倍。”

“你想从哪儿开始听？”

“全部。从当年的皓之岩森林开始说。真是这家伙干的吗？”觝狼向法师的方向抬了抬下巴。

 

皓之岩森林，是东国最后一片有圣兽守护的密境森林。

圣兽守护森林和其他森林不同，是人类、兽人、地精、精灵均不可踏足之处。圣兽滋养这片森林中的一切植物与生灵，也作为森林的化身与天地同寿。

随着大陆上的圣兽几乎绝迹，也只有东国这种以精灵部族为主要居民的地方，还有对自然之灵近乎狂热的崇拜，才能维持着这一片密境森林的不可侵犯。

然而两年之前，皓之岩森林一夜之间，近乎完全毁灭。

草木枯萎，动物逃窜，河流干涸，大地成为一片焦土。

这是因为圣兽的死去。

 

皓之岩的圣兽，是一头叫做爱洛丽思的独角兽。

 

整个东国陷入巨大的恐慌，也陷入巨大的迷惑。

圣兽是至高无上的存在，只要身处密境森林，它们就是永生的，是近乎神一样的存在。

然后就传来了圣白议会发布的全境最高通缉令。

圣白议会的黑杖法师Pinkray，为了夺取独角兽的魔力，追求永生，杀死了独角兽并且饮下了圣兽的鲜血，堕落为巫魔。议会对此万分震惊，已经将其革除，收回一切职务和头衔，并将持续追踪此人直至伏法，希望全境予以协助。

通缉令上有大宗师本人的亲笔签名，然而赏格处，罕见地没有任何数字。

 

“这家伙到底是怎么堕落的？”

坐在地上的法师仍然紧闭着嘴，脸上毫无表情。

kwin叹了口气：“关于这个，连我也不知道。两个月前我刚刚从一个边境镇子找到这家伙，他还在当挤奶工赚旅费。一路上我试了各种各样的命令和问题，始终得不到关于两年前那一天的任何信息。但是我能知道的是，那个被动咒的效力正在慢慢衰退。当时他让我问他一个问题。”

坐在地上的法师回答道：“你为什么不问关于被动咒的问题呢？”

Katto发现这个问题是冲自己来的，稍微思考了一会儿，命令道：“把你知道的关于被动咒的信息都告诉我。”

“抱歉，关于这个问题，其中有一部分我不能回答。”法师说，脸上没有任何表情，“我能告诉你的是，这是一个古老又鸡肋的咒语，它本身的运作过于复杂，导致其效果取决于各种客观因素的影响，不如一个简单的服从咒语来得简单，因此已经在魔法历史的漫长岁月当中被遗忘了。然而这个法术有两个非常显而易见的好处，一是，当它施与的时候，被施咒者不会有任何察觉，二是，施咒后，被施咒者听到的一个命令，具有一种前所未有的强大效果。”

katto还在消化Pinkray的这句话，Kwin帮他节省了时间：“这是在暗示，他在本人并不知情的情况下中了被动咒，而中咒后第一个命令强制他不允许解释事情的真相。我试过各种方法，他不能写，甚至不能在我询问的时候用眼神或者表情加以提示。如果我猜的没错，这个命令是，自进入大宗师的办公室到离开皓之岩森林前这段时间当中，他不能透露这段过程的任何方面。”

“这个命令是谁下的？”

“还能有谁？”Kwin咬着下唇，冷笑着说，“十有八九是那个老不死的东西。”

Katto低头思索了一下，转而问Kwin：“如果真要合作，那我得问清楚临时队友的情况。你是什么东西？我之前就发现了，你有魔物的气息。”

Kwin懒洋洋地丢给他一个微笑：“我们见过很多次啊小狼崽子，只可惜你认不出我而已……”

 

他们见过很多次。在自由城邦，在北部边境，在西方沙漠新月三十六国。

他有时是贸易城邦奴隶主的男宠，有时是某个野心勃勃的王子身边的幕僚，有时是某个将军手下的败兵之将。他出现在每一个风暴的暴风眼，每一个漩涡的入口，如同坐在复杂蛛网上的蜘蛛，用看不见的长脚轻轻拨动丝线，对每一个不可告人的贪欲和权欲轻轻推动那么一小点儿，让他们自己走上棋盘成为棋子。

魅魔以欲望为食，人间种的魅魔只能食用性欲，而最对深渊种的胃口的食物，永远是权利和野心。而这一切东西，唯独在战争当中，最是美味。

这是契约主和契约魔缔结的契约。

自由城邦发动的战争中，出现最多的，就是雇佣兵团了。

他曾经在城头观战，也曾经阵前交锋，甚至曾经战后为雇佣兵们发饷。

每一次出现，都是不同的面貌，不同的身份。

阴谋和战争，原本就是最容易相遇的东西。

在杀场上浴血奋战的雇佣兵，并不知道自己曾经被两双眼睛暗中观察过。

 

而在很多年后，又是同样的两双眼睛，在距离城墙不远处注视着他。

“那个兽人，以前是血翼军团的，你记得吗？”魅魔向那个方向点了点，“你还记得血翼军团吧？”

“当然，”法师说，“我们在自由城邦的时候，他们给我们添过不少麻烦。只收酬金，不问是非，一旦接过钱袋，血战到底也会为对方横扫战场的死亡之翼。”

“我有个想法，”Kwin说，“这是最关键的十天，我不能整天跟在你身边防御被动咒应效，你需要一个能命令你，但是又不至于强大到你完全无法反抗的存在。”

法师遥遥看着那个被饿得无精打采的兽人，若有所思：“……说真的，血翼军团的前佣兵，连吃饱肚子的钱都没有，宁愿选择去做苦力，也不去当剪径的强盗。这倒说明他虽然看起来凶暴，但心肠很软。是个好人呢。我估计很容易被诱导。”

“只需要再给我十天就好了，十天之内我一定会找到‘核源’的秘密。”

法师苦笑了一下：“十天啊……我从学徒期跟了大宗师三十多年，卖命卖到这种地步，我都没有去过白光塔顶层。”

Kwin咬了咬嘴唇：“是。但是老东西也不能等了不是吗？他的寿命两年前就该终结了，要不是你……他根本活不到现在。”

“他早就该死了。哪怕不是为了这件事，他也早就该死了。”法师阴郁地说，语气中有一丝平静的残忍。

只有这个瞬间，才像极了过去的那个法师Pinkray，这让Kwin多少想起了他们在自由城邦翻手为云覆手为雨的那些日子。

他们俩沉默了一会儿，一起注视着对面连耳朵尖都耷拉了下来的兽人佣兵。

“如果核源不存在了会怎么样？”Kwin突然说。

法师笑了起来：“不瞒你说，我从很久之前就在考虑这个问题。简单来说会天下大乱，从这里，”他用手虚虚地在空中指了一下，“到最遥远的东方。很多依靠白光塔的长距离法术会失去效果，法师们长期以来依赖的次元通道和通讯术失灵，像凯特罗森这种，长期以来依仗白光塔的防御力而没有自己常备军队的国家会被侵犯……”

Kwin意味不明地笑了笑：“那就是混乱了。听起来就很美味。”

法师也笑了：“如果我们能活得到那天的话。”

说罢，他站起身来：“我会去找个商队混进去，你去雇佣他吧。无论如何，我们还有十天。”

 

魅魔看着自己的契约主从小吃摊的凉棚里慢慢走了出去，从阴影迈向阳光。他比两年前瘦得有点脱相，后颈短短的发茬下面是一段支棱的颈骨，随着脚步有一点摇晃的起伏。正午猛烈的日光落在他的头顶和肩膀上，反射出一片柔光。

多少年里他也无数次目睹法师从他面前走开。

只不过那时候是从阴影中来，又回到阴影中去。

 

魅魔喝干了杯中的酒，也站了起来。

他不喜欢阳光，魔物没有喜欢阳光的道理。但他更不喜欢阴影。

毕竟他这辈子在阴影里，呆了太久、太久。


	13. Chapter 13

番外二--精灵篇

 

DiDi不是被捡到的孩子。

刚好相反，Pinkray才是被捡到的那个。

那时候他还没有那么熟练，虽然说他任务的一部分就是故意暴露身份，让对方认为自己是敌国派来的间谍，但是这项任务也要求他不能暴露自己的法师身份，只能扮演一个遭到追杀的普通人一路狂奔。

火把、犬吠和马蹄把夜里的森林搅得沸反盈天，他只能靠两腿拼命奔跑，没有任何可以防身的东西。

最后他被追到瀑布边上，对岸火光摇曳，狗吠和人声让他无处可退。

他扭头看看那道高得可怕的瀑布，追兵牵着狗从灌木丛里出现的一霎那，他咬了咬牙，纵身向下一跃。

如果是普通人的话，摔下去肯定粉身碎骨。

在半空中他心脏砰砰狂跳，他靠着计算心跳，觉得对方应该看不见法术造成的荧光时才施了一个咒，堪堪在接触到水面的一瞬间完成。

巨大的气流把他弹出水面，再次跌落入水，两次震荡虽然能够保命，却无法抵消巨大的冲击，让他顿时失去意识。

再次睁眼时，他怀疑自己看见了天使。

身为法师，他似乎不应该有这种宗教信仰，但是那张稚气而美丽的脸庞，似乎只能是天堂才配拥有的圣洁无暇。

 

DiDi最初的意识是一束圣洁而柔和的银光，他后来才知道那束光是来自于爱洛丽思。

精灵族的成长非常缓慢，他甚至不知道头几年爱洛丽思是怎样把一个精灵族的婴儿抚养长大的。

后来他这么问爱洛丽思，得到了一声轻柔又开心的笑，仿佛在欣喜于小孩子长大到会问这种问题了。

“是野牛的母乳。”

爱洛丽斯当时正斜躺在地上，任凭年幼的精灵族幼儿把它银白色的长鬃编成一条条小辫子。

精灵幼童扁了扁嘴，做了个哭相：“那我就和小野牛是兄弟了吗？我们都吃过母牛的奶。”

“当然不，”爱洛丽思伸出舌头，把他翘起来的一丛倔强顶发舔下去，“你是个独一无二的小宝宝。”

精灵幼童对他笑了起来，笑容甜美得像这世间一切的糖融化在他的嘴角。“我当然独一无二啦！因为我是爱洛丽思的宝宝！”

他没有发现身下的躯体瞬间僵硬了一下，自顾自地把拔下来的野花往银白色的辫子上插着，嘴里还在念叨：“爱洛丽思可以当我的妈妈呀！”

可我不能。

爱洛丽思这么想。

然而它没有开口，只是从地上站了起来，抖了抖身上的毛，把花瓣和碎叶都抖落在地。

“走吧DiDi，我们去找点吃的东西。”

精灵幼童拿着一根长杆的芦苇，在前面蹦蹦跳跳地走着，芦苇的绒毛在乱蓬蓬的头发旁边左摇右摆。

沿途遇到的动物都毕恭毕敬地肃立在道旁，等待他们走过才敢移动。

这是皓岩森林对圣兽的致敬。

然而独角兽爱洛丽思看着前面精灵幼童身上褴褛的破斗篷已经开始渐渐要遮不住他的小屁股，心里发愁的是怎么再去找一件适合小孩子穿的衣服。

圣兽纵然有着滋养天地生灵的魔力，却不能为它收养的孩子变出一件可体合身的斗篷。

十五年前，它在河边饮水时，发现一个竹编的篮子被卡在浅滩的乱石里，里面传来婴儿有气无力的哭声。

那篮子里装着一个嗷嗷待哺的婴儿，裹着他的襁褓已经湿透了，冻得小婴儿嘴唇青紫。

那襁褓上有一个纹章，是精灵的圣裔之徽。

在森林里住了很久的独角兽想起来，好像这周边确实有个精灵部族……

爱洛丽思使用了自己的魔力，让婴儿迅速地平静下来。

它找到了一个野牛的大群，正值秋日，牛群里迎来了大批的新生牛犊，它向母牛们请求一些多余的乳汁。

出于对皓岩森林守护者的敬畏，母牛们答应了。

婴儿的脸色逐渐恢复了红润，吃饱喝足之后，还会露出一个模糊的微笑。

就是这个微笑击中了爱洛丽思。

它给这个婴儿取名叫DiDi。

野牛们迁徙之后，为婴儿寻找食物变成了一件困难的事情。爱洛丽思几乎尝试过了森林里每一种野果，把它们挨个咬破一个小洞放在婴儿的嘴边。

最后，是一种能够流出浓郁甜汁的果实，成为了牛乳的代替品。

爱洛丽思是第一次养育一个幼儿，在漫长的生命当中，它熟悉古老的咒语和难解的符文，但是它对幼儿一无所知。

它不知道幼儿每一次哭泣是什么意思，也不知道他长大的速度究竟是不是正常。

独角兽能够对比的对象只有森林里的灵长类，而那些叽叽喳喳的猿猴们，对此都众口一词。

“大人，你家的崽子长得可够慢的。”

爱洛丽思在它永恒的生命当中，第一次感受到了焦虑。

幸好，精灵幼儿不仅活了下来，还很健康。

爱洛丽思几乎是充满惊喜地发现它有一天会爬了，又有一天在试着站起来，他开始发出声音，又开始学会说话。婴儿时期那些难以分辨的模糊微笑变成了实实在在的笑容，他会大笑，会咯咯轻笑，会只露出一点牙齿地偷笑，也会在恶作剧后捧腹大笑。

爱洛丽思教给他精灵语和通用语，也教会他在森林里生存的法则，哪些野果可以吃，怎样寻找可以饮用的水源，哪里危险不能去。

森林里所有的生灵都知道这是爱洛丽思养育的精灵幼崽，没有任何一只野兽敢伤害他，相反，他却有恃无恐地对它们进行恶作剧，因为他清楚地知道，他总能得到爱洛丽思的纵容。

爱洛丽思养育了他十五年，精灵从一个婴儿长成了幼童的模样。

十五年的光阴，对于永生的圣兽来说，只是短短的一瞬，却是爱洛丽思早已失去时间概念的混沌生命当中，最值得铭记的闪光。

似乎，就在婴儿第一次对它露出微笑之后，它才重新感受到时间的流逝，时间又变得有意义起来。

它重新开始对时间有所概念，衡量的标准是DiDi的成长中每一个重要的节点：第一次笑出声，第一次握住它的鬃毛，长出第一颗牙齿、吃下一枚完整的果实、跟在它身后歪歪斜斜地走路……

然而它却不能把他一直留在密境森林。

密境森林不是人类或者精灵允许踏足之地，但这是真正的原因吗？爱洛丽思看着在树上对果实挑挑拣拣的幼童，心里想着。

他是精灵，不是森林里的猿猴，或者其他什么野兽。

爱洛丽思不能想象成年的精灵要如何永远生活在密境森林中，直到老死。

那件斗篷是森林里的动物偶然间得到的，来自森林边缘的旅行者扔掉的辎重，如今已经残破到只能勉强维持可以遮体的样子。

他是我的宝贝，他必须出去看看这个世界。

爱洛丽思下定了决心。

然而一种柔软而懦弱的情绪又瞬间冲击了它的心脏，让它几乎落下泪来。

……也许、也许他见识过这个世界之后，还是会想回到自己身边的。

发现那个人的是DiDi，精灵幼童此前从未见过人类，嘬着手指观察了半天，才敢捡了一根树枝去戳。

那人没死，被戳了两下以后发出了一声微弱的呻吟，随即又晕死过去。

DiDi被吓了一跳，丢掉树枝一路跑回爱洛丽思身边，对它大叫，扯着它的尾巴要它来看。

爱洛丽思不喜欢这个人类。他身上有不死生物的黑暗气息。

然而……这个人类被河水冲上岸边的那片浅滩，居然和当年它发现DiDi的地方一模一样。

冥冥之中，难道真有命运的存在吗？

蹙眉沉思片刻，它下了一个决心。

Pinkray在一个岩洞里醒来。

一株枯死的老树盘踞在地面之上，蛇一样的枯根如同许多绳索，牢牢地固定住下面的巨石块。这些巨石块中央被掏空，成为一个一半在地上，一半在地下的空间。石块之间的所有缝隙都被用长绒苔和泥巴塞住了，向阳的那侧却留了不少气孔，此刻正向室内透出一柱一柱的光线。

岩洞里明显是有人居住的样子，打扫得十分干净，还有堆叠起来权作桌椅的青石板，上面还铺着桌布样的宽大蕉叶和用坚硬的果壳做成的小碗。

法师的意识逐渐清明，警惕心也在体内归位，猛然间从床上坐起来。

“梆”的一声，有什么东西摔到地上，他回头一看，才发现是那个朦胧混沌之中见过的天使，惊慌地睁大了眼睛看着他，两个尖尖的耳朵不安地抖动着。

一个果壳小碗翻倒在地，洒出一泼水渍。

“你、你……”小天使手足无措，结结巴巴地“你”了半天也没“你”出个所以然，瞪了他半天突然小脸一红，掉过头就向外面猛跑，拖着长音大喊，“爱——洛——丽——思——他——醒——啦！”

Pinkray活动了一下手脚，发现自己身上，无论是被追杀时在树林里造成的刮擦，还是坠落瀑布时造成的骨折，虽然没有痊愈，但是居然没有疼痛的感觉。

他站起来，走向外面。

一只比正常马匹高大许多的生物正站在岩洞外面的草地上。

它全身银白，修长而优雅的颈子上垂着长长而柔顺的鬃毛，一只尖锐如剑的角从额头正中探出，然而在那下面，一双金色眼瞳正温柔地看着刚才那个试图给自己喂水的小天使。

……这是独角兽。

Pinkray惊觉：原来我在皓之岩吗？密境森林周边都有圣兽布下的结界，我怎么能够踏足这里的？

那个小天使是个精灵族幼童，此刻正对着独角兽一边比划一边叽叽喳喳地说个不停，看到他出来，却一瞬间闭了口，飞速躲在独角兽身后，又探出半张脸，向他这边偷看。

独角兽也发现了他的存在，向他这边走来。

圣洁的银光自独角间断绽放，他瞬间感到一种柔和的威严在周边弥漫、扩散，这不是“气势”就足以形容的一种东西。

它是心悦诚服的压迫，又是不容拒绝的征服。

这是森林之神、自然之灵的威势。

Pinkray不由自主地低了头，单膝跪倒在地。

“亡灵法师，你叫什么名字。”

一个柔和的声音问道，听起来既像男人，又像女人，既像孩童，又像老者，既像千万人同时开口的混响，又像宇宙间唯一存在的真言。

“Pinkray。”法师低着头回答。

“我的孩子救了你，你现在是皓之岩森林的客人。在你伤势养好之前，你可以留在皓之岩。但是你不许伤害这里任何一个生灵，伤势一旦养好，你就要立即离开。”

圣兽说完，没有等他答复，便扭头离开了。

令人窒息的威压随着它的离开而消失，然而短短几分钟内，法师的内衣已经被汗浸湿了。

那个精灵孩童叫做DiDi，从生下来到现在，第一次见到除了自己以外的人形智慧生物。一开始的畏惧消失之后，立刻不分昼夜地黏在他身旁。

对年幼的精灵来说，这个叫做Pinkray的人类，是他短暂的15年生命中所见过的，最好玩的东西。人类知道那么多故事，他去过那么多地方，还会变那么多戏法！

人类给他讲什么叫沙漠，那是一片只有黄沙的地方，终年只有七天下雨，沙丘还会移动，陷进流沙还会把人埋住出不来。那种鬼地方居然有人居住！他们吃什么呢？沙子吗？

人类告诉他，沙漠上也有绿洲，围绕着绿洲就有人类的村落，沙漠边缘也有许多个国家，他们会烤一种焦黄喷香的硬面饼，还会做一种美味的软糖。

“什么是糖？”小孩眨巴着眼睛问。

Pinkray摊开手掌，指尖闪烁荧光，在手掌中形成了一个幻象。

“这就是糖，一种很甜的零食。”

“……看着，就像有颜色的小石头，”小孩歪着头，“能比莎棠果还甜吗？”

人类笑了笑：“比莎棠果甜多了。”

DiDi喜欢这个人类，虽然他刚刚认识这个人类才那么短的时间。

人类睡了一夜石板上的稻草，第二天早上起来呲牙咧嘴，在森林里采了许多柔软的苔藓和绒草，小孩才知道原来软乎乎的东西睡起来这么舒服。

人类会把长蕉放在篝火上烤，下面还埋着芋头和甜薯，吃起来热乎乎又甜丝丝。小孩狼吞虎咽的时候，人类伸手在火焰上一掬，从焰尖儿里居然冒出了好多小人儿和小马！

“这叫马戏。”人类说。

“什么是马戏？”小孩问。

什么是小丑？

什么是鼓？

什么是吟游诗人？

什么是鲁特琴？

什么是宫廷？

什么是城邦？

什么是商队？

什么是……

人类还会在雷雨夜，在他发着抖缩成一团的时候把他抱在怀里。

原来被两条胳膊环在中间的感觉，和靠在爱洛丽思身上完全不一样哎。

被缠得没办法时，人类还会教他那种戏法。

他说：“你是精灵族，你们天生就能使用自然元素的力量。现在，闭上眼睛，你来感受一下水流。”

他们肩并肩坐在河边的一块石头上，把脚伸进浅浅的溪流。

水流冲刷过脚踝时好清凉，人类的嗓音有点低沉，有点绵软，像催眠一样在耳边回响，DiDi逐渐感受到自己体内确实有一种力量，似乎在呼应着脚下的水波。

片刻，他感受到水流的方向似乎改变了，惊喜地睁开眼睛，溪水中却突然冒起一股细细的水柱，泼溅在他脸上。旁边的人类捧腹大笑。

人类的伤势恢复得很快，他断掉的肋骨快要长好的那天，DiDi在溪流里抓到了一颗水珠，圆圆的，像颗珠子一样在手心滚来滚去，但是不散不化。

“我做到了！我做到了！！”小孩兴奋地大吼，小心翼翼地捧着那颗水珠，又想跑又不敢跑，想赶紧拿给人类看看。

他没有找到人类，却找到了爱洛丽思。

DiDi像扔掉一块烫手的炭火一样把水珠扔在地上，心虚地把手背在身后。

他在羞愧什么？

……等等，羞愧？

DiDi突然意识到，这段时间以来爱洛丽思也很少出现在他身旁，然而自己居然不怎么想念他。他所有的时间都被人类占据了，他还希望再多占据一点！

小孩在心中给自己找着借口：因为他伤好了就要走了呀，爱洛丽思是要在森林里一辈子的，等他走了我什么时候再去找爱洛丽思都可以。

独角兽温柔的目光里多少有点伤感。

它用鼻吻蹭着DiDi的额头。

“孩子，你愿意跟着那个法师走吗？”

“走？去哪里？”

“去看看外面的世界，那个他说的世界。”

小孩愣住了。

 

Pinkray也愣住了。

他看着那个旧旧的竹篮，拿着旧襁褓的手在止不住的颤抖，纹章上的金线仍然在泛着未褪的残光。

“这个孩子……DiDi，居然是精灵圣裔？但、但我不能……”

独角兽居高临下地看着他，重复了一遍。

“我要你带DiDi走。”

“那个，圣兽大人，”在威压当中，法师不得不小心地抬头，看着独角兽的眼睛，“我的职业似乎不太适合带小孩……”

“但是你很强，”独角兽的声音没有拒绝的余地，“我观察了你很久。”

法师吞了口口水：“我怕自己保护不了他……”

“你必须。”

夜空中，独角兽银白色的长鬃无风自动，漂浮在长长的颈子四周。

一根鬃发如同一条小蛇一般在空气中游动过来。

“因为你将要发誓，用你的全部守护这个小孩，你要教会他能学会的一切技能，满足他一切合理的要求，不得揭穿他的身份，不得利用他的天真与纯良，不得诱惑他去做邪恶堕落之事。你要像他的兄长，像他的父亲，像他的老师那般照顾他，直到他自愿离你而去为止。”

鬃发像针一样猛然扎进了他的胸口，一点细微又尖锐的痛意直插他的心脏。

“——我发誓！”

法师在尖叫出声之前吼出这句话，锐痛骤然消失，法师跌倒在地上，双手捧着胸口大口大口喘气。

心脏好像被缠上了什么东西。

“很好。”独角兽淡漠地说，“你要知道，在圣兽面前发下的誓言是神圣的。”

圣兽是如此优雅而得体的灵物，它不屑于说出这句话背后那句隐藏的台词：

如果违背这个誓言，他心脏上的那根鬃发会把他的心脏撕成两半。

 

“我离开后还能回来吗？”

DiDi扑在它柔软的鬃毛里，泪眼汪汪地抬起小脸，哀求似的看着它。

“当然可以。”

爱洛丽思说，从口中缓缓吐出一枚银器。

那东西落在DiDi摊开的掌中，是一枚叶子形状的银哨。

“这是进入皓之岩的许可，也是召唤我的声音。”爱洛丽思吻掉他脸颊上的泪珠，“我的孩子，皓之岩森林永远欢迎你。”

 

人类法师带着幼年的精灵离开森林的时候，DiDi一路上都在依依不舍地回头望。

那块被称作“皓之岩”的巨大山石上，有个银白色的身影一动不动地站着，仿佛也在望向他的方向。

幼年精灵在距离皓之岩森林最近的一个镇子上第一次吃到了糖果，棕褐色的眼睛瞬间瞪大了，仿佛一颗琥珀里流进了蜜糖。

为了糖果的滋味而欢喜雀跃的小孩不知道的是，同一时间里，森林里的独角兽流下了一滴眼泪。

森林上空悲风哀鸣，是自然之灵在伤别。

带着DiDi回到白光塔，趁着大宗师庆幸自己奇迹般地归来那股高兴劲儿还没过去时，Pinkray提出了要求：

“老师，我想要自己的法师之塔。”


	14. Chapter 14

觝狼一直沉默，高大的身躯像化石一样一动不动，半张脸埋在石室青灰色的阴影里，看不见表情，只有身后的尾巴小幅度地甩来甩去，显示其主人的抉择不下。

刚才耐着性子分析了一遍局势利弊，魅魔已经不耐烦了：“只要把这家伙活着送到凯特罗森城，四袋金币，一个子儿都不少你的，到底行不行，给句痛快话！”

法师半坐着靠在墙上，说：“哎呀，你别……这也是生死攸关的大事，趋利避害，人之常情。”

“怎么的？”Katto眼睛一瞪，“觉得我贪生怕死是呗？”

“我没这意思，”法师捂着胸口，慢慢地从地上坐起来，扶着墙喘了两口粗气，“有命赚钱那也得有命花不是？”

“那就是嫌弃我武艺不精了？我说你这个人怎么……”

剩下半句话没能说完，巨大的炎爆在石室旁边炸开，冲击波掀翻了石室的屋顶，Katto被震飞了出去，背部撞到了石墙。

耳膜被震荡引发了强烈的耳鸣，多年的战场经验产生了几乎是即时的应激反应，大脑还没有从眩晕中清醒过来之前，他就开始用力甩头，缩短这一过程。

然而更直接的爆炸再次降临，石室的一面墙壁倒塌了，漫天的烟尘当中，他看见黑压压的人影从缺口里涌了进来。

来人无一不在法师袍外面罩着战铠，胸口是黄金铸成的五芒星纹章，是来自白光塔的嫡系部队。

他身上被扔了起码六个束缚咒和三个冰冻咒，直挺挺地摔倒在地上动弹不得。

至于Pinkray，得到的待遇还不如这个。

他只不过是被人从瓦砾中刨了出来，确认还有气之后，用一条锁链绑了起来，丢进了一辆囚车。

屋子里银白色的圣光法术乱闪过一阵子之后，有人在混乱中叫了起来：“另一个不见了！”

“不用追了！”那天那个白袍法师的声音响起来，“把这两个人带走！”

一片混乱当中，有个声音在他耳边悄然响起："让他活着。"

微弱的闪光在他身侧一闪，随即熄灭，如同被狂风瞬间吹熄的烛火。

 

 

“是你啊，迪鲁。”

囚车里传来一声意味不明的轻笑。

白袍法师迪鲁回头一看，发现自己曾经的同窗，正从栅栏的空隙中盯着他看。

他没有说话，把头扭了回去。

囚笼里的人再次开口：“……你终于赢了呢。”

是的，他赢了。

他这辈子最大的对手，衣衫褴褛、蓬头垢面地坐在囚车里，而他鲜衣怒马，即将迎接人生中最大的奖赏。

迪鲁的血统，从父系来说可以说相当高贵，因为他的父亲是新月十六国之一的苏丹。但他的母亲只是一个奴隶市场上买来的女奴，生下孩子以后就被迅速遗忘在深宫之中。

苏丹没有顺位继承的概念，王位争夺战遵循最古老的血腥传统，成王败寇，功成骨枯，每一代苏丹继承王统之前都会杀光所有的兄弟。正是因为这样，他的母亲用一辈子的积蓄为他换来一个可以去做法师学徒的机会。

他投入大宗师门下的时候，还是十岁的少年。大宗师花了两年时间，从他们这批学徒里面亲自挑选了十个人作为密传弟子。又过了两年，十个人只剩下三个。一年之后，只剩他自己。

他一直以为这代表大宗师对自己的嘉许，甚至幻想着成为大宗师的继承人，乃至有朝一日坐上他的宝座。

谁知大宗师又收了一个叫做Pinkray的学徒。

在他们所有人当中，大宗师只夸奖过这个小子。

他不服。

也许是心底深处仍然残存着有朝一日能够衣锦还乡的梦想，他努力钻研的法术都是光明系的，谁知这小子居然以亡灵术这种偏门，迅速在所有学徒当中脱颖而出。

大宗师维斯忒修斯，至高无上的法师，人间传奇，如果让这个小子继承了他的衣钵，难道大宗师就将以亡灵法术被后人铭记吗？

无论从哪个角度，他都不服气。

他们第一次下竞技场的时候，他几乎是想也不想地指名Pinkray作为对手。

两人打得难分高低，少年热血往上一涌，一个禁咒在他指尖翻涌，对方见状，魔杖前端黑气凝聚，眼看一个毒咒呼之欲出，大宗师不得不及时喊停，才没有让自己最得意的两个学徒在第一次对决时就以命相博。

虽然大宗师没有说过，但是他是知道的，导师认为赢家是Pinkray，因为Pinkray比他晚入门足足五年。

他俩之间的竞争从来都是摆在明面上的，你学会一个咒语，我就要多学会两种魔药，你近战得了良，我的炼金术就要得优，两个人都咬着牙想要超过对方。

也许就是这种日趋白热化的较劲，这一批学徒成年之后，他们两个也是最得大宗师重用的。

要论法术，他有自信绝不输给那小子。但谁知道大宗师发掘出了这家伙身上另一种技能。

他一直知道Pinkray是个黑杖。

十六岁之后，Pinkray就很少出现在他们面前，他被委任以各种各样不能明说的工作，东奔西走，南征北战，为大宗师党同伐异，为大宗师远交近攻。

而迪鲁，身上流淌着沙漠王室高贵的血液，天生带有一种雍容华贵的气度，则被大宗师选中成为他在圣白议会的代言，新生代法师当中的中坚力量。

论人缘也是他更好。他的身世、他在议会的地位、他的容貌与风度、以及他刻意的经营，使得自己周围迅速聚集起一股自成一脉的势力。而Pinkray则永远独来独往，单枪匹马地

他们两个，是棋盘上护王左右的两架战车，只不过一个在明，一个在暗。

那么，我赢过你了吗Pinkray？

他时时扪心，得到的答案却从未令他满意。

他知道大宗师器重他，但是他也知道，真正得到大宗师信任的那个人，才能分享他一切见不得光的秘密。

但是如果就这么下去，大宗师会选谁当他的继承人？

Pinkray脏活干得太多了，老师不会留下他的。

但谁知道他居然自己选择了堕落。

迪鲁听到这个消息的时候不由得百感交集。

他无数次暗自希望这个人在战场上死去，或者事败被处死，但从没想过他会背叛大宗师，堕落为巫魔。

他不信。从某种意义上来说，死敌比朋友更加了解彼此。

Pinkray的欲望与野心远比他小太多，正因为他总用一种理智到冷酷的平静态度应对一切，只有超然物外才能精准地判断最波诡云谲的局势。

他为什么这么做？

等不及他解开困惑，他咬牙切齿地发现，不知道是不是出于某种移情作用，大宗师把从前对Pinkray的宠爱，一股脑地挪到了他那个还没出徒的弟子身上。

对Pinkray本人，他还抱有三分敬意，因为彼此实力确实不分伯仲。

但是这个小屁孩算什么东西？

所有法术中只有元素法术还勉强过得去，而且还是叛徒门下唯一一个学徒，他有什么资格接替老师成为黑杖？

但是很快他就明白了。

名叫DiDi的精灵少年，自从成为黑杖之后，承担的任务只有一个，那就是追击他曾经的导师Pinkray。

在这件事上，大概没人能比他完成得更加出色。

虽然两年之间，Pinkray如同幽魂般在大陆上神出鬼没，但只有DiDi，总能找到他的蛛丝马迹，有几次甚至把他打成了重伤。

要不是大宗师后来改了主意，要求务必活捉，只怕巫魔早已死在自己曾经的学徒手下。

尽管DiDi表现出了对巫魔不共戴天的仇恨，大宗师从来没有信任过他。

最开始的时候，他不明白精灵为什么对自己过去的导师有如此刻骨的仇恨，直到他知道了这个精灵的身世。

后来他又不明白大宗师为什么不信任他，毕竟这小子在追捕Pinkray的时候似乎没有任何留情之处，好几次他见到DiDi对他使出除了恶毒之外没有任何意义的法术，哪怕无法抓到，也要让他痛苦不堪的那种。

然而今天中午，他才对大宗师的深谋远虑心悦诚服。


	15. Chapter 15

“这个。”他的导师疲惫地递给他一片如尼石。

他接过符文，上面画了一个神圣符号，但除此之外好像没有什么不一样的地方。

他有点愣神。

也许是累了，大宗师今天的脸色特别冷峻，仿佛有点恨铁不成钢，咳嗽了半天，带着几分不耐烦说：“你解一下。”

他连忙用手覆上符文的表面。果然，这片石头上附了一个定点传送的法阵。

他把符文具象化在空气中，一行行读下来，双眼不由得睁大了。

这个法阵构成非常简单，里面包含一个坐标，应该是传送点，比较奇特的是法阵开启的激活命令——不是咒语，而是鲜血。

 

迪鲁的瞳孔骤然收紧。

他想起了那天他看到的情景。

Pinkray手臂上留着一块烙印，焦黑的皮肉下面渗出鲜血，一看就知道是具有神圣属性的符文干的好事，有片如尼石被随手扔在那头兽人的脚边——

“这、这是……？！”

大宗师冷峻地看着他，一言不发。

迪鲁额头上微微渗出汗意。

他把这件事当成了DiDi面对前导师时一以贯之的恶毒与阴损，纯粹以折磨他取乐，并没有注意到这个细节。在大宗师面前汇报时虽然添油加醋地说了许多坏话，却没有想到这背后居然有这样的陷阱！

在他手臂上烙印，看起来是毫无意义的折磨，实际上不过是要让如尼石上的传送阵，接受一个明确目标的血液作为开启命令。然后DiDi故意把如尼丢到觝狼脚边，而Pinkray扑过去的时候，他的鲜血就触发了这个命令，传送法阵开启——

大宗师叹了口气。他今晚看起来格外苍老。

“养不熟的狼崽子啊……”他不无讽刺地感叹道，“真是有样学样，没一个靠得住的。”

看样子，老师似乎没有追究自己失职的打算。迪鲁松了一口气。

“你去抓人，”大宗师挥了挥手，“骑马去，不要走次元通道。最近核源的磁场不稳，我花了很多法力来修补它。”

难怪……最近白光塔内的水镜术和次元通道，确实有偶尔失灵的情况。

……但是，核源怎么会不稳的？议会的历史记录里，从来没有过核源不稳的记录啊。

但是确实出现过这种情况……依稀就是Pinkray堕落之前。

 

抓到巫魔与觝狼，迪鲁马不停蹄地带队赶回白光塔。他依照导师的命令，独自将那个兽人和Pinkray押去了大宗师的办公室。

他昔日的同窗在爆炸中伤到了脚，一瘸一拐地拖着步子在柔软的地毯上蹒跚而行，身上的锁链随着步伐叮当作响。

爆炸时带起的烟尘让他的脸上、衣服上布满灰土，飞溅的碎石擦伤了他的颧骨，留下几道半干的血痕。外表虽然如此狼狈，法师的态度倒很轻松，在大宗师办公室门外等候时，甚至试图和押解他的法师寒暄几句，后者看他的表情活像见了鬼，迪鲁皱了皱眉头，把那人打发走了。

办公室的门打开了。迪鲁扯了扯手里的锁链。

大宗师坐在一把椅子上。迪鲁发现，导师罕见地戴上了兜帽。

“哟，老师。”Pinkray轻佻地打了个招呼，“两年没见，看来我们两个的情况都不怎么好。”

大宗师从兜帽的阴影里抬起头来。

迪鲁心里不由得一惊。

兜帽下面，是一个形容枯槁的老人，爬满皱纹的脸上星星点点地散落着老人斑。

上午才见过一面，他看起来只是有几分疲惫而已啊！

此时此刻，大宗师维斯忒修斯，就像一个真正的老人那样，胸腔里嗡咙嗡咙满是痰音，像个破风箱一样嘶哑又粘稠地呼呼直喘。

“很好……迪鲁。”大宗师对他点了点头，“干得漂亮。”

然后他打开了通往核源的次元通道。

 

迪鲁曾经两次目睹过这个场面。

天花板上装饰性的花纹突然扭曲，从其中某个点泛起一圈又一圈的涟漪，一片橙黄色的光从上面透出，在地上投射出一个法阵。

“去法阵中央。”大宗师对Pinkray命令道，后者立即服从了。迪鲁对身中束缚咒的觝狼挥了一下法杖，觝狼高大的身躯也移动了过去。黄光闪烁了一下，两人的身影在阵中消失。

“迪鲁，”大宗师咳嗽了一声，向一旁的漱盂中吐了一口痰，看着他的弟子说，“那个崽子不能留。杀了他。”

“是。”

大宗师渭然长叹一声，声音里满是老人一样的疲惫感：“你要知道，在这个世界上，我能信任的人，只有你一个了。这件事过去以后，我准备退休，找个宁静的山谷安养晚年。你将会是我的继承人。”

他没有抬头去看迪鲁惊喜到骤然间涨红起来的面孔，颤巍巍地从座位上走向那个法阵的中央。

 

蠢货。

就像他无数次在心里评价的一样，他这个弟子，真是个彻头彻尾的蠢货。

他曾经无数次怀疑过他是真蠢还是假蠢，这家伙有一种在每一个值得追究的紧要关头停止思考不再细想的能力。

后来他发现迪鲁是真蠢。

如果Ray这么做，那八成是剩下的关窍他已经想通，不值得多费脑子。

百十个精挑细选出来的好苗子，最终就选出来这么两个，结果哪个都靠不住。

迪鲁又蠢又贪，功名利禄什么都想要，什么都敢伸手，这几年他私下收受过的东西，真当自己不知道吗？

沙漠国家进贡过来的宝石一年不如一年，这几年越发连个成块的都没有了，送到他面前的，鸽蛋大小的还不够十枚。要是他拿宝石去炼化也就罢了，全花在酒色财气上头，简直丢他的脸。

要不是Pinkray跑了，他真有心给这家伙塞个什么任务让他死在外头得了。

但是Pinkray，更靠不住。

 

人有贪念，就有把柄。有了把柄，就好控制。

 

那个孩子是他自己发现的。

那是一个东方小国，因为周边在打仗，城外多了很多胡乱填埋起来的乱葬坑，他巡视战场时发现那孩子一个人蹲在那里玩。

“小孩，你怎么一个人在这儿玩？”

小孩抬起头来，眼睛亮晶晶的，答话时也不怕生，清晰又响亮地说：“他们害怕死人，不敢来。”

“你不怕吗？”

“死人有什么好怕的？”小孩跟个小大人似的耸耸肩，“你看这个。”

他饶有兴味地蹲下身子，看着那孩子归拢了一小堆白骨。

那孩子用手虚虚覆盖在上面，不一会儿，那些白骨居然动了，七拼八凑地拼成了一只手掌的样子。

 

这是……骨魔召唤。

 

维斯忒修斯心里一阵狂喜。

小孩遗憾地缩回手：“我就能做成这样了。”

大宗师从袖中掏出法杖，随手一挥，地面凸起，泥土翻开，一具白骨从泥土中站立起来。

“哇，厉害。”小孩有点羡慕地看着那具站着不动的骷髅架子，伸手弹了弹它的肋骨。

“想学吗？想就跟着我走吧。”

“好啊。”

原本是城里小康人家的孩子，父母做点小生意，因为战乱即将到来，一家人原本准备逃跑，现在孩子被名满天下的大宗师挑去当学徒，喜极而泣，恨不得给大宗师磕几个头才能表达谢意。

 

这个孩子，就是后来的Pinkray。

光明法师俯首皆是，亡灵法师百里挑一。

自己的亡灵法术，终于后继有人了。

这个孩子没有辜负他的期望，他的表现也越来越像一个亡灵法师了。

他天然地带有一种超然物外的气质，仿佛除了知识什么都不在意，学习起来固然如饥似渴，但是他从未发现这个孩子对于物质和名誉有过什么特别的渴望。

成年以后，他对导师交给他的任务都能出色地完成，却很少开口要求什么奖励与赏赐。

作为一个政治家，大宗师维斯忒修斯其实并不信任这样的人。

有弱点的人才好利用，无欲则刚的人，反而很难控制得住。

也许还是年轻吧？没有尝过醇酒妇人的好处，哪能沉溺其中。他试图说服自己。因为那时候他确实没有用得更顺手的人。Pinkray和迪鲁的明争暗斗是最好的制衡，打破其中一方都不行。

直到那一次，Pinkray去东国精灵执行他的某项密令，让刚刚签署和平协议的两个精灵部族再次反目。

那次任务过于凶险，Pinkray消失两天之后才有消息传来，说他已经死了。

大宗师很是难过了一段时间。

 

谁知，两个半月之后，他又出现在自己面前，身后还跟着一个怯生生的精灵崽子。

“老师，我想要自己的法师塔。”

他有点震惊，又毫不意外。

他一直感觉自己的弟子总有一天会开口跟他要什么出格的东西，但是他没想到那会是一座法师塔。

按理说，他连宗师的资格都没有，居然想要法师塔，简直是恬不知耻的请求。

但如果论实力……

议会那帮老冬烘肯定会反对，但是压下他们的异议并不是什么困难的事情。

他想了片刻，问：“你想要建在哪里？”

Pinkray垂下眼睛，说了一个地名。

……非常偏远，已经脱离白光塔的控制范围了。

大宗师的目光有意无意地扫过那个精灵崽子。后者被他目光一扫，身子一颤，紧张地攥着Pinkray的袍子，往他身后拱了拱。

“可以。”他说。

 

现在，你有把柄在我手里了，我的好徒儿。

 

自己这个弟子，一直对什么都是淡淡的，直到有了那个叫做DiDi的学徒。

何况那孩子的素质他见过，比普通人类好一点，在精灵族里可以说是平平无奇，而且后天并不勤奋。这也和Pinkray的娇纵有关系，哪像他当年对待他们这一批学徒的态度？

从某种意义上来说，学徒根本就是导师的私仆，低级学徒要干大量的杂活来保证自己吃饱穿暖，如果没有特殊天赋，很快就会被革除。

留下来的这些，也必须千方百计讨得导师欢心，才能得到一点知识的传授。

出门还要给学徒带礼物？他这辈子都没听说过。

他怀疑过自己的学徒对那个精灵少年目的不纯，毕竟他的学徒毕生都没有表现出对女色的好奇，而那个崽子长大后又是那样一张脸。

后来他又发现不是，Pinkray对待他，与其说是学徒，还不如说是养子。

如果不是娈童，反而是这种关系，那简直更好不过。

因为娈童死了还能再找一个，养子么……

 

他冷眼旁观，很少干涉Pinkray如何对待那崽子。

不像迪鲁，毕竟迪鲁的学徒，以后他都有用处。

不知是不是他多心，大约是见他对崽子毫无兴趣，Pinkray对他的纵容似乎越来越肆无忌惮。

有一次，半是试探半是玩笑地，他突然提出，让那崽子执行个任务试试看。

话一说出口他就开始仔细观察Pinkray的脸。

不愧是他最得意的弟子，表情倒是纹丝未动，对他笑着说：“老师，那孩子学艺不精，只怕误了您的大事。”

要不是过后看见他手上被自己的拇指硬戳出来的印子，维斯忒修斯都快要相信了。

Pinkray是真喜欢那崽子。

他甚至撞见过Pinkray像世间任何一个父亲一样，扯着同事大肆谈论自家的孩子，完全罔顾对方毫无聆听的兴趣，一直在嗯嗯啊啊地敷衍他。

然而这并不代表他不会去调查这个崽子。

 

当他把那件襁褓扔在桌上让Pinkray自己看的时候，他满意地看见，血色从弟子脸上骤然褪去，一丝不剩。

已经泛黄、褪色的旧襁褓上还挂着一小片枯叶，只有圣裔徽章上的金线还在泛着光。

“你当时把他领回来的时候，并没有向我报告过，这个孩子是精灵圣裔。”

大宗师平静的语气下有一丝肃杀。

精灵族的起源，在不同部族中有很多大同小异的传说，然而源头都是一致的：自然女神是一对孪生姐妹，姐姐掌管白昼，妹妹掌管黑夜。后来姊妹两个同时嫁给了森林之神，然后生下了精灵的始祖，姐姐生下的是白精灵，而妹妹生下的，就是暗精灵。这个不知真假的传说固然造成了白精灵和暗精灵延绵千年的战争，但是也有一些非常微弱的证据为它的真实性提供佐证

那就是精灵圣裔。

白精灵和暗精灵，各有几支血脉，据说是女神的嫡系传承。这些圣裔在精灵部族里的地位十分神圣，然而许多年来已经渐渐血胤断绝，偶尔出现几个，大多也被证明是赝品。

 

“你明明知道我一直想要控制东国精灵，得到一个圣裔对议会有多大的好处，你难道不懂？！你居然胆敢瞒了我这么久！”

大宗师怒极，随手抓起一枚水晶镇纸丢向Pinkray，后者没有躲，被镇纸砸中额头，一行鲜血顺着额角缓缓流下。

学徒在他面前单膝跪下。

“猊下。”

这是他第一次如此称呼自己。大宗师不由得有些意外。

“我愿意做一切事情来弥补这个过失。”

大宗师缓缓转过身来，看着垂首跪在地上的Pinkray。

“我已经……不年轻了。”他长叹一声，有几分无力地跌回座椅中。

“我知道，很多人都觉得我对我的学徒有点太残酷。也许你也这么觉得。”他苦笑了一声，“但是我必须让你们在最短的时间里成熟起来。”

他从座椅上深深地望着自己的学徒。

“因为我快要死了。”


	16. Chapter 16

"老师，您……？！"Pinkray吃了一惊。

维斯忒修斯用手指费力地解开上衣的扣子，露出一片瘦骨嶙峋的胸膛。

那上面布满黑青色的痕迹，仿佛尸斑一样不祥。

学徒骇然，张大了嘴巴却不知说什么好。

"如你所见，"维斯忒修斯扣好纽扣，只这么一点力气就让他喘了起来，"凡人非神，哪怕是我，力量也有耗尽的一天……但是我不能死！"

大宗师的脸色阴郁了下来。

"六十年，为什么议会发展到现在这个样子，你想过吗？"

Pinkray半跪着，把头格外低了一低，说："全赖猊下经略英明。"

"你这话说对不对，说错不错，"大宗师长出了一口气，"不论我英明不英明，只要大宗师不死，权力不出现迭代，议会的势力架构就是平衡的，就有力量去做额外的事情。为什么在我之前，议会的外交策略如此保守，你又想过没有？"

Pinkray略一思考，回答道："因为大宗师继承更迭过于频繁，权力交接时就是议会最脆弱的时候。势力扩张太快容易树敌，更容易趁议会自顾不暇时发起攻击。"

大宗师看向弟子的目光中带着毫不掩饰的嘉许。

这个孩子的聪慧简直无出其右，哪是迪鲁那个废物比得上的！

……可惜了。

 

 

但是，只要计划能顺利完成，他就能多活六十年、一百年、三百年，乃至永生！

这么漫长的时间里，再培养一个代替品并没有多困难。

何况……圣裔这件事他居然从头到尾把自己蒙在鼓里，完全没有露出一点行藏。

圣裔不是重点，瞒才是重点。

这样的人留不得。

 

 

起码，他看向Pinkray的目光没有泄露任何想法。

大宗师从袖中掏出一样东西，对他招了招手。

Pinkray站起身来，走了过去。

 

 

"我需要从皓之岩森林的那只独角兽借一点魔力。"

大宗师把那东西放到他手里，是一个外形黝黑的铁盒。

 

 

"DiDi，醒一醒。"

精灵少年揉着困倦的双眼从他的单人床上坐起来，尖尖的睡帽萎靡地从他头上耷拉下来，帽尖上的小绒球垂在脖颈间。

"怎么了Ray……发生什么事了？"他打着哈欠，揉着眼睛，试图在昏暗的光线里看清来人。

他的导师坐在床边。今天晚上没有月亮，他的脸大半被埋在阴影之中。

"我需要向你借一样东西，"他的导师说，表情看起来有点奇怪。

"是什么？"睡意全消，精灵少年顿时清醒过来。

"你的哨子。"

DiDi先是想也不想地把手伸进自己的领口，指尖触到挂绳的时候又犹豫了，迟疑地问："Ray，你要这个做什么？"

"我要去见爱洛丽思一面，没有哨子我是进不去皓之岩森林的。具体什么事情你不要问了。"

"我也想一起去！"

"不行，你在家好好呆着，我回来会给你带礼物的。"

导师的态度仍然很温和，但是语气中的某些东西他是熟悉的。每次他用这种声音说话就代表着这个命令不容拒绝，就像"你必须把这些功课做完"或者"你不能再吃糖了"一样。

但是他信任这个人类。

虽然总是在跟他拌嘴、总是在跟他唱反调。但是从第一天见到他开始，他就信任这个人类，一如信任生命本身。

精灵少年把哨子从贴身的内衣里扯出来，放到他手上。

法师把那枚还带着少年体温的哨子握在手中，抬眼看着DiDi，好像想说些什么，欲言又止的表情在脸上停滞了片刻，最后还是没有出口，只是抬手揉了揉精灵少年柔软的头发，随后起身离开。

 

 

"Ray！"

开门的一瞬间，DiDi叫住了他。

法师回过头去，门缝里泄出的微光刚好投射在DiDi脸上，被光线刺得微微眯眼的精灵少年脸上泛起一点羞涩的红："你帮我告诉爱洛丽思，我好想她。等我、嗯、等我再变强一点儿，我就回去看她。"

“还有，”他把被子角遮住自己的下巴，移开目光不去看他，多少有点别扭地说，“你要早点回来。”

"……好的，一定会早点回来，也一定会把话带到的。"法师对他微微一笑，"我尽量不把你上次考试的成绩单告诉爱洛丽思。"

看着DiDi气鼓鼓地把自己丢在床上，用鸭绒被把自己蒙成愤怒的一团，法师笑着在身后掩上门。

 

 

白光塔。

他走入大宗师办公室天花板上投射下来的那个传送阵，一阵黄光闪过又消失，Pinkray再次睁开眼，发现他和觝狼已经处在核源空间里了。

核源空间是一个完全被虚拟出来的次元空间。它与白光塔里那些充作宿舍、训练场、学习室的地方不同，它不需要一个现实空间作为依托。这与一般人猜测的不同：核源空间并不是建构在大宗师办公室基础上的虚拟空间，正相反，办公室本身，不过是核源空间与"现实"相连的一个通道。

 

 

核源空间，是核源本身开辟出来的，独立存在的次元，它的用途，仅仅是用以存放核源。

Pinkray一被丢进这个地方，立刻就明白了这个空间的原理，不由得在心中啧啧称奇。

他是第一次见到这个地方，虽然在此之前想象过无数次它是什么样的。

他想象中，这里大概是一间教堂一样的地方，核源被供奉在高高的祭坛上。

 

 

然而，这里什么都没有。

 

 

无天无地，脚下虽然踩着如同地板一样坚硬的东西，但是低头望去却什么都没有。

目力所及之处，没有光源，却能看清楚一切。他抬起自己被锁链锁住的手，翻来复去看了一遍：没有阴影。

在他们头顶、脚底和身旁，只有一些如同灵体一样的物质在游走，仿佛没有目的，只是在广袤无垠的空间里随机运动。这些"东西"带着非常寡淡的颜色，有些略微深一些，能看出原本的赤橙黄绿。有两个的颜色最大也最明显，一个是橙红，另一个则是银白，在距他们不远处缓慢地飘荡着。

在他们头顶正上方，有一个硕大的黑色物体垂悬于天空之中。

 

 

他们所处的地方，与其说是核源空间，不如说是核源本身。

核源，就是一个空间。

 

 

很快，大宗师也被法阵传送了进来。

"就是，这个吗？"法师捂住胸口，喃喃道。

"就是这个。"大宗师抬起头，顺着他的目光看了过去。

那黑色的物体似乎在半空中缓慢地旋转，大宗师的脸上蒙上了一层又像是敬畏、又像是恐惧的神色。半晌，他开口了。

"只有大宗师才能进入核源，每一个进入核源的继承者都会听到一个故事。虽然你不是继承者，但是你也有权利在死之前听到这个故事。"

 

 

太初有道。

天地玄黄。

 

 

不知多少年前，有一样秘宝出现在人间，并且为一个邪恶法师所掌握。

邪恶法师发现，这个秘宝能吞噬别人的魔力与灵魂。

因为用这个秘宝铲除异己，邪恶法师终于招惹了法术界的联合讨伐。

一名正义的法师，组织了一支法师联盟，消灭了邪恶的法师，夺走了这个秘宝。

在对秘宝加以研究的时候他们发现，这个秘宝，本质上是一个转化法器。

它可以吸收魔力，转化为能量。

他们能够用这个法器产生的能量做很多事情，包括建立一座法师塔，并且将塔作为次元通道和水镜术的中间点。有了这样一个中间点，法师们就可以在大陆上自由来往。

于是，正义的法师自告奋勇地充当了法器吸收能量的对象。

 

 

后来，他们发现，这个法器开始吸收法力之后，它是不会停止的。到最后，连目标的灵魂也会被一并吸收进法器。

那位正义法师在恐惧与悔恨中被吸光了法力与灵魂之后，法师们想要封印这个邪恶的东西，但最终还是无法抵抗对力量的渴求。

于是他们成立了圣白议会。

 

 

每一任的大宗师，不过是全体议会向核源奉献的祭品而已。

十三贤者的作用，只不过是为这个祭品苟延残喘，直到找到下一个牺牲品，才会连灵魂一起，被喂养给核源。

 

 

直到维斯忒修斯上台。

直到不甘心的维斯忒修斯在对核源的研究当中发现，他能从核源当中抽取魔力反哺自身。

直到维斯忒修斯发现——

圣兽的魔力与灵魂可以代替自身，成为核源的燃料。

 

 

六十年前，刚成为大宗师不久的维斯忒修斯，在遥远的东方杀死了一只凤凰。

他还记得那个灵魂被释放在核源时还是火一样滚烫的明红色，现在也只剩下一团浅浅的橙红，静静地飘荡在空间之中。

他的弟子“哦”了一声，有几分了然的样子：“听说东方术士组织到今天都在追杀当年那个杀死了圣兽的异乡人。怪不得你要让我……”

维斯忒修斯哼了一声，刚要说点什么，头上突然传来一阵异响。

他们同时抬起头来，发现悬在头顶正上方的那个黑色物体，正在发出吱吱嘎嘎的喑哑声响，仿佛马上就要裂开似的。

维斯忒修斯脸色一变，从袖中掏出法杖，一道银灰色的光芒对着那个黑色的东西飞了过去，击中了它。

黑色方块的外观如同玄铁一般漆黑无光，仿佛能吞噬一切光芒般，维斯忒修斯的法力源源不断地导入其中，也没有任何变化，只是那种吱吱嘎嘎的声音好不容易停了下来。

声音一停，大宗师立刻收了法杖，一屁股坐倒在地上，额头上竟已经布满细细密密的汗珠，呼哧呼哧直喘。

“我猜猜，”Pinkray的目光饶有兴味地在他与那个黑色方块之间来回扫荡，“你当年给我的那个盒子，就是从这个东西上面拆下来的，被你单独炼成了某种法器，让它得以脱离核源存在，好去盛放圣兽的魔力与灵魂。但是这东西用了两次，你再把它归位的时候，有一些损耗，导致现在你反而要用自己的法力去修复它，对不对？”

他看大宗师没有回答，自顾自地笑了起来，笑声越来越大，仿佛这是什么非常有趣的事情般，笑得浑身都在抽搐。

他笑得上气不接下气：“老师，我告诉你件有趣的事情。”

“议会一代一代当做最高机密保护着的这个东西，你们管它叫做核源的这东西，根本就是来自深渊的啊！你们感受不到，但我现在可是半个巫魔了，我能感受到它上面散发出来的气息，完全不是属于人间界的。就是说，圣白议会的奠基石，完全就是建造在一个深渊法器上的。这实在太好笑了，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

他笑得整个人都在发抖。

 

 

“Pinkray，有没有人说过你很啰嗦？”

这话倒是对一旁半是因为中了束缚咒、半是因为没看清楚局势一直在装死保命的觝狼有所触动，要不是因为现在情况实在过于诡谲，他简直想出声附和。

大宗师吃力地走到自己曾经的学徒身边。

老人脸上带有一丝已经不屑于掩饰的阴毒。

“你以为我不知道那东西究竟藏在哪里？”

瘫坐在地上的Pinkray笑了：“你当然知道。你最早的命令是格杀勿论，后来有一天突然变成活捉。DiDi在追杀我的时候，法术要么瞄我的头，要么四肢，有一次甚至打瞎我一只眼睛，但每一次都完美地避开心脏部位，显而易见是你的命令。”

大宗师冷笑一声：“那你不怕吗？”

“怕什么？”

他话音未落，大宗师突然一手张开成钩状，五指变成锋利的尖爪，一把向Pinkray的胸前抓下。

这一下变生肘腋，觝狼也没能忍得住脱口骂了一句脏话。

大宗师的手，贯穿了Pinkray刚刚长好的胸口，直接挖开了他的胸膛。

法师的惨叫和骨头的碎裂声同时回荡在整个空间里。


	17. Chapter 17

这情况委实过于诡异了。

觝狼圆睁双眼，呼吸急促，心脏也开始怦怦直跳。

他见过战场，见过杀戮，但是没有见过一个人活生生地用手挖开另一个人的胸口，还在血肉与白骨之间翻找。

大宗师的脸、白发、身上都沾满血迹，他从法师胸口拿出自己干枯瘦柴又血迹淋漓的手时，看起来就像迷信故事里的山魈一样可怖。大宗师看着Pinkray已经变成一个血洞的胸口，若有所思了半晌，又笑了起来。

“你以为，我不知道你把那东西藏起来了。”

大宗师抬起手，看着殷红的鲜血自指尖到掌心滑下。

“你以为，我为什么把这头兽人也弄到这里来？嗯？”大宗师扭过头去，居高临下地俯视痛到浑身像虾米一样弓起来的Pinkray，“你为什么会用自己的身体挡下对那头兽人的攻击？我从来不记得你具有什么舍己救人的高尚情操啊，亲爱的弟子。”

 

大宗师踉跄后退几步，稳定了一下心神，又冷笑了一声。

“你藏在这头兽人身上了，对吧？”

觝狼疯狂摇头，但是也没阻止住状如鬼魅的大宗师向他一步一步走过来。

 

这老头子莫不是疯了！

Katto心里忍不住想。

来的一路上他已经被彻底搜过身，靴子里的匕首，腰带里藏的铁丝，稍微尖锐一点儿的物品都被搜走，他是要在自己身上找什么？

老头子在自己身上摸了半天，摸得他毛骨悚然，到最后还是没找到，只蹭了他一身血。

 

 

大宗师猛然站起来。

“……我知道了，”他从牙缝里挤出两个音节，“DiDi。”

他又低头默想了一会儿，抬头说道，“他洞穿你胸口的那个闪电锁链术，目的不是为了杀这头狼，也不是因为你扑了过去才打穿了你的胸口，这根本就是你们师徒俩合演的一场戏！那个闪电锁链里八成藏了个隐藏咒！目的就是为了把从你胸腔里掉下来的那东西转移到他身上——亏我还在担心他那一击会不会伤到法器！亏我还以为你扑过去是因为东西在这头兽人身上所以要以命换命！”

“到头来，我居然算计不过你们两个毛头崽子……你……也算是出师了。”大宗师仰面朝天，不知是哭是笑地哽咽了几声。

大宗师踉跄几步走到法师面前，一把把他从地上揪起来，疯狂地摇晃着他：“Pinkray！我命令你告诉我DiDi在哪里！”

法师被他摇得一阵咳嗽，从地上半支起身体，声音破碎却带着复仇的恶毒与甜美，呼吸间细小的血沫喷在大宗师脸上：“在、很远很远的地方……”

这回答虽然真实，但未免敷衍得有些过分。维斯忒修斯立即反应过来，被动咒的效果本身就会随时间推移而递减，何况现在作为施咒者的自己衰弱到这般境地，Pinkray只要说真话即可，无论这句真话有多敷衍。

大宗师拿起法杖，直接向身后的Katto打出一道闪光，擦着他的耳朵飞了过去，堪堪把耳尖划出一道豁口。

“我换个问题，”大宗师阴沉地盯着他，“Pinkray，我命令你告诉我真话，独角兽的灵魂，现在在哪里？你如果再敢敷衍我，我就把这头兽人的脑袋割下来。”

他曾经的学徒喉咙里翻涌过一阵咕哝，不知是鲜血，还是对真话徒劳的拖延，然而当他因为疼痛而失焦的目光落在一旁被束缚咒困住、任人宰割的Katto身上时，Pinkray微微偏过了头，认命似的低声说：“……在辉月塔。”

被动咒之下，只要出口，就是真话。

大宗师立即松开手，法杖一挥，开启了次元通道。

在踏入那个法阵之前，他像突然想起什么似的，突然抬起法杖，对Pinkray施了个咒，对他笑着说：“别死太快啊，亲爱的学徒。回来的时候，我还需要个灵魂献祭呢。”

他的身影随着黄色的闪光消失了。

 

 

核源里，只剩下Katto和Pinkray了。

Pinkray看着自己的胸口，依然是个血肉模糊的洞，血液却被凝固住了，想来是大宗师那个咒语所致。他有几分好笑，嘟囔道：“老头子对我还真是情有独钟，明明也可以献祭你的不是吗？这个咒语我熟啊，没必要非是人类的……”

“那个老头子说的一点没错，你这人真他妈啰嗦。”觝狼咬牙切齿地说。

法师挣扎了两下，从地上翻了个身，痛苦地弓起身子，喘息之间，一口鲜血呛到喉咙，又开始大声混着血沫咳嗽起来。

他的脚在抓捕中就受过伤，现在加上失血过多，完全站不起来。Pinkray干脆就这么拖着身子，拼着双手的力气，一点一点向半空中那个黑色的东西爬过去，在无形的地面上拖出一条蜿蜒的血痕。

“……我艹，你干嘛呢？”觝狼叫道。

爬了没几步，他就得停下来缓口气。

法师用手肘支住地板，侧头对着觝狼露出一个比哭还难看的笑容。

“Katto，对不起。我不想让你来送死的，但是我没办法告诉Kwin。”

“告诉Kwin什么？”觝狼一头雾水。

法师苦笑了一下，不再答话，再度支撑起残破的身躯，向着那个东西爬去。

 

 

辉月塔。

DiDi正在面对着辉月之塔的那个法阵发呆的时候，一只血蝠跌跌撞撞地飞进了塔楼的气窗，然后砰的一声在血雾当中化出人形。

Kwin灰头土脸地跳到地上，在扬起的灰尘当中一边咳嗽一边快步跑到他身边，对他吼道：“你他妈知道Pinky只有两天的命了吗？巫魔失去心脏后只能活两天！”

DiDi脸上的血色一瞬间褪得干干净净。

他抽出法杖一挥，法阵的咒文在空气中具象成一行行文字。

Kwin愣了一下，读了两行以后，脸色也不由得一变，眉头拧紧。

一个念头闪电般出现在DiDi的脑海，这个念头自从他发现了辉月塔这个法阵时就模糊地出现在他脑袋里，如同一句古老而不祥的谶语。他盯着那个法阵逐行逐行地看，试图从中破解自己曾经导师的用意，然而他想不出来，或者说，他想出来的那个答案过于可怕，让他下意识地拒绝去相信。

然而现在Kwin带来了谶语的解答。

失去心脏的巫魔只有两天的寿命。

当年导师冒死留下的那本巫魔之书里缺失的一页，于焉补全。

 

 

一种难以名状的恐惧让DiDi的牙关不由自主地颤抖，上下牙发出轻微的碰撞。为了阻止这种颤抖，他不得不狠狠地咬了一下下唇，然后才能说出一个完整的句子——

“Kwin，他是不准备活着回来了。”

 

 

在娼馆那天晚上，DiDi做出一个浪荡又轻佻的笑容，无所谓地对着床上斜躺着的Kwin问道：“你知道为什么这家娼馆是圣白议会那些伪君子最喜欢的一家吗？”

“提供法师play？”

“不是，”他耸耸肩，“因为这家娼馆为客人隐私提供严密保护，所有房间里都设有无声咒，以保证房间里的一切不会有只言片语被偷听，无论是被隔壁还是被某个远距离法术。”

“是嘛，我还以为维斯忒修斯那个老东西有听墙角的雅好。我还准备叫几声让他过过干瘾，搞不好老迈的血管一下子就爆裂了，省多少事儿。”魅魔懒洋洋地在床上伸展了一下身子。

“别废话了，说正事儿。”DiDi沉下脸来。

“也是，咱俩也算是两年来第一次见面。小崽子，你想我不？”

“我知道你这幅油嘴滑舌的德行，是还在怀疑我，”DiDi面无表情地说，“那么我先告诉你我是怎么开始怀疑大宗师的。”

魅魔的脸色也阴沉下来。

 

 

Pinkray出事以后，Kwin一度陷入了束手无策的境地。

当时白光塔整个乱了，塔里所有的法师几乎都在上下奔走，搜捕叛徒，然而一队又一队的法师回报却全无头绪。他四处打探，没有任何有价值的线索。直到几个月后，Pinkray曾经的学徒，他在辉月塔里有事没事欺负着玩儿的那个精灵崽子，胸口堂而皇之地别上了一枚黑曜石胸针。

自己养大的狼崽子果然不一般。

Kwin伪装着一路跟随DiDi那支队伍，发现他居然像施了定位咒一样，每次都能准确地捕捉到目标的蛛丝马迹。他们像猎手一样，嗅着狐狸的味道一路追踪，居然有好几次差点真的逮住这家伙。

谁也不知道一个手无寸铁又法力尽失的法师，是怎么能躲过一次又一次追击的。

然而DiDi也在一次比一次更准确，他甚至学会了设陷阱。

他的陷阱，就是辉月塔。

那次他眼睁睁地看着Pinkray触发了一个不需要法力开启的传送阵，眼睁睁地看着DiDi毫不留情地扔出了一枚锯齿风球，在法师能逃进传送阵之前削掉了他半个手掌。

 

……完全是毫无意义的恶毒。

 

“我在测试，”DiDi面无表情地说，“最初我觉得事情不对劲，是大宗师突然改了命令，要求必须活捉。”

最初，对Pinkray的通缉，确实是格杀勿论的。然而没过一个周，突然变成了活捉。追捕小队还各自收到密令，要求坚决不能向心脏部位攻击。

“白光塔的人都以为是不能伤他性命所致，但是我几次下狠手，大宗师都没有因此责怪我。有一次我戳瞎他眼睛，几乎要把脑袋打穿了，回去以后大宗师只问了一句有没有伤到他心脏，我说没有，大宗师居然就没有追究。”

 

何止如此呢。DiDi心想。

那次他对着自己曾经的导师打出一枚光之牙，原本瞄准心脏是最有利的选择，而在他抬起法杖的时候，手势微妙地略略一偏，光之牙对着他的左眼呼啸而去，在击中他的眼球之前，他甚至看到前任导师对他露出了一个嘉许的眼神。

 

DiDi搓了搓手指，继续说：“我那时候就开始觉得，问题不是活捉，而是心脏。甚至Pinkray也在这么暗示我。他一定是看出我对他四肢和头部发起的攻击是在做测试，有好几次几乎是故意拿心脏以外的部位对准我进攻的方向。他也想告诉我一个关键词：心脏。”

 

那是师徒之间才有的诡异默契。因为他并不能完全信任Pinkray，也因为他知道大宗师无时无刻不在监视他，哪怕明面上没有对他下过监视咒或者追踪咒，但是每次回去汇报任务时，他的一举一动，乃至一个眼神都会被同行者反复讲述，直到它们被证明为清白无辜和忠心耿耿。

然而就在第一次伤到了Pinkray之后，他发现了自己导师这种丧心病狂的交流。

他们不能讲话，不能直接接触，更别提留字条这种幼稚的手段。然而这些看似除了恶毒没有任何意义的伤害，反而成了曾经的师徒之间，最默契而无言的确认手段。

 

Pinkray堕落以后，大宗师收走了市面上所有与巫魔相关的书籍付之一炬，理由是Pinkray就是因为被这些坏书引诱才堕落的。但是Pinkray偷偷潜回辉月塔的那一次，实在令人费解。

他不怀疑Pinkray能找到一条不需要法力开启，又能通往塔楼内部的密道，毕竟这栋塔是他亲手设计、亲自监工完成的，其物理构造想必也预留了无数暗室与密道，而每一处、每一条他都了如指掌。

然而他潜回来是为了什么，就足够令人费解。

逃亡之后，大宗师已经亲自带人来把这个地方翻了个遍，每一寸墙壁都被仔细搜查过，什么都没搜出来。现在DiDi回忆起来，大宗师只怕在找什么东西。

Pinkray没留下任何多余之物。然而DiDi凭着记忆，一点一点对比塔楼里的物件，却发现图书室里，书架上的某个角落，有本书的封皮不一样。

如果不是对这座塔楼、对Pinkray有足够的了解，只怕不会在这四壁书墙里乱七八糟的书里找到这个不同。

但他了解。他知道自己曾经的导师有种怪癖，成套的书是绝对要按顺序挨着摆放的。既然如此，为什么一整套《古今精灵语对比辞典》的中间，要插着一本旧旧的《东方列国游记》呢？

他把书拿了下来，发现那本游记只是一个封皮，里面的书，是一份对巫魔的记录文献。

 

 

文献分三个部分，第一部分是巫魔化的途径，其中之一必须满足两个条件，杀死一个圣兽，并且喝下它的鲜血。

第二个部分是对巫魔状态的详细描述。巫魔化是一个不可逆的过程，但巫魔也几乎是永生不死的。

第三个部分是对巫魔的能力。

其中最有用的一条信息是关于巫魔的心脏。

 

 

巫魔不需要心脏。

他们需要的，只是一个核源。

是的，书中对这个替代品的命名，与白光塔顶层的那个东西，一模一样。

 

书中对什么东西能够成为核源代替心脏使用，有详细的记述，其中提到，此物必须具有强大的法力，同时能够依附生魂。

书籍过于古老，书页是羊皮纸制成，部分书页残缺不全，剩下的那些，也有些岌岌可危地挂在已经朽坏的装线上。这一章最后一页，就整个不见了。

 

 

读完这本书之后，DiDi向大宗师提了一个建议，建议他把巫魔Pinkray抓回来之后，在白光塔进行公审。大宗师想也不想地否决了。

DiDi第一次近乎固执地一再在大宗师面前讲述自己的理由，比如Pinkray的影响如此之坏，必须在全体高阶法师面前加以审判，并且当众处死，才能以儆效尤，也能对外界表示白光塔清理门户的强硬态度。这番说辞实在完美无缺，他觉得甚至迪鲁也在微微点头，却招致了大宗师突如其来又莫名其妙的怒火，怒吼着让他从办公室滚出去。

滚出去的DiDi，基本确定了他的猜测。

 

 

大宗师想要的，不是活的Pinkray，而是活的Pinkray的心脏。或者说，是他代替心脏，藏在胸腔里的，某个核源。

每次追捕之后，大宗师都会详细地询问每一个细节，有些问题，夹杂在那些细节当中，现在看来，无疑是印证了他的猜测。

他有没有见过什么人。他有没有藏起什么东西。他有没有把什么东西交给过什么人。

答案是没有、没有、没有。

他曾经的导师衣衫越来越褴褛，藏不起什么东西；他在白光塔本来就没有什么朋友，逃亡路上也尽量避开人口稠密的城镇，减少与人的交往。

那么，大宗师追寻的那样东西，除了在他的胸腔里，此刻正代替心脏跳动着，不可能有其他藏匿之处了。

 

 

最后一次会面，Pinkray让他问自己一个问题。

他选择了最直接的那个问题。

“你藏了什么？”

Pinkray的反应足够有趣，他既没有回答“没有”，那么就说明他确定是藏起了某样东西。但是出于某种限制，他又不能说。

是谁限制的？十有八九是大宗师。

那么这样东西，必定是大宗师想要得到的。

 

 

正因为如此，在如尼石上的传送法阵被触发的一瞬间，DiDi才突如其来地做了一个大胆的决定。

他攻击了觝狼，然而那个闪电锁链当中暗含了一个召回咒。

他不是没有想过，他做隐藏咒的手势和唇语实在过于轻微，Pinkray刚被烙过，也许强烈的痛楚会让他看不见这个暗示。

他也不是没有想过，他的导师哪怕看到了这个暗示，也不会拿自己的性命做赌注。

他甚至还想过，万一他的猜测是彻头彻尾的一个误判，那该怎么办。

……左右，以上加起来也不过是那头狼人的一条命罢了。他输得起。

 

 

然而谁知道，Pinkray做到了。

他注意到了曾经的弟子在攻击之前手部微妙的动作和无声地念动了一句咒语的嘴唇。

他毫不犹豫地扑到了那头狼人的前面。

闪电锁链术洞穿他曾经的导师的一瞬间，皮肉的焦臭和Pinkray的惨叫响起的同时，他手心有个温凉的东西突然一动。

 

那是他藏在闪电锁链里的召回咒，为他取来的，Pinkray在胸腔里藏了足足两年的东西。

 

 

DiDi向Kwin摊开手掌，里面是一枚银质的哨子，被做成了一片叶子的形状。

 

 

Kwin听完，沉默了很久。他最终抬起眼睛凝视着DiDi的时候，目光里的轻佻和敌意都已消失不见。

“Ray中了一个被动咒。”魅魔说，“他不能说出当年在皓之岩森林发生的任何事，暗示也不行。”

“被动咒？那是什么？”

“是一个古老又鸡肋的咒语，现在很少有人记得了。据Pinkray自己讲，他在研究自己身上中的咒语到底是什么这个过程里，也吃足了苦头。这个咒语比起服从咒或者缄口咒，有两个优点。”

 

第一，被动咒在施法的时候，被施咒者毫无察觉。它可以被依附在任何一样东西上面，只要完成对被施咒者的身体接触，就能成功施加。

……比如，一枚砸中了额头的水晶镇纸。

第二，被施下被动咒之后，被施咒者听到的第一个命令，具有不可撤销且不可逆转的强大效力。被动咒虽然会随着时间的推移或施法者本身的衰弱，效果产生递减，但是第一个命令永远是不可违抗的。

 

“……原来如此。你来找我，说明Pinkray有话要捎给我。”

DiDi站在床榻边，垂头看着斜倚在一堆软垫上的魅魔。

“时间宝贵，你直说吧。”

魅魔从软垫上翻身坐起。

 

“他要你去一趟辉月塔，触发一个机关法阵，然后迅速离开，离辉月塔越远越好。”


	18. Chapter 18

如果按照计划进行，大概这时候Kwin已经回到Pinkray那里了。

DiDi潜回辉月塔，找到了Pinkray留下的机关，那是他书房里的一面镜子。

按照指示，DiDi咬破手指，用指尖的鲜血在上面画出法阵的开启命令。

然而指尖画出的图形越来越熟悉，也越来越让他有一种不知从而何而来的心惊肉跳。

 

这个图形他在什么时候、什么地方见过。

 

图形外侧是重叠的八瓣莲荷，中间是法师独有的五芒星，这本来是Pinkray独创的徽纹，与他手臂上的那个一模一样，然而其中的符文却让他胆战心惊。

 

在什么地方见过呢？

精灵少年停止了手指的动作，总觉得，脑海深处有个声音提醒他：在想出来你在哪儿见过之前，不要完成这个命令！

看着镜子上已经有代表法阵即将开启的荧光在微微闪烁，他觉得自己正面临着一个巨大又深不见底的陷阱，仿佛再往前一步就会被牢牢困住……

 

……陷阱？

他想起来了。

 

作为法师门下唯一的学徒，他和别人不一样，因为自己的导师常年不在家，不能经常进行一对一的教学，他也要和其他低阶学徒一样，去白光塔周围那些附属建筑，也就是俗称的炼魔厂的学院里上课。

他作为其中唯一的精灵，也是Pinkray唯一的学徒，并没有受到什么优待。正相反，一进学院他就发现，自己的导师在白光塔人缘相当不好，学徒里面十之八九，其导师和自家导师都结过这样那样、或多或少的梁子。

高等学徒一般是由导师亲自授课的，炼魔厂的学院里都是低等学徒，既蠢又坏，恶作剧当中包含的恶意已经不能用小孩子之间的玩笑来敷衍过去，而授课的法师也懒得理会，只要没有重大伤亡，他们乐得看学徒之间弱肉强食。

而且DiDi成绩并不好。他对炼金术和魔药学几乎毫无天分，语言学也只有古精灵语一门拿得出手。第二个学年快结束的时候，Pinkray看到他的成绩单，一手捂着心口，缓缓坐倒在椅子上。

“……这么惨吗？”

DiDi有点不爽，用脚尖碾着脚下一小块地毯。

“没有那么惨，”他垂着脑袋提示他看操行那一栏，“就是打了几次架，扣分有点多。”

“私仇不是应该在竞技场上报回来吗？下手狠一点，阴一点，打得他满地找牙别人也挑不出错。”法师有点恨铁不成钢，把成绩单拍得啪啪响，“你们这一代的孩子怎么这么笨！”

“还不都是因为你们那一代……现在竞技场上连个锯齿风球都不让用了，说杀伤力太大。据说还是因为你以前老在竞技场放白骨之爪才下的新规定。”DiDi不满地撅着嘴。

导师肉眼可见地被噎了一下，因为学徒说的是实话。

“那、那现在怎么办吧？”导师赶紧转移话题。

DiDi挠了挠自己的尖耳朵：“总之就是，这次野外修业我必须拿优，不然就整个学年的成绩就是不及格。”

野外修业实际上就是一次冒险，这次的目的是捕捉一只怪物。这个倒是简单，Pinkray立刻松了口气。

 

“一般来说，你们这个级别的学徒，都是要结盟的，单枪匹马抓不到双头沙棘乌。”导师从书架上抽出一本图鉴，在他面前翻开，“这种怪兽非常讨厌，首先它能飞，它两个头可以分别放出两个不同系的元素法术，一个是闪电系，另一个随机，而且还能近距离传送。我们那时候对付这种东西，一般需要三组人，两组人分别牵制它两个头，从两个不同的方向打，第三组人抽空子把它活捉。”

“你当年居然找得到和你组队的人？”DiDi有点惊奇。按他听说的故事，自家导师当年在学院里可谓臭名昭著。

“找不到，所以我最后是自己抓到的。”Pinkray用法杖点了一下图鉴，“现在我教给你一个我自创的法阵。”

 

这个法阵的名字之随意，一听就是自己没什么情趣的导师起的，就叫做“兽夹”。

 

与其说是法阵，不如说是狩猎的法则。

在“兽夹”中放置双头沙棘乌喜欢吃的沙蛇，然后静待它自己慢慢进入法阵。

这个法阵布置了两个咒文，一个是隔绝元素系法术的结界术，另一个是困住沙棘乌的光绳术。

依靠“兽夹”，别的学徒分好组、制订好了战略，还在森林里被这种恐怖的大鸟追得屁滚尿流的时候，DiDi就已经用漂浮术运着一只被光绳捆得像只火鸡的沙棘乌往回走了。

 

那面镜子上的法阵的基础咒文，就是一个“兽夹”。

既然有兽夹，那么就有诱饵。

DiDi尝试了各种咒文，最终有一个中了，镜子里闪现出一个被隐藏起来的小小空间。

里面摆着一只银哨子。

 

一道寒气直冲上他背脊，他立刻下意识地摸向自己的领口，扯出胸前那枚银哨子，举在手上反复观察，直到确定自己手里这枚才是真的。

……这是什么意思？

他来不及细想，也没有继续布置“兽夹”，而是开始尝试解出镜子上所有隐藏的咒文。

 

Kwin从窗口飞进来之前的一瞬间，DiDi才读懂了那上面的咒文。

 

这个“兽夹”当然是改良过的，只要有人试图取走镜像空间里的那枚银哨子，突然暴起发难的就不是光绳这么简单的东西了。

——而是足以彻底毁灭整个辉月塔的大型炎爆术。

 

读完咒文的Kwin脸色足够难看。

“这哨子是我想的那个东西吗？”

DiDi点了点头：“没错。我猜这里面是爱洛丽思的灵魂。老头子这两年一直疯狂寻找的东西，一直藏在Pinkray的胸腔里。”

 

魅魔的呼吸一下子粗重起来。

那个可怕的预测不再有其他解读。

 

Pinkray的寿命只有两天，而他预谋毁掉辉月塔。

虽然法师的整个计划还未露出真容，但这两个事实只能指向一个辩无可辩的答案——Pinkray没有准备活着回到这里，甚至没有准备活着走出白光塔。

 

DiDi忍着心头翻滚的情绪，带着一点颤音说：“这个陷阱到底是针对谁我不清楚，但是我不打算完成它……”

然后他听到魅魔的声音——“辉月塔不能毁。”

 

精灵诧异地抬头看去，发现魅魔的眼眶居然红了。

那个从来没有个正经，永远是慵懒的、散漫的、轻佻的、好像对一切都无所谓的魅魔，此刻的脸上居然露出了和人类、不，和他自己一模一样的神情：绝望、坚定、苦涩、悲伤，还有……不舍。

一个念头瞬间击中了精灵的心脏。

原来——

原来把辉月塔当成了家的人，不止他一个啊……

 

辉月塔啊，辉月塔。

餐厅的墙上刻着精灵少年这几年身高的刻痕，虽然只是一句咒语就能解决的事情，却因为Pinkray近乎执着的仪式感，一定要记录下他的成长，才用最原始最笨拙的方式，一道一道在上面镌刻下他身高每一寸的增长。

藏书室里，书房里，到处都有他藏起来的糖罐，以防导师在家时严加控制他对甜食的过度狂热。

塔楼上有个阁楼是他的秘密基地，也是他每次和Pinkray吵架时的避难所。他在那里的台阶下藏了糖果，偷偷哭泣的时候就会拿出来吃一颗，靠舌尖上的甜蜜忘记所有的难过与悲伤。

他像冒险一样探索过塔里每一条密道和每一个密室，也曾经因为迷了路大哭不止，直到开了追踪咒的老师过来找他。

……他在这里度过了自己人生中最美好的年月，却忘记了另一个住客，似乎也是如此。

魅魔也冷眼曾经看着法师给他量身高，也曾恶作剧地到处找他偷藏的糖罐，吃光他最爱的夹心软糖。

就像DiDi会藏糖果一样，图书室的书架上也有魅魔藏起来的低俗读物。图书室里有张躺椅是魅魔最喜欢的位置，以至于他吝啬地在软垫上施了法，除自己以外的任何人靠上去，感觉都是一块块坚硬的大石头。

他们在餐室里对彼此搞过无数恶作剧，魅魔将DiDi馅饼里的莓果变成辣椒，作为回击，DiDi对他的蟹肉面条施了复原魔法，看着魅魔被从盘子里爬出来的螃蟹吓得从椅子上弹跳起来。

还有魔药室里法师私酿的酒，他们曾在壁炉前一边饮酒一边讨论大陆王国之间的政局、古老的魔药和咒语，就着炉火消磨无所事事的漫漫长夜。

 

所有欢笑与泪水，争吵与恶作剧，都发生在这里，化为时光与记忆本身。

 

然而那个亲手建立了这栋塔的人，此时却要亲手毁掉它。

 

时间紧迫，没有伤感的余地。DiDi强迫自己从回忆中抽离，对魅魔说：“他让我来启动这个法阵，想必是为了等待某个人的到来。至于毁灭辉月塔究竟是为了杀死他还是为了拖延时间，很难说。我怀疑Pinkray留在白光塔还有别的用意，我们要……”

 

话音未落，一个传送法阵在图书馆里打开，那个未知的猎物从中闪现。

 

是维斯忒修斯。

 

反应最快的是魅魔。

DiDi还从未见过深渊恶魔的终极战斗形态。

几乎是维斯忒修斯步出法阵的瞬间，恶魔的人形就已消失不见，在一团血雾当中现出原形的，是一只六翼四角的深渊魅魔。

他的原形瘦削而高大，四肢颀长，肘部和脚跟各有一枚弯曲而锋利的骨趾向外突出，细小而坚硬的血红色鳞片瞬间包裹住全身的皮肤，一张利口裂至耳根，嘴里露出尖利的獠牙。

 

羽翼在空间中疯狂扑动，Kwin的声音听起来也带上了恶魔的低沉嗓音。

“DiDi！回白光塔！”

 

此时不是舍己救人的时候，再说以他的能力，在这里只有添乱的份儿。

何况维斯忒修斯也已经抽出了法杖，对在空中的魅魔打出了第一击神圣法术。

哪怕衰弱至此，大宗师过去近一百年的彪炳战绩决定了他丰富的战斗经验，一边与空中的恶魔缠斗，一边还有余力进攻精灵，阻止他开传送术逃走。

DiDi被他连续打过来的几波攻击追得几乎毫无退路，只能依靠不断释放闪电传送在屋里忽隐忽现才能保命，自顾尚且不暇，根本无法打开传送阵。

魅魔见状，用一声咆哮吸引了大宗师的注意力，张开羽翼，箭一般冲向大宗师，锋利的尖爪鹰钩般向他抓去。

大宗师见状也只好先行防御，先解决面前的袭击。

DiDi抓住这个机会，开启了通往白光塔的传送阵。

消失在传送阵中前的一瞬间，他嗅到了羽毛燃烧时的那种焦臭味。

以及恶魔痛苦的哀嚎。

 

……来的人是大宗师。这说明……

他在传送阵造成的短暂眩晕中想。

他几乎知道Pinkray的整个计划了。

那个疯子……打算引爆整个核源。

 

在辉月塔设置陷阱，哪怕是足以毁灭整栋塔的炎爆术，也不能杀死大宗师。

但是足以拖住他，为Pinkray在白光塔争取时间。

只要引爆核源，大宗师迟早会死，与正面与他交手相比实在是划算得多。

Pinkray一辈子工于心计，永远在计算利益得失。如果什么计谋不能一箭三雕，等于是宣布他个人的失败。

按照这个计划，他能毁灭核源，杀死大宗师，还能保住DiDi和Kwin的性命。

唯一的代价就是他自己的死亡。

 

 

老师，你真是一个……自私的人啊。

 

他在苦涩地咀嚼这个猜测的同时，心里忍不住开始向自己所知的一切神明祈祷。

多撑一会儿，Kwin，再多一会儿。

 

 

 

白光塔。

迪鲁在回白光塔之前，先去自己宅邸取了一个球状的银盒。

回到塔里之后，他刻意选了一条比较偏僻的路，避人耳目地找到了DiDi在白光塔的宿舍。

根据他布下的追踪咒，DiDi今晚一直呆在这里，没有外出，想必也不知道巫魔已经落网的消息。

门上了锁，但是他有白光塔仅次于大宗师的通行权限，因此手指只是在门板上鹰身女妖浮雕的眼睛上一掠，就打开了门锁。

精灵正站在屋子里的镜子面前，仿佛刚从什么地方跑了个长跑回来似的，喘息不已，惊魂未定。听见背后有人才惊觉，转过头来，疑惑地看着迪鲁。

迪鲁面无表情地对他说：“大宗师要见你。”随即闪过身子，示意他走过来。

精灵眉头皱了皱，仿佛知道事情有什么不对，但是没有任何反驳，沉默地走了过来。

DiDi的肩膀超过自己身前的一瞬间，迪鲁迅速地出手了。

精灵少年吃惊地看着自己胸前突然冒出的剑尖。

迪鲁冷酷地把剑抽了回去，没有了剑身的阻挡，鲜血从伤口处汩汩向外涌出，瞬间就在地上流成一小滩血洼。

精灵踉跄了一步，紧紧地抓住了他的手臂，双眼中满是不可置信与将死的恐惧，嘴巴一张一合，仿佛想要对他说些什么，然而却无法抵挡死亡的来临。

迪鲁嫌恶地后退一步，任凭精灵失去生命的躯体跌倒在地上。


	19. Chapter 19

迪鲁取下腰间的囊袋，从里面拿出一个球状的银盒。

打开银盒，里面飞出一只甲虫。

这个浑身油亮漆黑的虫子闻到血腥味，立刻奔着尸体飞去，扑在尸体上开始大吃大嚼起来，锯齿状的口器发出轻微的擦擦声。

吃着吃着，虫子突然抖了抖翅膀，变成了两个。两只甲虫又变成了四只，四只又变成了八只……不一会儿时间，尸体上已经密密麻麻地布满了黑色的甲虫，有些暂时占据不到好位置的，只能绕着血腥气乱飞。

有几只嗡嗡地围在迪鲁的剑身旁边，迪鲁一边用干布擦拭着剑身，一边挥手赶走这些虫子。

很快，这些甲虫会把尸体和血迹都吃得一点不剩，然后它们又会彼此吞吃同类，直到只剩下最后一只，飞入他的银盒中，继续沉眠。

虫子的振翅声和进食声汇合成了一股强大的噪音，让他没有注意到一个传送法阵在他背后突然打开。

迪鲁只觉得胸前一凉，低头看去时，发现这一幕几乎和刚才一模一样。

只是主角换了，方才的猎人变成如今的猎物，一枚剑尖从胸口探出。

他不可置信地回过头，发现DiDi正手握秘银长剑，用力往他胸口上送了一下。

巨大的疼痛和瞬间涌上喉管的鲜血堵住了他的气管，他质问的话语间，唇齿中喷出大量的鲜血。

“你、你怎么……”

精灵没有回答，只是挥了一下手。

脚下，原本倒卧在地上的精灵尸体仿佛揭开了某种看不见的幕布，露出了死者的真容。

是大宗师的书记官…………

迪鲁倒下之后，原本抢不到食物的甲虫发现了新大陆，疯狂地涌向新的战场。

DiDi一路狂奔向大宗师办公室的一路上，已经感受到了白光塔的震动，走廊上所有的警报都在疯狂作响，尖利又高昂的鸣叫声彻塔楼三十二层的每一个角落，而且可想而知的是，也回响在十三贤者每一位的塔楼里面。

这样的警报，在白光塔里起码有五十年没有响过了，所有的法师都在惊慌失措地到处乱跑，有些是为了逃命，有些还在不死心地联络救援。

然而作为通讯工具的水镜术和传送法阵都受到了莫名的磁场干扰，难以正常工作。

但是十三贤者早晚还是会赶到的。

DiDi一边想，一边加快了步伐。

……Pinkray，你不能就这么去死！

 

核源空间内，觝狼看着法师一步一步艰难地爬向那个巨大的黑色物体，突然想起被动咒的存在，立刻活学活用：“Pinkray，我命令你停下！”

不知是咒语应效，还是体力不支，法师真的停了下来，匍匐在地上喘息不已。

“你想干什么？告诉我！”

法师转过头来，苦笑着看着他。

“……也罢，拉你陪葬不是我的本意，但是我实在走投无路了。你有知道全部真相的权利，要死起码做个明白鬼吧。”

他支起身子，用手指了指头顶那个黑色的东西。

“那玩意儿，你看到了吧？这是个深渊法器。议会研究了它搞不好数百年，却不知道只要用深渊语下命令，它就会服从，比如这样……”

法师念出一句陌生的语言，那东西居然真的从半空中垂直落了下来，停在离地面只有几寸的地方。

“这个法器，储藏的能量过于庞大，”他喘了口气，说，“议会所做的，是让它自身成为一个空间，来容纳它所储藏的法力，再转换为能量。”

“逃亡的那几年里，我针对这个东西做了很多研究。最后我发现只有一个办法能够毁灭它。”

“那就是它自身。”

“只要把它容纳能量的空间无限压缩，它的空间边际就无法承载过于庞大的能量，最终会爆裂。”

“比如……”

法师指了指自己胸口那个血洞。

“……这里。”

“巫魔不需要心脏，”他长长地呼了一口气才说，“巫魔需要的，只是一个核源。这是我找到的那本古籍上说的。多讽刺，议会那帮老东西，给什么都起个高深莫测的名字，偏偏就懒到用同样的名字来命名这东西。就是这个相似的名字让我开始想到了这个可能：作为巫魔，理论上，我是否能将这个玩意儿放在自己胸腔里，代替心脏。然后我发现，这是可行的。这个核源同样具备那两个特征：一，具有强大能量，二，可以依附生魂。啊，不过，这里面现在没有灵魂可用。独角兽的灵魂并不在里面。”

觝狼目瞪口呆地看着他。

“你……当年在皓之岩，到底发生了什么事？”

法师闭上眼睛，喘了一口气。

失血造成的耳鸣当中，他耳边似乎又回荡起独角兽死前的哀鸣。

 

所有的密境森林周围都有结界，无法使用空间魔法。他只能先通过传送法阵到达距离皓之岩森林最近的法师工会，然后骑马前去。

一路上他也不是没有想过大宗师对他说过的，那句奇怪的话。

“Pinkray，从你进入我的办公室开始，到离开皓之岩森林为止，这期间所发生的一切事情，你不得以任何方式向外界透露。”

他一向对自己的工作守口如瓶，除了大宗师的几个心腹之外，整个议会都不知道他黑杖的身份，包括DiDi。以往那些工作，事前事后也不曾泄漏过半分不该泄漏的东西。

难道老师对自己的保密产生了什么怀疑？还是他已经开始怀疑自己的忠心？

简直是有点滑稽，毕竟把他逼上这一步的，难道不就是因为他把DiDi的圣裔身份瞒了二十年。

他一路上都在反复推敲老师的用意，以及他会怎么利用对DiDi的圣裔身份，而他又该怎么去应对这种局面。他甚至想了到底是谁偷出了他藏起来的那个襁褓，辉月塔的结界和防御咒是否有什么纰漏。他想得绞尽脑汁，谁知到头来根本就是搞错了方向。

他当时并没有意识到，大宗师那句话，就是随着那枚水晶镇纸砸过来的被动咒之下，第一道命令。

无法撤销、不能逆转，除非施咒者死亡，这个命令将伴随他终生。

 

皓之岩森林。

吹响银哨之后，独角兽现身在他面前。

虽然对DiDi没能一起前来感到有些疑惑和不满，但它仍然耐着性子听完了法师的诉求。

“如果是大宗师维斯忒修斯需要，那么我愿意贡献一点儿自己微末的力量。毕竟，大宗师也为东国精灵不受人类侵扰做过不少事情。这对皓之岩森林是间接的帮助。”

但是当他打开那个法器，念完咒文之后，法师和独角兽同时感到事情有点不对劲。

魔力的抽取似乎没有止境，仿佛一口贪婪的水泵。独角兽在夜空中抬起前蹄长声嘶鸣，却被法器打开的力场压制住，动弹不得。

“你骗我——！”独角兽高声悲鸣，那凄厉的声音也引起了周围森林的震动，突如其来的狂风在森林里回旋，发出鬼魅般的号泣。

“我没有！”Pinkray大吼，他惊慌失措地掏出法杖，对着那东西施咒。他用各种法术和咒文攻击它、阻止它，甚至去搬了一块石头来想把它砸碎，但是这些努力统统失败了。

那个黝黑如同玄铁的方盒，只是静默地、冷酷无情地、有条不紊地，吸收着独角兽的魔力。

独角兽逐渐虚弱下来，方盒形成的力场在渐渐收缩，它已经无法再维持站立的姿势，四肢抽搐着跪倒在地上，只能勉力抬起颀长的脖子，怨毒地盯着面前的法师。

刚才，在法师用尽全力想要阻止这个盒子的时候，独角兽眸光中的银芒闪了又闪，已经读懂了盒子的用意。它看着法师还在举着石块徒劳地砸落，苦笑了一声。

“没用的，法师。维斯忒修斯想要的是我全部的魔力，还有我的灵魂。”

法师被惊呆了，他停下手上的动作，无法置信地吼道：“他为什么要这么做！”

“……还需要问为什么吗？”爱洛丽思发出苦涩的笑声，“我活了几百年，试图冲破结界接近我的生物，希求的难道不是同一样东西？”

——圣兽至高无上的魔力。

法师无言以对。

也许别人不相信，但是他非常清楚地知道，这种事，他的导师能做得出来。

“但，也许你说的是真的……”爱洛丽思勉力支撑着身体，“如果你敢撒谎，你心脏上缠绕的圣誓，此刻已经把你的心脏挖出来了。过来，背誓者，到我这里来。”

法师连滚带爬地靠近独角兽的身体，难以承受的负罪感让他哭了出来：“对不起，爱洛丽思大人……”

“好了，说对不起也晚了。我现在死到临头了，那东西抽干我的魔力和灵魂之前，它是不会停止的。”圣兽带着阴郁的平静说，“现在我要你向我发誓。”

“发誓？”

爱洛丽思冷笑着：“因为我并不能完全信任你啊法师！你要记得，在圣兽面前发下的誓言具有什么效果！”

最后那一句几乎是咆哮。

圣兽低低地嘶吼起来：“我，爱洛丽思，自然之灵，皓之岩的独角兽，密境森林的守护者，在此命令你，服从我，照我的话去做！”

深夜的森林里一片死寂。虫鸣、鸟叫、蛙声，以往那些静谧中会悄悄响起的声音全都消失不见，浓黑之中，森林如同一张等待着吞噬天地的巨口。

“我的灵魂不能交给那种人。”爱洛丽思的声音已经出现了衰弱的颤抖，“这个盒子开启以后，吸取魔力的过程不可逆转。但是在这个盒子吸光我的魔力，开始抽取我的灵魂之前，你有几秒钟的时间，将我的灵魂改变方向，导入另一个容器。”

“但是……”法师一脸惊疑。

独角兽立刻读懂了他的犹豫。

“对，维斯忒修斯如果发现我的灵魂没有和魔力放在一起，肯定会怀疑。无论你把我的灵魂藏在何处，他都能找出来。因此我要你杀死我，并且喝下我的鲜血。”

“……！”

法师被惊呆了，片刻才嗫嚅着说，“我不能……”

“你必须！”

独角兽嘶吼起来的同时，Pinkray只觉得胸腔开始剧烈的疼痛，仿佛有一根细而尖锐的弓弦在切割他的心脏。

“我没有时间了！”独角兽嘶吼着，四蹄在地上挣扎着磕出微弱的嗒嗒声，“你要在我被抽干魔力之前杀死我，并且喝下我的鲜血，你会堕落成一个巫魔！这是你的惩罚，法师！因为你胆敢踏入密境森林，伤害密境森林的自然之灵，这就将是你的罪孽！然后——”

圣兽的头颅在夜空中狂乱地挥动着，永远是那么柔顺而美丽的鬃发，如今像一捧衰败的枯草漂浮在水中。

“——然后，你将为你的罪孽而永世赎罪！将我的灵魂导入那枚银哨，然后放入你的胸膛！成为巫魔之后，你将不再需要心脏！”

Pinkray还没有完全明白圣兽的用意时，他的身体就不由自主地动了起来。

法杖在他手中延伸出一段锐利的光芒，形成一个光之刃。他拿起那把光刃的同时，胸腔里的疼痛已经达到了巅峰，似乎要把他的心脏活活剜出来似的——那是多年前，独角兽在他心脏中插入的一根鬃发。

他在胸腔即将被活活剖开的痛苦中高高举起光刃，对准独角兽的脖子，狠狠地扎了下去。

银白色的血液喷涌了出来，溅了他一头一脸。他下意识地舔了舔嘴角，是咸的。

原来，圣兽的血液，也和普通人一样，是咸腥，是苦涩，是逝去永不再回的生命。

他丢掉法杖，扑在独角兽的脖颈上，对准那个仍在汩汩流淌的伤口大口大口吮吸起来。

那些血液混合了他的泪水，又腥又苦。

吞咽之间，胸口终于爆裂开来。

Pinkray捂着胸口大叫着在地上翻滚，一根银丝紧紧地绞着一个血红色的肉块，从伤口处滚落。

那是他的心脏。

爱洛丽思能够感觉到生命力在自己身上一点一滴地流逝。它拼尽最后一点自己能够支配的法力，召唤了那枚银哨，开始将自己的灵魂注入那枚银哨。

“现在，你要对我发最后一个誓……”气若游丝的独角兽说，“杀了那个叫做维斯忒修斯的男人……他不配活在这世上……”

法师的胸腔上，现在宛如开出了一朵血腥之花，泪水仿佛不受控制般地从他眼眶中大颗大颗滑落。

然而他无法违背独角兽的命令。他重新捡起法杖，双腿抖得站不住，就用手肘做支撑，一步一步地爬向地上垂死的圣兽。

当时，他并不知道自己所中的咒语是什么，然而被动咒之下的第二道命令，于焉应效。

他双手颤抖地几乎握不住手中的法杖，光刃的尖端在他手中如同在风中苟延残喘的一星烛火。

“DiDi，要我告诉你……他好想你，等他再变强一点，他就来森林里看你……”

热泪和光刃同时落下。

灵魂导入完成了。

树叶形状的银哨自半空中跌落到地上，发出甜美而清脆的叮当声。

爱洛丽思濒死时狂乱的眼神，因为他提到的那个名字，在最后一刻恢复了以往的温柔与宁静。

一滴泪水慢慢地从它长长的睫毛上滑落，蜿蜒着划过失去光泽的银白色皮毛，落在地面上，转瞬就被大地吸收得无踪无影。

独角兽死了——

银白色的躯体静静地躺在月光之下。高天之上，一轮圆月洒下清辉，是这天与地为它的造物以轻纱制成的裹尸布。

自然之灵从尾尖开始消散，它曾经圣洁而高贵的身躯在月光下渐渐化为一股银色的烟尘，随着气流飘散，成为风，成为光，成为尘，成为土，成为万物无悲无喜的分子，成为这世间的传说与幻象。

法师近乎痴呆地想要伸手去捕捉那缕银尘，却在半空中抓了个空，只留下指尖一点闪烁的星芒。

他抖抖索索地从地上爬起来，捡起那枚银哨，发狠地往自己胸口插了进去。

巨大的疼痛让他弓着背倒在地上，大口大口地喘息了几下之后，他勉强从地上爬了起来，看着自己的胸口。

树叶形状的银哨紧紧地嵌在他的血肉之中，散发出微微的银光，已经代替了心脏，一暗一亮，有规律地明灭着，却没有任何跳动。

“为什么啊……为什么啊啊啊啊啊！！”

月光之下，法师Pinkray已经死去了。

如今，跪在地上嘶吼着、哭泣着、用拳头重重砸向地面的那个生物，是巫魔Pinkray。

他想要撕碎一切目力所及的东西，想要把自己投入深渊的岩浆，想要把整个世界一把火烧个精光。但是他所能做的，只有把自己的拳头砸出斑斑点点的血痕。

他对一切都无能为力。

罪孽已经犯下，堕落已经完成，一切都是不可逆的。

失去嘶吼和挣扎的力气以后，他躺在地上，胸口仍然烧灼一样地疼痛，四肢好像被抽走了筋骨一样无力，只有眼泪还在不受控制地大颗大颗涌出。

空白一片的大脑里，冒出一个念头：也许我可以逃走。

不要面对这一切，管它什么盒子，什么大宗师，什么巫魔。我可以逃走的，我可以去遥远的东方，隐姓埋名过一辈子，不要面对大宗师，更重要的是，更不要面对DiDi——

逃吧，让我逃吧，逃到世界的尽头。

但是他不能。

法师摇摇晃晃，又支离破碎地从地上站了起来，机械地迈开双腿，向森林的边缘走去。

因为被动咒之下的第三道命令开始生效。

这个命令是由他挚爱的学徒，在毫无意识的情况下，用那样天真无邪、又甜美可爱的语气说出来的——

“你要早点回来。”

 

天地厌弃，日月蒙尘。

杀死圣兽，饮下圣血的罪人一步一步走向森林边缘。

行尸走肉般的躯体，脚步所行之处，划开一道死亡的阴翳，不洁者的罪孽沾染过的土地受到污染。

他所行过之处只留荒芜，花朵凋零，草木衰败，大地成为一片焦土。

在他身后，森林迅速地枯萎了。那漫山遍野的、鲜活的绿色褪去了。

东国最后一片密境森林，随着圣兽的死亡，一并失去了生命。


	20. Chapter 20

Pinkray最后还是没能回到辉月塔。

他在森林边境上遇到了大宗师嫡系部队的埋伏的时候，胸口上那个血肉模糊的洞已经完全愈合了，然而整个人失魂落魄，完全没想到对方抬手就丢过来一个封魔咒，还是大宗师亲手做的符文。那个盒子被搜走，人也被制住，准备带回白光塔。

他后来思前想后，觉得大宗师确实棋高一着。如果自己没有堕落成巫魔，在那种情况下，只有带着盒子逃亡和回去白光塔求救两种选择。从理智上判断，他应该会选择回到白光塔，因为除此以外他走投无路。做了近三十年的师徒，大宗师对他了如指掌，但保险起见，他出现在作为落脚点的那个法师工会时，就有一支大宗师的人马在边境上悄悄埋伏下了。

可惜人算不如天算。

密境森林陨落，坐立不安的东国精灵部族也派出了自己的队伍前来探视。两方人马正面相遇，精灵们立刻就认为这帮全副武装的法师正是幕后黑手，二话不说就开打。

双方交战时Pinkray溜走了，从此开始了长达两年的逃亡。

 

至于远在白光塔的大宗师，原本觉得这个学徒还有一些剩余价值可以利用，现在就逃了有点可惜，但是想到自己即将再次得到核源转化来的能量，倒也不是很在乎了。毕竟，在这世界上他唯一信任的人，也只有他自己。

直到在核源空间释放出独角兽的魔力之后维斯忒修斯才发现，原来独角兽的灵魂并不在其中，导致那些魔力只有很少一部分能被转化。不仅如此，那个用被他剥离出核源主体之外的碎片所做的盒子，因为使用过两次，产生了损耗，核源出现了一道裂缝。维斯忒修斯不得不一边用自己本就所剩不多的法力反过来修补核源，一边加紧了对Pinkray的追捕。

 

“……我能告诉你的，这就是全部了。”

法师扶着核源的表面颤巍巍坐起来，用手指抚摸过这个黑色物质粗糙不平的表面。

“我还是觉得很抱歉，你明明和这一切无关的，却要被卷进来。如果真的有转世轮回这种事，我下辈子补偿你好了。”他对Katto挤出一个难看的笑容，随后又开始研究核源的表面。

“其实我还是没太搞明白要怎么把这玩意儿塞到我胸腔里，太大了，和我想象中一点儿也不一样……深渊语的‘缩小’怎么说来着？……Angusta？leSpal？”（注1）

他连续念出几个单词，核源毫无反应。法师皱着眉头，努力回忆着Kwin以前出于好玩教他的深渊语。

 

 

“可是你在那条巷子里救了我。”

从法师口中得知自己即将为核源陪葬，兽人的眼中居然没有丝毫恐惧，也没有愤怒，只有一点迷惘。

“那个啊……你听到维斯忒修斯说的了，我不是为了救你，而是为了把附着独角兽灵魂的核源传递给DiDi。”法师又念出几个句子，然而不知是不是因为发音不对，核源岿然不动。

 

年轻的觝狼皱着眉头，说：“我不明白。”

法师停下动作，转头看着他。

 

“我不明白你们法师之间那些弯弯绕绕勾心斗角的东西。我就想问一句，你为什么一定要死？”

Pinkray怔了一下，眉头皱了皱，“你没听懂我的话吗？我反复想了两年，做了无数计划，只有这个办法能同时毁灭核源和维斯忒修斯，没有别的办法了……”

“借口。”

觝狼从地上站起来。

“……你能动啊？”法师有点愣神。

 

他开始莫名其妙地觉得心慌。

不该这样——两年前他就在密境森林丢失了自己的心脏，然而此时此刻，他却感觉到空荡荡的胸口一阵狂跳，又紧张、又不安，莫名觉得，似乎有什么事情要发生一样。

太多和他想得不一样的地方了。

他原本的计划虽然有些许改变，但不足以对结局产生致命的影响。他对自己的结局早已想好，虽然觝狼也免不了要赔上一条命，但这也是无奈之举。

但……这家伙居然能动。

他没能预料的这件事，现在已经成为了他整个计划中最不稳定的因素。

 

 

“能啊。那只魅魔在逃跑之前给我下了个辅助咒语，可以抵消束缚咒的应效时间。我刚被扔进来的时候就发现自己能动了。但是那个老头子看着很不好惹，安全起见，我就没动。”

法师惊慌地看着觝狼一步一步向他走过来，在他面前蹲下身子。

“我说你这些废话都是借口。你并没有反复想过，也没有做什么计划，你一开始就把自己的死作为条件之一了。”

 

……命中。

 

法师目瞪口呆地看着面前的兽人。

核源空间里没有光源，年轻的兽人的脸庞没有半分阴翳的遮挡与阻碍，法师这时候才发现他原来长得这么清秀。以杀戮为职业的雇佣兵，却偏偏长着一双明亮澄澈的眼眸，眉毛浓密又清晰，唇峰稍聚，堆起圆润如珠的曲线。这奇异的搭配令他的面孔既有青年的英气与俊美，又有一丝孩子气的天真，望向他的眼眸，仿佛自出生起就从未见过一丝阴云。

此刻，Katto看着他，眼神平静又专注，如幼童般稚气，又有种赤子般的坦诚。

这目光让他不安、愤怒、又恐慌。

他第一次意识到，雇佣兵的聪明程度远在他想象之上。

 

法师感到自己在这目光里被逼到无处可逃，所有阴暗的、无法宣之于口的想法全在这目光里现形，被看穿、被审问、被拿出来反复称量。他觉得又羞愧、又委屈、又挫败，复杂的情绪搅在一起，最终混杂成一种好像要烧掉全身般的焦躁与愤怒。

 

……然而你凭什么呢？

一股怒意隐隐地从他空荡荡的胸口升了起来。

你没有经历过我经历过的事情，你无法想象我经受过的苦难与折磨，那么你有什么资格，现在，像这样，来质疑我的选择？

 

“你他妈的懂个屁！”Pinkray咬牙切齿地低吼了一句。他扭过头去不再看他的眼睛，想抬手推开面前的觝狼，动作却因为失血和疼痛而无力，手臂没有力气，只是轻轻地在他胸口蹭了一下，就软绵绵地垂了下来。

 

“我只能这么做，你明白吗？”词句从牙关里一个字一个字地往外迸，好像什么东西破了、被打开了，就再也收不回去，所有无法诉说的心事，所有在午夜惊醒的噩梦，所有难以面对的罪孽与愧疚，一股脑地从这个缺口中往外涌。

失血导致他耳畔剧烈地耳鸣，头也在一涨一缩地跳着发疼。法师觉得自己有点崩溃了——

 

“我不能活下去，也不配活下去。”他试图尽量用冷静的语气向觝狼解释，但脱口而出的话语仍然带有巨大的焦躁和愤怒。“我死了，对他们只会更好。他们当然会悼念我一阵子，但是等过去半年、一年、十年，他们再回忆我时也许还会把我看作一个死去的悲剧英雄，而不是一个活着的、活着的——”

 

法师卡壳了。

那两个字藏在心底深处已经两年，他不敢说，甚至不敢想，只要一丝最轻微的思绪也会触动他最脆弱又无法愈合的伤口。

 

他巨大的愤怒此刻却是平静的，仿佛冰面下沸腾的岩浆：“你告诉我我该怎么活着面对这一切？嗯？我杀了独角兽，毁灭了皓之岩森林，我变成了巫魔，弄丢了我的法杖。我什么都没有了，我甚至现在不是个人类——我没有心脏，每次受伤我都控制不住想要撕开什么东西的咽喉把那些冒着热气的血肉吞进肚子里的欲望。哪怕这一切能够结束，我又用什么东西来代替我的心脏让我活下去？”

 

“没有意义的，哪怕我能活下来，”法师无力地把肩膀靠回到核源冰冷的表面上，半是自嘲、半是辛辣地说，“——我也只是个怪物而已。”

 

 

法师淡漠的尾音居然还带着几分笑意，在空间中回荡，没有形成任何回响，被无止境的虚空吞没。

觝狼挑了挑眉。

“我是被奴隶贩子在老家的森林里抓住的，”他有几分无所谓地说，“你知道我们这个种族，一向都只在栖息地的森林里生活。后来我被卖到一个角斗场，那边的贵族已经看腻了常规的打打杀杀，他们想看点新鲜的。所以我这种兽人种族特别受欢迎。我最初上场的时候，其实输过很多次，但是观众不想让我死，毕竟觝狼这种东西特别难得。后来我成年了，有了狂化能力，就开始赢，赢了以后，全场都在欢呼我的外号，你猜是什么？”

 

——怪物。

 

他有几分不耐烦地挠了挠后脑勺。“这就是我的角斗士名字。当时有个特别出名的角斗士，外号叫‘圣骑士’。他可厉害了，我们大家都特别佩服他。后来他带着我们反了，我们把奴隶贩子都给杀了，一直杀出城去……”

“……你说的是‘血翼’的团长，‘圣骑士’沃伦？”

法师在他的讲述中逐渐平静了下来。

“对啊，他的故事挺有名的。我们血翼军团，一开始有一半以上的人都是那个角斗场逃出来的。哪怕在军团里，他们还是总爱叫我怪物，没什么原因，习惯了。你知道后来为什么就没人叫我怪物了吗？”

“因为胆敢这么叫你的人都死了是吗？”法师冷哼了一声，他听不出觝狼这个故事有什么意义。

 

Katto低下头，漂亮的唇线扯起一个苦涩的笑容。

 

“是啊……他们都死了。”

 

“我们是角斗士，不是军人，善于单打独斗，不擅长听从纪律。头一年，当时一起逃出来的伙伴就死了一大半。后来死得更多。你没有上过战场吧？那我告诉你：死在战场上的战士是有福的，惨的是没有死在战场上的那些人。雇佣兵没有可以落脚的地方，战役一旦结束，城主就不会允许我们继续留在城里。你有没有想过在这种情况下，伤员该怎么办？”

法师愣住了，他从未想过这个问题。

“一般的雇佣军团，就会把这些人留下。说是留下，其实就是抛弃。我们血翼不会这么做，我们带着伤员走，尽量给他们治。所以我们团长可穷了。”他轻笑了一声，仿佛想到了什么好玩的旧事。

“但是还是有人死去。伤口会化脓，断肢会不停流血。这时候他们会发高烧，胡言乱语，会哭泣，会用最恶毒的话诅咒一切神灵——他们也会哀求你结束他们的生命。”

“你说你什么都没有了，”觝狼看着他，眼神清澈，嘴角温柔，“那是你没有见过真正一无所有的人，比如一个截掉了一只手的佣兵。我在做角斗士时最好的朋友，哀求我用最快的方式结束他的生命，他说，怪物，我知道你的剑有多快，一下子就过去了，省得我零碎受苦。所以我就动手了。我的剑真的够快，真的只有一下子。但是你知道讽刺的是什么吗？”

“我们埋掉他两天之后，走到了一个镇子，弄到了药物。那个村子缺乏劳力，很多伤员养好了伤之后，就一直留在了那里，去做农夫，去耕种。”

“从那次之后我一直在想，为什么不劝他再多撑一天？”

“我亲手了结过的战友，搞不好和我亲手杀掉的敌人一样多。”

觝狼不再看他，站起身来，面对黑色的核源。

“所以我，特别讨厌主动想去死的人。”

 

“因为死亡没有意义，只有活着才有。”

 

他站在一片虚空之上，对着核源扬起头。

“你不是说过这玩意儿有个裂痕吗？是这里吧？”Katto指着核源表面的某处。

Pinkray随着他的手势看过去，发现那里果然有一条不窄的缝隙。

这里，应该就是大宗师从核源本体上拆下来的那个碎片。

觝狼打量了那个东西一会儿，突然伸出手，骨节嘎嘎作响，锋利的兽爪探了出来。

“你要干什么？！”法师似乎突然明白了Katto的用意，用嘶哑的声音怒吼道，“住手！”

 

“法师Pinkray，你听好了，我命令你，不准死。”

 

Katto把兽爪放在了那块碎片上面，锋利的指爪嵌入细小的裂缝，然后突然用力。

他脸上肌肉狰狞地扭曲成一团，全身每一条肌肉都爆发出惊人的力量。兽人爆发出怒吼。

 

“啊啊啊啊——！！”

 

他仿佛能看见那些虬结在一起的肌肉发热到冒烟似的，兽人的胳膊上绽开条条青筋，兽爪上的指甲在坚硬的表面上划过，指缝与虎口开裂，流出鲜血。

 

他掰不动的。

他掰不动的。

他掰不…………

 

Pinkray现在已经不知道自己是该想什么。令他最自傲的逻辑思考能力已经被这只兽人不按牌理出牌的举动搅成一锅稀粥。

理智地想，兽人应该怒骂他，斥责他，痛恨他让自己送死，或者踢他打他，但无论如何，他不该这样，他不能这样！

法师无助地看着兽人拼尽全身的力气扳着那块碎片。

我该想什么？我该做什么？

他引以为豪的逻辑全部停止运转，他无法计算他的举动代表什么意思，更不能推演出哪种结果对自己更为有利，当然也没希望再用什么借口或者谎言去影响他从而得到某个结果——

 

我他妈的根本不知道我想要什么结果！！

 

法师的脑子里有什么东西在嘶吼。

他只能死死地盯着兽人手里的那块碎片，看着它居然就这么一点点地被撬了起来，和核源主体逐渐分离。

它完全脱离核源的时候，Katto收力不及，被咕噜一下摔在地上，甚至向后翻滚了一周半才停下来，这场面有一种荒诞的喜剧感，把刚才弩张剑拔的紧张完全一扫而空，导致法师实在忍不住，笑了一声。

他觉得自己好像除了笑没有什么别的能做。

 

觝狼很快从地上爬了起来，举着那块碎片跑到他面前。

“你不是说核源因为能量太大，如果放入你胸前会导致爆炸吗？那么小的这片应该可以了吧？”

法师现在已经放弃了和他理智对话的尝试，有气无力地说：“你也不看看这东西的大小，人的心脏只有一个梨子那么大，这东西都赶上个木瓜了，还有棱有角的……再说了，是不是体积小就代表储蓄的能量要少，没有任何研究能证明这个理论。所以原则上来说…………我操！！！！”

 

觝狼早就听烦了，手一抬，就把那个木瓜大小还有棱有角的东西，就这么硬塞进了他的胸腔。

 

……日了。

真尼玛疼。

法师疼得全身都在打战，呲牙咧嘴的时候瞅见始作俑者抬起眼睛来看了看他，又垂下去，说了声：“你忍忍啊，差不多全进去了。”

进去你个头啊……这什么糟糕的对话……

说真的，那个碎片确实太大了。觝狼还用手使劲往下摁了摁，法师立刻疼得叫了起来。偏偏声音已经完全哑了，只能哼哼。

不行，摁不下去。

还好因为大宗师临走时施的那个法术，法师的伤口并不流血。现在，那块核源的碎片嵌在他胸口，一半埋了进去，一半还露在外面，看着实在是……

法师低头怒视自己的胸口，又抬起眼睛来怒视觝狼。

后者缩回手，也觉得有几分不好意思，试探着说：“要不咱再拿出来？”

法师：……

法师：“不用了，谢谢。”

 

然而，胸口那个丑陋又滑稽的核源碎片，却真的好像产生了某种反应。

法师盯着自己的胸口。他记得当年把银哨放进胸腔后似乎也是这样，片刻之中，一种淡淡的银白色开始包裹住那枚银哨。只不过现在，是一种黑色的光芒——

光芒不可能是黑色的，除非这光芒来自深渊。

他感受到一种与两年前不同的能量，承载了独角兽灵魂的哨子天然地带有与他相斥的神圣属性，那种感觉像揣着一块滚烫的鹅卵石，反而是被大宗师的封魔咒击中之后，那种难耐的烫意才逐渐消退。

然而这块碎片……先不论它嵌在自己胸口的样子是不是那么怪，它带给法师的感觉却是……

……是对的。

来自深渊的力量，自胸口缓缓流淌至四肢，奔流在他每一根血管当中，滋养着每一条肌肉……

 

法师突然抬起手臂，把袖子撸了上去。

左臂刺青的图案在发生着变化。五芒星之外，原本在封魔当夜就消失了的八瓣莲荷，此时缓缓打开，一重，又一重，花瓣周围缭绕着黑色的雾气，就像沼泽上方的毒瘴。

“这是什么？”Katto惊奇地问。

法师没有说话。

他抬起手来，指尖涌出暗绿色的荧光，在手指上缠绕着，慢慢形成越来越大的光流，围绕手掌飞舞。

 

这时，他们身后传来某种声音，极其轻微，但是在静寂无声的空间里听起来格外刺耳。

他们回头看去，只见从觝狼刚刚掰下来的那个碎片处，一道裂痕开始蔓延。

于此同时，他们所处的地面也开始震动。

 

空间里那些四处飘荡的物质，全都在虚空中，静止不动了。

 

 

 

 

注1：Angusta和leSpal分别是拉丁语和克林贡语的“缩小”。

 

【法师：独门绝技胸口碎大（核）石（源），一生只能表演一次。】


	21. Chapter 21

白光塔的警报响彻云霄，顶层爆发出明亮的红光。  
这是白光塔遭受攻击的象征。

塔楼外层的附魔和防御咒全部被激活，结界张开，以塔楼为圆心，周围百公里以内的土地里埋着上万个各种属性的构装体、骨魔、魔像、战装傀儡，此刻正纷纷翻开泥土，从沉眠中醒来，披坚执锐，列队成行，准备迎战。  
塔楼外层攀附着大片的铁鞭蔷薇，平日里它们只是一层浓密而鲜亮的绿意，在夏日开出红白粉的花朵，然后在秋日凋谢，如同任何一种植物般无害。然而此刻，那些枝叶与藤蔓像突然有了生命一样动了起来。只要任何活物敢于从空中接近白光塔，这些蔷薇就将毫不留情地张开枝条上的铁刺，发起攻击。  
塔楼的表面，也有防御咒和反弹咒在层层叠叠的植物枝叶下面开始闪烁。

白光塔不是一个独立的建筑。  
几百年以来，议会在它周围建造了约七百亩的附属建筑物，俗称炼魔厂，包括了学院、兵工厂、竞技场、仓库、治疗中心等等一系列功能，为白光塔提供全方位的服务。  
从塔楼的气窗中望去，炼魔厂一夜之间灯火通明，低级法师和学徒从睡梦中惊醒，抓起自己的武器和法杖，点亮自己的法器，一个个光点在炼魔厂的道路上汇聚成一束束光流，奔着主塔而来，准备接受百年不遇的塔楼保卫战。

与此同时，依靠白光塔核源为动力的空间魔法开始受到强烈干扰，水镜术和次元通道时好时坏，甚至原本穿梭在塔里各处的浮碟也开始摇摇晃晃，一路上看到不少人惨叫着从上面跌落下来。因此DiDi没有使用任何空间魔法，只是一路发足狂奔。  
他在距离塔顶的法师办公室还有两层的时候遇到了两位大贤者，萨尔和汉多克。看起来，他们也和DiDi有相同的担忧，从拐角处跑过来的时候，都在喘着粗气。  
“DiDi！发生什么事了！白光塔报警了，但是我为什么没看见任何敌人攻进来？”汉多克看见DiDi跑过来，气喘吁吁地大声问道。  
DiDi看着他俩，突然灵机一动，脸上做出万分焦急的样子，眼泪也一下子涌了上来：“猊下他、他一个人进了核源，然后就报警了！我觉得他一定是出事了！”  
他知道自己双眼充满泫然欲泣的泪水时看起来多么具有迷惑性，也幸亏萨尔和汉多克是大贤者中最愚蠢的两个，纯粹靠着拍大宗师马屁才混到这个位置的。  
在警报的轰鸣和地面的震颤中，两人立刻全盘接受了他的说法，慌不择路地跟着他一起往顶楼跑。  
DiDi到底还是年轻，大概腿也更长些，跑到大宗师办公室门口的时候，两个老头还在后面气喘吁吁，扶着墙一点一点往上挪着步子。  
大宗师办公室独占顶楼一整层，两扇宽大又厚重的大门上描绘着复杂的花纹，都是各种咒文的变体，门口两旁各有一尊石像鬼，据说上面也有附魔。  
DiDi掏出法杖，在门上扔了个低级电光球，发现光球居然轻易地把门炸了一个小坑，立刻对身后的两人叫道：“门上的防御失效了！”  
汉多克立刻掏出法杖，想也不想地就要炸门，倒是萨尔脑袋多少灵光一点，叫道：“哎！等等！”  
DiDi原本就是想坑他俩用法术炸门，万一反弹咒应效祸及自身，此刻看萨尔从中作梗，他怕节外生枝，心急火燎地对他俩大叫：“阁下！没时间了！万一大宗师在核源出什么事……！”  
这两个蠢货全靠大宗师一手提拔才能跻身大贤者之列，其智商和忠心成绝对反比，被他这一嗓子吼得愣了。正巧这时地板剧烈震动了一阵子，走廊上的画框噼里啪啦地往下掉，汉多克完全失去了独立思考能力，抬起法杖就施了个炎爆术，一下子把两扇大门炸飞了出去。  
DiDi原本就是怕门上的附魔会造成反弹，才没有自己动手。谁知误打误撞之下，居然直接炸开了一条路，当下立刻一马当先地钻了进去。  
大宗师的办公室里并没有人，这他倒是知道。但是在他来到办公室之前，并没有想好怎么开启通往核源空间的法阵，毕竟，核源空间只有每一任大宗师才能进入，开启法阵的方法，也只有每一任大宗师口口相传。  
自从传送回塔里之后，这一路上他都在想这件事，可惜毫无头绪。谁知一踏入大宗师的办公室，就发现办公室的天花板正在剧烈波动，像一池被倒置的水，正在狂乱地泛起波浪，顶画上的图案原本是记录大宗师过往的种种光辉事迹的，此刻也被撕扯得扭曲而狰狞。  
三人看着天花板愣了几秒钟，DiDi反应过来，叫道：“核源空间肯定出什么事了！我们必须打开法阵！”  
“这怎么打开！”萨尔急切地吼道，“只有猊下才有打开法阵的秘令！”  
“想想办法！”DiDi几乎要恨死这个不开窍的榆木疙瘩脑袋，“我们必须试试，不然不但是猊下，大概白光塔也……！”  
这个推测过于可怕。哪怕只是一个小时之前，如果有人说出这句话，两位贤者大概还会放声大笑，嘲笑这个念头有多愚蠢。然而此刻发生的事情虽然难以置信，但它毕竟在眼前真实上演，白光塔在确确实实地遭受着威胁。  
自己身家性命全是大宗师给的，而白光塔，则是圣白议会赖以存在的基石。

“让开。”两人之中，萨尔法力更强一些，掏出法杖，开始对着天花板上的空间施法。  
汉多克站在一旁，突然想起了什么似的，转头问DiDi：“迪鲁呢？”

一句话让DiDi仿佛坠入冰窟。

但他脸色并没有什么改变，仍然在焦急地看着萨尔，只是向后略微回了回头，看似毫不经意地说了句：“不知道。”  
“都什么时候了！”汉多克生气起来。他四下张望，发现大宗师办公室里一面挂在墙上的镜子，镜子下面有个水盆，正是使用水镜术的工具。  
汉多克向那面镜子走去。  
DiDi转过头来看着他。  
一步、两步、三步……  
他看着汉多克在镜子面前站定，伸手在水盆里抹了一点水渍，在镜子上一点，然后法杖挥动。

不，塔里现在干扰这么严重，水镜术无法工作。

然而和他期待的刚好相反，镜子开始微微地闪现蓝色的荧光。

DiDi咽下一口唾沫，口水滑下他发干的食道时感觉活像一口硫酸，痛得要把他的喉管灼烧出个洞来。

汉多克向水镜术呼叫迪鲁的名字，却没有得到回应。核源出了问题，镜子上毫无画面，只有混沌的雾气在镜像中缭绕。  
……太好了。DiDi暗自松了口气。  
他刚才暗暗算过，那种食尸蝽象能在多久之间吃光一具尸体。魔法生物不是他的专长，但是短短的一瞬间里，他混乱又专注的脑海里还是无可避免地接受了这个认知：不可能吃得完的，哪怕只是其中一具。

水镜之中传来了嗡嗡的声音，汉多克有几分奇怪地喃喃自语：“这是什么声音？水镜术受到干扰了吗？”

DiDi知道那是什么声音，那是食尸蝽象鞘翅摩擦的声音。

“让我来看看。”  
他鬼使神差地向汉多克走过去，秘银锁甲之下的衣衫全被汗水浸湿。短短的几步路里他走得仿佛梦游，脚下好像踩着棉花，步伐却坚定犹如殉道者走过通向圣坛的铁石路。

画面里刚刚出现第一只绕着两具血淋淋的肉块飞舞的甲虫时，DiDi的一只手掌已经放在了汉多克的后心。  
那一记闪电光钻打出之前，他还在皱着眉头试着看清楚水镜当中的东西究竟是什么。  
然后胸口突然爆裂，汉多克连哼都来不及哼一声就倒毙当场，鲜红的鲜血自胸口喷涌出来，夹杂着碎裂的骨片和肉渣落到了水镜术中，把那一小池清水染成妖异的血红。  
萨尔循声望来，被这猝不及防的变故惊得目瞪口呆，怒吼了一声："DiDi！你在做什么！"  
这时，被染上了鲜血的镜子，恢复了正常。  
DiDi的宿舍里，两具尸体横在地面上，早已被食尸蝽象啃得残缺不全，但仍然能辨认出迪鲁和书记官的特征。  
萨尔身陷在法阵之中，脱身不得，他现在必须维持自己解咒的法术，否则将会招来大宗师办公室法咒的反噬。解这种咒的时候通常需要帮手在旁边警戒，他当时想也没想就踏入阵中，完全是因为觉得汉多克和DiDi两个加起来足够防御，却没想到居然有这种变故。  
DiDi阴着脸向他走过去，从腰侧抽出法杖，对准萨尔。  
"DiDi……"萨尔咬牙切齿地怒视着他，"……大宗师他真的在核源空间里吗？"  
"阁下，别浪费多余的口舌了，"DiDi的法杖前端闪起危险的荧光，"专心解咒。要真论单打独斗，我打不过你，但现在只要我对这个法阵施加一丁点儿力量，你知道后果是什么——我是不怕死的，但是你要想好是不是愿意给我陪葬。"  
萨尔在阵中对他怒视，却无可奈何，因为DiDi说的都是真的。  
他现在不仅不能分神对付DiDi，甚至不能在解咒术上稍有松懈，否则触发了大宗师办公室里的防御咒，只怕瞬间之内就会毙命于此。  
他现在只能走一步看一步了，要么祈祷大宗师真在核源空间内，要么寄希望于其他十名贤者在他解完之前赶到。  
"……你还真是那个卑鄙小人养大的孩子，"他冷冷地对DiDi说，"一样的无耻。"  
"承蒙夸奖。"DiDi对他甜美又恶毒地微微一笑，手上的法杖略微抬了抬，一道电光像是动作缓慢的游蛇般向法阵蜿蜒而去，威胁意味十足地在边缘处堪堪停了下来。  
"您得专心点，阁下。"

萨尔别无他法，只能把心思转向解咒。  
大宗师办公室的核源空间，理论上确实只有大宗师自己才有通行密令。但说到底密令也不过是一种咒语的组合，只要将它分拆开看其源头，大致能推断出每一段的用意，然后加以重组、排序、试验，时间充足，又能绕开这里面的防御咒的话，解开不是没有可能的。  
更何况，大宗师曾经私下对他说过，有朝一日是他萨尔即将继承这个位子。作为证据，大宗师把这个密令的一部分原理告诉过他。  
然而现在核源非常不稳定，他在解咒时隐隐感觉到，核源传递出来的能量时强时弱，有时突然微弱下去，有时又突然膨胀起来。  
这是个危险的信号。  
核源自己创造来容纳自身的虚拟空间，本身就是能量的载体，同时又是一个虚拟空间，需要法阵来维持空间的稳定。而这个法阵能量的直接来源又是核源本身，此刻矛即是盾，盾即为矛，原本听起来像是一个完美闭环的法术遇到了自己的悖论：核源不稳，导致法阵也不稳。  
如果虚拟空间撞上了现实空间会怎样？  
随着解咒时核源空间越来越膨胀，萨尔忍不住开始自问。  
他不知道，这种事从未发生过。

DiDi的法杖从未松弛过，然而窗外传来了令他心惊胆战的声音。

铁鞭蔷薇在空中扬起带着尖刺的枝条，咻咻地挥动着。  
大贤者之一的法赫鲁在半空中高声唱诵，试图安抚这些植物，从空中接近塔顶。  
而楼梯上传来脚步声和施法时电火花的噼啪声，还有几位大贤者急促的交谈声。  
哪怕不算法赫鲁，从楼梯上来的人起码有四个，不知道还有没有大贤者的弟子们跟着正在赶来。  
萨尔大喜过望，对着楼梯拼命喊道："快来！DiDi叛变了！"  
早已被轰得七零八落的大门在另一波炎爆术之下被彻底炸毁，DiDi还不得不放出一个防御立场来抵挡那些四处乱飞的碎渣和法术残余，免得干扰了法阵中心的萨尔。

看着从爆炸的烟尘中出现的大贤者吉阿伽农、艾力芬特、平斯，以及平斯的首席弟子，萨尔狂喜万分，高声叫道："你们来得正好……"  
只听见DiDi在旁边用更高的声音哭叫道："阁下！萨尔叛变了！"  
……什么？！  
萨尔难以置信地扭过头去，发现DiDi早已经不是那幅举着法杖剑拔弩张的样子，而是怀抱着汉多克的尸身，双眼噙满悲愤的泪水，发疯似的地向来人大吼："萨尔杀了汉多克阁下！我试图联系你们的时候他还想攻击我！"  
吉阿伽农脸色一沉，问道："大宗师呢？"  
DiDi泫然欲泣的脸上一片哀恸："……我不知道，不过大宗师一定是被他封印在核源空间里了。"  
"你他妈的……！"出身于王国贵族的大贤者萨尔忍不住骂出了平生第一句脏话，"你血口喷人！明明是你骗我来解咒，还杀了汉多克！"  
"他？一个学徒，杀死大贤者？"四人都一脸难以置信，转而脸色便阴沉了下来，齐齐厉声喝问萨尔。  
"萨尔，你究竟为何做出这种事！"  
"萨尔，大宗师真的在核源空间吗？"  
萨尔此时百口莫辩，不由自主地分了神，解咒的程序被打乱，一个防御咒被触发了。  
办公室里突然闪过一片凄厉的电光，闪电锁链从屋子里四面八方蔓延开来。  
法阵中央的萨尔避无可避，首受其害，凄惨的哀号不过持续了几秒，就变成了一段焦炭倒在法阵中央。其余众人措手不及，纷纷慌乱地抵挡，一时间各种咒语法术光辉交映。这其中传来一声惨叫，平斯的首席弟子不幸被命中，命陨当场。  
平斯来不及把弟子置于自己的防御立场之内，只能眼睁睁地看着她被活活烧死，还来不及哀痛，就听见艾力芬特高声叫道：“……核源！核源打开了！”  
在场所有人都猛然抬头，向上方看去。

不知是核源自身失灵造成的力场扭曲，还是萨尔解咒时触动了什么秘令，连接现实空间和虚拟空间的法阵出现了空间错位，链接点失效了。

天花板完全消失。  
悬在他们头顶的，是深邃犹如宇宙洪荒，无尽犹如万古长夜的空间——  
核源整个打开了。  
它像一枚被打开的果子，将内里完整无遗、纤毫毕现地呈现在他们面前。

核源中，两个人影像漂浮在半空中一样，从他们头顶，也在目瞪口呆地看着下方。  
法师Pinkray，胸口歪歪斜斜地扎着用长袍扯出的碎条，然而遮不住胸口插着的那块大号的煤渣一样的核源碎片。  
此刻，他坐在虚无的地面上，觝狼Katto坐在他旁边，把自己撕开一道口子的手腕递到他嘴边。核源空间被打开之前，他正在劝法师多喝一口。

三名大贤者几乎是同时举起法杖，危险的荧光自杖尖亮起，三道不同颜色的电光直奔Pinkray而去，却被一道无形的屏障挡住，互相撞得火花四溅七零八落，而坐在上面的两人却完好无损。  
“你们住手！”DiDi尖叫起来，“Pinkray是被冤枉的！”  
四名大贤者齐刷刷地扭过头来，疑惑地看着DiDi。  
精灵少年双眼通红，对自己正在大颗大颗地流下泪水这件事毫无意识。  
他嗓音有几分哽咽，然而还是清晰、响亮地说出了他一路上都排练好的台词：“真正的凶手是大宗师！两年前，是他骗了Pinkray，让他去皓之岩森林杀死独角兽的！他这么多年以来，都在用圣兽的魔力和灵魂作为维持核源的养料，甚至他还用这些魔力去供给自己！要不然前面那么多任大宗师，只有他自己长命百岁？！”  
他一口气说完，只觉得自己肺里的氧气都要用尽了，几乎有片刻缺氧的眩晕，不得不用手撑着膝盖，弯着腰大口大口喘息。

他的双手、膝盖、全身，都在不停地颤抖。  
他等这一刻多久了？  
从刚刚知道Pinkray堕落的消息时，被复仇吞没的狂怒，到后来反复质疑中的煎熬，再到后来隐约知晓真相后的内疚和负罪感，还有为了揭露大宗师真面目的隐忍——这一切就是为了这一刻啊！  
只要、只要能在大贤者们面前揭露这一切，他就能洗脱Pinkray的罪名，就能——

DiDi在喘息之间听到了一个冷酷的声音。  
那是大贤者艾力芬特。

“这小子知道了，不能留着他。”


	22. Chapter 22

DiDi的泪水这时才大颗大颗地滚落下来，像一眼干涸了太久的泉。  
“所以……你们早就知道是吗……”他抬起头来，任凭泪水肆意流淌，脸上带着一种介于痴傻和疯狂之间的微笑，“你们早就知道供给核源的真正能量来自于哪里……但是你们根本不关心，是不是你们还觉得，圣兽反而是个更好、更稳定的选择呢……”

他在原地踉跄了几步，一手握住法杖，一手握住秘银短剑，用通红的眼睛盯着面前的三名大贤者，脸上带着即将赴死的决绝。三名大贤者已经各自端着法杖，从三个方向、各自谨慎、又缓慢地逼近了DiDi，法杖前端亮起了危险的荧光。

 

“……傻孩子。” 在头顶坐着的法师无奈又冰冷地笑了一声，又开始咳嗽。  
他好不容易从咳嗽中平息，因为血涌上脸去，看起来倒是比刚才僵尸一样的脸色恢复了一点活人的气色。他在粗重的喘息中艰难地说：“有时候看你挺精明的，有时候又觉得你怎么这么笨？”

他有几分蹒跚地从所坐的地方站起来，居高临下地看着下面的人。  
“各位，比起DiDi，你们有个更加亟待解决的问题。”  
他脱下了身上早已破碎不堪的罩袍，连胸口绑的绷带也几下扯掉，向他们展露自己赤裸的上半身，甚至还拿手指弹了一下胸口那个大块煤渣一样的玩意儿。

“这个，是核源。”他带着点痞气，无所谓地笑了笑，“准确地来说是核源的一块碎片。这几年以来维斯忒修斯一直没能成功把这块碎片融合回核源本体，它上面的那条裂缝太大了，需要的能量太多。但是刚才，他把我抓进这个空间以后，你们以为他为什么要留我一条命？嗯？”  
法师蹲下身子，饶有兴趣地看着他们三个脸上的表情从困惑，到顿悟——再到惨白。  
这风云变幻的脸色让Pinkray很感兴趣似的咯咯笑了起来，笑声既天真又残忍，伸出一点鲜红的舌尖勾了一下自己薄薄的嘴唇。  
“对啦，他想用我做生祭来修复核源。看各位的脸色，你们大概都知道这个法阵，对吧？这还是我在做他学徒时他无意中透露给我的呢。这个修复的法阵需要两样东西，一样是作为生祭的活人，另一样……也是活物，只不过是作为修补核源用的材料。后者需要强大的魔力，才能填补核源的裂缝呢。”

法师——不，现在他是巫魔Pinkray，用手托着腮，一派天真地问道：“那么你们猜，他会挑你们其中的谁呢？”

三个人脸色都有几分阴险，尴尬地互相看了看。  
巧的是，他们三人都不算大宗师的嫡系。艾力芬特是炼金术公会的会长，平斯是前任大宗师的弟子，而吉阿伽农则纯粹是因为大宗师想挤掉他的上一任。  
修复核源需要大量的法力，十三贤者的制度从根本上就是大宗师的替代品，那么维斯忒修斯如果要选择一个牺牲品，他们三人无论哪一个都是绝佳的人选。

法师背后的Katto在字里行间迅速读出了他的用意，也开始坏心眼地建议，“要我我就选那个年轻的，”他抬抬下巴指向艾力芬特，“他看起来像是法力高强的样子。”  
“那可不行，大宗师还要靠他控制炼金术公会。”Pinkray回答。  
“那就那个高的吧！”  
“平斯阁下可是象征着前任大宗师的政治人脉，是维斯忒修斯的重要盟友呢！”  
“那只有剩下那位了？”  
“可是吉阿伽农大人，这法力可是没他俩高强，万一不够使可怎么办？”

他俩一唱一和，把三名贤者像集市上的猪肉一样挑来捡去，三位大贤者听得胆战心惊。他们当然知道这是离间计，但是这个思路简直太像大宗师本人在思考了，他们当然知道他的铁石心肠和心狠手辣，为了核源，他决不会吝惜任何人的性命，除了他自己的。

半晌，吉尔伽农咬了咬牙，准备先开这个口：“我不准备献身核源。”  
另外两人仿佛松了一口气，马上表示支持：“不如我们现在就……”

就在这时，另一队人马赶到。  
六名大贤者各自带领着自己的徒弟出现在门口。  
看到为首的艾克西波提，三人心里都是一沉。  
这是大宗师的嫡系心腹，法力高强，而且对大宗师付出了宗教狂热般的忠心，如果大宗师让他跳入岩浆，他也会毫不犹豫地跳下去。  
看到他们三人已经摆好传送术要逃，艾克西波提沉下脸来，责问道：“这种紧要关头，你们要去哪？”  
三名贤者面面相觑的时候，隔岸观火的Pinkray又在头顶凉凉地补充道：“他们准备临阵脱逃。因为大宗师要让他们做粘合核源的胶水。”  
艾克西波提怔了一下，脸色随即阴沉下来。  
“诸君，你们知道贤者之位的使命吧？”他一一扫视过三名贤者的脸，“我们当时登上这个位置的时候发下的誓言你们难道都忘了？‘以生命守护核源’。”  
“那不是圣誓，当不得数的。”头顶的法师插嘴道。  
“没有法术约束力？”Katto好奇地动动毛绒绒的耳朵。  
“没，顶多就是个道德规范吧，我记得里面还有一条‘汝当尽力为善’呢，他们有几个做到了？”  
大贤者们抬起头来对他怒目而视，抬起法杖扔出光球，却在那道屏障上撞得粉碎。  
“别急嘛，”Pinkray笑嘻嘻地看着他们，“与其冲我来，不如你们自己先公决一下，谁去大义献身填核源比较好？”

此话一出，底下的人脸上都是勃然色变。  
因为刚才被当众指责，吉阿伽农心里早有芥蒂，立刻转向艾克西波提：“我可以去填核源没问题，责任在前义不容辞，但鄙人的法力在贤者之中敬陪末座，万一不足以弥合核源裂缝呢？艾克西波提阁下，您的法力在我们之中最强，您自己刚刚说过的话，您不会忘了吧？”  
艾克西波提脸色一僵，顿时说不出话来。  
由于他一直是大宗师在十三贤者之中的代言人，作风过于强硬，其他人早就饱有腹诽，一时间居然没人肯为他说话，所有人都抱着幸灾乐祸的心情望着他的背影。  
跟着艾克西波提前来的弟子，因为老师吃瘪，急躁又莽撞地叫了起来：“吉阿伽农，你这话是什么意思？！”  
“没尊卑的混账东西！吉阿伽农也是你叫的？”另一名贤者厉声叱责，随后又说，“大宗师的做法谁能预料得到？单凭这巫魔的一句话，我们就这样内讧起来，像什么样子！”  
见话题朝这边来，Katto先一步开口问道：“那个，我中立方啊，我一个雇佣兵不了解你们法师界的技术性问题，我就问问，修复这个核源还有别的招儿吗？”

全场静默。  
没有别的招儿。

“……也许我们大家合起来，都贡献一点法力，就能弥合核源的裂缝呢？”另一名贤者提议。  
“百特里你是不是蠢啊？弥合核源的条件是灵魂和能量同时的献祭，光有法力有个屁用！”  
“你这么明白，那干脆你去殉道？”  
“阁下，虽然您是大贤者，但是您不能对我的老师用这种口气说话！”  
“有你们这帮学徒什么事儿？给我闭嘴！”

在这个屋子里，几乎每一位贤者都代表着不同的政治势力，昔日在议会的政治博弈中积攒下来的嫌隙，没有了议会日程和规条的制约，一股脑地爆发了出来，屋子里顿时吵得不可开交。  
一片混乱当中，突然白光一线，直直击中艾克西波提的一名弟子，后者“啊”了一声，立刻倒在地上。  
那方向好像是从另一名贤者的弟子那边传来的……无视了那位贤者和弟子们一个劲儿地喊叫着给自己辩白“我们没动手”，这一击给本就越来越白热化的气氛不啻于火上浇油，屋子里所有人都纷纷端起了法杖，虽然是警戒的姿势，但所有人的目光都凶狠地活像嗜血的狼。

“吵个屁，干脆打倒其中一个！”  
一名大贤者阴恻恻地叫了一声。  
屋子里顿时亮起了默契的电光，数十道各种颜色各种属性的法咒直奔艾克西波提而去。然而刚才对他弟子发动的突袭却让他们早有警戒，艾克西波提双手一张，启动了一个防御力场将自己和弟子们罩在其中。  
“你们这帮卑鄙小人！”他的弟子们怒骂着，纷纷开始祭起法器，自卫似的也对外面打出法咒。

一片混乱当中，刚刚凭借传送术潜入人群中放了一发冷箭的DiDi，在各种混乱的法咒和攻击当中左躲右闪，跑到了核源空间下面，抬头望着Pinkray。  
他刚才就发现，自己老师的左手一直在隐隐闪着奇怪的绿色光芒，那光芒自他手腕处开始，一直蔓延到力场的边缘，试探性地在那周围闪动着。  
“你能出来吗？”DiDi焦急地抬头问道。  
“大概能，”Pinkray举起手，像水波般拨开力场，“也许是因为我现在受到核源碎片的供给，这道力场把我当成了某种同类物质……但是它的能量非常不稳定，我不知道我能不能完整地使用法术。”  
“别管这么多，我们先逃走再说！”说话间，DiDi忍不住回头望了一眼，看着那边仍然打得不可开交，施法时电光嗞嗞声，命中时的惨呼声，咒骂声呵斥声混成一团，弱者自保，强者杀敌，没人有多余的精力来关注这边。  
“我不会逃。”法师没有看他，举着绿光闪烁的手，凝神解析力场。说话间，那力场波动了起来，空气在虚无中荡起一圈又一圈的涟漪，最后化为一个漩涡，波纹围绕着一个破口缓缓旋转着，法师一阵狂喜，扭头对身后的雇佣兵说：“Katto，你从这里下去，保护DiDi离开这个地方。”  
“……那你呢？”  
“……那你呢？”  
两人同时脱口而出。  
Pinkray拽过觝狼，趁其不备，强行把他推入漩涡的中心，觝狼踉跄地掉了下去，跌倒在地上。

“DiDi，你要明白，很多事都是我咎由自取，我自己种下的恶果，要由我自己亲手了结。”  
法师向下看着他们，挥手之间，力场的破口已经弥合。  
“……你发誓。”DiDi咬着嘴唇，绝望地看着他。  
“我发誓——我会努力活下来。”他对着下面的两人微微一笑，轻轻亲吻指尖，然后把它按向胸口。这是圣誓的象征。

泪水，为什么，像是永远也流不完啊……DiDi心想。

觝狼顿了顿，咬了咬牙，说：“崽子，爬到我背上来！我们从窗口跳出去！”  
“可是塔楼外层有铁鞭蔷薇啊！”DiDi迟疑了一下，突然睁大眼睛。  
随着一声低低的嗥叫，觝狼的形态发生了变化。

浓密丰厚的皮毛从皮肤下生长出来，蔓延至全身。头上的短角迅速伸长，带着锋利的弧度在头顶微微后折。手脚上长出尖利的指爪。觝狼浑身的骨骼都在格格作响，摩擦出令人牙酸的声音，不过几秒钟的时间，他的身体迅速暴涨到接近三米的高度，巨型狼兽的脸上浮现出奇妙的图腾，血盆大口中长出尖细的獠牙。  
这边的变故终于引起了混战成一团的贤者们的注意，有人在人群中高叫了一声：“别让他们跑了！”  
几道电光飞速袭来，却被暗绿色的屏障挡住。大贤者们吃了一惊，发现核源空间里的巫魔一手按着低垂下来的核源本体，一手上幽光闪现。

一团绿光在屋子里爆炸，片刻令人晕眩的闪光过后，所有人的皮肤上都罩上了一层不详的幽绿，一种嗜心挖骨的毒素向每个人的身体里激烈地蔓延开。  
年轻一代毕竟对实战中的亡灵法术没有多少了解，贤者们却心知肚明，有人惊叫了起来：“……这是……大诅咒术！”  
“你居然……！”  
“我一直都能啊，无法穿透屏障的，只有你们而已。”巫魔的面孔被一片暗绿染上一层阴恻恻的死气，在核源中傲慢地笑着，“这是加了深渊属性的骨毒诅咒，请各位慢慢享用。”  
然而他的笑容一瞬间却略微有些扭曲，突然捂住心脏剧烈地喘了两口粗气。

核源太不稳定了。按理说他不应该被自己的毒素反噬的。

然而Pinkray瞬间稳定了心神，忍着剧痛咬牙放出了白骨之爪。  
这个当年在竞技场上令他的同学闻风丧胆的法术，是一阵由幽魂之力构成的阴风，如同一只巨大而无形的利爪，夹杂着鬼哭狼嚎般的风声，在屋子里打着旋儿飞了出去。  
惨号声响起时，Pinkray咽下了一口涌向嘴边的鲜血。

他看着DiDi被觝狼一把抓起来扔到背上，巨型狼兽粗壮而有力的后腿蹬上了窗台，准备一跃而出。  
塔楼虽然有三十二层之高，但是只要计算好降落点，由精灵发出风球，就足以让两人平安落地。铁鞭蔷薇主要防御的是外部进攻，对内部向外的东西反应略微有些迟钝，凭借觝狼惊人的速度，他们俩应该不会被那些带着尖刺的枝条伤到。

……逃出去！  
一定要逃出去！  
我会活着的，我会活下来去找你们的。

法师紧紧咬住牙关，把那口鲜血吞回腹中。

从觝狼背着DiDi跃出窗外，不过几秒钟的时间，在Pinkray的眼中却像过了一个世纪那么漫长。  
他绝望地看着那个巨大的光球迎面打来，把狼兽和少年的身影重重地击回屋子里。

大宗师从外面降落在屋子里，身后还跟着在外面一直不得门而入的法赫鲁。

他手里捏着一个由光绳和神圣符文扎住的水晶瓶子，里面有一团血红色的烟雾在微弱地颤抖着。

 

 

【法师：我现在要看看是哪个幸运的大贤者要被大宗师抓去补核源】  
【你的魅魔突然出现.jpg】


	23. Chapter 23

“你们在干什么！”

维斯忒修斯的声音虽然老迈，但仍然带有至高无上的威严和恐吓。  
屋子里所有的贤者和学徒们，带着几分心虚住了手，齐刷刷地看向大宗师。  
Pinkray阴着脸看着大宗师，后者望向他不过短短的一秒，立刻明白了他手把手教出来的徒弟究竟说了些什么导致自己麾下十三贤者起了这样激烈的内讧。  
维斯忒休斯抬手一扬，高声道：“这瓶子里装的是一个噩梦级别的深渊魅魔，这东西具有深渊属性，是拿来修复核源的最佳材料！”

那团血红色的烟雾仿佛听得到他所说的话似的，在水晶瓶里疯狂冲撞了一阵子，最后无济于事地萎靡成一小团。  
大贤者们闻言，所有人都不由得心头一喜。

维斯忒修斯轻蔑地一笑，枯瘦的手指一挥，核源空间的屏障力场顿时打破，Pinkray失足跌到了地上。  
“把这些叛乱分子都给我抓起来！我要用他们做生祭！”

狼兽被光球迎面打中，晕了一阵子，刚刚清醒过来便听到了这句话，狂嗥了一声，把DiDi拉过来护在身后，一张血盆大口裂至嘴角，六十二颗带着倒刺的獠牙对围过来的法师们发出狺狺的威胁。  
在他身后，DiDi捂着在刚才的袭击中被击中的手臂，扔出一枚锯齿风球，手上的鲜血顺着法杖滴滴滚落。  
Pinkray也不再保留，双手在空中挥动，拼尽全力地开始把毕生所学最恶毒的招数全使出来，迅速向Katto与DiDi的方向靠近。

这是一场前所未有的激烈战役。十名大贤者，各自带领自己还活着的弟子，开始向这三人缩小包围圈。法师靠近了两人之后，Katto迅速与他换了位置，狂暴的巨型狼兽以鬼魅般的速度冲向了包围过来的敌人，尖利的巨爪瞬间撕破了一名弟子的身体。

维斯忒修斯并未参战，他进入了核源空间，用颤巍巍的手指画下了一个法阵。  
这是一个来自深渊的法阵，名字已经在历史中佚失。无名法阵共有三层，大宗师把水晶瓶放在阵中，解开了缚咒，一团血雾自其中溢出，渐渐化为人形，不甘心地嚎叫着想要逃跑，却被大宗师催动的法阵吸引着，被吸入了核源之中。

大宗师满意地看着核源的裂缝亮起混着一点血红的黑光。  
他自核源空间内缓缓降下，衣袂翻飞，如同一只巨大的白色蝙蝠，法杖垂下。  
密集的大型法术狂风暴雨般在屋子里炸开，丝毫没有顾及贤者与学徒们的性命。  
Pinkray三人本来还在苦苦支撑，没想到这种不分敌我的打法反而让他们三个有了转机。因为人少、阵型密集，只要一个屏蔽力场就能迅速挡住三人，反而是大贤者和他们的弟子深受其害。  
不光是学徒，连一名大贤者也被命中，七窍流血地倒在了地上，瞬间毙命。  
“维斯忒修斯是不是疯了！”  
连艾克西波提也忍不住喊了起来。  
“我他妈受够这个疯子了！”  
一名贤者暴躁又疯狂地尖叫起来。  
“我他妈当大贤者不是为了陪这个老疯子玩命的！当时劝说我担任贤者的时候他明明不是这么说的！再三跟我保证不需要用我的法力去供给核源我才答应的！——老子不干了！”  
这位贤者所有的弟子都在刚才的混战中阵亡，连他自己都分不清究竟是谁下的手。  
“傻瓜！”眼见他转身要逃，艾克西波提怒骂，“等大宗师恢复过来……”  
“你才是傻瓜。”Pinkray一边勉力支撑着力场，一边在施法的间隙里艰难地开口，“你们以为等他恢复过来，你们会有什么好果子吃？按照维斯忒修斯的性子，今天经历过这一切的人，搞不好都会被他灭口。与其……”  
一句话说得所有人如梦方醒，同时看向与三人混战成一团的维斯忒修斯。  
“……不如……”  
几人张了张嘴，但是面对大宗师，心中仍然有一丝无可替代的惧意。  
他们每一个都被维斯忒修斯拿捏着某种把柄，每一个都见识过维斯忒修斯的残酷，每一个都与他相处过几十年的时间，长久的积威让他们面对维斯忒修斯时便心生怯意，但……  
但是让他活下来，只怕更是后患无穷。

“不如你们好好想想，杀了他之后，由谁继承大宗师之位比较好？”

Pinkray的声音不大，却像一阵幽幽鬼风，毒素一般渗透到每一个大贤者心脏里，权欲的甜美锋利地在每个人心上刮过一刀。  
大宗师转过头来，愤怒地看着自己的弟子。“我迟早把你的舌头给割下来！艾克西波提！”  
后者应了一声“是”，还来不及施法，平斯突然调转身来，对着艾克西波提打出一枚光球。后者急急闪避，身后一名不知是哪位贤者的弟子却没有这种好运，在惨叫中当场身亡。  
"平斯！你疯了吗！"  
维斯忒修斯怒骂道。  
平斯不理会他的咆哮，对被这一变故惊得目瞪口呆的法师们吼道："谁先杀了维斯忒修斯，谁来当下一任大宗师！"

刚才就被引诱起来的，无非是一个念头，然而经由一句话出口，言语具有了实体，便有了魔力。

剩下的贤者中约有四人立即倒向了平斯一边，转头开始攻击大宗师。其中百特里带来的弟子最多，看老师阵前倒戈，惊惧难忍，吼道：“老师！你怎么能叛——”  
话音未落，百特里法杖一挥，一道电光直取这名弟子咽喉。后者无论如何也没想到导师居然会对自己下手，咽气之前还大睁着不可置信的双眼。  
“少说废话！此时再不动手，导师要是被清算了，你们谁也跑不了！如果一举歼灭逆贼维斯忒修斯，有功者可封大贤者！”  
剩下的弟子们均是一愣，功名利禄最动人心，纷纷举起法杖，对准刚才还并肩作战的人。  
“呸！”艾克西波提怒斥道，“你们才是逆贼！杀了他们！凭战绩领赏！”

大宗师办公室里迅速展开了一场混战。  
这个办公室占据了32层的一整层，差不多有一个竞技场那么大。  
此刻里面电光交闪，火花烁烁，不同属性的法术在空中撞击交错，不时响起惨呼声和叫骂声。  
Pinkray几句话策反了以平斯为首的五位大贤者，大宗师身边还活着的不过四人，论实力远不如敌方。  
如果这是大宗师的全盛时期，只怕战斗早就以压倒性的胜利结束。然而他现在实在太衰弱了，法力的消耗尚在其次，无法从核源中汲取能量维持自身的年轻与健康才是致命之伤，老化导致他的行动速度与反应能力大大衰弱，只能在战斗中陷入胶着。  
两个法师与对方缠斗，觝狼如鬼魅般在外围绕着打圈儿，只要维斯忒修斯略有分心，便冲上去偷袭，不得手也不恋战，立刻抽身回退。三个人虽然第一次并肩作战，配合得却意外默契。觝狼抽身时，DiDi与Pinkray的法术便如同毒蛇一样缠住大宗师的追击。  
但是Pinkray这边也并没有占到什么便宜。  
这支临阵倒戈的叛军打得毫无章法，五位大贤者各自为战，互不配合，人人都想先一步杀掉维斯忒修斯，反而不如对面，起码在大宗师的带领下没有自乱阵脚。  
Pinkray没有法杖，攻击力大打折扣，核源碎片极其不稳，法术的效果时有时无，时强时弱。DiDi左臂受伤，没有能力挥剑，只能靠右手拿着的法杖施法。他的元素法术攻击力极强，然而几乎没有任何实战经验。Katto化身成为巨型狼兽之后，速度快如鬼魅，力量大得活像巨魔，多年的战场经验使他在混战当中打得游刃有余，但是刚才维斯忒修斯的光球迎面直击，似乎打断了他一根肋骨。此时他逐渐发现前锋上打得一塌糊涂，也就不再上前，以免被连友军都说不上的法师误伤，退回后方，三人围成一个紧密的小小团体，保护着彼此不受伤害。

打斗间，头顶突然传来一阵爆裂声。众人抬头一看，只见头顶的核源，一道裂缝正在其表面蔓延，像一棵正在疯长的树一般，从最粗的主干，向两旁伸展出许多细小的枝条。而那些裂隙之中，闪着幽亮的血光。  
Pinkray心中一动，突然大声叫了起来："Kwin！你在里面吗！"  
没有人回答，只是从核源里传来一声混沌的咆哮。  
那不是人类的声音，粗哑低沉，是来自深渊的嘶吼。  
"……糟了……"法师心中不由得一苦。

这变故使得混战中的双方都是一惊，维斯忒修斯趁机吼道："你们还不明白吗？如果不能修复这个核源，白光塔就完蛋了，到时候谁当大宗师有意义吗？"  
还没等众人反应过来，Pinkray立刻补上一句："你们现在帮他修复了核源，将来可是必死无疑！"  
……说得十分在理。  
因此，满屋的法术和电光只是稍停了片刻，再次激烈地亮起来。

维斯忒修斯阴沉地看着自己的弟子。  
那眼神阴鸷恶毒，几乎不像个人类。  
唯一值得庆幸的，就是随着大宗师的衰弱，Pinkray的被动咒失效了。维斯忒修斯试着下过几个命令，都没有任何作用，大宗师也就放弃了这个选择，沉默下来专心对敌。  
此时突然开口，却是一句命令：“Pinkray，停止攻击吧。”  
被命令者在打出一记白骨之刺的同时翻了翻眼皮，毫无住手的迹象。  
“你以为被动咒失灵了吗？”Pinkray失笑，“不，猊下，这说明现在我的法力在你之上了。你现在老迈而无用。”  
“……是吗？”大宗师冷冷一笑，“抱有这种幻想也许能让你死得快乐一点——和我斗了这么久，你的毒气是不是早就蔓延到全身了？”  
……什么？！  
Katto和DiDi忍不住都是一惊。  
连一直在强忍着疼痛的Pinkray闻言也不由一窒，从刚才起一直强压下去的那口血立刻在喉头翻涌而上，被拆穿的惊悚让他再也忍不住，毒气攻心，“噗”的一口喷了出来。

血色幽绿，正是他刚刚施下的骨毒诅咒。

DiDi和Katto惊惧的眼神尚未清醒，Pinkray还未从吐血的痛苦中恢复，三人完美的战术联盟刹那间露出了破绽，大宗师没有贻误这转瞬即逝的战机，双手同时施法，一道光圈以他自身为圆心，尖啸着、旋转着扩散了出去。  
为了节省法力，从刚才起，大宗师的打法一直都偏向保守，此刻没有料到他突然放出一记大型炎环，很多早已疲于奔命的法师纷纷中招，倒在地上哀嚎不已。  
身手最敏捷的觝狼赶紧跳起以躲避攻击，然而没料到正中大宗师下怀——无论是人类还是觝狼，落地前的一瞬间往往是毫无还手之力的。  
他被随之而来的光鞭打飞出去，接近三米的庞大身躯擦着地面滑行了一阵子才撞到石墙停下来。石砌的墙壁顶不住冲击的猛烈，被撞碎的砖石稀里哗啦地砸落在他的脑袋上。  
而那条光鞭在接触到他身体的瞬间就以一种毒蛇般的姿态紧紧缠绕住他，待到碎石掉落完毕，已经把他捆得动弹不得。  
巨狼形态的狂战士不停地挣扎，却也只能眼睁睁地看着自己、DiDi和Pinkray，分别被三条光绳捆得动弹不得，被大宗师丢进了核源空间的法阵之中。

这是法阵的第二层。祭主站在第三层，祭品在第二层，这是生祭法阵不可打破的规则。

实际上，大宗师也到了强弩之末。如果法师那口毒血晚个十分钟喷出来，只怕他就要精疲力尽了。  
耳边传来艾克西波提勉强支撑的高声喊叫，"别让叛乱分子跑了！全抓起来！"  
想必是他在指挥着手下残部在劫杀想要从战场上撤退的败军之将。一旦大宗师进入了核源空间，外面就拿他无可奈何，平斯他们大概是见势不妙想要逃走，然而因为核源的磁场干扰，无法打开传送阵，就被艾克西波提等人堵住围捕。  
下面的战斗还在继续，核源空间里，精灵崽子正在尖着嗓子破口大骂，也许是嫌他用词过于文雅，觝狼也很快加入了骂街的行列，雇佣兵的词汇量和下流程度令人惊叹，然而他现在连施一个基本的噤声咒的法力都不能再浪费了，因此听凭那精灵崽子和觝狼一尖细一粗哑的叫骂声在耳边吵成一曲脏话二重唱，没有理会，而是双手在胸前平举，开始唱颂咒文。  
诘屈聱牙的文字在阵中闪现，亮着荧光，圆环开启，向着不同方向开始转动，符咒开始重新排序、组合，然后发挥效力。  
“别骂了！”Pinkray吼道，“专心对付这玩意儿！它会先分解精神力最薄弱的那个！”  
DiDi和Katto立刻闭嘴，开始凝神敛志。

很少有人能感受到被当做生祭被法阵分解的滋味。  
Pinkray紧咬牙关，像他小时候第一次感受到自己体内那股汹涌而来的力量那样，将自己所有的意识与精神紧缩成小小的、坚硬的一团，对抗着这个法阵。  
他听见深渊在向他低语，那声音像鬼魅、像幽魂、像狂风，像他亲手杀死的每一个男人和女人，在他耳边如泣如诉，讲述着他最不堪回首的所有隐秘。  
这一切都是幻象。  
他觉得牙龈胀痛，齿缝因为咬合过紧已经渗出血丝，然而那声音越来越大、越来越清晰——

你咎由自取。  
你助纣为虐。  
你有罪。  
你污秽。  
你过去为大宗师做过多少回刽子手。  
你发动过多少战争。  
你帮助他坐上今天这个位置。  
你让他成为暴君和独裁者。  
你助长了他的野心。  
你今天孤立无援的境地都是你一手造成。  
你亲手把你的徒弟、你的朋友、想要帮助你的无辜的人拖到这一切里来。

——而你所有的努力终将失败。

一切都无可挽回。

他用尽全力对抗这些低语，甚至连自辩的力气也不分给它。  
也许你说得对，他在心底深处对法阵的幻象说，但我心如铁石。

让他无法再集中精神的，是DiDi的惨叫。  
精灵少年痛苦地哀号，在一片虚空之上翻滚着，身体瑟缩颤抖如同寒风里秋天最后一片树叶。  
近在咫尺，Pinkray却只能眼睁睁看着，自己的学徒即将在自己面前灰飞烟灭。

大宗师发出不可一世的狂笑，他蹒跚地在第三层法阵站定，颤巍巍地举起了手，高声唱颂：“深渊之灵，万魔之王！列此祭品，尽汝之享——”

“DiDi————！”  
Pinkray再也忍不住，向精灵的方向尖叫起来。  
他的学徒，他亲手养育的孩子，拼尽此生最后一点力气，抬起头来，向他深深地望了一眼。

一瞬间，银白色的万丈光芒在眼前炸开，银河倒悬，时间逆流。  
他在恍惚中看见了那个在皓之岩森林嬉笑的孩子，两只白生生的胖脚丫撩动着清澈的溪水。  
他看见壁炉前的Kwin，胡搅蛮缠地拿着一枚棋子跟他争辩，斜飞的眼角被炉火染上一层淡淡的橙红。  
他看见墙根下站着的Katto，耳朵尖都垂头丧气地耷拉了下来，被阴影遮蔽的面孔上，一双曲线分明的嘴唇却紧紧嘟起，带着一丝不屈的倔强。  
他甚至看见年幼的自己，在接过大宗师为他制作的第一根法杖的时候，兴奋得满脸通红。

……对不起啊。

 

白银色的光芒像泉水般汩汩上升，淹没了核源的整个空间。  
“……这、这他妈的……！”  
大宗师喃喃自语道。  
那泉水自DiDi身下涌出。好像他鲜血流尽之后，取而代之的就是这种银白色的光芒。  
那光芒像水一样流动着，源源不断地从DiDi的身体里涌出，好像他是一口光泉的泉眼。  
Katto首先清醒过来，对着法师吼道：“Ray！好像有什么事不对！”  
Pinkray花费了一点时间才摆脱法阵中濒死的幻象，睁开眼后，才明白事情有多诡异。  
他动弹不得，只能看着泉水一样的光芒波光潋滟地缓缓没过自己胸口。  
Katto盯着逐渐被银光淹没的、倒在地上的DiDi，有点紧张地问：“崽子是死了吗？”  
“……没有。”法师犹豫了一下才说。  
他没有证据，这只是直觉而已。

维斯忒修斯惊惧地盯着漫漫上升的银光白泉，眼角几乎要滴出鲜血。自DiDi身下一点点渗出的银光没过生祭法阵，阵中的符文在接触到光芒的瞬间便停止了转动，幽光随即被银光吞没。

“这是……圣裔之血……”他喃喃自语道，“这、这只是个传说而已啊……从来没人真的见过圣裔之血显灵的……”  
他本就枯槁憔悴的面容在白光中进一步衰老，皮肤迅速地松垮下来，活像一张包住骷髅的人皮。  
维斯忒修斯向后踉跄几步，跌倒在地，像是瞬间被抽去了魂魄。

这银光缓慢而无情地漫上来，也渗漏下去，办公室里也一样被白光淹没。那光没过他们的肚子、胸腔、下巴，没过口鼻时所有人甚至都紧张地闭住了呼吸，片刻之后才发现那毕竟不是真的水流。

白光里什么都没有。没有声音，没有视觉，没有空间，没有时间，没有自我。似乎只有一点意识漂浮在无穷无尽的虚空中。  
Pinkray只觉得自己仿佛在那里面呆了很久很久，久到好像世界在混沌之初就已存在，并且将继续存在直到世界的尽头。  
他不思考，也就没有痛苦，更没有悲伤。

白光消失了。

他们仍然在核源的空间里，刚才的一切仿佛都没有发生。  
法师如梦方醒，他低下头，发现胸口的核源碎片已经脱落了，掉落在一旁仿佛真的是块煤渣，然而伤口却不流血，也没有过去那种嗜血的欲望。  
骨毒诅咒也消失了。  
他抬眼看去，生祭法阵被彻底抹除。

Pinkray站起身来，冲到DiDi面前，用手在他鼻下探了探，感受到一股微弱但温热的气流，才放心地长长出了一口气。  
此时他背后已经完全被冷汗所浸湿了。  
“Pink！”一个熟悉的声音响起来，“我…我居然还活着吗？”  
“Kwin！你在核源里？你那边什么情况？”  
“……对，”Kwin的声音听起来有气无力，虚弱地要命，“这东西好像要把我吸收掉一样，我他妈的还以为这次真是要挂了！这破玩意儿真够邪门儿的！”  
这种情况下法师还是被魅魔一句话给逗乐了，轻笑了一声：“……这不是来自深渊的法器吗？现在里面怎么样？”  
Kwin的声音静默了片刻，又响起来："……像是凝固了。但是……你等等。"  
Pinkray又走过去检查了觝狼的状况，后者的狂化状态并没有解除，甩着毛茸茸的脑袋想努力让自己清醒过来。  
觝狼断掉的肋骨居已经愈合了。  
"Pink！"Kwin的声音又响起来，"这东西好像又要启动了！"  
"你能出来吗？法阵已经失效了！"  
Kwin邪恶的笑声低沉地在空间里滚过，深渊生物骨子里天生就有对混乱与复仇的欲望。  
"……能是能啊，但我不想就这么放过它。"  
"Kwin！"法师又叫了一声，没有听到回音，心知他不会善罢甘休，只能补了一句，"你要把握好时机。"  
核源里传来不屑的哼声。

此时核源空间下方的法师们也先后从银光幻境中清醒，正在抬头惊恐地注视着上面。  
维斯忒修斯痴痴地坐在地上，白发大把大把从头顶掉落，露出斑秃的头皮，看起来老化得已经和他的实际年龄有几分相符了。

“Katto，你照顾好DiDi。”Pinkray从大宗师身上收回视线，扭头对觝狼说。  
巨型狼兽对他点点头，动手把精灵抱在胸前时，体型的巨大差异活像抱了个小玩偶。Katto犹豫了一下，问道：“……你不需要匕首什么的吗？能、能稍微快一点。”

“……呵。”  
Pinkray从两片薄薄的嘴唇中吐出一个轻巧的音节。

“老师。”  
维斯忒修斯抬起头来，眼中混沌一片，口角流下一条长长的涎水。他现在看起来，和一个痴呆的老人没有任何区别。  
“你曾经教给过我一个法术，”他在大宗师面前蹲了下来，表情在柔和中有一丝怀念，仿佛眼前的人就是他的祖父，“你曾经说过，每一代的亡灵法师，在临死前，都会将一件至关重要的东西传给他最认可的那个弟子。这是亡灵法师的法统。”

“老师，现在我来取了。”

 

 

「下一章剧情提示：性感Pinkray在线发奶疯」


	24. Chapter 24

亡灵法术当中，最重要的材料就是尸骸，这是连接生与死的关键媒介。  
亡灵法术又被称为通幽术，指的就是沟通两界、起死回生的能力。  
在亡灵法术发展之初，法师热衷于唤起尸体，成为僵尸，这就是尸魔召唤。然而由于这一法术无法阻止肉身的腐烂，最后被改良为骨魔召唤——从尸体中剥离出骨骼，唤起以成为一具可供自己役使的白骨。  
亡灵法师所用的法器也大多与死亡和遗体有关，死者生前法力越高，所制成的法器，对法力增幅效果也就越强。除了可以用灵兽的腿骨做成品质优良的法杖，它们的骷髅也能被炼化为骨灵石，和如尼符石、元素宝石一样，对亡灵法师来说，是不可多得的宝物。

然而，最强法器的制作材料，不是灵兽，而是人骨。

两百年前圣白议会正式接纳亡灵法师成为议会一员，在此之前，亡灵法术长期被认为是一门邪术而遭到议会追杀，正是因为那时候的亡灵法师热衷于杀死其他法师，以获取他们的骨殖。  
亡灵法师长期是圣白议会的敌人，因为多次被围剿，以至于法统几乎断绝。因此，二百年前，大陆上所有的亡灵法师不得不发下圣誓，永不以谋杀的方法而获取遗骸，才获得议会的接纳。  
由此一来，亡灵法师这一脉，便有了一个特殊的法统。

"这是我追随过的导师，"维斯忒修斯曾经指点着架子上的一块骨灵石给Pinkray看，那块骨灵石洁白无瑕，是个骷髅的形状，但只有栗子大小，"他在死前，把自己的遗体传给了我。这就是亡灵法师的法统传承。"  
当时还是个七岁孩子的Pinkray有些毛骨悚然，小声说，"老师，好可怕。"  
"不可怕。"大宗师温和地笑着，像个慈祥的老祖父一样把他抱了起来，"你是天生的亡灵法师，你不可以害怕死亡。死亡不过是一扇通往另一个世界的门，对其他人来说意味着阴阳永诀，但是对于我们亡灵法师来说，意味的是知识，和生命的另一种延续。"  
说着，他从怀中掏出了一样东西，轻轻放在了Pinkray手里。  
那是一把骨制的法杖，上面镶嵌着一颗完美的八角宝石，细小而繁复的花纹顺着杖身一路盘旋至杖尖。  
"这是用深渊龙魔的角做成的法杖，"大宗师看着小孩儿兴奋到涨红的脸色，慈爱地笑了笑，"对，就是现在我拿来当吊灯的这个深渊龙魔。"  
大宗师指了指书架上方吊着的那个和一辆马车差不多大的龙魔头骨。  
"这个东西很是奇怪，一般深渊恶魔长角都是一对一对的，不知为什么它居然是七只角。中间那根我劈下来做成法杖了，就是这支。来，拿好，现在它是你的了。"  
"老师，谢谢！我很喜欢！"Pinkray在他怀中挣扎着下地，老气横秋地给他鞠了个一本正经的躬。  
"哈哈，好小子！"大宗师笑得就像任何一个家庭的老祖父，"等你长大了，你要继承我的法统啊。"

到底是，怎么才变成今天这样的。  
Pinkray在短暂的回忆中自问道。  
他面前的人衰老而昏聩，早已不是当年意气风发的大宗师，也不是那个喜怒无常、玩弄人心的阴谋家——也不是那个将自己抱在怀中，像送了一根糖苹果那样就把珍贵的法杖随手送给一个七岁孩童的温柔长者了。  
也许长期接触深渊法器，自己也会被深渊同化吧。  
然而一切都无可挽回了。  
他们之间隔的远不止血海深仇，还有永远也找不回来的信任和爱。

核源上巨大的裂缝又开始轰鸣，想必是Kwin报复性的作为。  
一旦核源被破坏，维斯忒修斯以这种痴傻状态掉落在办公室里，不是被平斯等人杀掉，只怕也会在混战中身亡。身旁，狂化的狼兽把精灵少年在怀中又抱紧了些，紧张地看着自己。还不知道Kwin逃出核源后是什么状况。  
以他们现在的状况，自己必须尽快恢复法力，才能有生还的可能。

Pinkray不再犹豫了。实际上，在他走向大宗师的瞬间，他就没有犹豫过。  
他咬破手指，在虚空中洒下鲜血，念诵咒语，那些鲜血便像有了生命似的动了起来，四下散开，化为线条，化为文字，最终成为一个法阵。  
那根手指抵在大宗师额头，鲜血在他额头落下一个红点。  
"Pinkray！你在干什么！住手！"  
下面有人绝望地高声喊了起来，他不知道那是不是艾克西波提。  
法阵启动后，他便开始强烈的耳鸣，除了自己念诵的咒文和维斯忒修斯的惨叫，他什么也听不见。

“……这是邪术！是邪术！！”  
哪怕是刚才还叫嚣着要杀死大宗师的百特里，亲眼目睹这个景象，其邪恶与黑暗的程度也远远超出了他的道德底线。  
在场的法师之中，没有一个人亲眼见过“灵骨采生”这个只在覆满尘土的旧书里会出现的邪术。

……哪怕是亡灵法师的法统，也没有在人还活着时将骨骼剥离体外的。

最先开裂的，是大宗师的额头。  
皱叠的老人皮肤脆弱地像一张薄纸，在法师念诵咒文时，破开一条口子。  
维斯忒修斯仿佛毫无痛感似的，脸上甚至还挂着几分痴呆的笑容。他看向自己昔日弟子，但又仿佛只是随机地在用目光捕捉一个活动的物体。  
大宗师还活着吗？念诵中，Pinkray不由得有一点疑问。  
面前这个人当然是活着的，但是，被称为“维斯忒修斯”和“大宗师”的那个人，是否还在这具躯体里面呢？  
他加速念诵，幽绿的光芒自手指伤口处涌出，绕着大宗师飞舞，像是等待着食腐的萤火虫。

从大宗师额头的破裂处，有什么东西正在蠢蠢欲动，顶的那里的皮肤一动一动，好像马上要挣脱旧壳蜕皮而出的甲虫。  
额头上的伤口嘶啦一声裂开了，大宗师的脸从中间被劈成两半，像一枚被剥开的长叶蕉。  
——中间是一具血肉淋漓的骷髅。  
那骷髅是活的，因为没有了眼睑，两只眼睛又大又圆，被血红色衬得分外黑白分明，在一堆模糊的血肉当中，像是某种有自主意识的生命体般，咕噜噜转动着。  
那骷髅没有嘴唇的牙齿翻动着，从漏风的胸腔里挤出一丝气流。

只有法师能听到那是一个词。

“…ray…”

 

“…………邪术！！”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”  
“杀了他！！！”

核源下方的办公室里，一夜鏖战之后，本来就精疲力尽的法师们，骤然目睹这样的场面，历经变故的理智再也受不了这样的重压，有人疯狂大喊，有人哀泣不已，也有人想要阻止这一切却无法穿透核源空间的屏蔽力场。  
最终，他们只能眼睁睁地看着，在Pinkray释放的幽绿色光芒当中，原本还能称做“维斯忒修斯”的那具骨骸，血肉消解，雪白的骨殖质逐渐露了出来。  
那具骨骼在绿光中迅速向内坍缩，骨头相互摩擦出格格的声响，声音令人牙酸，最终被凝练成小小的一枚骷髅。

骷髅额头正中央凝结着一枚耀眼的宝石。这是修为百年的亡灵法师特有的结晶体。

Pinkray刚才特意留起了维斯忒修斯的一支大腿骨，此时从地上捡起，在手里掂量了两下，随手一挥，一团明亮的火焰自尖端炸开。  
法师嘴角牵动起一个微笑。  
他把那块骨灵石，直直地，塞入了自己胸腔的空洞里。

所有人都听到了巫魔的嘶吼。

巫魔的眼眶里流下两行血泪。  
胸口的肌肉抽搐着、扭曲着，开始自行愈合，很快就掩盖了结晶体发出的光芒。

这时，核源表面已经布满了密密麻麻、或粗或细的裂缝，所有的碎块都像在呼吸一样，微微地、有规律地一起一伏。一个声音在里面高声喊道：“……我可能需要你接一下！”  
“…好的，你来。”  
Pinkray尽量稳定了一下神智，他扭头对Katto做了个“准备”的手势。  
狼兽点了点头。

核源静止了。

突然之间，整个空间里的空气好像被冻住了一样，在这个本来就没有气流甚至没有阴影的空间里，这种感觉尤其诡异。  
然而下一秒钟，一种奇怪的声音响了起来。  
“嘶——————滋滋滋——”  
就像是，冰层破裂后，大股水流涌出的声音。  
巫魔对着核源眯起眼睛。

"Pink！"  
随着一声尖利的高叫，核源突然爆裂，巨大的、黑色的、不知究竟是什么元素所构成地物体骤然间被分裂成无数细小的残渣与碎末，从内向外地爆裂开来。  
那些碎片在广袤的空间中由中心向外暴射，活像一朵突然盛开的黑色蒲公英，正在向外喷发不吉的种籽。  
巫魔全神贯注地凝视着爆裂的核源，爆裂带来的狂风夹杂着碎片扑在他脸上，然而他丝毫没有眨眼，在转瞬之间，视线定位到了残渣中间一抹血红。  
他双腿用力，从地上弹射出去，一把抓住那抹红色的烟雾。  
而就在他的手指接触到烟雾的瞬间，那东西也旋即凝结，显出一个人形。

烟雾凝结成一只带着利爪的手，啪的一声抓住了巫魔。

觝狼向下坠落时紧紧地把精灵抱在怀里，把他的手和脚在怀里收拢成一团。  
不知是不是因为核源炸裂，明明近在眼前的办公室，他们下落了很久很久，却好像始终掉不到头。  
那些碎渣像流矢一样不断打在背后，被他浓密的皮毛挡住，只是多少有点疼痛而已。  
下坠的过程中他突然觉得那些碎渣全都消失了，略一回头，只见六片巨大的黑色羽翼在身后张开，魅魔的角在他脸上投下长长的阴影。  
巫魔在他侧前方，被两片羽翼挡着。  
觝狼张了张嘴，想问"这要掉到什么时候才算个头"，却没想到落地点立刻就近在眼前。他的后颈被魅魔猛然揪住，羽翼疯狂地扑动着，才没有让他和法师在大宗师办公室的地板上摔个粉身碎骨。

此时，白光塔已经开始崩塌了。  
塔楼外层上的铁鞭蔷薇大片大片枯萎，警报红光暗哑，附魔消失，外层的砖石已经开始片片掉落。  
刚才还战成一团的贤者们，现在已经开始慌不择路地找逃生口了。  
只有艾克西波提红着一双眼睛，对他高声吼道："巫魔！我们来决一死战！"

"谁要和你决一死战。"Pinkray冷淡地挥杖，轻而易举地隔开了一次攻击，转手又放了一记诅咒，艾克西波提的速度顿时变得迟缓滞涩起来，几乎无力举起法杖。

"你现在怎么样？"Katto问道。  
"我？我好的很。"巫魔把头发向后捋去，被汗浸湿的额发被拨到后面，露出光洁的额头。"我觉得，我好像从来没这么好过，好得，让我想要干点什么。"  
他脸颊上还残留着两道血泪干涸后的痕迹，此时对他们微微一笑，笑容残忍又阴鸷。  
魅魔拍了拍他的肩膀："别玩得太过。"随手又一揪觝狼的毛，"赶紧找地方逃，这破塔快撑不住了。"

楼梯是不能走了，里面早就传来被碎石砸中、跌下断裂台阶的惨呼。Kwin只能用爪子紧紧抓住Katto的肩膀，像一只巨型鸛鸟一样，从墙壁的裂口处飞了出去。  
半空中，狼兽还在担心地仰面问他："Ray自己留在那里没事吗？"  
"他何止不会有事。"Kwin不耐烦地哼了一声，"这家伙憋了两年啦！这口窝囊气不出完他不会罢手的。"

然后他们就听见一阵低笑，带着复仇的快意与怨毒，高声嘶吼时像从远古传说中复活的魔神。

"骨——灵——召——唤——"

他们同时回头望去，还能看见艾克西波提惊恐的眼神。

一具大到不可思议的白骨之魔从塔楼顶端缓缓立起，头顶的独角下面，是两只空洞的眼窝。  
它来自于所有死在核源里的魂灵，也来自于所有死在塔楼里的生命。它一视同仁地吸收着亡者碎骨、血肉、和魂魄，已死之物的一切都是它的食物。  
这是亡灵的饕宴，也是死者的狂欢，是这栋塔楼下埋葬过的，所有怀着梦想、渴望、贪欲、怨恨、不甘而死去的幽魂，对于生者的报复。

庞大到不可思议的骨魔仰天长啸——谁也不知道没有喉管和肺它是如何发出那种可怕的声音的——然后一拳挥下，打碎了塔顶办公室大部分的石砌地板。

法师——不，此时此刻，应该被称作是巫魔的Pinkray站在白骨之魔的肩膀上，手中那只大腿骨就是他未经雕琢的法杖，正在用一种带着点儿孩子气的恶毒，不停地施法。  
他唤起幽魂，唤起尸魔，唤起骨魔，唤起魔像，唤起傀儡魔，唤起燃烧魔，唤起一切可以唤起的东西，却不给它们任何命令，看着这些不死的造物凭借自己嗜杀的本能，在摇摇欲坠的白光塔里大肆杀戮。

除了法师，塔里还有大量的构装体和傀儡甲士，因为不需要核源的催动，仍然凭借着过期的命令试图与巫魔的召唤物搏斗。Pinkray轻轻地笑，像是找到了什么好玩具一样，在它们身边炸开骨爆术。  
骨爆术的材料就是尸体，他像点燃炮仗然后塞进鼠穴的孩童一样，饶有兴趣地看着那些东西被炸的四分五裂。今夜死了太多人了，就像拥有用不完的火药。

白骨之魔像是要加速塔楼的崩坏，肆意破坏着塔楼的墙壁与楼梯，一层又一层，像从顶层开始捣毁蛋糕的恶童。零星的攻击开始还有，然而打在这庞然巨物身上活像一枚又一枚砂石，那些负隅顽抗的敌人要不是被白骨之魔一掌碾碎，就是被巫魔唤起的不死生物围攻杀死，然后尸体和血肉被同化，成为巫魔控制的另一具傀儡。

巫魔在巨大的魔物身上放声大笑，看着下面的人蝼蚁般逃散。  
澎湃的、鲜美的血液在他身体里四处流淌，这感觉多久没有过了？  
或者说，他从未有过如此美好的感觉。  
胸腔里维斯忒修斯的骨灵石，比核源碎片更加契合，像是某种他本就应该得到的东西。它代替心脏泵出血液，也输送着源源不断的法力与能量。  
他甚至感到这东西还在向他传递某种邪恶、然而又甘醇无比的快乐——

是杀戮。  
夺取人性命时，那种掌握着他人生死的无上快感。  
去死吧。  
去死。  
去死去死去死去死去死去死死死死死——

"……你他妈真的好重！"  
Kwin用力地把Katto扔到一片草地上，此时离白光塔已经有相当的距离。  
Kwin带着两个人的重量飞了很远，累得趴在地上大口喘着粗气。  
Katto的身型在地上灵巧地一跃，总算没有被他摔个狗吃屎。  
他把还在昏迷中的精灵轻轻放在一颗树旁，让他背靠着树干，然后站起身来，眺望着远方的白骨之魔。  
那东西已经几乎把白光塔拆了一半，肩膀上时不时闪现出幽绿色的光芒，那是Pinkray在追打着下面的构装体和傀儡甲士，或许还有来不及逃命的法师。  
巫魔疯狂的笑声在夜风里远远传来。

"……我操，"觝狼感叹着，"这他妈的有点过瘾啊。"  
Kwin走到他身边，皱着眉头看了半天，突然觉得什么地方有些不对。  
这不像他认识的那个Pinkray。  
他所认识的那个Pinkray，下手确实残忍而无情，却不会造多余的杀孽。  
不是因为心存善念，而是因为没有必要。  
他当黑杖时给议会做了那么多龌龊勾当，人却始终保持着一点清白无辜，原因就是这个。  
哪怕是为了出气，这，好像也有点过了……

白骨之魔在即将分崩离析的塔楼上停止了动作，转而开始用那双巨大的白骨手掌做出几个施法的动作——Kwin瞪大了眼睛，失口叫道："不好！"  
"怎么了？"觝狼低下头看他。  
"……这手势是、是他妈的骨爆术！"  
"……啥玩意儿？"觝狼一头雾水。  
魅魔咬牙切齿地说："就是那个把尸体或者白骨当作炸弹用的骨爆术！你猜那么大个东西爆炸起来得是个什么威力？"  
觝狼想了一下，被自己的想象激得后颈上毛发耸立。  
"这家伙失去理智了，这玩意儿要是炸了，半个凯特罗森都没了！我得过去给他一耳光。"Kwin又张开羽翼，回头说了一句，"照顾好这个崽子！"就张开翅膀，箭一样投入了夜空。

"……行吧。"觝狼叹了口气，"老子当年也是血翼第一先锋，现在沦落成给你们看孩子的保姆。"  
巨型狼兽走到DiDi身边坐下。  
"唉……还得保持狂化多久啊……"尾巴在身后不满地扫来扫去。

DiDi醒来的时候就看见一个满脸写着不高兴的狼头正低着头看着自己。  
……为什么这么毛茸茸的脸上还能看出这么微妙的表情？  
DiDi忍不住心想。  
然后他心里一惊，立刻翻身坐起。  
"……我在哪？Pinky呢？Kwin呢？"  
"你醒啦？"Katto说，抬起下巴指了指远处，"没错过好戏。那俩都在那儿呢。"  
DiDi远眺过去，就看见巨型白骨之魔像是在打蚊子一样地与什么东西作战。一个有翼的东西绕着它飞舞，灵巧地避开所有的攻击，衬托得那东西都动作越发迟缓愚笨。  
“……那是，Kwin？！”  
不用说，那个白骨之魔就是Pinkray的造物了。  
在物理攻击的间歇里，血红色和幽绿色的光芒交相辉映，在白骨之魔颈窝处频繁亮起。  
“你老师本来打算拿那玩意儿爆炸，Kwin说那么大一个东西，骨爆术下去半个城就没了，现在飞过去和他打起来了。”  
觝狼三言两语交待完，又扭头过去，津津有味地观赏起这番奇景。  
“……我刚才怎么了？”  
精灵坐起来，晃了晃手腕，发现自己在战斗中负伤的左臂居然已经完全好了。  
“这就说来话长了……哎哟！这一下子厉害！”觝狼远远望着白骨之魔和Kwin展开激斗，忍不住吹了一声口哨。

DiDi循声看去。  
远处的魅魔已经变化为终极战斗形态，比他的本来面目都大上不少，肌肉虬结的躯体上覆盖着黑红相间的细小鳞片，然而在那具白骨之魔周围飞动时，看起来仍然小得像只黑尾鹊。  
他仗着自己小而灵巧，一边闪避一边将攻击集中在白骨之魔肩膀上的巫魔身上。这两人以前在竞技场切磋过无数次，对彼此的攻击套路和弱点都了如指掌。巫魔化的Pinkray虽然法力大幅提高，却因为他狡猾的偷袭式打法不得不三番两次中断骨爆术的咒语，攻击也越来越显得心浮气躁。  
巫魔一边还击，一边指挥着白骨之魔的手势，但在那东西被Kwin打掉大拇指骨之后彻底暴躁起来，开始拼尽全力地对付魅魔。却没想到正中Kwin的下怀，几次攻击往还占不到便宜，法师越来越心浮气躁，被Kwin抓住个空子，一击命中，被打落下来。刚刚觝狼在远处大声叫好，正是为这一击而发。  
从半空中跌落的巫魔倒是还不死心。从DiDi和Katto的位置看去，坠落中的巫魔手中荧光一闪，一点亮光如流星般自上而下发出，划亮夜空，直直打中了白骨之魔的额心。  
巨大的魔怪仰天长嘶，狂乱地挥舞着白骨之躯，浑身迸发出剧烈的绿光。  
这虽然不是完整的骨爆术，却也具有相当的威力，裂缝像病毒一样瞬间爬满白骨之魔的全身，然后炸裂。

狂风带着腥臭的死亡气息，形成了巨大的气流。Kwin好不容易才维持住平衡，张开爪子抓住了坠落中的法师。看他还在挣扎着想要反抗，干脆一掌劈在他后颈，看着Pinkray翻了个白眼晕了过去，才抱着法师奋力飞了出去。  
他们身后，白骨之魔的爆炸，以白光塔为圆心，平地上升起一朵庞大的蘑菇云，雷霆般地席卷了整个炼魔厂。

贪念、权欲、罪恶、欺瞒、腐败，一切东西，在今夜，都被血与火荡涤的一干二净。

 

Katto和DiDi并肩站着，沉默地望着远方这惊人的景象，直到听见羽翼鼓动的声音从头顶传来。  
“……结束了。”  
Kwin降落到地上，也加入了他们的行列。  
“是啊，结束了。”  
DiDi摸了摸心口，那枚银哨还完好无损地挂在胸前，此刻在衣料下面散发出令人安心的体温。  
“我们回辉月塔。”Kwin的鳞片从皮肤上消退下去，人形的面孔疲倦而安宁，简直不像是一只深渊生物。“那个狼人，你也一起来。你肚子不饿吗？”  
他大大咧咧又理直气壮地使唤着精灵：“崽子，你来开传送阵。我他妈累死了。”  
DiDi罕见地没有反驳。  
很快，一个法阵就在草地上莹莹亮起。  
“好了，回家吧。”  
魅魔首先踏了进去。他怀中的法师沉沉地睡着，脸庞在将明未明的天光里看起来像个孩子。  
DiDi和Katto也走了进去。

该回家了。

 

 

《这和说好的不一样》

正篇完


	25. 自己召唤来的魅魔，跪着也要喂饱

【001】

 

Pinkray在那本《召唤之书》上挑选深渊魔的时候，说实话，Kwin并不是他的第一选择。  
理由非常简单，那本书上写了，召唤成功几率很低，说白了，这只深渊魔有很大概率根本不会出现。

这本书是他无意间得到的，因为记载非常详细，可操作性强，他没有拿给老师看，自己私藏了。  
以前他并没有召唤恶魔的打算，独来独往惯了，而且恶魔召唤非常麻烦，不但仪式麻烦、祭品麻烦，召唤的时候要集中精力、全神贯注地去和恶魔细抠条款里的每一个字眼儿，事后还要对恶魔严加看管防止在人间作乱，防止恶魔反噬吞掉自己整个灵魂，直到把它原样打包送回老家为止。  
但是经过皓之岩森林的事情，他不这么想了。  
从事间谍事业，最好还是有个帮手，以免重蹈他上次的覆辙。  
议会里没有他信得过的人，白光塔里的大多数法师，一半像迪鲁那么蠢，另一半不但蠢还没有迪鲁能力那么强，而且论可信度，搞不好还不如深渊恶魔。  
起码恶魔都是很有契约精神的生物。

辉月塔的建成十分顺利。画设计图的时候，他一直怀疑自己是不是内心深处一直在渴望着拥有自己的法师塔，所有细节仿佛一直存在于他的心中，只等一个契机、一张羊皮纸和一支鹅毛笔就能化为现实。  
老师对他提供了全方位的支持，议会虽然对此很不高兴，但还是力所能及地提供了一切援助。  
辉月之塔建造完毕之后，DiDi也很兴奋。森林里长大的小孩儿第一次见到浮碟是在白光塔，但是当时气氛过于严肃，没敢放开胆子玩儿，结果到了辉月塔里，头半个小时什么都没做，只是在悬空于塔楼内部的各个浮碟之间跳来跳去。  
看着小孩儿这么兴奋，他也觉得很高兴。  
但问题很快就来了：他发现DiDi害怕构装体。  
这种用不同物种的尸体和一些机械构造拼装起来的生物，天然地带有不死生物的黑暗气息，与在密境森林长大的DiDi似乎天生犯冲。精灵小孩儿第一次看见一只由大猩猩和悍枭拼装起来的构装体时，尖叫声响彻云霄，他怀疑远在千里之外的大宗师都能听得见。  
对于没见过世面的精灵来说，骨魔同样可怕，只有魔像那种笨拙的黏土造物稍微令人安心一点。  
以通幽术名满天下的亡灵法师，迫不得已地没有在自己的塔楼里使用任何骨魔和构装体仆人，来来往往的都是魔像。

既然如此，在选择深渊魔的时候，法师的第一判断要素居然是颜值。  
平心而论，那本书写得真不错。翻阅的过程中，Pinkray几乎变成著书者的忠实粉丝。这位前辈行文简洁，不啰嗦不废话，而且分类和索引十分明确，恶魔召唤的法阵、咒文、祭品、恶魔的属性、喜好、警示，都标的一清二楚，最关键的是还有画像！  
虽然是那种浮夸的版画风格，但对他还是起了不小的帮助。  
须知，他的学徒连骨魔那种骷髅架子都害怕，这本书上已经有百分之九十五的恶魔都长得奇形怪状生猛海鲜，于是一概被排除在外。  
他看中Kwin最初的理由，就是这个恶魔的画像实在是很好看。  
版画风格不能要求太高，也许是画作者不知道该如何表达“帅”这一大特点，直接在三对翅膀、两对犄角的基础上，添了一个如同古典美男子般的形象。  
当然，版画风格也不能过于相信。Pinkray有一次见过这种版画风格的怪物图鉴上所谓的“列维坦”，那种传说中的巨大又恐怖的海兽，无非是一头性情温柔的鲸鲨。  
然而画面上这个忧郁地看着画面外读者的恶魔，最起码、最起码，原型和人类相差无几，翅膀也是黑色的羽翼，而非恶魔常见的角翼、爪翼或者骨翼，感觉上，哪怕无意中撞见，也不会把DiDi吓得哇哇大哭。  
来回把书里的图鉴翻了好几遍，Pinkray决定，就是这个了。  
从恶魔角度来看，这家伙的实力真心不算差。六翼、四角，在噩梦级别的恶魔里，也算是比较强的。魅魔自带变形、控制人心和魅惑的属性，非常适合做间谍与卧底。特长是花言巧语。嗯，太合适了！  
然而令他有点犯难的是，祭品那一栏写得非常模糊——“好看的东西”。

这就有点让人捉摸不透了。  
祭品这个东西，等于召唤恶魔的预付款。  
不管恶魔与你是否签订契约，只要它冒头，这东西就归它所有。至于完事之后的酬劳，那是尾款。人间的确是世俗多伪，深渊也是魔心多诈，靠光冒头不签契约就坐享其成的深渊魔也不在少数，十足不要脸。  
这么说吧，这位魅魔，Kwin，他前一页的那位仁兄，祭品是一个纯洁的处女；后一页的那位老弟，祭品是古代英雄的宝剑。目的非常明确，前者是光明正大的色情狂，后者是痴迷收藏的魔中肥宅。  
那么好看的东西，究竟是怎么个好看法，那简直是考验召唤者审美趣味的极大挑战。  
确定目标以后，法师就陷入了长久的犹豫。  
要他说，这世上最好看的东西，不，生物，搞不好就是自家学徒。  
精灵圣裔，现在看着玉雪可爱聪明伶俐，而且一望即知将来必定是祸国殃民那种级别的美貌。  
但总不能把DiDi当成祭品吧？  
Pinkray犹豫了很久，最后去买了一块象牙浮雕的美人图。  
在他贫瘠的认知里，这已经是很好看的东西了。

召唤祭仪，需要两重法阵，中心的一重是深渊魔的结界，外面一重是召唤者站立之处，在契约完成之前，不得随意打破或者离开结界。有经验的法师通常会搞一个黄铜大环，作为常备用具。但是他既然不打算经常做恶魔召唤这种费工费力的事情，还是亲力亲为地画了召唤阵。  
“古老的恶魔，深渊的王者，魅魔Kwin，请听我的请求，从沉睡中苏醒，向我显示您尊贵的形象——”  
这种套话是每一次召唤的必要前提，必须用华丽的辞藻恭维恶魔，并且直呼它的名字。  
但是他并没有打算一次成功，毕竟《召唤之书》上明确写了，召唤这家伙的成功率极低。

谁知没过多大一会儿，只见两对犄角，缓缓从召唤阵中冒了出来。  
然后是一个脑袋。  
然后是全身。

这个恶魔和版画上长得完全不一样。  
不，大致特征，比如背后三对鸦青色的羽翼，头上两对犄角，尖锐的指爪，脚后跟上多出来的一个骨趾，都是一模一样的。就是脸部的特征，说白了，就是长相，比那个粗糙的版画，可是俊俏得太多了。  
叫做Kwin的魅魔全身显现在召唤阵中央的时候，脸上还带着一丝非常明显的不悦。斜斜上挑着的细长眼睛有些惺忪的睡意，性感而丰润的唇线抿得紧绷绷，看起来……活像是有几分起床气。  
被召唤来的恶魔完全没有在看那个象牙浮雕，双眼只是紧紧地盯着他。  
Pinkray被恶魔看得心里直打鼓，鼓起勇气继续那套浮夸的恭维：“深渊中前来的客人！我是您忠诚的朋友……”  
“得了得了，”恶魔不耐烦地挥手，“老是这么一套词儿你们法师烦不烦啊，说人话，通用语，这么酸了吧唧的，你再说我就回去了。”  
“……”  
法师被噎得半晌说不出话。他以前没召唤过恶魔，不知道这是不是属于标准操作。书上也没写啊！  
得，真诚服务，微笑待客，白光塔一贯的服务宗旨。Pinkray打起精神，把自己想象成王国的书吏，尽量简洁、事务性地说出了契约的内容。  
俗话说，漫天要价，就地还钱，这个道理市集上卖水果的小贩都知道。他故意把契约的期限和时效说得很模糊，谁知这个恶魔只是盯着他瞧，几乎是想也不想地就答应下来。  
……早知道不如坑一把大的。  
订好契约，手腕上浮现出契约之印的法师，懊悔地心想。  
契约之印也同样出现在他的契约魔的手腕上，然而后者在第一重召唤阵的结界解除之后，捡起那枚象牙浮雕，只是嫌恶地看了看。  
“这他妈的也叫好看。”契约魔评价道。

更懊悔的事情发生在他上床哄孩子睡觉之后。  
怀里的小孩儿听过了巨魔和侏儒的故事，心满意足地睡得喷儿香，还带着几分婴儿肥的圆滚滚的小身子在怀里一起一伏地打着奶猫一样的小呼噜。以黑暗系法术闻名于世的法师，身上散发着儿童专用沐浴露那种傻白甜的香味，在脑子里过了一遍今天的契约，却懊悔地在毯子里直掐自己大腿。  
……他忘了给恶魔设置在人间的活动范围。

这个要命的疏忽，导致他不能像别的契约主一样，在没有任务的情况下就把恶魔封存在什么瓶瓶罐罐里头，只能看着契约魔在他的辉月之塔里悠闲地逛来逛去。理论上说，哪怕恶魔在人间没有被封印，也受到契约里诫条的约束，但任何法师看到一个活的，噩梦级别的深渊恶魔在自己家闲庭信步，心情都不会太美妙。不过好歹，这恶魔起码是变了个人形在逛来逛去。  
这个人形是个俊美的青年，脸部和身形和恶魔形态相差无几，只是没有了角和翅膀，手脚也是正常人类的样子。现在，这个叫做Kwin的青年，正在一边逛一边对塔里的装潢大放厥词，罗里吧嗦一大堆话，精简提炼成一个字，无非就是“丑”。  
“这窗帘儿是什么配色！屎黄屎黄的。”  
“我的妈耶，你从哪儿弄来这么难看的塑像？这个糟老头子是谁？……哦，大宗师啊。”  
“我说你们法师难道永远都是这么一身灰扑扑的，怎么你衣柜里这种灰法袍是复制粘贴出来的吗这么一大堆？”  
……不是你一个契约魔你管我衣柜干嘛。  
要不是已经签了契约，Pinkray简直恨不得给他从哪儿来的塞回哪儿去。  
“……这个倒是你这栋丑绝人寰的塔楼里最好看的东西。”  
大大咧咧的契约魔停住脚步，看着门口。  
门口全塔楼里最好看的那个东西也在回瞪着他，满脸都是毫不掩饰的敌意。  
也不能怪最好看的那个东西，毕竟按精灵的成长来算，他只有五岁。  
“Ray！”全塔最好看的东西扑到他怀里，“这家伙是谁！”  
法师想了半天该怎么介绍，但鉴于在森林里长大的精灵少年世界观价值观人生观还没有完全成型，他不认为直接说出“契约魔”三个字有利于未成年人的精神卫生。毕竟在炼魔厂的学院里，恶魔召唤还是禁忌之术呢。  
“DiDi，这是……我朋友，Kwin。你要有礼貌。”法师遮遮掩掩地说。  
DiDi在导师怀里抬起半张脸，飞速地扫了一眼Kwin，决定做一个好孩子，于是从法师怀抱里出来，假模假式地仰着小脸儿对Kwin说：“你好。”  
魅魔蹲下身子，掐着那一腮帮子软肉左右摇晃了几下，同样假模假式地回应道：“你也好。”

 

【002】

 

第一次带着Kwin出使，法师心里没底，走之前给自己打包了一打逃跑魔药和传送符石，谁知这家伙对工作倒是非常认真，几乎是完美地完成了他交代的任务，王国里两个世仇的贵族家族彻底反目，原因不过是两家的儿女彼此爱慕又不知道什么叫合理避孕，导致已经有了婚约的千金小姐被搞大了肚子。  
至于，那个深夜在小姐窗前深情表白的少爷是谁，暂且就不去追究比较好。  
一夜之间，王国暂时的平静彻底被打乱，家族世仇重新点燃，王国自顾不暇，无法在邻国与海盗交锋时趁虚而入。  
作为中立的第三方，法师被邀请去做少爷与小姐的哥哥决斗见证人。少爷把便宜大舅子一剑刺穿肩膀之后，观战的法师立即实施救援，虽然保住了便宜大舅子的命，却也没有能力再次扛枪举剑。  
很好很好。

又出使了几个国家之后，Pinkray发现这家伙用着简直不要太顺手。  
人形的时候，面容俊俏，风度优雅，举止得体，稍微拾掇一下可以带去任何一个贵族的舞会都不掉价，能够从女眷们那里打听到各种隐秘的八卦。作为使节团的一员，伪装成自己的助手或者学徒，能风度翩翩地周旋于王公贵族之间，也能在宴会散场之后给自己分析各种盘根错节的家族势力。  
后来大宗师搞定了大陆诸侯，Pinkray开始转战新月十六国，结果又发现他的契约魔在这黄沙边缘的异国更加如鱼得水，原因也很简单：这边的哈里发和苏丹们，都对男宠有异常狂热的嗜好。  
他至今都搞不懂这件事情的原理。是因为天气？还是沙子？  
按理说，这种风气一般针对性很强，大多是14岁以下的男童。然而在宫廷宴会上，觥筹交错间，连他都会被醉眼朦胧的贵人们摸两下手。  
“……殿下您说笑，”他不动声色地拒绝了耳畔那句低语，保持着得体的微笑把手从对方手中抽出来，“实不相瞒，按公历纪年，鄙人已经四十三岁了。”  
这个数字把新月世家的亲王噎住了。对方抬起精描细画过的眉毛惊奇地盯着面前的法师：长期浸淫于书斋造成的苍白肤色，秀气漆黑的眉毛，小巧的鼻子和轻薄的唇线，瘦削而颀长的脊背，无论是面容还是身材，看起来甚至有种未褪的少年感。四十三岁？！  
见对方端详着自己的目光中尚有怀疑与兴趣，法师端起酒杯，向身后叫了个名字，很快，一名俊秀的青年便从旁边闪了出来。  
“……这是我的助手，Kwin。”  
法师微笑着托着他的手，轻轻地把他拖了过来。  
这个姿势足够暧昧，足够让这位在宫廷中有着举足轻重地位的亲王对他们的关系产生一点儿误会。  
当然，也足够让亲王产生兴趣。  
不出他所料，亲王的目光，果然转移到这个面容更美、笑起来更妩媚的青年身上。  
法师找了个借口离开，隔着轻声细语的人群和宴会厅里的酒气与熏香，看着亲王在青年耳边说了什么，后者露出一个隐秘的微笑。

这种任务如果交给另一个法师去做，搞不好都收不到这么好的效果。何况魅魔这个物种，简直是这种勾当的不二人选。所以他为什么要对这件事产生负罪感？

然而这就是面前有气无力的魅魔试图要硬塞到他身上的感情。

“不是，Kwin，你自己给我解释一下，你为什么会吃不饱？你凭什么吃不饱？亲王留你在寝宫过了足足五天，你还有哪里吃不饱我请问。固然他一个糟老头子体力可能不大行，但是他有一整个后宫啊，你随便抓两个出来解解馋不行吗？”  
法师用一根手指抵住眉心，试图去抚平那里越聚越深的皱纹。  
“就是吃不饱啊……”Kwin躺在一大堆软垫上，长手长脚活像没骨头似的摊成个大字，虚弱地叫着，“我没让那糟老头子碰我。”  
“……什么！”法师的脸上顿时显出薄薄的一层怒色，“这可是谢尔丹家族里唯一一个对议会还算有几分好感的亲王！”  
“你安心啦……”他的态度让魅魔的脸色挂上了一点委屈，“我造了个幻象，他在里面玩得很爽。”  
“……那你在干什么？”  
“主要是睡觉，间或叫两声。”  
“你就一直饿着？”  
魅魔脖子一梗：“对！你Kwin哥是个有原则的深渊魔，坚决不要吃糟老头子的欲望。”  
“他有后宫的啊！全都是各地奴隶市场上最拔尖儿的货色。”  
魅魔扭过头来瞪着他：“我发现你这个人真的很没有审美。说了一万遍啦！老子就是不爱吃丑的！”  
“你少给我装傻！”法师终于有点压不住火，“一个深渊魔种，动不动就在我面前喊饿，我就不信你还没有点能量储备了。不管怎么说，这个古墓我一定要下，我们后天就要走了，下一次来还不知道是几时，千载难逢的机会好吗！”  
大概是觉得自己有点太强硬了，法师挨着他坐下，又试图以利诱之：“再说对你也有好处啊，谁知道里面有什么宝贝呢？你不是很喜欢宝石的吗？怎么样，去不去？”  
魅魔对他撅起嘴：“看我口型：不！去！老子不稀罕死人坟里刨出来的玩意儿。”

……我就日了。  
法师被他气得有点发怔。  
一般的契约主面对这种情况该怎么办？拿片如尼石烙他行不行？他在议会里人缘并不好，没有跟其他法师交流过这种多少有点犯忌讳的事情，更何况说出来也太跌份儿，一个法师，居然连自己的契约魔都控制不了。  
然而那个古墓他又真的很想去。

很多法师在学徒期结束之后，都会走上冒险者的生涯。他在做学徒的时候也对此充满了期待，毕竟也算是听着各种伟大的冒险故事长大的孩子，不向往是不可能的。他不像迪鲁，迪鲁明明比自己更适合应酬与奉承，周旋于各种豪华的宴会与名流聚集的社交场合。  
他们这次出使的这个国家，其势力范围之内有一片沙漠，其中就坐落着著名的拉尔塔夏七疑冢。  
拉尔塔夏，新月十六国法术历史上最有名的、大宗师级别的法师，据说活了超过二百年，终生为建立一个统一而强大的沙漠国家而奔走。虽然在他的领导下，当年的沙漠部族终于渐渐有了联盟的趋势，谁知传奇大法师却突然暴亡，脆弱的联盟在他身后分崩瓦解。一部分国家认为他是民族英雄，另一部分国家认为他是个战争贩子。  
他的六大弟子为了防止政敌毁坏老师的墓穴，便在这片沙漠当中建立了七座疑冢，并且自杀以殉，身后也要拱卫导师幽冥中的安宁。

数百年来，想要到这七座疑冢里一探究竟的冒险者不在少数，但是大多有去无回。  
如果这还不足以让Pinkray产生兴趣，那么最重要的部分大概是，这位拉尔塔夏，乃是一个著名的亡灵法师。  
且不论陪葬品中会有多少通幽法器，多少不死物属性的符文，甚至记载着拉尔塔夏秘术的卷轴，光想到能亲身站在传奇亡灵法师棺椁前面，就够Pinkray浑身颤抖一阵子了。  
与其说这是探（盗）险（墓），不如说是朝圣。  
从某种角度来说，也算是他个人的一点执念。  
平心而论，亡灵术，在法术界虽然早获承认，不是几百年前还要被绑在火刑架上烧死的程度了，但一般而言，它还是不太能登大雅之堂的一种法术。圣白议会几百年里出了十一位大宗师，只有自己的老师，在其他法术之外，亡灵术也玩得转的。  
拉尔塔夏当年是怎么做到的？他很好奇。

他们这次的使命很简单，主要就是拉拢那位亲王，并且趁机确认他在宫廷中的地位、主要政敌，收集信息，然后回去禀报。托Kwin的福，任务比预期早完成两天。这两天的空白里，Pinkray原本是打算去七疑冢探险一番的。  
天可怜见，他连包袱都收拾好了！  
谁知道他的契约魔居然不肯跟他去呢？  
自己去委实过于冒险了，君不见这么多前辈都在此沉沙折戟，没有帮手是不成的。  
偏偏自己大意了，自从Kwin从亲王那里回来，他就开始拽着他喋喋不休 地说着自己对七疑冢有多么向往，多么痴迷，里面可能会有什么东西，还给他看了自己花重金买下的地图。  
现在想起来，魅魔从地图上抬起头来看着他的那一瞬间，眼神实在是足够狡黠，又足够无赖。

法师想了半天，最后忍痛咬牙，从腰间解下一个钱袋，扔在魅魔面前。  
魅魔低头，看看床榻上的钱袋，沉甸甸的，把软塌砸出一个小坑。  
“这啥？”  
“嫖资。”Pinkray没好气地说，“足以去城里最昂贵的娼馆挑个最美的。我花血本啦！早点去早点回，我还想趁着日头没落山就出发呢。”  
魅魔从钱袋上抬起眼睛，注视着法师，心里想，这家伙是不是傻。

 

【003】

 

不行。火候还不到。

魅魔半真半假地生气起来，捡起钱袋扔回法师身上。  
"没见过这么惨的契约魔，"他撇着嘴发牢骚，"又得卖艺，又得卖身。走了走了，骆驼准备好了？"  
法师嘟囔了句"那你到底是真饿还是假饿"，也就不再理会，走出门去张罗去往七疑冢的驼队。

当然是真饿。  
只要看着这个叫做Pinkray的法师，他总是能感受到一种饥饿的火焰从胃里，从脐下三寸，蒸腾起来。

召唤者都不知道，像他这样的高阶恶魔，可以从召唤阵中看到召唤者的面容。  
这也是他几乎不回应这种召唤的根本原因：那些召唤者长得实在太丑了，有一些还自带猥琐气质，一看脸上那种油腻的神情就知道还想让魅魔提供什么额外服务，他根本连冒头的精力都不愿意浪费。  
但是他也实在是在深渊住够了。而原因也是一模一样：他深渊中的同类，长得也实在是太丑了。  
众所周知，深渊的唯一法则就是弱肉强食，美貌不会在这里带来任何额外的好处。Kwin第一次见识到人间种的魅魔时，一半是惊讶，一半是可怜：这种东西居然只靠长得好看就能在人间混得下去？在深渊的话大概不到一小时就被吃了。  
所以，深渊里的恶魔，论长相有点像深海里的鱼类，因为深海里没有光线，只是一团漆黑，所以基本大家都是爱咋长咋长，体现了丰富的想象力，看着凶、不好惹就行。  
高阶恶魔，比如他这种噩梦级的恶魔，一般很少主动惹事。但Kwin是个例外。他所住的那个熔岩山谷是著名的禁区，其他魔物都知道这里的主人脾气古怪喜怒无常，哪怕只是路过，什么都没干，也有可能莫名其妙地就招来一记血腥闪电把你劈死在山谷里，而Kwin这么做的原因根本就不是出于肚饿——他只是嫌你的出现拉低了山谷整体的颜值。  
天知道当Kwin终于响应了一次召唤去往人间界之后，深渊里有多少魔物弹冠相庆喜大普奔。

召唤法阵中出现的那个法师，看起来不错还在其次，更重要的是一种气质。  
……欲与禁欲的混合。  
他能肯定这个正在召唤自己的法师没有任何情欲方面的经验。那个法师长长的睫毛低垂着，皱着眉头去读召唤之书上诘屈聱牙的华丽词藻。能够实践召唤噩梦级恶魔的高级召唤术，说明他自身的法力和经验也都有相等的程度，偏偏眉宇之间，还带有一种仿佛未受玷污的清白无辜——那么他召唤一个魅魔，而不是龙魔、蟾蜍魔、鞭笞魔，究竟是为什么，就十足令人感到好奇。  
毕竟，Kwin所代表的这个物种，以那个奇特的属性而闻名。

就是这种好奇让他响应了召唤。说实话，签下契约之前，他连祭品是什么都没看。  
后来发现是一块雕得相当粗糙的象牙美人图。  
而且居然不是他妈的春宫图——倒不是说他想要春宫图，只是觉得自己身为一只魅魔的尊严被无视了有点生气。

签下契约，不动声色地观察了自己的契约主一阵子之后，Kwin才能肯定地下一个结论：挖到宝了。  
这个叫做Pinkray的法师，道德边际非常模糊。  
法师偶尔会说起他在当学徒时的那段时期，只鳞片爪的信息就能让Kwin断言：把这个家伙教养成人的那位大宗师，是个不折不扣的利己主义者。连带着，法师的是非观也建立在实用主义的基础上：他对善与恶没有明确的分界，大多数时候只看重结果，而不在乎其过程是否具有正义性。  
从他怎么对待那个精灵崽子就能看出来。

那个精灵崽子，与其说是学徒，还不如说是养子。  
法师对那崽子的纵容几乎没有底线，Kwin冷眼旁观，总觉得有朝一日如果那崽子说要他的心瞧瞧，法师也会二话不说去找刀。  
直到崽子第一次因为吃糖太多牙齿发炎，法师才如梦方醒，蓦然惊觉自己每次回来给他带的礼物都是甜食。  
崽子因为牙齿发炎而高烧，能复活一支骨魔军团的亡灵法师束手无策，不知道精灵幼童和人类幼童是否能用相同的药物治疗。  
Kwin实在看不过眼，摸了摸崽子的额头，确定温度没有超过警戒线，就指挥着魔像管家打了盆水、绞了一块毛巾。  
"来个冰结术，"他又指挥法师，"别太凉，飘几个冰块得了——对，就是这样。保持水份补给，很快就没事了。"  
烧得迷迷糊糊的小孩颧骨上一片潮红，含着泪软软地叫着"Ray"，一贯冷静而理智的法师居然就这么慌了神，一叠声地叫着"宝宝"一边把小孩搂到怀里，甘愿当人形抱枕，用一个相当不自然地姿势半卧半坐地斜倚在床头，就因为这个样子小孩能靠在他胸口，睡得更踏实一点。  
Kwin半是嫌弃半是不可置信地看着这个场面。三天前这个男人为了保密，亲手杀了新月十六国的两个线人，为了不留痕迹还用了尸爆术。  
法师用白骨之牙刺穿线人腹腔时那无悲无喜的冷酷面容还在眼前一闪而过，此刻就默不作声地对他又摆手又瞪眼，要他赶紧滚粗免得影响孩子睡觉。

他逐渐开始发现Pinkray身上那些矛盾的特质。  
有段时间，只要去镇子上，法师就会随身带些零钱和DiDi吃不完的糖果，为的只不过是施舍给一个镇子上的小乞丐——他看起来就跟DiDi差不多大。  
然而，这个小乞丐之所以流落街头，是因为他的父母在战争中双双亡故——那场战争，正是由他们俩发动的。  
法师怜惜那个小乞丐，却对那场战争无动于衷。  
当然，这只是法师身上诸多矛盾之处的一个体现而已。在长期的观察中，魅魔得到了一个结论：  
法师Pinkray，只对自己能看得见摸得着的东西，才抱有一种朴素的善意。  
他就像东方寓言故事要用羊来代替作为祭品的牛的君主一样，只看见牛在屠刀下瑟瑟发抖的样子而觉得可怜，却没有想到拿来作为替代的羊也是一样，甚至，他不会去质疑祭祀制度的本身。  
总有什么牲口是要为祭祀去死的，而他只可怜自己能看得见的那些。  
……然而，对于维斯忒修斯来说，这点可怜，大概也是不该存在的情绪。

Kwin心里暗笑。也许他的这一面连大宗师都不知道。  
为了锻炼出最顺手的兵器，大宗师一再给他灌输最冷酷无情的价值观，却没能阻止住在他贫瘠如同一片盐碱地的道德观里，顽强长出来的几棵细瘦的草。

这几根草顽强地生长，尽管看起来羸弱，地面下的根茎却又深又长，牢牢地盘踞着植物不想放手的那一小块土壤。


	26. 自己召唤来的魅魔，跪着也要喂饱

【004】

Pinkray不知道的是，从Kwin在召唤阵里现出全身的那一刻开始，恶魔就已经开始试探他了。  
他故意用粗鲁又蛮横的语气跟他讲话，故意肆无忌惮地评价那个祭品以及辉月塔里的一切。他在做这一切的时候偷偷观察法师的反应，发现后者半是诧异半是不满，然而仍旧一声不吭。  
在随后的几年里他用无数或重或轻的挑衅印证了自己的观点：与其说是Pinkray性情温顺，不如说他对自身几乎毫无底线，没什么能挑战他的尊严。  
直到后来他见识到了喜怒无常的大宗师维斯忒修斯，才明白这性格是被怎么塑造出来的。  
唯一一个能让法师的情绪产生波动的例外是那个名叫DiDi的精灵崽子。那天当他走向崽子的时候能听到背后法师的呼吸变轻了，就像猫科动物突然感受到威胁时那样。然而当他蹲下来恶作剧式地捏崽子的脸，又听到呼吸声趋渐平稳。  
他还没来得及继续观察自己的契约主，就被带到了大陆上的某个王国。他知道此时也算是某种测试，因此头几个任务完成得相当漂亮。  
然后他们回到辉月塔，Kwin第一次要在此过夜，于是抛出了一个至关重要的问题："Pinkray，我睡哪儿？"  
法师被他问得瞬间怔住，居然开始认真地想辉月塔哪间客房比较合适，而完全忘记了正确答案是拿出一个贴了封印的小瓶。  
这个问题之所以至关重要，就在于法师是否把自己单纯看作某个用着顺手的工具。答案让Kwin非常满意，也没有继续挑剔那间客房丑陋的配色与装饰。

火候还没到，魅魔躺在那张软软的床上心想。  
在被召唤之前，他刚刚在一场单挑里把著名的堕落魔阿扎鲁撒活活吞进了肚子里，储备了很多能量，一时半会儿还不需要大量进食，耗得起。  
当务之急是要去买床好看的毯子。

平心而论，他觉得自己对"食物"并没有那么挑。  
狂野又混乱的欲望他很喜欢，美味；因为嫉妒而疯狂的欲望他也很喜欢，美味；暗恋但求而不得的欲望他也喜欢，美味。他只是不太喜欢纯粹因为色欲而引发的生理性欲望，那味道太平淡了，活像白水煮鸡胸，可以裹腹，但是并不好吃。  
然而在所有的这些欲望当中，他有预感，法师的那一类，将会是最美味的。  
试问，哪一个魅魔能拒绝这种如同在一张白纸上肆意涂抹的快乐？

这个法师看起来似乎永远都是冷静又理智的，无论什么样的混乱局势都能以冷酷无情的逻辑应对。他的扣子永远扣到咽喉下面那颗，宽大的法师长袍遮盖住了身体所有曲线。  
越是这样，他越是想看这个人失去控制的样子，发红的眼角流下生理性的泪水，一边求饶一边催促。  
法师袍下伸出的那截手腕洁白纤细，让他忍不住想象那些纽扣都被剥开后的样子。  
他当然可以给他喂血，或者一点唾液也行，然而这就失去了狩猎的意义不是吗？  
他想要Pinkray心甘情愿地自投罗网，而这需要时机。

 从一开始，法师给他的自由就有点过大，从没有把他封印在瓶子里，到后来允许他在没有法师监管的情况下去逛辉月塔周围镇子的集市，再到再后来，和他在藏书室烤火聊天。  
那阵子Pinkray刚刚开始实行分床睡的育儿政策，他们俩刚摆上棋盘没多久，门口就传来一声软绵绵的"Ray"。  
Kwin抬头看去，只见DiDi站在门口，穿着睡衣，一手抱着他的枕头，一手揉着眼睛，打着哈欠说着："我睡不着……"  
法师无奈地叹了口气，只当是小孩子没习惯分床睡，站起身来说："那我给你讲读个睡前故事吧，听一个我们就睡，好不好？"  
"那我要听个长的。"DiDi软软地说。  
"行。"法师拉起他的手往外走，临了还不忘回头给棋盘施了个咒，"你不准偷偷换子啊，我可记得住我告诉你。"

简直是放屁。魅魔看着两个人消失在门外，心里忍不住骂了句。  
Pinkray教育孩子的方法永远是徒具其形，表面上看起来似乎符合一切书本上所讲的育儿道理，到了实际操作的细节上就是一塌糊涂。  
比如，书上说要给小孩子讲睡前故事，他就讲，一直坚持了好几年。但内容就不是英勇的王子斗败恶龙解救公主，而是食人巨魔和号泣女妖。  
偏偏这崽子也不一般，他从小在密境森林里长大，足以吓哭任何一个小孩子的内容他听得津津有味。  
包括这个分床政策也是。书本上说孩子长大了应该跟家长分床，法师就不允许崽子再随意进入自己的卧室。  
但，你这么做的时间是不是有点太晚。  
那个来讨睡前故事，而且搞不好还要晚安吻的崽子，早就不是带着几分婴儿肥、胖嘟嘟圆滚滚的小孩子了。  
也许是一直连哄带骗地逼崽子吃肉的原因，DiDi个头拔得极快。  
这大概也能归入法师金玉其表败絮其中的育儿方式：东国精灵以素食习性而著名。  
"胡说八道！"法师忍不住大声反驳，"《纪年史》没看过吗？上面讲的精灵始祖都是在森林里打猎为生，吃肉喝酒，荤素不忌。现在这个风气就是精灵种族生育率低夭折率高的根本原因。过来宝宝，把这个吃了！"随着话语递过去的是一整根鸡腿。  
DiDi看着那根搞不好比自己手腕还粗的、油亮油亮的大鸡腿，立刻觉得自己连嗓子眼儿都满了，头摇得像个拨浪鼓。  
魅魔对这种晚餐时分家庭喜剧的忍耐已经到了极限，"……你这蠢货不会给他换个甜点儿的酱啊？"

现在的DiDi，已经是个腰肢纤细，四肢颀长的小小少年了，眼睛像一整块茶色的水晶般润泽而明亮，红且润的嘴唇中偶然闪现的牙齿像贝壳般洁白而闪光。  
少年外表的精灵像个长不大的孩子般的对他撒娇，但这其中究竟有几分真意，就很难说得清了。

就像刚才他一手抱着枕头，一手拖着老师离开，回头向魅魔看了一眼，目光中全是挑衅和得意。  
睡不着？骗鬼，DiDi困得都快不行了。然而他还是支撑着，努力眨巴着越来越重的眼皮。  
老师让他选，他就选了《毒龙的征途》，这是一个长到不可思议的故事，足以多占据自己床上、还像小时候那样用手把自己圈在怀里，轻轻拍着他入睡的这个男人多一点时间，这样他就会少在藏书室里呆一点儿时间……  
小少年还不知道这种心思代表着什么，正如他错误地估计了自己入睡的速度。  
Pinkray打开书，念了还没有两段，就听见自己怀中传来小猫一样的呼噜声。他低头一看，小孩已经睡熟了。他在银色的顶发上落下一个晚安吻，给小孩掖好被角，轻手轻脚地走了出去。

回到藏书室，法师坐下后，皱着眉头盯着棋盘看了半天："你是不是动了我的骑士？"  
"当然没有，你还自己施了咒的！"魅魔毫不留情地落子，"将军。"

法师还在固执又喋喋不休地要给刚才的棋局复盘，魅魔心里想的，却是把这些碍事的棋子、棋盘从高几上一扫而空，揪住他的领子把他压在这上面，撕碎他的长袍——  
不，长袍其实可以留着，让他上半身衣物完整、只从后面掀起来倒也是一种情趣。

但现在还不行。还不到火候。

他执着、顽强又小心翼翼地钻进Pinkray的生活，在他周围拓展自己的势力范围，绝少露出自己的角和翼，让他放松警惕，越来越少地意识到自己是个深渊恶魔，而越来越多地把自己看做是战友，乃至朋友。  
自以为聪明的法师，他心想，你以为究竟为什么所有召唤书上都告诫你们，要小心恶魔？

 

【005】

他吃下那颗樱桃的时候，火候还没到。  
那是这个春季第一批成熟的樱桃，辉月塔所在的穷乡僻壤哪里可能立刻上市。由此推断，小崽子一定是逃课去逛了炼魔厂周围的集市，趁着自己导师回家后第一天就兴奋地拿出来献宝。  
不过那倒真是一些很不错的樱桃。饱满、水润，每一粒都闪动着初春的光泽。  
他冷眼看着DiDi捧着一小筐那样漂亮的樱桃开心地跑进餐室，带着一种小狗想要被主人摸头一样的神情给Pinkray看。  
“很甜的！来的路上我吃过几个了！”他一手抱着那个小柳条筐，一手用两根手指执拗地拈着一粒，递到老师嘴边。  
Pinkray没有拒绝。这种喂食的行为在他俩之间实在算不得什么特别过分的亲昵，他低下头，习惯性地先伸出粉色的舌尖，然后才用轻而薄的嘴唇含住那枚樱桃。  
他看见精灵尖尖的耳朵略微有些发红。  
他想象着樱桃脆弱的表皮在法师口中被咬破，丰满而甜蜜的汁水迫不及待地从缺口中打开，涌向粉红色的口腔。  
“是挺甜的，”法师吐出一枚樱桃核，拿起一个向Kwin示意，“你要吃吗？”  
那个动作幅度太小，他们之间距离又远，无论怎么看都不是一个喂食的暗示，然而魅魔却走了过去，低下头，像法师刚才所做的一模一样，伸出舌尖，含住了两根手指之间夹着的那枚樱桃。  
……也许并不是一模一样，在离开手指之前，他的舌尖还卷了一下，如同一阵有意无意的吮吸。  
Pinkray好像并没有什么所谓，只不过把手指在衣服上擦了擦，然而DiDi瞬间瞪大了眼睛，狠狠地瞪了Kwin一眼，却因为自己刚做出过同样的行为，居然把这口气忍下去了。  
……你当然要忍下去了，小坏孩子。Kwin心想。  
揭穿我的行为，难道不是承认你自己的心思？  
两个人的目光相遇，彼此都怀有自己不可告人、偏偏对方又一清二楚的心思，最后还是DiDi受不了，一摔门走了出去。  
“……又怎么了这是？刚才还好好的。”法师一脸惊讶，追了出去。  
只留下魅魔自己坐在餐室里，在嘴里绕着一截樱桃梗练习打结。

……太坦荡啦。  
火候还没到。

等到他想起利用“负罪感”这个戏码的时候，Pinkray正在手忙脚乱地给他止血。

法师确实相当后悔。  
他们下到第五个疑冢的时候，发现这里居然有这么多神圣属性的符咒和法器，这时他本来就应该意识到事情有什么不对。  
亡灵法师的墓穴，哪怕不是拉尔塔夏的真正灵寝，为什么会放这么多神圣属性的物品？  
但是这座古墓存在时间太久了，沙漠里的怪兽和妖灵下意识地追寻魔力充沛的地方，在这个暗不见天日的地方盘踞着，还拼命下崽，导致他们俩不得不打起精神奋力拼杀。  
好在，声名远播的地下墓穴引来过各种冒险者，他们倒霉的探路人一路留下了无数遗骸，让Pinkray的骨魔召唤如鱼得水，总有一小队白骨帮他们在前面探路。  
这一趟倒也不是没有收获，各种掉落的物品就不说了，打斗间隙，法师还点着荧光兴致勃勃地欣赏墓道两旁的壁画。  
在第五座古墓里，他们发现一个墓穴下面似乎有什么密道。一般来说，这就是冒（盗）险（墓）家（贼）发家致富的前兆。法师顿时来了兴致，一定要下去看看，然而密道口不但窄，还有咒术保护，那些骨魔刚一接近就纷纷损坏，稀里哗啦地变成一堆骨头渣子。  
最终只有他们俩下去，然后发现这下面居然是一口天然的温泉泉眼。  
而且里面封印着一只深渊龙魔。  
准确地说，是龙魔尸体施法后做出来的不死物。  
当这玩意儿喷出寒冰霜刃的时候，他俩同时意识到为什么要把这东西封印在温泉泉眼里了。  
这完全是针对冒（盗）险（墓）家（贼）量身定做的恶毒陷阱。  
这头龙魔生前段位不低，况且不死物没有灵魂，只是本能地想要撕碎一切入侵者。  
他们俩和这玩意儿战得昏天黑地，因为是不死物，亡灵系法术在它身上效果不佳，这东西生前似乎就对水系法术有抗性，地方太小，锯齿风球和炎爆术搞不好会炸塌整个岩洞。  
最后Kwin实在受不了这个束手束脚的打法，现出原形和它肉搏，利爪、獠牙和如同一根尖刺的尾巴所造成的物理伤害反倒比较有效。  
他们俩合力把这东西逼到了某个角度，法师手中的法杖光芒暴涨，形成一柄光刃长刀，一下子切掉了这东西的头颅。龙魔早已死去不知多少个世纪的躯体倒在地上，迅速化为一段枯骨。  
就在他俩喘着粗气坐下来休息的时候，Pinkray发现，Kwin的右腿被它开了个洞。  
Kwin盯着那个洞看了一会儿，心中疑惑为什么这次愈合速度这么慢，一抬头却发现，法师的目光里满是愧疚。

推，是他主动把法师推开的。龙魔的尖爪落下来的时候，他并没有想太多，只不过自己作为魔物，愈合速度快得惊人，而法师如果受这么一下子八成会挂，那么他俩谁都走不出这个鬼地方，无论怎么想都是由自己承受这一击比较划算。

但是看到法师的目光时他觉得，好像火候到了。

 

【006】

Kwin顿时阻止了身体内涌向那个伤口的能量，哼哼唧唧地开始发牢骚：“……好疼，怎么这次格外地疼？”  
“你、你是真的没有能量储备了吗？”法师在伤口处施了咒，看着血液凝固，伤口却不愈合，心里觉得应该就是因为自己的契约魔长期饥饿作战，能量储备只出不进所致。  
“对啊，出发前我就告诉你了，你还不信……嘶……”

这下问题严重了。法师心想。  
他雇的那支驼队原本是不肯接近拉尔塔夏七疑冢的，一听目的地，头摇的像个拨浪鼓，操着口音浓重的通用语连连摆手：“邪门，不去的，多少钱都不去的。”  
Pinkray解下钱袋，让金币在里面晃出响儿来：“去不去？”  
两人好说歹说，最后那点原本打算拿来给Kwin当嫖资的金币全折进去了，驼队的管事才勉强答应，还带了一个条件，那就是他们不靠近这个古墓，约定好时间他们自己出来，过了时间驼队绝不等待，立刻开拔。

这下好了，法师烦躁起来。驼队的费用是出发前就结清了的，如果不能按时回去，他们俩就要被扔在这个鬼地方，叫天天不应叫地地不灵。  
“你要不要站起来试试看能不能走路？”法师建议。只要Kwin能顺利回到墓穴上层，他就能造出一个黏土魔背着他走。  
魅魔试着从地上站起来，没成功，歪歪扭扭了两下像匹刚降生的小马驹一样又跌坐回地上。  
“按理说，这会儿该愈合了。”Kwin看着自己的腿，好像也十分疑惑。  
法师有些心虚地查看他的伤口，愈合速度委实太慢了。  
“要不，我先自己上去，叫人回来救你？”Pinkray提议。  
“把我自己留在这个鬼地方？你想都不要想！我害怕！”魅魔尖叫起来。  
“不是你有没有点出息，深渊恶魔，还是噩梦级别的，刚才靠肉搏杀了头龙魔，你告诉我你害怕？”  
“还不许个人有点害怕的东西了？深渊魔怎么了，你知道我在深渊时为什么住熔岩山谷？就是因为它亮啊！四周全都是岩浆，滚烫滚烫又亮堂堂的。”  
“你堂堂一个噩梦级别的恶魔，你怕黑啊？”  
法师匪夷所思。  
魅魔理直气壮。  
“这和恶魔不恶魔没有关系，我就是讨厌幽灵什么的，我们深渊里才不产那种怪力乱神的玩意儿。总之你不能把我丢在这里！太不负责任了，哪有你这种契约主。”

……是没有我这种契约主。法师自暴自弃地开始解外袍上的扣子的时候还在心里抱怨。  
“……你脱衣服干什么！”偏偏魅魔一脸纯良的震惊。  
“少他妈废话！”法师暴躁地说，“今儿我舍生取义割肉饲鹰，赶紧的！”  
“不是我逼你的啊！你先动手的！”

岩洞里的石板太硬，好在因为有温泉的存在，倒并不太凉。法师把自己的外袍脱了下来，铺在地上，以免待会儿硌得发疼。  
魅魔虽然一脸大义凛然，仿佛自己吃了什么惊天巨亏，但身体还是很诚实的，他还没解开裤子，就发现魅魔所有的衣物都消失不见，正在一眨不眨地盯着他看。  
“……你能不能别看，把头转过去。”  
“……都到这一步了你说这个有意义吗？”  
法师忍了一会儿，心里盘算到底要不要把头顶那个当照明用的光球给熄了。  
……算了，别自找麻烦了，这儿这么黑。

头顶上当做照明用的光球还悬挂在岩洞壁上，像一轮饱满的明月，柔和又明亮的光芒自头顶洒落下来，照得法师脸上那层细微的绒毛都清晰可见。为了行动方便，Pinkray今天穿了比较短的袍子，下面是直身外套，上面可能有二百个扣子。  
法师动手去解开纽扣的时候，手指还带着犹疑的颤抖，仿佛还在质疑自己的决定。然而Kwin并没有催他。与其说这是瞻前顾后，还不如说是一种总在寻找是否有其他更优解决方案的习惯。  
外套下面是已经被汗浸湿的衬衫。然后是裤子。  
魅魔几乎是带着几分享受的目光看着这一切，直到法师自暴自弃地站在他面前，吞吞吐吐地说：“好了，接下来呢？”

……什么。

魅魔有点愣，随即回想起来，Pinkray在成年之前，课业大部分都由大宗师亲自教授，只有类似精灵语这种次要学科需要在炼魔厂完成。在这种情况下，他对这种事只有一知半解，大概也在情理之中。  
魅魔咳了一下，清清嗓子，以在这种情况下他最严谨、最学术的声音说：“首先，坐到我怀里来。”  
法师光洁的皮肤上肉眼可见地起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，带着三分抗拒说：“……有、有这个必要吗？”  
魅魔瞪了他一会儿，有几分丧气，手臂开始去够刚才被他脱下来叠好的衣服：“……要不算了。”  
“别别别！”法师赶紧过去，有几分别扭地把自己手脚归拢成一块，在Kwin身前跪坐下来。

“……你能不能别那么紧张，放松一点，这又不是，又不是……”魅魔看着别别扭扭，跪坐在自己身旁的Pinkray。  
“老子今天悬壶济世治病救人，你少废话，赶紧的！”  
魅魔把法师并不十分宽阔的肩膀轻轻往自己怀里揽：“高效率？”  
“高效率。”  
“那好。”  
魅魔扳过他的肩膀，让他的面孔紧靠着自己，能感受到法师因为紧张而短促的呼吸喷在自己脸上：“来吻我。”

魅魔的体液具有强烈的催情效果。  
法师此刻大有破釜沉舟投鞭断流的心情，心一横，眼一闭，把嘴唇贴了上去。  
和Kwin无数次的想象一样，他接吻时也像吃东西一样，习惯性地先把舌尖递了出去，于是他从善如流地含住了它。  
魅魔逐渐加深这个吻，用舌头灵活地探索着他的口腔。感受到法师的迟疑，他还在唇齿间黏糊糊地呢喃了一句：“别躲……”  
法师猛地后退了一下，脸色开始泛起不正常的潮红。他吞了几下口水，喉头一阵滚动：“……就就就就是这个感觉吗？”  
唾液的效果开始发挥出来了，Kwin此刻反而不着急了，向后支撑着身体，懒洋洋地看着法师某个部位开始抬头，拖长了声音说：“我怎么知道？我又没试过——”

但是他见过啊。

Pinkray对此毫无经验。身为一名法师，从第一次感受到自己身体中有一种不一样的力量以来，他所学的东西，无一例外，都是集中精神，努力掌握自己的身体，将这种力量凝聚起来。操控法力、使用法术，都需要强大的自控能力。  
成年以后，斡旋列国合纵连横，在政治漩涡当中努力保持平衡，则需要更强大的自控能力。  
所以他不习惯。  
身体里涌动的这种感情实在过于陌生，虽然理论上他知道魅魔的体液可以催情，但当它发生在自己身上的时候，还是让他觉得，实在是，非常，不同……  
……又有点奇妙。  
他低下头，惊奇地看着自己连胸膛都在慢慢变红，哪怕没有任何接触，胸前两点暗杏色已经挺立起来了。当然，还有自己胯间的，那个东西。  
青春期以来那东西不是没有……这样过，但是他以往都能非常有效地处理这个问题。通常是冷水澡，有一些特定时候他也会动用一些非常规的手段，加上一点油膏，简单、高效。这个东西和他身上的其他器官并没有什么区别，从未给他添过什么不能处理的麻烦。  
但是现在它就在那儿，圆滚滚、硬梆梆、直挺挺，还不知羞耻地在往外渗水，铃口处挂着一滴大而摇晃的清液，仿佛在委屈地控诉自己的主人多年来的忽视。  
……你给我醒醒。  
Pinkray在心底对这东西说，我不会对你也产生负罪感的！  
……然而……  
然而他的感觉好奇怪。  
好像全身上下，每一寸的皮肤又麻木、又敏感，那个东西已经翻出了那层皱褶，洞穴中潮湿又带着几分苔藓霉味儿的空气让他全身起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，温泉水扩散在空气里的热度接触到那个圆乎乎、热烘烘的头部，反而让他感觉有几丝凉意，足见其本身的热度有多高。他觉得有一种痒与麻从身体里升起来，让人忍不住想去挠，却又不知道从哪儿下手。  
在魅魔看来，就是另一种画面了。  
年轻的法师低头看着自己，目光清白无辜，又有几分兴趣使然的好奇，仿佛第一次发现自己的身体，以及这身体里存在着如此丰沛的情欲那样。他的眼睛开始逐渐湿润，喘息也在不断加粗，常年浸淫书斋导致的苍白肤色上逐渐染上一点桃红色，整个人看起来就像一枚正在被打开的果实，露出里面饱满的、多汁的、肥厚的、甘美的果肉。  
法师向他抬起眼来，目光中有一点惊讶，那是对自己身体异乎平常的反应的惊讶，但是……也有一点渴求。  
Kwin看着那双薄薄的嘴唇向他张开，因为刚才的亲吻而显得红且润。  
有一股奇异的味道开始从Pinkray身上传出来，这是只有魅魔才能闻得到的味道——  
——是欲望。  
他情不自禁地凑了过去，把鼻尖埋在法师颈窝，深深地吸了口气。

饕宴将至。

魅魔一直确保着自己的动作足够温柔，也足够小心。他小心地抚摸Pinkray的身体，小心地亲吻他的嘴唇。  
他握住法师的东西，用指尖抚过浑圆的头部，听见后者的呼吸一下子哽在喉咙里，心里忍不住有点想笑。  
“刚开始呢……别现在就受不了。”他轻轻地啃咬着法师的耳朵，在他耳边用气声说，然后满意地看着那只耳朵逐渐变红。  
那东西在他手中又硬又直，甚至还在颤巍巍地轻微跳动着，法师对待他的抚摸的反应，活像那个部位从未被人触碰过一样。这种反应极大地激发了魅魔的施虐欲，他简直想折磨那个器官，蹂躏它、啃噬它、让它在疼痛中发现快乐，在快乐中发现屈辱，然后臣服于征服。  
但是他没有。魅魔靠着轻轻舔咬法师的下唇压制住这股邪火，只是用手蘸起前段大量分泌的液体，然后探向那个部位。  
第一根手指伸进去的时候，法师重重地吸了一口气，突然猛地抱住了他，像是要用一个拥抱抵抗巨大的不安。  
他一手轻轻抚摸法师的背脊，一手在那个又湿、又热、又紧的地方慢慢蠕动着。“别怕，放轻松。”  
“……你、你倒是放松一个试试……”法师伏在他肩头大口喘气，“反正你如果只是需要欲望的话，理论上来说我上你也不是不可可可可…以……”  
这个句子没说得完，因为插进去的手指报复性地增加了一根。

法师向后仰起头，困难地呼吸着。洞穴里的空气难道越来越稀薄了？  
他不知道魅魔用来当做润滑的液体里也掺杂了自己的前液，只是奇怪为什么那个原本不是用作性爱的部位开始有一种奇怪的感觉，像是酥麻，又像是痕痒，希望那两根塞在里面的手指能更剧烈地动作一下，然而它们真的剧烈起来的时候又觉得自己受不了。  
他视线都模糊了，像是吸氧过量时才会有的那种心悸。突然涌上眼眶的生理性泪水让他视线模糊，看着头顶那个被当做照明光源用的光球在视线里化作白茫茫的一团。  
这就是魅魔体液的效力吗……  
法师混沌的头脑里默默地记了一笔，有空要好好研究一…下……  
身体深处涌出的快感像是一眼止不住的泉水，原本是从皮肤的每一处，哪怕洞穴中轻轻涌动的、带着一点潮湿味儿的气流，刮擦过皮肤时也能立刻感受到一点酥麻懒懒的、倦倦的，在皮肤表面泛起快乐的涟漪，然而后来就变了，这股泉流有了方向，那方向就是魅魔落下的吻。他把自己的下唇轻轻含在口中捻动时，把自己的舌尖放在齿间吸吮时，咬住喉结上一小块皮肤时，舌头卷过自己胸前两点暗杏色的凸起时，他主导了流向，让法师感觉到自己仿佛是他手里的一叶小舟，逐渐航行到一个更大、更宽广、也更深不可测的海面上。  
……然而奇怪的是，他并没有那种不可自控的不安。因为这情欲并不凶暴也不澎湃，只是温柔地包裹着他。  
他迷迷糊糊地，向下看着他的契约魔，看着他斜斜飞入鬓角的眉毛被汗水濡湿成两道带着水汽的浓黑，细细长长挑起来的眼尾，在他胸前吮咂时，皮肤与唇隙偶尔露出一点红色的舌。  
这个画面的冲击感让他几乎脱力，而他的契约魔一手搂着他的腰背，防止他在快感中向后跌倒。这个举动足够贴心，因为他另一只深埋在他体内的手已经触碰到了某个点，让他感觉到自己从腰部以下仿佛已经不存在了，酥麻中带着一点酸意，仿佛只有通过他手的动作才能感知到自己的身体。  
他从来不知道这个家伙还能温柔到这种程度。魅魔对待他的方式总是那样的，懒懒散散，漫不经心，好像什么都不在乎，又不放过任何一个可以挑衅他的机会。  
在利用魅魔去执行那些带着桃色意味的任务时，法师不是没有想过魅魔在执行这些任务时的样子。毕竟是魔物，所以他想象中的画面足够狂野，搞不好还要动用到一些让人目瞪口呆的道具。他不关心这些东西的效果，他只关心任务的执行，口头确认这些画面的时候，也只是为了保证魅魔不至于在床笫之间玩得太过分而扰乱计划的完成情况。  
……但是他没想到居然是这个样子的。  
他的契约魔对待他足够小心，足够温柔，活像在触碰某种脆弱而精美的瓷器，这让他有点好笑——他刚才切下了一只深渊龙魔的头。  
也许是发现了法师的走神，魅魔“啧”了一声表达不满，然后把手指抽了出来。  
契约魔带着几分恶意给他看那手指上黏黏哒哒还在往下滴落的液体，然后全抹在他胯间。  
“……活像施了个水系法术呢。”魅魔带着几分恶作剧的口气说。  
法师有几分羞愧。他从没有预料到自己的身体能有这种反人体生理学的表现。  
然后他被魅魔缓缓放倒，躺在自己刚脱下来的那堆衣服上。  
他想低头看，却被魅魔伸过来的手捂住眼睛，轻轻抹下自己的眼皮。  
“……你要是不想看可以不看的。”魅魔轻声说，“交给我就好。”  
交给你什么呢……  
法师心想，但是顺从地闭上了眼睛。  
他视网膜里留下的最后一个画面是魅魔跪在他双腿中间，手握住那个尺寸惊人的东西，抵住自己，准备……  
…………唔…嗯…  
……还是有点疼。  
因为闭住了双眼，感官被无限放大，他的感受无比清晰。他能感觉到那个东西的尺寸、形状，能感受到那个圆滚滚的头部，在湿润但是仍然狭窄的那里寸土寸进地推挤进去——他能感受到那个东西把自己撑得好满、进入得好深，仿佛从刚才起那种幽微生长出来的情绪、害怕所求得不到回应的不安惶恐与羞耻，都被这不容拒绝的占有而熨平了。  
魅魔的动作越来越大，他甚至能从中也感受到对方轻微的失控，他也在喘，也在发出情不自禁的低低的哼声，气流被紧紧压制在喉头，随着肉体撞击时，压抑着介于哼声和叹息之间的嗓音。  
不愧是经验丰富的魅魔，他很快找到了那个角度。魅魔开始带着一点恶作剧的心态去撞击那个点，也许只是为了作弄他，看他死死咬着的下唇迫不得已地打开，然后叫出他想要听的声音。  
法师觉得身体内部的某个点活像一道缓缓打开的门，门后是一条只能由湿润构成的河，一座倒悬的塔，一片耀眼的白光。  
他看见门一点一点打开，然后心甘情愿地坠入那道白光。


	27. 自己召唤来的魅魔，跪着也要喂饱

【007】

 

他们俩最后走出那个洞穴的时候，驼队已经走出去二里地了，但实际上离他们约定的落日还有段时间，半拉鸡蛋黄一样的夕阳挂在天际线上还有大半个。  
因为追的一路上吃了一嘴沙，注重契约精神的魔物气得要命，光骂一顿如何解气，差点露出原型好好教育一下这帮愚蠢的人类。  
法师是没什么吵架的力气了，只是苦涩地盯着他来时乘的那头单峰驼，最后拿了一堆软垫，垫到鞍蹬上已经垫不下了，才无可奈何地爬了上去。然而骆驼这个东西步伐虽然比较迟缓，但是动作起伏比马大太多了，也许是因为体积庞大肌肉松散，坐在上面甚至能感受到胯下那些肌肉的运动轨迹。这就造成了……它颠得厉害。  
“我现在就后悔一件事。”Pinkray对追上来和他并肩而骑的Kwin说。  
“……你少来这套，刚才你自己同意了的！”Kwin对他猫一样龇牙。  
“……我说的不是那个。”  
在骆驼缓慢、规律但是剧烈的颠簸中，Pinkray仰天长叹一声，“我只后悔当年在炼魔厂当学徒为什么没选飞毯操纵……”

没后悔就好。  
无论是在洞穴里刻意温存的缠绵，还是事情发生后足足有一个月完全没提这件事儿的刻意回避，无非都是Kwin的缓兵之计。  
法师也没有刻意回避他——不，与其说是没有刻意回避，倒不如说是刻意没有刻意在回避。  
他没有说起过这个话题，传递物品时不曾闪躲过肢体接触，也照样在壁炉前摆下棋盘——然而有一次他在煮魔药时，Kwin只不过是从他肩膀上摘掉一个小小的线头，法师过于专心致志，完全没有发现他从后面贴上来，直到那根手指碰到自己的肩膀才吓了一跳。  
真的是一跳，动作之剧烈以至于坩埚被碰翻了，里面的魔药稀里哗啦地漏了出来，浇熄了火焰，发出一阵难闻的气味。  
魅魔立刻装出一种有几分委屈的可怜面孔，手指夹起线头给他看：“……就是，就是这个……”  
感到愧疚的反而是Pinkray，一边打着哈哈一边手忙脚乱地试图去挽救那锅魔药。  
kwin突然感到一阵货真价实的沮丧，这次不是委屈。他蔫蔫儿地拒绝了法师留下来杀一盘的邀请，晃晃荡荡地走回辉月塔那个为自己准备的卧室里，把毯子蒙在头上。  
那床毯子还是他亲自跑去北边那个早集上买的，能让习惯于睡懒觉的魅魔一大早起床的，是一个经常能淘到好东西的集市，但是好东西往往稍纵即逝，速度快到一个噩梦级的六翼恶魔要和一群乡下农妇拼杀一番才能抢到这么一条好看的毯子。  
毛毯的一角此刻正被他咬在嘴里，卡在上下牙之间发泄似的拧动。  
一切好像都回到了原点，甚至还不如原点，起码以前，法师对自己的心思毫无防备地一无所知。  
接近于永生的魅魔头一次为时间漫长而感到沮丧。

 

然而事情的转机来得比他想象中快得多。  
他们回到辉月塔的第二个周，Pinkray被大宗师召唤，要回白光塔一趟，正好押送逃课太多出勤率岌岌可危的DiDi回炼魔厂的学院上课，并且打算跟他的任课教师就他的学业做一次深入交流。  
魅魔对于这些东西一律缺乏兴趣，照旧睡得日上三竿才起床，打着哈欠到餐室找东西吃。  
他没想到法师居然在那里。  
Pinkray正站在床边，双眼失神地望着窗外乏善可陈的景色，不自觉地抠着手指。  
这是他焦虑和思考时的坏毛病，手指上总有些好不了的伤痕和破破烂烂的细小伤口。  
按理说，他现在应该正在炼魔厂，被DiDi的任课教师骂得狗血喷头。  
Kwin走进去开始给自己泡茶的档口，Pinkray也像如梦方醒似的，从窗子边扭过头来，说了句“你起床了吗？”当做问候。  
魅魔从杯子里水面上蒸腾的热气当中看着他，反问道：“你不是去炼魔厂了吗？”  
Pinkray有些恍惚地摇了摇头，从袖中抽出一个卷筒向他晃晃，说：“亲王对大宗师提出了一个条件。”  
黄金信筒上镌着繁复的几何花纹，一看就是新月王室的风格。  
“……不是要我去给他当一辈子的男宠吧？”Kwin吹开那些热气，吸了一口热茶。  
法师迅速地翻了个白眼，又摇摇头说：“他要求议会帮他除掉他的亲哥哥，现在的谢尔丹大公，然后扶他坐上大公的位置。”  
Kwin沉吟了一下子，走过去接过卷筒，抽出里面的密信读了起来。  
圣白议会想要在新月十六国里安插自己的势力已经不是一天两天的事情了，然而由于白光塔离沙漠实在太远，沙漠血统的王公贵族们实在看不出结盟的利益所在。谢尔丹家族，或者说亲王本人，算是十六国里唯一一个和圣白议会关系还算不错的王室。  
从这个角度来说，这种“帮忙”确实能让亲王迅速投向议会一方，然而……

然而亲王让外来人动手，未必没有存着借刀杀人、事后算账的心思。等他们暗杀掉大公，再把他们当做凶手逮捕后杀掉，不但能永久免除后患，还能以“为兄长报仇”捞取一笔政治资本。  
Kwin一手端茶，一手拿着信纸。读完一遍后，那张纸在手中燃烧起来。对火焰有天然抗性的魅魔脸色冷峻，看着火焰在自己手指间灼灼跳动。  
“这是附过魔的密信，只能被阅读三次。”法师揉着手指，还在带着那种做梦一样的神情看着窗外。  
这种不留痕迹的做法简直昭然若揭。  
“老头子的意思是？”他问。  
他对大宗师的不敬，Pinkray早已习以为常，没有去纠正。“他让我们带一支正式的使节团去拜访，为谢尔丹大公登基十周年庆贺。”  
……好主意，人多好办事，浑水摸鱼的机会也多，亲王会对一整个由议会法师组成的使节团有所顾忌。  
“但是担任大使的，是大贤者普朗姆……”法师终于从窗外收回视线，那种恍惚地像在做梦一样的神情在他脸上一扫而空，直直地看着他的契约魔。  
“……维斯忒修斯说，普朗姆就不必回来了。”

……哦。

普朗姆是十三贤者当中，大宗师维斯忒修斯最大的政敌。  
他是上一任大宗师最得力的助手，为人正直而清白，相对的，也保守而顽固，对于维斯忒修斯的激进风格一直持保留态度，最近几年与他意见相左处越来越多。  
维斯忒修斯对普朗姆又忌又恨，暗地寻找他的把柄多年，最后终于不得不承认，假设这世上还有最后一个古风尚存的正人君子，那么必定是普朗姆。  
维斯忒修斯的设计简单而直接：魅魔可以伪装成刺客，杀死大公后，由Pinkray和普朗姆追击，最后刺客与普朗姆同归于尽。  
自己弟子手腕上多出来的那个图案，瞒得过别人，瞒不过维斯忒修斯：他早就知道Pinkray豢养了一只高阶深渊魔。他之所以从未干涉甚至从未提及，只不过是还没有动用这枚棋子的必要。  
“普朗姆阁下……”  
魅魔注意到，他用了敬语。  
“……是个相当正直的人，在现在的圣白议会当中，也许我唯一尊敬的人，只有他。”  
法师把额头贴在窗玻璃上，说话间他口中的热气喷在上面，形成一团模糊的雾气。  
Kwin对着右手吹了口气，那些灰烬便消失得一干二净，他端起茶杯，啜了一口温热的茶水，似笑非笑地问他：“你就这么告诉我整个计划，还指望我去送死啊？”  
他把茶杯向旁边的桌子上随手一放，逼近到法师跟前。  
他人形的姿态比法师高个几寸，就这一点差距，却总能在他面前产生一种无形的压迫感。此刻他看着法师的面孔被埋在自己落下的阴影里，睫毛颤动，这情形让他想起沙漠里的那个洞穴。一瞬间，充满潮湿和霉味儿的空气又包围了他。  
他在法师的瞳孔中清晰地看见自己的倒影。  
法师突然笑了。

“Kwin, 你饿不饿？”

他永远在饿。  
他怎么能不饿？

在浴室的时候他就有点控制不住，明明法师才是被唾液催情的那个不是吗？但是看着他喉结翻滚，嘴角还带着一点口水的痕迹，全身慢慢泛红，皮肤上蒸汽和汗液混成亮晶晶一片水光，红红白白像个被水洗过的桃。  
他有点失去理智，带着几分蛮不讲理把法师推进浴池，面朝下按在池边上。  
Pinkray刚理过发，后脑的碎发下面露出一点点短短的青茬，热气蒸腾中像被雪线压住的松枝。  
……简直是疯了。他在心里骂自己。  
新月王室的后宫堪称世间一切雄性生物的梦幻仙境，三千佳丽环肥燕瘦，都是精挑细选的尖儿货，他在里面呆了足足三天，连出门去见见世面的力气都不愿意花。然而现在对着一个身高足有六呎的男人后脑勺上的头发，却觉得下身一瞬间坚硬如铁，胀得有点发疼。  
在这种情况下给法师做扩张堪称一种折磨。  
Pinkray伏在池边，用手腕垫着眼睛，背脊在蒸汽中紧绷得像一张弓。他喘得厉害，几乎手指每动一下就会情不自禁地“嘶”那么一声。这方面没有多少经验的人通常不会如何用叫声取悦床伴，然而简单直白的反应，却因为真实才让人怦然心动。  
魅魔抽出手指，身下的人微微测过头来，无论是表情还是眼神都已沉溺情欲，迷茫地看着他。他不知道自己的契约魔总有些奇怪的恶癖，比如故意不把开拓做足，这样硬梆梆地顶入时才会看到自己的契约主骤然咬紧薄薄的下唇。  
“……别咬嘴唇，留下个印子不好看，”魅魔虚情假意地展现自己的温柔体贴，然后压了上去，用自己的胸膛贴着身下消瘦的背脊，“咬我。”  
他从侧面吻他的嘴，把下唇从他齿间一点点抿出来，把自己的舌尖送进去。  
他抓住法师的一只手，向后扭过去，引导着他去摸两人交合的部位。他故意抽出一截在外头，让他用手指丈量着，然后坏心眼地尽根而没，在法师的呻吟中，把细巧的耳垂卡在齿间研磨，用气声在他耳边说：“……摸到了吗？是不是很粗、很大？但是你全吃进去了……一点都不剩呢……”  
法师的手像是被烫了一下似的要缩回去，但是手腕被紧紧钳住，动弹不得。魅魔从他背上直起身子，下半身仍然毫不留情地顶弄着，却把他的手指放在嘴里，挨个吮吸着，细长的舌尖一一卷过那些小伤口。  
温柔的吻一点一点落下，像四月春天里的毛毛细雨，最后从指尖延伸到他的手腕。那里有个刺青一样的图案，但实际上那是契约之印，和他手腕上那个极为相似，唯一不同的就是象征恶魔的倒悬五芒星与法师私人纹章的莲荷一个在外一个在内，互为表里。  
Kwin亲吻着那里，用牙齿刮蹭，用舌尖舔舐。他对这个图案总有一种不正常的迷恋，无数次想要把它放在嘴里吮咂。

这座浴池建得很大，Pinkray少年时代只见过炼魔厂学徒宿舍的集体浴池，修建辉月塔时便想当然地仿照了那个样式和规模，以至于后来为了泡个澡，要是不施法，就得花两个钟头等着浴池被灌满热水。  
然而现在魅魔才体会到大浴池的好处。空旷的房间被水蒸气填满，蒸腾着上升的白气的空隙里，填满的都是法师喘息和呻吟，他的声音本来就低沉而绵软，平日里听起来有几分男性独特的磁性，然而情动之时甜腻又黏糊。这种声音总是让Kwin忍不住去吻他，在他齿关用舌尖探索，看那里是否藏着一块夹心软糖。  
他的动作在浴池的水面上荡开一圈又一圈的涟漪，仿佛体内的快感在体外有了回响，温热的水流随着他的动作在周身荡漾，轻轻拍击他的腿和臀。  
浴池浅绿色的瓷砖映得水面也是幽绿一片，他们下半身交合的部位就在浅浅的绿色水面下时隐时现。  
他用手掐着法师细而窄的腰身，那上面有两洼浅水在腰窝的凹陷处，随着他的动作抖动着，一点一点地向外泼洒，像他的情欲本身。魅魔有几分痴迷地看着那里，忍不住伸手去撩拨。  
因为动作突然慢了下来，法师有几分不快地呻吟了一声，侧过头看着他，嘴唇微微掀动了两下，还没说出口，脸倒是先红了个透彻。  
他看见魅魔在手上沾了水，悬在空中，看着水滴一滴一滴落在他腰窝里玩。不知这景象到底是哪里有趣，他甚至咬着嘴唇吃吃笑起来，活像个小孩子。  
然而这个"小孩子"的那根东西尺寸惊人，堪称一柄凶器，此刻还深埋在自己体内，只是满满当当地填着，丝毫不动，身体深处的痒和麻都在等着这柄凶器对他再度挞伐。  
"……你……"法师红着脸，腰肢细细地拧动着，试图提醒。  
"我什么？"魅魔无辜地望着他。  
"……你动一下。"法师侧着脸，发红的眼角向后瞥着他。  
Kwin就真的动了一下。就一下。  
法师不耐烦地叹了口气，"……你故意的是不是？"  
"故意的什么？"魅魔问，沾着水珠的手指伸过去抚摸他的嘴唇，指头伸进去，拨动着舌尖。  
"……唔……"嘴里那根手指简直是在模拟某个下流的场景，身体里的痒意让法师失去理智地吮吸着那根手指。  
魅魔故意全退了出来，只留个头部在内，又狠狠一顶，正戳中某个点，法师"啊"的一声叫了出来，浑身颤动。  
"是这样吗？"他问。  
法师早已说不出话来，只能跟着他一下又一下的撞击嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟。  
"你想让我怎么动？告诉我啊，是这样吗？这样舒服对不对？"  
魅魔坏心眼地在顶弄之间发问。

他原本没有期待过回答。对于这种刚刚开荤、性羞耻度还很高的人，言语上的撩拨往往能收到意外有趣的效果，他喜欢看着法师随着自己的胡说八道浑身泛起一阵绯红，又羞又臊地紧闭双眼。  
所以他没想到法师会回答。

"操我，"Pinkray气喘吁吁地回答，仍然没有回头看他，只能看到侧脸颧骨染上了一抹桃红，仿佛耻于面对自己说出口的那个句子，"我要你操我。"  
"怎么操？"魅魔俯下身去，在他耳边问他。  
"……随便你，"薄薄的嘴唇吐出一口长长的气流，"尽你所能，干到我脑子里什么都没有最好。我不想思考。"

魅魔愣住了。

他有一瞬间不知道自己该如何是好，这种感情对他来说也是完全陌生的。自己的东西还深埋在法师体内，然而此时此刻他真正想做的事情却不是继续这场他暗自期待了很久的性爱，而是把他深深地抱在怀里，亲吻他的额头和嘴角。  
但是这个迟疑只持续了不到两秒，Kwin便回到了那个轻浮谐浪的魅魔体内。  
他带着急不可耐的凶狠和蛮横把人从水里捞了起来，分腿跨坐着抱到自己身上，下身狠狠地顶了进去。水的浮力抵消了重力的加成，但是魅魔的手掐着他的腰用力下压，让那根东西硬是直直地插了进去。法师忍不住地仰起头，发出半是愉悦半是痛苦的呻吟声。  
他感觉自己被填满了。无论是肉体，还是心，填得没有一丝缝隙。  
在情欲中彻底失控的法师昏昏沉沉地心想，这样很好。  
填得这么满……就没有思考的空隙了。  
他想醉死在这情欲里，因此开始试探着叫出自己的契约魔想听的声音、配合他的频率而凑送着自己的下身。  
他细长的脚踝盘住魔物的腰肢，拿起他的手深入水下，握住自己的性器。  
"操我，"他命令自己的契约魔，"用力。我要好多好多次。"  
他看见那双狭长的眼睛里瞳孔骤然收紧，竖成一条细缝。恶魔标志性的金黄色蛇瞳中仿佛有火焰在跳动，随即又被情欲冲刷得黯淡下去。

"遵命，我的主人。"

这还是Kwin第一次这么称呼他。

 

【008】

那次，他的契约魔吃得非常饱。  
直接后果就是他不得不多养了两天才能动身出发。  
普朗姆对于自己担任使节团的大使并没有什么怀疑，毕竟无论是从资历还是地位，他都是不二人选。  
在路上，Pinkray甚至虚情假意地暗示他，这一趟出使的真正目的，是大宗师为了缓和与他的关系的怀柔之举。  
当时他们已经被传送到了距离新月十六国最近的一个法师工会，由于双方没有正式建交，也就没有点对点的传送法阵，他们必须像商队一样跟着驼队前进。  
普朗姆坐在骆驼上，皱着眉头叹了口气，"当着他的首席弟子，或许我不该这么说，但是维斯忒修斯这几年的做法，我实在有些难以赞同。"  
这一路上，Pinkray对他小心侍奉，殷勤的同时又不过分谄媚。这个年轻的亡灵法师盛名在外，没想到真相处起来却让人感到如沐春风。普朗姆在赞赏之余甚至有几分惜才，觉得自己的弟子里没一个比得上他的。交谈过几次之后，他发现Pinkray似乎也对大宗师的态度有与他相同的不满，在心里憋了许久的话就忍不住地一股脑倾诉了出来。  
普朗姆越说越惺惺相惜，到达新月十六国时对Pinkray已经大有忘年知己之感。

……也正因为如此，看着那枚白骨之牙钉入自己身体的时候，他才感到如此不可思议。  
明明……是一起来追踪这个刺客的……  
七疑冢内，一生都坚守着法师誓言的大贤者，因为喉管里翻涌的血沫说不出话来，只能绝望地看着面前的法师，用一种平静的语气，对那名刺客说了句:"……反正都是要死的，别浪费，不如你吃了吧 。"  
他们一路追杀至此的刺客摘下了兜帽，四只犄角在头上闪现，对他露出金黄色的蛇瞳。  
他最后看见的东西，是一张长满了獠牙的利口。

 

他们带着两具尸体回到王城，谢尔丹亲王正在抚尸恸哭，当即下令将刺客碎尸万段，以泄杀兄之恨。  
Pinkray同样悲痛难忍，圣白议会两代元老普朗姆大贤者在与刺客搏斗时不幸身亡。幸亏法师Pinkray的助手及时赶到，两人合力将刺客击毙。  
双方互相致以深刻哀悼和深切慰问。  
刺客的尸体，按照新月国家的律法，被剥皮悬城，挂了足足十四天，骨肉都在铁笼里烂成了一滩，时常有乌鸦绕笼盘旋，啄食里面的肉块。  
按照新月十六国的习俗，亲王为普朗姆大贤者举办了隆重的葬礼。沙漠国家崇拜太阳与烈火，最高规格的葬仪是火葬，普朗目大贤者的遗体被来自遥远东方的丝绸包裹，在名贵香料与鲸油香膏当中熊熊燃烧，最后化为骨灰坛里一捧灰尘。  
他的英勇牺牲为圣白议会赢得了与新月十六国中谢尔丹家族正式结盟、交换国书的机会。不久之后，圣白议会在新约十六国中第一个传送法阵开启了。  
一年之后，前任谢尔丹大公的继承人意外身亡，亲王继位，成为下一任大公。

有时候，亡灵法术的用途，不止书本上那些。  
据说这世界上最早的一个亡灵法师，其目的是为了复活死去的妻儿，却发现复活后的那两具躯体里面并没有灵魂的存在，而是变成了怪物一样的东西。  
只是现在的亡灵法师，根本不需要里面的灵魂，甚至根本不需要它们动起来。  
那两具不知何年何月死在疑冢里的冒险者，被重新活死人肉白骨，完成了这么一件壮举，泉下有知，也许会感到与有荣焉吧？

Pinkray这么对他说的时候，两人正处于高潮之后的倦怠。  
他今天将普朗姆的骨灰送还给他的家人。普朗姆有过家室，然而他的妻子与儿女均没有任何法力，作为普通人早早地亡故了，接收骨灰的是他的曾孙与弟子们，血亲对这位曾祖父看起来十分淡漠，还不如他的弟子们哀恸来得深刻，毕竟后者在议会的前途和导师息息相关。  
一回到塔里，他便缠上了魅魔。那时候DiDi因为出勤率过低被强制住宿，两人在法师塔里毫无顾忌地大搞特搞，浴室和卧室都被糟践得一塌糊涂。

那也许是个开端。魅魔想。  
新月王室让大宗师尝到了甜头，或许也发现了自己弟子行事几乎毫无底线，他用着实在是得心应手。  
从那次之后，Pinkray常常主动向他求欢。  
有时候他也会自欺欺人地想，会不会是因为自己体液的关系，才导致法师食髓知味，羞耻度下降，敏感度上升。但是他无法忽略那些任务与性爱之间的重合度。  
这样……或许也好。作为他的契约魔，偏偏这件事上，他能提供最大的帮助。  
活了几百年的魔物头一次感到有些不知所措。他不擅长安慰别人，甚至没办法直白地戳穿法师依靠性爱来掩饰自己内心惶惑的举动。  
他所能付出的唯一一点温柔，就是在法师又开始焦虑性抠手时，胡搅蛮缠地贴上去。  
“你是不是永远都吃不饱？你对能量的吸收没有上限吗？”法师半是埋怨半是缠绵地被他压在壁炉前那张桌子上，棋子七零八落地滚了一地。  
Kwin想了很久的那个场景终于实现，法师上半身衣物完好，只有长袍被掀起来，在腰上层层叠叠堆出一大堆褶皱，灰色的布料之间是细且直的双腿，苍白赤裸。  
这情景比他想象中还要刺激，仿佛打破了禁欲的白日与纵欲的夜晚之间的界限。  
他带着几分恶意揉搓契约主的臀肉，“我可以把能量储存起来。”  
“可是你说过你还能吸收战争的野心……”法师被一下一下地顶在桌子上，气喘吁吁地还在讨论技术性问题，“不一样吗？”  
“当然不一样，味道很不同。”魅魔对他的分心有一点不满意，粗鲁地揪起他的头发，把嘴唇贴了上去，舌头蛮横地在法师口腔里搅动，听着他不由自主地吞咽下更多可以催情的液体。  
情欲把法师的脸都烧透了，他这次被仰面放倒在桌子上，浑身发热，手开始哆嗦着去解长袍上的扣子：“可是你吸食性欲的方式是通过皮肤接触，战争的野心你是怎么吸收的？你总不能去战场上触碰每个人吧？”  
“啧——”魅魔真的生气了，“你怎么这么烦？老子干的你不爽吗还这么多话？”  
他指爪都伸出来了，粗暴地撕裂了法师的直身衣和长袍，下体毫不留情地对着某个他已经十分熟悉的点一下又一下大力戳弄。  
很快，法师就连完整的句子都说不出来了，最后连嗓子都叫哑了。  
但是他神情当中有种心不在焉和若有所思，让Kwin又是好奇又是不爽，觉得自己的契约主仿佛有什么事情瞒着他。  
情事结束，Kwin问道：“你去不去浴室？我放好了热水。”  
“你先去……”法师有气无力地把自己仅存的那件长袍往身上裹了裹。  
这很奇怪。每次一搞完，Pinkray总是迫不及待地想要洗掉身上那些乱七八糟的痕迹和体液，生怕自己的汗水会引来下一次发情——Kwin这么干也不是一次两次了，毕竟汗液也是体液的一种，虽然功效稍弱。  
他假装走出去，又变成血蝠从外面飞到窗口上，倒吊在窗沿的石像鬼上向里面窥视。  
只见他的契约主从书架上方召唤下一个笔记本，迅速地在上面写了些什么，期间还皱着眉头努力回忆。

等到Pinkray到浴室盥洗，发现他的契约魔并不在里面。正在奇怪的时候，浴室的门被“呯”的一下大力推开，吓了他一跳。  
Kwin阴沉地站在门口，向他扬了扬手里的那个本子。  
“这他妈的是什么意思？！”  
魅魔气得要命。  
Pinkray离开藏书室之后，他迅速飞了进去并且找到了那个本子，打开一看，里面全都是各种看似天书的笔记和数字，还注明了日期。  
他努力辨认着Pinkray鸡爪一样难看又潦草的字体，终于发现，这是一份记录。  
从某种意义上来说，这是一份宝贵的科研材料。毕竟不是每一个法师都有一个如此难得的试验材料，噩梦级的魅魔，其体液的催情程度根据试验者的主观感受，被客观地、量化地记录了下来，然后加以计量统计。  
还有对魅魔那个著名习性的研究。换句话说，刚才那些让他不耐烦的发问，根本不是床笫之间的情趣，而是一个严谨（？）的科学（？）工作者的田野调查（？）。  
Pinkray差点给跪，以求能挽救他手里那份第一手的研究资料。  
“……你怎样都好，千万不要伤到那个本子……”  
魅魔细长的眼睛眯了起来，天然的火属性催动，他一只手上冒出一丝火苗，开始靠近那个本子。  
“……是吗，可我现在好想烧了它。”  
“不是，烧了它能对你有什么好处？！”Pinkray欲哭无泪，“那里面根本没提起你的名字！”  
“怎么的，你还想拿去发表啊？你写不写名字，几百年来被一个人类法师召唤的噩梦级魅魔只有我一个好吗！”  
一想到这玩意儿如果被公之于众，大概整个深渊都会发出惊天动地的笑声，突破次元界限，直接震动到人间界，他就觉得眼前发黑。  
“我不发表！绝对不发表！”法师真的快跪下叫爸爸了，如果这有用的话，“这东西不可能通过学术审查的！”  
“……我艹，你还真考虑过啊？”  
“不不不不没考虑过，一丁点儿都没考虑过。真的，我发誓！”  
“我信你才有鬼！”Kwin叫道，“又不是圣誓！”  
“那你要怎么样？”Pinkray挫败地哀嚎，隔着水气听起来异常可怜。  
魅魔转了转眼珠，露出一抹邪恶的笑容。  
“我只是想帮助我的契约主完善一下这份记录。”  
“……啥。”  
Pinkray不记得这上面还有什么项目还有待补全，事实上他觉得只需要增加几个变量……

魅魔施了个小法术，本子被一团血红色光球包裹住，漂浮在空中。他几下脱掉衣服，赤条条地走到池边。  
“有一样体液，你从来没吃过吧？”  
法师惊恐地看着魅魔逐渐开始抬头的某个部位。  
魅魔借着抓住法师把柄的那点儿骄矜，迈开长腿跨进浴池，在浴池边大剌剌地坐下，双腿一张，傲慢地命令道：“……过来含着。”  
法师看看红色光球里的本子，咬了咬牙——也罢！  
他拨开浴池里翻腾的热水，靠了过去，把头埋在魅魔双腿之间。  
他没有一下子含住那根东西，而是讨好式地用嘴唇擦过他大腿内侧的软肉，那颗虎牙在柔软的触感中带着一点尖利的刺激。  
魅魔伸出手，像抚摸宠物一样抚摸契约主的头发，而后者今晚大概是决定了舍弃自尊心以保全那个珍贵的笔记本，细细地舔吸着他腹股沟处的皮肉，假装忽略那根正在越来越大、越来越胀的东西。  
他被捏住下巴抬起脸来，他的契约魔不知为何像猫一样伸出了尖利的指爪，在他脸颊上掐出一道道指痕。  
金黄色的蛇瞳毫不掩饰其中翻腾的欲焰。  
“……我说过了，含住。”  
捏着下巴的手指略微用力，把他的嘴唇凑到那根东西上，嘴唇轻轻刮擦过头部背面的冠状沟。  
法师张开嘴，从那个浑圆的头部开始，一点点向口腔中含了进去。  
自己那根东西瞬间被紧致的湿润与温暖所包裹，然后开始上下吞吐，有个灵活的、柔软的一点在里面蠕动，带着一点点粗糙的触感，那必定是舌头了。  
魅魔只觉得快感一下子冲顶，像电流通过那根玩意儿扩散到整个下半身，双腿的肌肉又紧绷又松软，好像要硬着、僵着，在这热水里化成一滩。  
他脚尖都爽得蜷起来，口中也忍不住“唔”得叫了出来。  
公平、客观地说，法师的技巧实在一般，有一大半还是偷师自魅魔本人。所以双方都被吓了一跳，魅魔惊异于这平庸技巧带来的刺激居然有这么大，而法师惊异于魅魔的反应是不是有点过激。  
尖利的指爪深深埋进他的头发，却用不上力气。他感受到魅魔大腿内侧的软肉贴着他的脸颊颤抖，法师忍不住抬起眼睛，瞄着上方的面孔。  
他第一次注意到这个魔物的五官生得十分锐利，无论是下颌的轮廓还是斜飞入鬓的眉毛，如果不是那双丰润的、有几分肉感的嘴唇，这张脸也许看起来会有一点狠戾。然而那双嘴唇过于温柔了，此刻因为水汽又红又润，正从里面吐出破碎的呻吟。  
这种掌控他人快感的滋味实在非常美妙，他几乎有几分体验到魅魔在对他恶作剧时的心态。他不知道自己在想到这里时，眉眼瞬间柔和下来，掀着眼睛向上看的眼神似乎突然间变得媚人，这视线交汇时，让魅魔喉头滚过嘶哑的喘息。  
他也开始恶作剧地对待口中之物，几次挑拨之后，从对方突然窒住的呼吸就能判断出哪里是敏感所在。这时口腔因为长时间张得太大而有点酸，他干脆把那东西从嘴里退了出来，用舌尖细细勾着冠状沟到阴囊处那条细线，偶尔蹭过的虎牙像是珍珠蚌里的一粒沙，在柔软湿润的触感里时不时地略过的一点硬。  
这次轮到魅魔难以自控又难以自拔，感觉整具身体都是软的，而且正在一点一滴化在温热的水中，只有一处坚硬如铁，全身都失去知觉，只有一处仿佛汇集了全身的感官。  
他感到有什么东西似乎在原处又似乎在耳边柔软地尖叫，时间被一下子拉得无限延长，片刻后才发现那是自己的耳鸣。他在法师口中射了。  
拼着一息尚存的理智，他伸手紧紧捏住法师的脸，强迫他闭住嘴巴，把想要吐掉的企图和自己催情效果最强的液体一并吞下去，然后满意地向后一倒，整个人漂浮在水面上，享受着一次近乎完美的口活儿所带来的快感持续性地在全身舒展。  
他模糊地看着法师急急忙忙地从水里爬起来，把那个本子从红色光球里解放出来，就这么赤条条地噼里啪啦往上狠怼法咒，防水、防火、防盗，搞不好还有几个诅咒术，这下那玩意儿大概是辉月塔里除了DiDi的房门之外最安全最坚固的东西了。  
如果以后DiDi藏糖果时不小心碰到这个本子，大概会被电得跳脚。魅魔在水里左飘右荡地随波逐流，被脑海中的画面笑得上气不接下气。  
抢救完自己的研究课题，法师才打开本子开始记录，想必这一次的体验也是值得加入研究的变量。  
但是魅魔一点儿都没生气。  
不要紧，夜还很长。  
反正那些……他是吃下去了。  
法师硬撑着记录完，才感到刚才迫不得已吞下去的东西似乎开始发挥效果。  
无论是唾液、汗液还是血液，搞不好都没有现在让他来得这么……饥不择食？  
魅魔看着法师向自己走过来，满脸都是情动时的潮红，心里暗笑。  
真的，日子还长着呢。

 

但是并没有。  
他当时算错了两件事。  
被那个本子电到跳脚的人并不是DiDi，而是白光塔派来抄家的一个法师。

他们的日子也并没有那么长。


	28. 自己召唤来的魅魔，跪着也要喂饱

【009】

那天半夜，Kwin突然被一阵锐痛惊醒。  
他睁开眼睛，惊恐地注视着手腕上的契约之印发出燃烧一样的灼光，伴随着强烈的疼痛感消失了。  
只有过那么一次，法师曾经对他说过，如果他万一出什么事，要他照顾好DiDi。所以魅魔第一反应是爬起来奔向DiDi的房间，然后发现里面是空的。  
他的心迅速地沉了下去。

就在他考虑怎么突破白光塔防线悄悄潜入的时候，辉月塔的传送法阵突然打开，虚空中涌出一队白光塔的武装法师。他看见，最后一个踏出传送阵的人，居然是DiDi自己。  
精灵少年只在睡衣外罩了一件学徒的法师长袍，看起来没有被捆，更没有中什么法咒，然而脸色带着冷漠的平静，向为首的迪鲁交待着法师塔里藏书室的位置以及各层的用途。  
但是他没有告诉他们，自己老师的契约魔，一只噩梦级别的深渊种可能还在塔里逗留。  
魅魔当即隐了形，漂浮在半空中，冷静地看着这些人。  
那队法师四散开来，开始抄检法师塔里的东西。藏书室、办公室和实验室是重点目标，就在翻动书架的时候，只听“嘶—啪”一声，电火花亮起，有个法师啊的叫了一声从梯子上跌落下来，在地板上抽搐。  
这个被加过密的笔记本引起了迪鲁的注意，在他试图强行破解Pinkray的法术时，那东西开始自燃，在众目睽睽之下迅速化成了一小堆灰烬。  
Kwin留心听他们的对话，明白了发生的事情。  
身为契约魔，他与自己的契约主之间始终会有一点心灵感应式的东西存在。他知道Pinkray没有死，但是“活着”的感应实在非常稀薄。  
有人去翻动他最喜欢的那张椅子时，Kwin花了很大的力气才阻止住自己把他的手给剁掉的冲动。

他在一个楼梯的拐角处抓住了DiDi，捂住他的嘴把他拖到了无人处的阴影里。  
“你要是敢叫，我现在就杀了你。”  
DiDi没有挣扎，他在尖利指爪的空隙中低声说：“杀了我，你一样逃不出这个门。”  
魅魔放开了他。“你没向他们透露我的事情，这帮法师一件神圣属性的武器都没带。”  
DiDi定定地看着他，目光中似乎什么东西都没有。他突然低下头，大颗大颗的眼泪滚滚落下，在面前的地板上砸出一个又一个深深浅浅的斑点。  
片刻，他抬起头来，粗鲁地用袖子擦了擦眼睛。  
“Kwin，你走吧。趁他们还没发现你。”  
“你真的相信？”Kwin抱起胳膊看着他，“你不至于这么蠢吧？”  
DiDi发出的笑声介于苦笑和冷笑之间：“……东国精灵那边已经确认，皓之岩森林完全毁了。能够毁灭密境森林的途径只有一种……”  
他哽住，不得不猛地仰起头来，拼命眨动了几下眼睛。  
“……只有，圣兽的死亡。”DiDi的声音仍然难以自抑地带上了颤抖，“他，亲自来问我要的那个银哨子……”  
DiDi看了一眼他的手腕，这次货真价实地冷笑了起来：“你的契约之印也消失了。”  
魅魔看着他红肿的眼睛，长叹了一口气，转身要走，却被DiDi叫住。  
“……Kwin！”DiDi直直地看着他，那双水盈盈又红通通的眼睛中似乎有某种欲言又止的神情，“……昨天晚上，他没有跟你说什么吗……”

昨晚他在浮碟上看到了法师，那时候他刚泡完一个让人浑身舒畅的澡，困劲儿正涌上来，打着哈欠准备去睡觉，然后看着法师把额头顶在DiDi房门上，一动不动。  
他跳下浮碟，问道：“发生什么事了？”  
“没什么。”法师抬起头，“我要去一趟皓之岩森林。”  
“需要我一起去吗？”  
“不需要。大宗师要我单独前往。”  
魅魔犹豫了一下，最后还是决定放弃。“那我去睡了。”  
他没想到法师居然踮起脚尖，勾住他的后颈，把他略高出自己几寸的身高拉了下来，在他嘴角轻轻吻了一下。  
“乖。好好睡吧。”

“没有。”他撒谎道。  
他看着少年眼中的一星火焰熄灭了。  
Kwin准备离开时突然从后面被抱住了。精灵少年细瘦颀长的手臂环住他的腰，像是要勒死他似的那样紧。  
“……你记住，下次见面，我会杀了他……”  
身后，一句低语从哽咽中传了出来。

……真是个说到做到的孩子。  
离开辉月塔后，Kwin无数次对自己感叹。  
他毫无头绪。他可以潜入白光塔，但是只能以化形的方式，那些神圣属性的法器让他几乎无法施展任何法术。他唯一的线索就是DiDi。  
他眼睁睁看着黑曜石别针别上了他的胸口，眼睁睁看着DiDi一次又一次找到了Pinkray的踪迹，眼睁睁地看着那枚锯齿风球飞了出去，削掉了Pinkray半只手掌。  
也许维斯忒修斯也和他有着同样的困惑：一个失去了法杖，又被封魔的法师，是怎么能在这种追杀当中一次又一次逃掉，而且踪迹全无的？  
这是一个死循环。每次都是白光塔先找到他，然后Pinkray逃走，连他自己都无法追踪到他下一步去向何方，只能再次匿形藏身，等待DiDi下一次出动。  
头一年，法师的踪迹越逃越远。东国精灵对他的恨意不亚于白光塔，而新月十六国和自由贸易城邦里认得他面孔的人又太多，没有人会放过拿他去向白光塔讨赏的机会，于是Pinkray的踪迹越来越向北部边境靠拢。  
后来他冒险回了一趟辉月塔，被打瞎了一只眼睛。那次，是Pinkray逃得最远的一次，几乎音讯全无。DiDi回到白光塔之后大约有半个月毫无动静，魅魔有几分奇怪，因为之前的一切线索指向性都非常明确。  
他最后在北部一个部落里找到了法师，当时几乎有点无法相信自己的眼睛。名满天下的亡灵法师，当时正坐在一截枯树桩上给一群母牛挤牛奶。  
他瘦得几乎脱了相，头发也长了，绑成一束扎在脑后。衣着虽然破旧但看着还算干净。  
然而半张脸上包一条绷带，遮住了左眼。  
剩下的那只眼睛看着魅魔向自己走过来，惊讶地睁大了一下，又微微眯起来。  
“……哎呀，”法师苦笑着说，“你还是找过来了。”

这是一个以游牧为主业的部落，逐水草而迁徙，居民大多是冰原上的蛮族。他们消息闭塞，生活遵循着祖先一日复一日年复一年留下来的旧习，只在夏天回到草原上放牧，冬天则回到森林里过冬——用了Ray这个化名的法师，跟着他们过了一个冬天，在迁徙时骤然失踪，初春时带着瞎掉的一只眼睛回到部落。  
久不见外人的牧民们愚鲁而淳朴，待人却有一种天然的善良。他们收留了这个流浪者，很快发现他能分辨出森林里各种可以治疗头疼脑热的草药，于是尽可能地给他提供了足以生存的帐篷和食粮，在他瞎了一只眼回来的时候，单纯地相信了那个被猎人误伤的谎言。  
“其实早就好了，”Pinkray叹了口气，解下那条绷带，让他看着自己已经可以自如转动的左眼，“我怕吓着他们，没敢解下来。”  
魅魔没有动，只是低垂着眼睛看着面前的食物。  
法师又叹了口气，半是安抚半是解释地说：“我咬死过他们的畜牲。每次受伤以后，我都会想要喝热的血。撕开皮肤、舌尖触到还在跳动的肌肉，那种有温度的血。”  
他像在说别人的事那样平静：“我几乎每次受伤都会跑到这边来。这边的森林里有个古灵传送阵，不知道什么时候建的，这里没人知道那是个什么，只知道不能靠近。它不需要法力就能开启，所以经常把误入的牧民传送走，就被认为是魔鬼的陷阱。”  
“我杀了他们的牲口，然后伪装成野兽干的。这里的牧民都很善良，还会给流浪汉一点工作，放牧、挤牛奶。大多数时候我和他们语言不通，只能靠手势交流，他们无法命令我去做什么。”  
“……别说了，你吃点东西吧。”Kwin把盘子往前推了推。  
Pinkray顺从地拿起了那把小刀，开始从面前的肉上片下一小条肉，放进嘴巴咀嚼。  
他看起来那么瘦，好像饿了很久，脸色苍白得几乎没有血色，长期营养不良使得他嘴唇都发白。然而他吃起东西来却丝毫没有贪婪，甚至好像感觉不到食物的美味似的，只是机械地开合着牙齿，然后吞咽。  
这是这座城镇上最好的一家旅店，比起凯特罗森的娼馆当然是差远了，但他们起码提供一个放满了热水的大浴桶。  
法师泡在里面，舒服地叹了口气，苍白的皮肤上好歹开始微微泛红，那把瘦骨看起来好像也不那么可怜了。  
“接下来你想去哪里？”Kwin问，“我知道一个港口，专门做黑市交易的，可以找到船去东方……”  
“我想回凯特罗森。”法师平静地回答，“我有个计划。”

那点儿被憋了一路的火气终于被这句话点燃，魅魔呯的一声把手里的粗陶酒杯在地上摔得粉碎。  
“你他妈想干什么？你他妈能干什么？我不准，我告诉你，你现在中了那个破咒，只要我说不准，你就哪儿不能去！”  
浴桶里的水声停止了。  
令人尴尬的沉默在屋子里蔓延，魅魔别过头去，不肯看他。他真的太生气了，连气都喘不匀。他有一千句、一万句脏话要拿来骂他，可是现在全堵在嗓子里了，他甚至不想回头去看这个人一眼，这家伙到底知不知道自己找他两年是为了什么？为了继续去送死吗？  
身后的浴桶响起几下水声，法师的声音听起来很冷静。  
“这个咒语的效果在减弱。它的效果本身就是递减的，但是最近衰弱得特别厉害。比如如果你真想命令我，那么就要把命令下得完整一点。首先你要叫我的名字，然后需要完善限定条件，比如期限、时间和地点。只是说不准去三个字，这个咒语不会起反应的。”  
法师有几分疲惫地搓了搓脸，继续说：“我不会跟你客套，说你不用和我一起去送死这种话。我现在山穷水尽了，任何一点最微末的帮助我都需要，何况来自你的。我需要你，Kwin。有你在，我胜算大一些，存活几率也大一些。但是你不可能阻止我的……我在独角兽面前发过誓。”  
他用手点了点自己的胸口：“这里没有鬃毛了，但只要在圣兽面前发下的就是圣誓。何况……”  
他苦笑了一声，“我能去哪里呢？”

是啊，能去哪里呢……

半夜，Pinkray爬过来之前，他本来没想过要碰他。  
哪怕是魅魔，也多少是有几分恻隐之心的。法师瘦得好像一碰就要散架。  
Kwin没有睡着，他先是听见床的另一边，衣料和毛毯正在摩擦出窸窸窣窣的响动，刚回过头去，就被一双嘴唇吻住了。  
Pinkray的动作没有一丝一毫的犹豫，甚至好像怕他逃走一样，用手捧着他的脸颊，舌尖顶入他的齿关。  
“唔……”魅魔喉咙里发紧，伸出手去却摸到一片冰凉滑腻的皮肤，才惊觉刚才那阵细碎的响动是法师把自己的袍子全脱了下来。  
他好像怕冷似的把自己整个缩进了魅魔的毛毯下面，不着寸缕的皮肤挨着魅魔的衣服轻轻摩擦着，仿佛在提醒他这些衣料有多碍事。  
法师从来没有这么主动过。  
哪怕被喂食、涂抹过魅魔各种各样的体液，魅魔也见到过他溢出泪水、哑着嗓子细细呻吟的样子，但是他总是知道，法师对这件事的热情并没有多大。  
……这似乎是他第一次主动求欢。

……不是说，自己的体液才有催情的作用吗……  
魅魔的欲望一下子被点燃，就在他手忙脚乱地想要剥掉身上的衣服时，法师却已经粗暴地扯开了他的前襟，舌头舔了上去，在他胸前画着圆圈。那点凸起一下子在空气中变硬，北方边境冰冷的空气刺激地它们泛起一阵细小的疙瘩，再被法师用温暖的舌头濡湿，仿佛要舔平它一样用力地擦过去。  
但是他没有在那里多做停留，一只手已经扯开了他的裤子，伸下去揉搓着阴囊，把前端渗出来的清液涂满整个阳物。  
法师从未有这样粗糙和急躁的时候。以往他总是希望能把前戏拖得更久、再久一点，以便能让自己适应魅魔的尺寸。然而今天他连扩张都没有做，直接跪伏在那根东西上，咬着牙慢慢把它一点点吃了进去。  
……太紧了。  
魅魔都被磨得有几分疼，皮肉与粘膜硬是被开拓、摩擦、咬合、进入，胀痛与快感同时到来，几乎让他的心狂跳出胸腔之外。  
身上的法师也痛得紧紧地咬住了嘴唇，然而仍然粗暴地把自己在他腰间抛动。  
“……慢、慢一点！”Kwin终于有几分受不了，抬起上半身，抱住了法师瘦削的后背。  
怀中的人因为巨大的痛楚而开始抽搐，大口大口地吞咽空气。  
“……咬我。”他说  
“什么？”魅魔以为自己听错了。  
“咬我。让我疼。”

法师低下头，用手碰住他的脸，额头抵着额头，皱着眉头闭上了眼睛。  
他的长发覆盖下来，遮住了他的脸。  
“我想要疼。”  
他眼睛里干干的，一点泪水都没有，只有细密的汗珠从额头渗出来。

夜色在窗外逐渐褪去，北部边境的天色总是亮的比较早。  
灰色的天光中还隐约有几分铁青，从窗子里慢慢升起来，尚未完全褪尽的夜色像是从每一个缝隙里流入屋里，成为一团暧昧的雾气，凉凉地裹着床上正在呻吟、翻滚的两具躯体。  
他们亲吻、拥抱、交欢，仿佛世间只剩这一件事可以做。  
北部边境的空气实在是太冷了，它像这夜色也像这青灰色天光，无孔不入地透入窗棂，钻入人的皮肤下面，冻得人五脏六腑都像被填满冰块，只能靠彼此的体温去融化。  
此时此刻也许连说出口的话都会被凝结成冰粒，落在地上，所以连交谈都省了，出口的只剩下喘息。  
毕竟能够发现一条河流的，只有另一条河。  
能够触摸湿润的，也只有另一种湿。

魅魔给他疼，给他粗暴的咬噬，毫不顾忌地在他身上开疆辟土，揉捏他的乳头，用牙尖刺破他的肩膀，手指在他腿上留下淤青的印记，把他的大腿掰到最大的弧度。  
他把法师翻过来，从正面肏他，看着自己粗大的阳物在进出间带出血丝。  
法师也咬他，指甲在他背后抓出道道血痕。  
他已经很难说得清这到底是一场粗暴的性爱，还是一场双向的施虐。  
这难道不是他期待已久的画面吗？  
明明，从刚在召唤阵中看到这张面孔的时候就在想象了。  
怀中瘦弱而苍白的躯体仿佛是任他作弄的傀儡，是欢愉的喘息还是疼痛的呻吟全由他一手掌握，不必有任何顾忌的冲撞与肏弄，这具身体仍然柔软而坚韧，甚至巫魔化之后都不必担心留下任何伤痕，总能自我复原的。他可以把它摆成任意的姿势，按照自己想要的方式玩弄它，蹂躏它，让它屈服，他甚至可以用手掐住那细瘦的脖子，让他窒息，看着他的脸胀红着、翻着白眼达到高潮——

可是为什么他这么伤心呢？

法师已经不知是第几次泄身了，被压在床上仿佛要被肏进床垫里一样地干着。他很痛，但疼痛多好啊，疼痛让他觉得自己活着。  
他闭着眼，声音嘶哑地呻吟着，却突然感觉到几滴水珠落到脸上。  
他惊讶地睁开眼。  
“……你哭了吗？”法师抹掉脸上的泪水。  
“……我没有。”魅魔嘴硬地撒谎，假装自己那双细长的眼睛里没有噙满泪水，那些泪水没有一滴一滴落在法师的面孔上。  
“哎呀，”他叹了口气，“不哭吧。我都没哭呢。”  
身体里仍然咬合着那柄残暴的肉刃，他仍然被一只魅魔残暴地肏弄着，下体被精液和血糊成乱七八糟的一滩，法师抬起手来，温柔地去擦拭他的眼睛，勾着他的后颈把他压向自己，以便他能吻去那狭长的眼尾里滑落的一滴泪。

这真是危险又迷人的一滴泪。  
法师心想。

 

就像去摘悬崖上的一颗星光。

 

【完】


	29. 二十

【1】

刚刚经历过一场天翻地覆的大闹，他们几个人的神经崩得都有点紧。  
那支队伍浩浩荡荡地开进村子里的时候，最先报警的是辉月塔的结界。  
当时DiDi正端着一盆用牛奶煮的粥，往导师嘴里一勺又一勺硬塞，卧室里那只青铜乌鸦高声鸣叫起来，粗嘎的声音吓得他手一抖，一大勺糊糊滚落在法师胸前的绷带上。  
“哎？对不起对不起！烫不烫？”  
法师有些无奈地看着自己笨手笨脚的学徒。  
烫当然是不烫的，精灵少年一辈子没学过怎么伺候人，抗议了一万次“我自己能吃”还是执拗地端着粥伸着勺子，一副至死方休的样子，他只能张开嘴一勺接一勺地吃。喂的人不熟练，吃的人也不熟练，偏偏DiDi选的那个木勺子又太大，他得把嘴张到最大才能勉强吞下去。吃了这么久，那点热气儿早就跑没了。  
他也抗议了一万次“我胸口真的没事不用缠绷带”，但仍然被举着一整卷棉纱的徒弟逼到了床上的一隅。  
巫魔能够自行修复伤口，甚至断肢再生。法师好心好意地想拿DiDi在追踪他时做的事情来举例说明，“你看，你当时戳瞎我一只眼，还削掉过我半只手，我现在不是都好好的吗？”  
结果一句话把DiDi说哭了，大颗泪珠扑簇扑簇从水汪汪红通通的眼眶里往下滚，精灵少年的脸色楚楚可怜，半师半父的法师只好举手投降。没有办法，他只能让DiDi把他受伤的地方包得像木乃伊一样严实。  
然后是不准下床，不准长时间看书，不准用魔法。理由也很冠冕堂皇而且有且只有一个。  
“你需要休息。”  
Kwin来看了他两回就对他这个堪比废人的状态失去了兴趣。  
“知道的是你在养伤，不知道的是你在坐月子呢。没意思。我出去玩了。”  
魅魔丢下这句话，就从卧室的窗子里飞了出去，血蝠小小的翅膀在空中飞得花枝招展，一看就能知道是要出去干什么。

看着牛奶粥从老师的睡衣上滚出一道痕迹，DiDi手忙脚乱地拿了一条手巾给他擦拭的时候，第一个冲进来的是Katto。

这家伙是被魔像扛进塔里的。对于这种兽人种族来说，狂化等于透支体力提高战力，一下战场，恢复人形，他就累得一头栽倒在地上，睡得人事不知。这家伙太沉了，而且狂化时撑爆了衣服，Kwin拒绝抱一个比自己还高还魁梧的裸男，并且非常挑剔地对变形后会撑坏衣服的种族说了两车坏话。没有办法，Pinkray只能拼着最后一点法力，做了两个魔像出来，才把这家伙抬上了浮碟。  
他在客房睡了三天三夜，中间有过进食，早上起来他们发现餐室里储备的食物消耗掉了一半以上，还有条腊羊腿上带着明显的兽类牙印。大约是太硬了才没有进肚。  
此时Katto脸上还有一点惺忪的睡意，穿着一身明显过短的睡衣。  
“怎么了？我房间里有只铁鸟在吱哇乱叫……”前雇佣兵紧张地问道，“白光塔打过来了吗？”  
DiDi有些不屑地撇了撇嘴。  
白光塔早就化为齑粉了，还打过来？  
“这是我布下的结界在报警。”Pinkray用尽量温和的声音说，“别担心，哪怕真的有人打过来，辉月塔本身也有防御能力。”  
“魅魔呢？”Katto问。  
“我想他大概出去探听情况了。”  
话音未落，一只血色的蝙蝠飞进屋里，在一团血雾中变成人形，落到地上。  
“我出去看过了，”Kwin单刀直入地说，“像是东国精灵派来的部队，不过看样子不是来找茬的。”  
“怎么说？”法师蹙起秀气的眉毛。  
“虽然是武装军队，但是看旗帜和装备，像是外交性的仪仗武装多于战斗武装。”魅魔翻了个白眼，“我猜是来递国书的。”  
法师被这句话说得愣了半天，才傻乎乎地问道：“递国书？给谁？我吗？”  
“还能有谁！”魅魔掸了掸身上并不存在的灰尘。

这么一说，倒也有几分道理。  
法师忍不住陷入了沉思。

白光塔已经在最后那场大战当中付之一炬，大宗师维斯忒修斯在众目睽睽之下被他活剥，十三贤者死的死伤的伤，整个圣白议会名存实亡，也不知道现在是谁在主持大局。  
权力一旦出现真空，必定会产生纷争与骚乱。弱小的国家失去了强大的靠山，想要在乱世里生存下来，当务之急就是换一个山头。  
他修建辉月塔的时候，为了避开大宗师的耳目才选了这个穷乡僻壤，这里原本属于白光塔的保护范围，但因为地处偏僻，也只是象征性的结盟，这个王国在圣白议会眼中不过是马尾上一只小小的附蝇。  
就在他们四人——当然现在外界的传说越来越添油加醋，说的是巫魔凭一己之力——毁灭白光塔之后，周边已经有许多小国家试探性地与辉月塔展开接触。搁一个月之前，白光塔的报复只怕早就到了，但直到现在都毫无动静。

“他们走到哪儿了？”  
“还没到北边的村镇，大概还得一天的脚程。”魅魔开始努力回忆着旗帜的花色与徽章，“使臣应该是精灵的旧血贵族，我对那个纹章有点印象……”  
法师靠回床上的软垫，喘了口气，对DiDi说：“宝宝，去给我把书房里那本《精灵贵族名册》拿来。”

实际上，在Pinkray和Kwin的对话滑向精灵世系错综芜杂的政治势力的时候，DiDi就已经有一点烦躁。但现在他已经不是那个抱着枕头站在门口问老师为什么还不来给他讲晚安故事的小孩了。他硬是留在这个看似插不进第三者的对话气氛当中，那头狼倒是十分坦荡，一听说不是进攻，就打着哈欠，留下一句“要打架再叫我”，走了出去。

前来觐见的精灵使臣身材颀长，面容俊秀，遵循旧礼向辉月塔的主人请求觐见。  
当时法师塔里只有他们四个人，要真打起来谁占上风真的不好说，更何况Pinkray那时候法师袍下面还缠着密密麻麻的绷带，伤口稍不注意就往外渗血。于是简单的磋商之后，他们决定先礼后兵。  
法师在自己的办公室召见了皮尔雅特，旁边分别坐着辉月塔的弟子与两位，呃，门客。  
皮尔雅特依照古礼向辉月塔之主致敬，光念足Pinkray的头衔就花了足足五分钟，“辉月塔之主，圣裔的监护人，巫灵魔君，大通幽师”——后面还有二十五个，在Katto就快绷不住哈欠的时候终于递交了比这长十倍的国书和礼物清单。

国书写得诘屈聱牙，而且使臣大人还坚持自己亲自念出来，通篇用的全是古精灵语。  
大家都看得出来，这位皮尔雅特大人虽然是依照古礼向辉月塔之主致敬，但宗教般狂热的目光从来就是盯着DiDi的，把后者看得毛骨悚然。然而这位圣裔大人反而是在场四个人中唯一一个对古精灵语几乎一无所知的人——顶多出于好奇学了几句脏话。  
他就是吃了这个听不懂的亏，只能眼睁睁看着其他三个人的表情从昏昏欲睡到兴趣十足，脸上风云变幻，最终变成一副只要不紧闭住嘴巴就会当场捧腹大笑的表情。  
这里面古精灵语第二差的应该是Katto，据说只能听懂单词而搞不懂语法——这也不怪他，古精灵语一共有三十八个变格和十二种时态——但听到某个单词后他突然抬起头来，脸上的瞌睡一扫而光，用通用语小声向Pinkray确认：“他说几个？”  
“……什么几个！解释一下啊喂！”DiDi低声咆哮。  
“二十个。”法师低声回答。魅魔终于忍不住噗的一声笑出来，然后赶紧用手捏了一下嘴皮。  
“……二十个什么呀！”  
觝狼转过头来，像第一天认识他一样，用一种堪称猎奇的目光把DiDi上下打量了一遍，还发出“啧”的一声赞叹。  
好不容易等皮尔雅特念完，辉月塔之主款款从座位上站起，开始用古精灵语发表长度可堪媲美的冗长谢辞。  
双方这场繁文缛节的交锋好不容易告终，魔像管家将使臣大人领去客房，门一关上，三个人同时爆发出惊天动地的狂笑，在椅子上摊得四仰八叉。  
只有DiDi抓狂地跳脚：“到底怎么了！喂！！”

“二十个……”觝狼笑得翻白眼儿，“小宝贝儿，我只是担心你应付不来。”

这出闹剧以巫魔大人的伤口被笑到往外滋血而告终，DiDi终于明白了他们笑到爆裂的那个数字代表着什么。  
代表着目前辉月塔边界线上驻扎着的那一小支队伍，里面包括了二十位纯洁美丽的精灵族处女，环肥燕瘦，以满足圣裔大人不同口味的需求，东国精灵愿意与辉月塔结盟、向辉月塔纳贡的唯一条件，就是圣裔大人让她们——最好是全体——“满载”而归。

“DiDi，你要明白，”巫魔一边被重新绑绷带一边拍着自己徒弟的肩膀，“大宗师在位时，六十年的时间无时无刻不想与东国精灵结盟，哪怕不是结盟，只要签订互不侵犯条约就是一大政治胜利。而你居然能让他们纳贡！”  
“机不可失啊！”魅魔就是在缠绷带的那家伙，“你需要哥哥给你补点生理知识课吗？”  
觝狼在屋子一角擦拭他新买来的长剑：“我去镇子上的时候听说了，据说个个如花似玉，镇子上的庄稼汉一辈子没见过这么漂亮的姑娘！”  
“那送给你！”DiDi巴不得把麻烦推出去。  
“欸，这可不行，”觝狼笑得贼兮兮，“人家指名要的就是圣裔。”

东国精灵的诉求非常简单。  
圣裔的第一首要任务，就是延续远古之神的血脉。  
换句话说，下崽。

年轻的精灵从未与自己的族人生活过一天，他对这个种族的所有认知都是来自于炼魔厂的选修课，而且那门课他还挂掉了。  
他并不知道精灵族可以说是全体繁殖癌。  
“因为出生率低、夭折率高，”他的老师掰着手指头跟他讲，“你们精灵族的幼童期特别长，我从森林把你带出来的时候，你外表看着还是个五岁的孩子，但实际上已经十五岁了。这就意味着普通精灵夫妇如果好不容易得到一个孩子，就需要花十五年才能让他脱离幼年。这就需要社会性的共同抚育。精灵族的社会人文体系当中就能看见明显的迹象，精灵族的成年期相当漫长，一对夫妇的幼儿往往是由其亲族共同抚养的，其成年后的家族血缘关系也十分紧密。  
因此，按照精灵族淳朴的价值观，只要能让圣裔的血脉与东国精灵结合，并且生下孩子，那么就等于圣裔大人是东国精灵的一员了。

 

【2】

这件事变成了辉月塔里永恒的快乐源泉，而且看起来即将无休止地继续下去。每次他们对着精灵少年做出“20”这个手势的时候，DiDi固然恨得咬牙切齿，但是墙上那枚金铃响起来时，却让DiDi脸色瞬间变得铁青。  
他扭头对老师和魅魔投去愤怒的目光，却不出意外地看到了他俩微妙的表情，大致可以称为，"实际上幸灾乐祸但要装出一幅慈爱的微笑"，这种嘴脸。  
金铃响个不休，本应清脆悦耳的叮当声听起来越发烦人，DiDi无可奈何，振袖起身，不情不愿地走了出去。

会客室里，一个身材颀长、面容俊秀的男子正站在窗边向外远眺，晨光给他的侧脸镀上了一层柔光，看起来俊美得完全不像尘世之人。听见门响，他湖蓝色的美丽眼睛转向这边，英俊的面孔上露出一丝欣喜，几步走了过来，用精灵语对DiDi致敬道："圣裔大人！早上好！"  
DiDi瞪视着他和自己一模一样的尖耳朵，叹了口气，也用精灵语问候道："皮尔雅特阁下，您也好。"  
名义上是晨间例行请安，但对方殷切的眼神已经透露出了来意，DiDi实在无法招架，只好吞吞吐吐地说："……我、我还没考虑好。"  
对方的眼神掠过一丝失望，紧接着很快又振奋起来，恭敬地说："圣裔大人，我们可以慢慢来。"  
……谁要和你们慢慢来！DiDi在心中狂吼。

这档子破事的糟心程度，大概比Pinkray流亡那几年还有过之无不及。  
要论起来，大概还是他带着银哨回到皓之岩森林的那天开始的。

那天晚上，巫魔化的Pinkray在众目睽睽之下把大宗师维斯忒修斯活剥，召唤出来的白骨之魔把白光塔连同其周围的炼魔厂一夜之间夷为平地，死伤无数，可以说整个法师界的根基都被他连根拔除。这种爆炸性的新闻立刻一传十十传百，整个大陆上的吟游诗人都在加班加点地赶写新的诗歌。流言四起，而且说得越来越夸张，但是被血洗出的一片白地是最好的证据，何况死里逃生的法师还大有人在。  
这一次和两年前Pinkray堕落为巫魔那次不同，圣白议会——假如这机构仍然存在的话——至今都没有再签发对他们任何一人的通缉令。  
尽管如此，DiDi提出要将爱洛丽思的灵魂带回皓之岩森林时，仍然遭到了Pinkray激烈的反对。原因也很简单：去向那里，必然要经过东国精灵的地盘。  
在正片大陆上，东国精灵大概是对巫魔敌意最大的那个种族，因为毕竟是这个邪恶而堕落的法师杀死了独角兽，毁掉了秘境森林。虽然两年来DiDi一直是追捕巫魔的急先锋，但他在白光塔之战中明显是站在巫魔这边的，东国精灵对他有几分好感，那就很难说了。  
Pinkray试图劝说他等自己恢复以后，两人一起去。但DiDi反驳说，他不认为巫魔本人的大驾光临能让东国精灵的敌意减少几分。一句话把巫魔本人说得哑口无言。  
最后只能由Katto护送DiDi前往密境森林，两人本以为乔装改扮一番就能神不知鬼不觉地偷偷潜入，谁知在国境线上就被东国精灵堵了个正着。  
然而他们并不是来打架的。  
他们是来朝圣的。  
“是致敬！”DiDi怒吼着打断Katto浮夸的叙事风格，忍不住抬手揉搓眉心。  
“你们精灵的致敬方式是二十个人列队在面前跪下？”觝狼毫不示弱，“要不是我拦在前头大概都要爬过来亲你的鞋尖了。”  
须知，东国精灵在精灵种族当中，是最傲慢、最强硬的一支，几乎整个民族都是主战派，和外界印象中那种爱好和平的森系种族不同，是一言不合立刻挥剑相向的战斗民族。

但是他们也是对“古礼”最顽固、最执着的一支精灵血胤。

当时为了迅速脱身，DiDi几乎有求必应，他心目中庄严、肃穆的安灵仪式也变得像个闹剧，在密境森林那块著名的巨大山石，皓之岩上释放独角兽的灵魂时，他被二十个全副武装的东国精灵齐齐注视，身上的秘银装甲反射着耀武扬威的银光，只能草草念完咒语，然后和Katto屁滚尿流地逃回辉月塔。

谁知也就是三天之后，皮尔雅特就带着那支浩浩荡荡的队伍来到了辉月塔。

DiDi虽然暴怒，但是明显没有把Pinkray的解释当回事。或者说他当回事了，但是没有想到这件事的影响力有多大。  
辉月塔的采购向来由他负责，Kwin不犯懒的时候也愿意和他一起去镇子上逛逛，为他那堆下流读物添加一些收藏。毕竟，辉月塔里的魔像管家虽然勉强能烤果酱馅饼，放他出来买东西就不太现实了。  
那天他俩在镇子的入口处分手，分头行动，DiDi准备先去买新鲜的蔬菜和水果，Kwin当然是向书店走去。他在这个镇子上也不算生面孔，很多小生意人都认识他们，尤其是镇子上唯一一家书店，多年来一直是靠给法师提供纸张墨水羽毛笔和给魅魔提供市面上最流行的下流读物屹立不倒，还扩大了店面。  
书店老板对Kwin的态度活像是活财神进门，哪怕已经从越传越盛的谣言当中知道了这位大人的真实身份也没有丝毫改变——不，这么说不准确，他偷偷给每本书都提了一点点价。书店老板给他展示最近新到的各种“浪漫小说”，把书在柜台上摊了一溜儿，《了无痕》、《守夜之人》、《羊毛毡与冒险家》和《晨起钟》，甚至还不惜翻开几本书给他朗诵了一下其中的重点片段：“总之那是一个从躺倒视角看出去的疯狂场面……急促的喘息和咬着唇的求饶就在耳朵里四处乱撞”。  
说老实话Kwin觉得这一段儿描写，怎么说，太不真实了，写得有点庸俗。他更偏爱趣味高级一些的“浪漫小说”。不过家里那堆书都看腻了，所以大手一挥：“全给我包起来！”连个折扣都没打。  
书店老板脸上立刻笑开了花，一旁的小伙计立刻开始手脚麻利地帮他包书，并且提着书把他送到了门外。  
他刚拎着书走到门口，就看到一个精灵女孩在路口处把DiDi撞了个满怀。  
苹果和洋葱咕噜噜地滚了一地，然后是女孩声如夜莺的道歉。  
那女孩美得像夏夜里的一缕轻风，淡金色卷发下容颜绝色，小巧玲珑的身材却有一双直苗苗的腿，包裹在薄纱长裙里隐约可见。  
她的打扮也是精灵贵族常见的古典长裙，优雅高贵，就不过是在这个寒带小镇子上有些违和。  
小镇的村民全都伸长了脖子看着美人，连Kwin也要忍不住在心里赞叹一声的容貌，却只能换来精灵少年暴躁而无礼的大吼：“你是今天第四个了！”  
精灵少年手忙脚乱地捡起满地乱滚的蔬菜和水果，一转眼就看见提了书在旁边看热闹看得一脸兴味的魅魔。

这场遭遇战在之后被魅魔绘声绘色、添油加醋地当做晚餐桌的配菜讲了好几遍，唯二两名听众也听得津津有味。  
那次短暂的采购之旅让魅魔见识到了“浪漫小说”里几乎每一个经典的邂逅套路，其中又以“街口相撞”最受欢迎。由此，魅魔基本可以判断，东国的浪漫小说不仅发展程度低而且流行程度落后，这种描写五年前就过时  
了。  
除了听了个开头端起盘子就走的精灵以外，没有人对此表达过不满。如果魔像有思想，或者会抗议一番：那天他们带回来的蔬菜水果几乎没有一个完好的，都被撞得破破烂烂。

 

【3】

 

DiDi对皮尔雅特无可奈何。  
导师告诉他，独角兽的灵魂被释放在密境森林后，皓之岩森林会在未来几年慢慢恢复，但也只是普通的森林，圣兽既死，结界已破，东国不会再有另一座密境森林了。  
然而哪怕是普通森林也好，DiDi希望看到那里恢复生机，而不是现在的一片焦土。  
而这，就需要东国精灵的全力帮助。  
而东国精灵的诉求也很简单：他们失去了一座密境森林，等于失去了一座圣城，急需一个圣裔来补足这个空缺。  
因此才不得不捏着鼻子给臭名昭著的巫魔Pinkray递了国书。  
而且这家伙拖了半个月还不肯签字。皮尔雅特每次想到这一点都觉得怄得慌。  
他对圣裔名义上的导师也无可奈何。

巫魔的名声是不好听。但是伴随着恶名的还有白光塔那天晚上的传闻，白骨之魔拔地而起，巨大恐怖犹如上古神话。随着现场逃生者的叙述互相印证，基本可以确认，整个白光塔，乃至其附属的炼魔厂，随着白骨之魔的爆炸被夷为平地。  
大宗师维斯忒修斯战死，但是怎么死的就众说纷纭。那段时间里大陆上最忙的人大概就是各国派到凯特罗森的斥候与探子，然而随着收回的情报越来越多，东国也不得不承认，看起来最不可能的那个传言，搞不好才是最真实的——维斯忒修斯，世间最强的法师，是被巫魔活活剥皮削骨而死的。  
他在见到Pinkray的那天，就发现了他手中的那支人骨法杖，足见所言非虚。  
当时他背后冷汗一下子就下来了，心里暗自庆幸东国“武装抢回圣裔”的计划以微弱比率未能通过决议投票。

他是第一次见到巫魔Pinkray，这个人看起来和传闻中的形象相去甚远。苍白瘦削，举止温文，但是从另一种意义上来说显得更加可怕。其后他与Pinkray单独会谈了几次，对方操着古精灵语跟他兜圈子，各种从句定语修饰词用得滴水不漏，就是不肯给个准话。皮尔雅特是东国贵族，头一次开始恨自己种族的官方语言语法如此复杂。东国的要求很简单，签订结盟条约，互相开放边境的传送门，最重要的是，迎回圣裔，实在不行的话让圣裔大人从那群姑娘中挑一个成婚。两个也行。  
不，二十个更好。

圣裔的传闻是和白光塔毁灭一起传到东国的。  
圣裔血脉几乎没有什么验证的方法，这才造成了千百年来有无数精灵想凭借出色的容貌拿这个蒙事儿。圣裔之血的神迹也只在各种神话长诗当中有所提及，这种史诗故事连精灵们自己都不太相信，顶多把它作为一种文学性的夸张手法。到最后，那些冒充者被揭穿的方式还是靠认证：某地有人认识这小子是他五叔叔的邻居的外甥他们村儿的。  
然而在白光塔一战当中，那个年轻的精灵，在濒死之际发动了一个在精灵神话当中，被称为“银光泉”的神迹。这个神迹在神话中被描写为白昼女神的祝福之光，至于效果究竟为何，就已经湮灭在神话与历史的书卷之中了。  
无论这个精灵少年的身世如何，"银光泉"的发动，是圣裔身份的最好证明。有人联想起东国精灵与黒森精灵百年前的战争，以及边境上被战火波及的一座神庙。  
所以这孩子有可能是东国精灵，但更有可能是黒森精灵，但无论如何，要先把他争取到自己这一边。

他与巫魔之间的谈判可称得上是艰苦卓绝。  
这家伙原本就以难对付著称，皮尔雅特现在才知道这究竟是为了什么。  
他的条件非常简单，双方在边境互相开放大型传送门，同时签订攻守同盟协议。  
皮尔雅特对此并无异议，但是巫魔对这里面的陷阱也早就心知肚明。  
问题的真正症结在于DiDi的归属权问题。  
只要圣裔能回归东国，这个条约基本就是废纸一张。只有把圣裔留在辉月塔，一旦遭受攻击，东国才会有实质性的救援——而这一点，只怕任何想要剿灭辉月塔的势力也都明白。  
说白了，圣裔大人根本就是被巫魔扣留在辉月塔挟天子以令诸侯的一个肉票！  
应该是看透了这一点，巫魔这条老狐狸才一直嗯嗯啊啊地跟他兜圈子，好吃好喝地伺候着，还命令自己的学徒每天必须回应他的晨礼参见。看着那孩子每天早晚两次不情不愿地溜着边儿走进会客室，皮尔雅特阁下再驽钝也该品出味儿来了：圣裔大人完全不愿意和他们一起走，甚至还巴不得他们赶紧滚蛋。

怨恨圣裔大人未免太失礼了，他把这些账全都算在Pinkray的头上。  
当时在东国公开征选圣妻，应征者几乎踏破宫殿门槛，最后精挑细选了二十名，既有贵族也有庶民，高矮胖瘦萝莉御姐一应俱全。然而Pinkray根本没让她们进辉月塔！当然，他防范着大队人马入驻辉月塔自然有警戒上的考虑，但是起码让圣裔大人去镇子上一趟和姑娘们见见面吧?  
圣裔第二天要去镇子上采购的事情当然是他泄露出去的，而且在密信中"务必善作打扮"一句下面画了三条横线。  
……然而圣裔大人是逃命一样逃回来的。他听说了整个过程，除了稍显夸张造作以外好像并没有什么出格的地方，但是圣裔大人看样子已经决定坚守塔内足不出户了，辉月塔的物资采购变成了镇子上的商户送货上门，而且由那只可怕的魅魔出面去签收，圣裔大人连个面都不肯露，不然他也许会被赶着马车来送货的那名精灵少女迷住也说不定呢！

皮尔雅特的焦灼日益增长，要是他能打得过巫魔，他宁愿现在就把圣裔大人抢回东国！  
看看这个鬼地方！  
这个，又冷、又潮、又偏僻的村子，村民都是些无知、粗俗的乡下人；镇子周边的森林也全都是些庸俗的针叶木和矮灌木，完全没有品味高雅的阔叶林带。  
这座法师塔里到处都是不死物的不洁气息，到处都能看见构装体和傀儡魔，甚至还有肉块与不腐尸拼凑出来的拼装魔。只要一想到他吃的食物是由那个脏兮兮的粘土块造出来的魔像所烹饪，他就觉得一阵作呕！亏圣裔大人还在这里生活了这么多年！  
这塔里奇怪而缺乏审美品位的装潢更不用多说，再看看这三位住户……辉月塔的法师Pinkray，哪怕在杀死独角兽之前，其恶名也在大陆诸国中广泛传播。战争贩子，诈骗犯，白光塔的走狗，双面间谍，绑架与暗杀……  
一个深渊魅魔，对，一个魅魔！哪怕是深渊魔种里也是最下流、最放荡、最无耻的那种魔物！更何况他亲眼目睹了好几次圣裔大人被他压着一顿胖揍的场面。圣裔大人！被打屁股！皮尔雅特大人气得眼前发黑，要不是他打不过……！  
算了，真打不过。  
据说成功阻止住暴走的巫魔把那个大得可怕的白骨之魔引爆的，就是这只魅魔。  
然后是一个野蛮、粗俗、无礼、浑身散发着下等人气味的兽人。据说以前还做过雇佣兵！天哪！  
圣裔大人这些年不知吃了多少苦！

晚餐时，在椅子上盘起长腿和Katto奋力争夺一块火腿归属权的DiDi无意中接受到皮尔雅特的目光，背后不自觉升起一片寒意——他干嘛那样看着我！  
而此时的皮尔雅特必须捂住口鼻才能阻止自己潸然泪下：圣裔大人居然在吃肉……巫魔到底对他做了什么！


	30. 二十

【4】

DiDi躲了皮尔雅特整整两天之后，东国使臣又想出了一个新招数。  
他要求举行一场正式的招待会。

“晚宴。”Pinkray摸着额头对他们宣布，“正式的招待晚宴，全体使节团都要参加。”  
“包括那二十个？”  
“对。”  
Katto和Kwin立刻对DiDi投以一种“看起来是慈祥但实际上是幸灾乐祸”的复杂目光。  
精灵少年咬牙切齿地站起来，吼道：“Pinky！你的召唤书在哪！我要做二十个骨魔！我非把她们吓得吱哇乱叫不可！”  
“你的亡灵法术没那么好。”Pinkray冷静地拆台。

确实没那么好。

能够收学徒的导师一般很少会让自己的首席弟子在炼魔厂跟着众多学徒一起上课，大多会选择亲自授业。当年，DiDi既然是法师Pinkray唯一一名弟子，那么也就顺理成章地是他的首席弟子。然而由于自家导师一年到头呆在辉月塔的时间加起来还不够两个月，他大多数的课都是在炼魔厂上完的。  
非人类种族又长着一张漂亮面孔，自家导师和其他所有学徒的导师搞不好都或多或少有过或轻或重的矛盾，可想而知，DiDi在炼魔厂绝大多数的时间花在了打架上。年度学分算下来，一个种族血统里就自带对法术天然操控能力的学徒，得分最高的一门课居然是近身搏斗，其他科目的成绩只能用惨淡来形容。  
魔药配方记不住，炼金术公式背不过。最可气的是，他导师赖以成名的亡灵法术无论怎么教都油盐不进，学了小十年，勉强能把骨爆术炸成一朵冷焰火，破坏性不谈，连观赏性都不具备。  
面对一个好不容易站起来，还在稀里哗啦往下掉骨头渣子的骷髅魔，法师恨铁不成钢，瞪着自己徒弟的眼珠子差点喷出火来：“这也是召唤术？你别是自己拿胶水粘了个骨头架子来蒙我的吧？”  
“当然不是！”DiDi瞪起漂亮的大眼睛，心里暗暗说了一句拿胶水粘出来的那个没敢拿出来给你看，一边指挥着骷髅魔转圈给他看。你别说，这把枯骨在散架之前好歹还转了个2/3圈。  
“你看，好歹会动的嘛。”  
法师扶额，法师捂脸，法师恨不得仰天长啸。  
“我在你这个年纪都能……！”  
“哎呀好啦！”精灵少年撅着嘴抽了一颗导师当礼物带回来的夹心软糖，一屁股跌进躺椅的软垫里，嘴巴里的糖块让他的声音也变得黏黏糊糊又甜甜腻腻。“你不是说你在我这个年纪根本练不出这么好的元素法术吗？”  
“你那是种族天赋！哎呀气死我了……”

“……不太好吧，”觝狼有点犹豫，“都是些女孩子，真吓到她们会不会有点……？不是据说其中还有一位亲王的公主吗？”  
Kwin瞪起眼睛：“公主怎么了？六翼深渊恶魔这崽子都敢吓！”

是的，崽子确实敢，而且还没成年的时候就敢。

长期以来，辉月塔里他最不喜欢的东西就是魅魔。  
一开始他并没有意识到这是个魅魔，因为他看起来实在太正常了。没有角，没有翼，没有传说中的尖爪和蹄子，就跟一个不穿法袍的法师一样住在塔里，昼伏夜出，白天一般在睡觉，晚上打着哈欠出来活动，和他的导师一起读书、下棋，偶尔做一点魔药，甚至去镇子上买一大堆没用的破烂回来，不用说，花的都是Pinkray的钱。  
直到有一次他发现自家导师在竞技场和这家伙切磋，招架不及时Kwin抖出那三对黑色羽翼防御冰暴，DiDi才赫然发现，这家伙并不是导师的什么法师朋友——这是个不折不扣的契约魔。

这他妈的和说好的一点儿都不一样！

在学院里老师就讲过，恶魔召唤非常危险，不要出于好奇就去召唤恶魔，如果召唤了也要时刻保持警惕，不能在没有命令的情况下就放它们到处乱跑，把它们封印起来，直到下一次使用。如果工作完成，要立刻把它们送回深渊，片刻也不能多留。  
然而面前这东西何止没有被封印起来，不但躺在图书室位置最好最柔软的那张躺椅上四仰八叉舒舒服服地读着一本下流读物，还在吃着DiDi偷藏起来的软糖。  
DiDi恨恨地嘀咕了一句：“你不过就是Pinkray养的宠物罢了。”  
他低估了这个物种的听觉能力，只见那东西姿势没有改变，从书本上方露出两只狭长的眼睛，一手托书一手去拿糖，桃心形的尾巴尖儿还抽出来翻了一下书页，匪夷所思地看了看DiDi：“小孩儿你可要想清楚，你觉得咱俩谁更像Pinkray的宠物？”  
精灵小孩儿被气得说不出话，打又打不过，只好扭头就走。

那时候他还没见过Kwin的战斗形态。只是，因为经常被Kwin抓住一顿胖揍而毫无还手之力，精灵小孩儿一口窝囊气憋在心里撒不出来，无意中从Pinkray那里知道这只魅魔其实有个弱点，怕鬼，DiDi就准备拿这个寻开心。  
“……不可能吧？深渊生物，噩梦级别的魅魔会怕鬼？恶魔图鉴上那些玩意儿哪个不比鬼吓人啊？”DiDi假装怀疑地做着最后的确认。  
“按他自己的说法，深渊里各种奇形怪状的东西都有，唯独没有幽灵和鬼魂。他第一次在人间见到这东西之后觉得长得又丑又可怕。”Pinkray当时正在对一味魔药的效果做笔记，随口答完，突然觉得有几分不对，转头盯着藏书室里已经开始爬上梯子去拿幽魂召唤书的DiDi，警告道，“别去招惹他。”  
DiDi才不理他。  
他头一次在没有考试压力的情况下搬出了藏书室那堆幽魂术的大部头，认认真真地开始仔细研读。以前把他看得直打瞌睡的咒文，由于怀有了不可告人的动机，倒是一字不落地全都看进去了。  
辉月塔作为亡灵法师的老巢，周围有不少雾沼。亡灵法师喜欢将用不着的材料——也就是各种尸体——沉入其中，当作原料储存。所以他不费吹灰之力就唤起了好几个幽魂。  
幽魂的唤起与骨魔、粘土魔不同，虽然后者也没有自主意识，但在服从命令上可以说是忠心耿耿，让往东绝不往西。而幽魂这种，毫无实体仅有灵质的东西，除非召唤者具有强大的法力，就很难掌握其动向。  
DiDi捏着法杖，趁着夜色，好不容易才把那几个东飘西荡的幽魂一路上保持队形拉到塔里。他蹑手蹑脚地用法术解开Kwin卧室的锁，然后把那些幽魂一股脑地给赶进去，然后就奸笑着在他屋子里找了个好位置准备看戏。  
……怕么，也是在真怕的。  
DiDi只是没想到深渊生物的恐惧来得如此激烈。  
Kwin从睡梦中被吵醒，眯着眼睛看清楚在自己房间里四处乱飞的东西是什么之后，起床气一瞬间被转化为高分贝的尖叫。  
然后DiDi便有幸目睹了噩梦级魅魔的终极战斗形态。  
那东西的体长与身材比平时的Kwin，哪怕是他的完全形态也要大出不少，浑身布满细小的黑红色鳞片，覆盖着肌肉虬结的躯体，连面孔上也是。那张脸比起人面不如说更像某种蜥蜴，长而尖细的獠牙下面是细长的舌头。这东西手腕、手肘和脚后跟上，各生着一只骨刺，与长而尖的指爪相比，毫不逊色地锋利。  
他不是没有见过Kwin的尾巴，偶尔一手捧着热茶一手抱着糖罐时，魅魔会用尾巴去翻动面前那本下流读物的书页。那条尾巴看起来细长灵巧，尾尖上的桃心形状非常柔软。  
然而此时此刻，那条尾巴不但像蜥蜴一样粗壮且多鳞，其末端上的桃心早已变成了尖利的三棱锥。  
如果这种外形还不够可怕，这东西正在房间里发出非人的尖叫，扑着翅膀到处疯狂乱飞，在漫天飞舞的黑色羽毛中，对着毫无实体的幽魂胡乱打出一波接一波的攻击。  
法师终于被魅魔凄厉的叫声——“别过来啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”——吵醒，飞奔过来救命，消灭掉所有幽魂之后，还不得不安慰一大一小两个惹祸精。Kwin自不必说，他的卧室彻底完蛋了。然而惹出这一切麻烦的罪魁祸首，缩在屋子的角落里脸色苍白瑟瑟发抖，被法师抱出来时连个完整的句子都说不出来。  
虽然Kwin一再为自己叫屈，声明自己完全是无辜的，对卧室毁灭式的打击纯粹是处于一种自卫式反应——当然，有些过激——法师还是沉默地拿出了一只带有神圣属性的封印瓶，“咚”的一声重重扣在他面前。  
至于罪魁祸首，却因为被吓得发高烧，反而得到了老师无微不至的精心照顾。又因为晚上频发噩梦，把法师“分床睡”的育儿政策又推迟了很长时间。  
“早说叫你不要招惹他了！”法师也是一肚子怨气，但还是一边埋怨一边纵容小孩把自己的枕头硬塞到他床上。

 

【5】

“那现在怎么办？”Katto摊摊手，“你不想要，那就拒绝啊。”  
“哪有那么简单的……”法师长叹，在大沙发上软绵绵地向后躺了下去，“东国得罪不起。无论是皓之岩森林的重建，还是单纯从外交角度上来考虑。”  
“东国精灵立国六百年，期间对外大小战争无数，对战哪个种族的都有，你知道他们输过几次吗？”魅魔曲起食指和拇指，“零次。”  
“那要怎么办？”DiDi瞪圆眼睛，泄愤似的又丢了一颗糖进嘴巴里，恶狠狠地嚼，“我真是不想再见到那个皮尔雅特了，那家伙的目光看得我直发毛……Kwin，你现在看得我也很毛。”  
Kwin饶有兴趣地盯着他，细长的红舌轻巧而迅速地刮过嘴角，挂起一个邪恶的笑容。

“你求我啊。我有个好主意，但是我想听你求我。”

坏主意。真他妈的是个坏主意。  
Katto心里想。听从一个凡事以混乱为处世之道的魔物的建议，就会让自己沦落得这么被动。  
然而，坐在廊下看着一个个魔像和骨魔慢条斯理地穿梭在张灯结彩的廊檐下，把一道道餐点送往辉月塔的宴会厅的时候，他还是感到了一种久违的愉悦。  
还和父母一起住在森林里的时候，兽人的种族每年秋天会举行收获节，感谢兽神带来的猎物。他离开的时候年纪太小，脑海中只有一些模糊的印象。他只记得大家会围着篝火跳舞，彼此传递盛在木碗里的自酿果酒。  
兽人的育儿方式一向粗犷，他也从那个木碗里喝过酒——也许他对收获节印象模糊是因为这个原因？  
他不是没有参加过宫廷宴会，但是有雇佣兵出席的场合通常看起来不会这么……高雅？  
他被紧急拽去量体裁衣，做了一套令人相当别扭的礼服，浆过的硬领让他的脖子很不舒服，过膝长筒靴上的流苏走起路来叮咣乱响，过窄的腰带紧绷绷地箍得他的腰，怎么看都是又不实用又不舒服的设计。但是法师在看到成品的时候，短暂的怔住之后，走上来拍了拍他的肩膀，嘀咕了一句：“……看来要给裁缝加钱啦。”  
法师的礼服长袍都大同小异，宽袍大袖上缀着几百个无用的小玩意儿。他曾经远远地见过法师穿着这身衣服出现在某个宴会上，但是当精灵少年穿起这一身后，Katto还是忍不住吹了个口哨。

略显啰嗦和浮夸的设计在他惊人美貌的衬托下，如同锦上添花。  
银白色的柔光缎，绸缎和绣工都来自于海洋那一头的东方国家，暗纹里绣着充满东方风情的奇珍异兽，只有在灯光合适的时候才能闪现，仿佛纷纷从他衣褶中往外悄悄探头。那些复杂的花纹不足以与他的肌肤争耀，只能衬托得他露出的双手像鹅羽般光滑、花朵般柔嫩，而大颗的宝石因为他的双眼，成为了衣饰上黯淡的小石子。  
何必用圣裔这个身份呢？光凭这容貌就足以让他得到这世间一切想要的东西了。

但是圣裔面前的这个魔物显然并不这么想。

“继续。”魔物带着邪恶的微笑享受迟来了十几年的胜利。  
“……我为以前所有的恶作剧道歉。”DiDi咬牙切齿，又低三下四地说，“对不起，Kwin殿下，您是深渊的魔君，您有最出色的容貌和最强大的法力，请原谅我年少时所有无知的行为，竟然敢拿幽魂这种低等的东西吓唬您，还把您吓唬得吱哇乱叫…………不不不不！”  
DiDi赶紧拦住扭头就走的魅魔：“没有！您绝对没有吱哇乱叫！您当时是在向我展现您英勇无畏的战斗雄姿！”  
硬抗下了大宗师和十二贤者正面攻击的亡灵法师，却在此刻露出了“我再也受不了了”的表情,拽着Katto走了出去，留下魅魔继续享受彩虹屁。  
“Kwin到底有什么好主意？”他们两个站在露台上，看着镇子上逐渐亮起的灯光，再过一会儿，精灵的使节团就要抵达了。  
Kwin只是说，他一定能解决这二十个的问题，但是至于怎么解决，别人不准质疑，更不准插手。  
“他真的能解决掉这个问题吗？”觝狼抬手指了指远处镇子上一条由风灯组成的队伍，星星点点的灯火排布其中，如同一串明艳的珠链正在向法师塔的方向移动。这个小村镇里没有哪户人家能消耗的起如此昂贵的灯火，想必是东国财大气粗的使节团。  
法师看着缓缓行来的车队，大大地伸了个懒腰。  
“魅魔的体液，能派得上用场的地方多着呢……”  
Katto还没来得及细想，法师已经转身走开了。

DiDi看见那几辆马车的时候还是很惊奇。  
精灵贵族的马车，又是为了这种特殊场合准备的，其精美程度让没见过什么世面的小孩儿没能扛得住对“20”这个数字的恐惧，躲在露台上的石像鬼背后往下看。  
“好漂亮啊！”小孩儿小声对Katto说，“就像童话里一样，那个童话叫什么来着？什么土姑娘的？”  
“灰姑娘，”Katto忍不住纠正他，“这是个人类大陆上很流行的童话。讲一个要去参加王子舞会的平民少女，必须在12点以前回去……”  
“对对对！”精灵小孩非常雀跃，“Pinkray给我讲过，后来那个灰姑娘没能及时回去，被食人巨魔吃掉了。”  
……  
？？？  
前雇佣兵搜肠刮肚地在脑海里想着自己所知不多的童话，问道：“你听过人鱼公主的童话吗？听过？小人鱼公主最后怎样了？”  
“回到深海后被章鱼巫婆吃了呀。”  
“那么白雪公主呢？”  
“因为不腐尸是很好的材料，被亡灵法师拿去做拼装魔了。”  
“……韩赛尔和格雷特呢？”  
“被女亡灵法师做成魔药了……不是，Katto，你为什么要问我这么奇怪的问题。”  
觝狼叹了口气，把一条胳膊搭在DiDi肩膀上，满怀怜悯的柔情：“我必须要给你讲几个不一样的版本。”

十五分钟后，精灵少年再傻，也回过味儿来了。  
合着当年那些睡前故事，几乎有一个算一个，都是因为法师实在是讲烦了而随便胡编乱造的结局。主角们要么被吃了，要么被做成了法器，总之没有什么好下场，中间还伴随着“不按时回家就会被巨魔抓去吃”的恐吓。  
片刻过后，正在准备迎宾的法师，就迎来了像头炸了毛的小狮子一样气势汹汹冲过来的DiDi。  
“你骗我！”他带着委屈尖叫。  
法师诧异地看了他一眼。毕竟自己这些年骗他的事情多了去了，一时半会真不知道是哪件。  
“灰姑娘最后和王子幸福地生活在一起了！白雪公主也和王子幸福地生活在一起了！小美人鱼也和王子幸福地生活在一起了！韩赛尔和格雷特回家和爸爸幸福地生活在一起了！”  
“……孩子，”法师慈祥地看着他，“现在使节团已经快进来了，你如果不好好平复一下心情，给我笑脸迎宾，今晚上就会搞砸；今晚上要是搞砸，我就让你和那二十个公主从此幸福地生活在一起。”

精灵少年瑟缩了一下。

也许整个宴会上，只有Katto在真心实意地有些为DiDi感到担忧。  
他酒杯中的红葡萄酒无疑是法师私藏的佳酿，和过去作为雇佣兵时参加的宫廷宴会上那些可以敞开喝的粗麦酒没有丝毫可比性。他把杯子凑到嘴边，微微侧过头，看向Pinkray的方向。  
一整个晚上，亡灵法师Pinkray和皮尔雅特大人把酒言欢，谈得非常融洽。穷乡僻壤，没有什么可以招待精灵贵族的菜色，不过好在都是素的，而且他们的目的也不是在吃上面，精灵又是最善于虚与委蛇的物种，无论是客人挂着一脸假笑着称赞东道主的宴席，还是主人挂着一脸假笑自谦，都堪称宾主尽欢。  
然而，亡灵法师夸赞那二十位精灵少女“令寒舍蓬荜生辉”，说得一点儿都没错。  
二十位精灵族少女，种族天赋的美貌不说，个个都是经过精灵贵族们精挑细选杀出重围的，其中还有好几位拥有贵族血统。这些少女当中，有的高挑婀娜，有的娇小玲珑，有的俊秀硬挺，有的端庄娴雅，每一位都有各不相同的撩人风情，唯一的共同点，就是此时此刻都在含情脉脉地注视着圣裔大人。  
而圣裔大人注视着面前的肉糜糕。  
他已经切那块肉糜糕切了很久了，恨不得把它切成四十八个均等的小份，再细嚼慢咽地一块块吃下去，最好当他咽下最后一口的时候，这个该死的舞会就刚好结束了。  
但是这不行。  
Pinkray难得地拿出了导师的架子逼他就范，要求他尽量与每一位女孩跳一支舞。  
“……我宁愿再杀一次维斯忒修斯。”  
“我不愿意。所以你必须跳。”

Kwin没有参与这出闹剧，宴会刚开始时他只是礼节性地出现了一下就借故离开了。说真的，深渊魔的缺席让整个使节团都松了口气。精灵与魔种似乎有种天生的不对付，前者对此有所忌惮，但后者由于被大陆各个物种diss惯了所以并不在乎。何况能打。  
就在Katto在想需不需要让魔像管家给魅魔送点吃的过去的时候，消失许久的魅魔终于回到了宴会厅。  
这时，终于没能逃脱命运之铁拳的DiDi，已经不情不愿地在舞池里与一位精灵族少女翩然起舞了。宴会厅的一角，一组乐器正在空无一人的情况下自己弹奏自己。由于辉月塔里此前从未举行过什么宴会，这些曲子一律都过了时。然而出乎他意料的是，DiDi的舞跳得居然还不错，虽然脸上仍然是不情不愿，而他怀中的精灵少女早已两颊发红，眼睛温柔地像两汪春水一般地注视着圣裔冷漠的下颌线。

魅魔溜回桌上，对着法师晃了晃手里的一个小瓶，低声说：“……成了。”  
法师接过瓶子，打开瓶塞嗅了一下，问：“二十滴血？”  
“二十滴血。”魅魔给他看自己手指上的一道伤口，“这个魔药不会出错的，只需要那么一滴……就足够了。”  
法师满意地点点头。  
皮尔雅特转过头来，也对法师低声说：“……您答应我的事……？  
“绝对不辜负您的期望。我会让我的弟子‘照顾’好每一位姑娘，但是她们当中究竟谁能，不，鉴于这瓶魔药用了二十滴血，我应该说是其中几位能够满意而归，这就要看DiDi自己了。等明天早上，我们就能签署国书了，不是吗？”  
瓶子在法师指间流转，仿佛一枚血红色的金币。  
皮尔雅特露出一种只有在史诗长歌中反派奸角诡计得逞时的满意笑容，收回目光，转而投注在舞池里的DiDi身上。

……这糟糕的对话是暗示了什么！  
Katto的视线也随着皮尔雅特投向了舞池里的DiDi。  
精灵少年拥着精灵少女在地板上旋转，这情景固然美得像一副画，但小孩儿就是小孩儿。因为被强迫做着自己不喜欢做的事情，冷漠的面部上嘴巴还有点孩子气地微微翘着，像是在跟谁赌气一样。  
怎么看……都还是个半大孩子呢。

Pinkray离席去盥洗室的时候被Katto一把拖进楼梯的角落。  
“……你和Kwin打得是什么主意啊？真打算让DiDi……‘内个’？”  
“什么内个这个的！”亡灵法师满脸匪夷所思，“你也看见了，现在如果不‘内个’，这事儿没办法收场啊？那个皮尔雅特整天在法师塔里蹭饭我还嫌他浪费粮食呢！”  
“不是……那也是你徒弟啊，二十个，他再怎么也是个小孩儿……”  
“所以才让Kwin用了二十滴呀！”Pinkray拍了拍他的肩膀，“没关系，塔里什么药材都有，保证不出一个月给他养的白白胖胖的。”  
现在轮到觝狼匪夷所思地看着法师了。

当晚，使节团留宿在辉月塔里。这件事Katto是知道的。  
但是他没想到还能让这二十位少女留宿在同一间屋里。那房间是被空间魔法增容过的，包括那张床，被拓宽到足有半个竞技场那么大，上面全都是被羽毛絮得厚厚软软的垫子和枕头。  
这操作太……  
形容不出来。  
果然是魅魔才想出来的馊主意。

觝狼带着忧郁的神情看着换上了睡衣的DiDi毫无察觉地喝他睡前的热牛奶。

DiDi也有点毛骨悚然地看着兽人走过来，充满同情地拍着他的肩膀。  
“辛苦了，崽子。毕竟是二十个不是两个。”  
这狼人怎么了？  
毛绒绒的耳朵尖儿都耷拉了下来，充满了对弱者的怜悯。

 

【6】

第二天早上，皮尔雅特大人先去了那二十位少女所住的房间，然后一脸喜色地走了出来，转头就与巫魔Pinkray互相签署并交换了国书。这一行人仿佛终于完成了任务就再也无法忍受这个地方似的，一大早就急匆匆的走了。  
从此，辉月塔及其领地，与东国精灵正式缔结了和平条约，双方建立了大型转送门，并且达成了攻守同盟的协议。  
至此，辉月塔有了它在邦交上第一个有力的盟友。

这一切，都是靠辉月塔的学徒出卖色相得来的……  
Katto在午餐桌上听到了这个好消息，忍不住大大地叹了一口气。  
没想到，名满天下的巫魔，最后还是要靠这种卑鄙又下流的手段……

然而气还没有叹完，就看见了打着哈欠走进来的DiDi。  
Katto目瞪口呆。

精灵少年脸上连一点熬夜的憔悴都没有，虽然在用手揉着后背，但看起来也只是昨晚陪着二十个姑娘跳了一夜舞的肌肉酸痛，而不是……“内个”造成的。  
“有什么吃的吗？我好饿。”  
他凑过来，从惊恐地打量着他的觝狼盘子里偷了一块火腿，然后惊奇地发现后者居然没有像往常一样和他展开争夺，甚至还把整个装着火腿、香肠和乳酪的盘子往他面前推了推。  
“……你尽量吃没关系。”  
“……那我可不客气了。”DiDi干脆拿过那个盘子，开始狼吞虎咽。  
Katto话到嘴边又咽下，又忍不住想问，又忍不住咽下。如此反复几次之后DiDi也扛不住他奇怪的表现了：“你到底想说什么？”  
“你……”觝狼轻咳了一声，“那我可直接问了。”  
“问什么？”  
“二十个，你到底是，怎么……？”  
“就一个一个来啊。”DiDi一脸莫名其妙。  
觝狼双眼圆睁，觉得单纯的同情已经无法应对目前这个状况了，一辈子无论是在打架还是喝酒上没有服输过的前雇佣兵此时此刻真心实意地想要对面前这个瘦得像个小鸡子的精灵少年致以自己作为雄性生物的崇高敬意。  
毕竟，二十个啊！  
但是DiDi的下一句话立刻让他打消了这个念头。  
“跳支舞而已，难道还能比打架累。”  
“……你给我等一下。”

等一下。

战士遇到了一个自己无法理解的门槛。他梳理了一下自己的疑问，然后斟酌着找出一个能够破解自己一切疑惑又不显得太过分的点。  
“你昨天晚上在哪睡的？”  
“我在自己卧室里睡的啊……”  
“不是那个，那个被空间增容过的，能容纳二十个人的那个，大房间？”

DiDi咀嚼的动作停了下来。他呆滞地望着觝狼，后者也呆滞地望着他。  
片刻，精灵少年的脸肉眼可见地往上泛红，脸脖子都粗了几分。

“Kwin！！！！！！！！！！”

魅魔懒洋洋地陷在他最喜爱的躺椅上。这张椅子能在屡次抄家当中得以幸免真是奇迹一桩——或许魅魔在上面施展的那个石化术也有关系。  
“你不感谢我就罢了，还反过头来指责我。小崽子，你是不是忘记自己昨天怎么跟我道歉的了？”  
“我感谢你个%#%&！”临时恶补的古精灵语总算派上了用处，此刻DiDi骂得不仅流畅，而且字正腔圆。  
从一具残棋上抬起头来的法师，对自家学徒的用词不满地抬了抬眼睛。“DiDi，这就是你的不对了。他不做这味魔药，你打算怎么办？真的要和二十位公主从此幸福快乐地生活在一起吗？何况你也同意了呀！”  
“我哪能想到他居然用绮梦魔药啊！还是用魅魔血做出来的绮梦魔药！”  
跟着DiDi走进来的觝狼对这个术语感到有点迷惑，不过仅从其字面意思就能听得出这不是什么正经东西。

“我说过了，魅魔的体液，可以有很多用处。”  
Pinkray对他微笑。

其中就包括一种叫做“绮梦”的魔药。  
服用者能够产生非常逼真的，包括触觉味觉嗅觉的真实反应。药力的功效强弱视主要材料而定，也就是说，噩梦级的深渊魅魔，一滴就足够了。  
DiDi睡前的热牛奶里加的只有砂糖，而“绮梦”却被加入了每一位精灵少女的酒杯当中。与圣裔大人共舞使她们口渴。

两个成年人发出了猥琐又志得意满的大笑，无视于仍然气得满面通红的精灵少年。  
然而觝狼带着真诚的表情举起了手：“我有一个疑问。”  
“你说。”法师做出了一个好为人师的手势。  
“之前是说过二十位精灵女孩都是纯洁的处女，对吧？”觝狼试图用严谨的表情来盖过这个问题的下流，“所以说精灵女性是有……那个的？”

魅魔的笑容在脸上凝固了一下。  
法师倒是很无所谓：“国书都签了，人也走了，他们想反悔也不可能了。”

但是事情并没有这样过去。  
三天之后，辉月塔边境的传送门骤然打开，皮尔雅特大人从里面恶狠狠地冲了出来，急匆匆地冲向了辉月塔。  
当时，巫魔本人正在竞技场亲自指导自己的弟子实战技巧，因此接待他的是魅魔Kwin。

“……那个约定不作数！”精灵对他咆哮，“你骗了我们！”  
魅魔叹了口气，站起身来：“大人，请允许带您看一点儿东西……以便让您明白事情的真相。”  
“……真相？”  
这件事有什么好真相的！  
皮尔雅特被魅魔带了出去，两人向塔底的竞技场走去，最后在门口停住。  
魅魔纤长的手指握住了门把手，却没有打开。皮尔雅特怀疑地看着这个诡计多端的魔物，后者也紧紧地盯着他。  
“在我开门之前，您得答应我……接下来您看到的东西不能外传。否则无论辉月塔和东国的契约为何，辉月塔都将视您个人为仇雠，势必追杀您到天涯海角。”  
魅魔直视着他的眼睛，金黄色的眸子里异光流转，仿佛有五彩斑斓的火花从瞳孔里涌出。  
皮尔雅特一时怔忪，情不自禁地答应下来：“……我发誓。”

魅魔打开了门。

竞技场的石砌圆场中空无一人，只有几个作为练习道具的石魔东倒西歪地立在一旁。  
然而，角落厚重的幕布却微微地抖动，里面传来难以抑制的喘息与呻吟。  
随着一声又似痛苦又似欢愉的低叫，圣裔大人带着意乱情迷的嗓音，轻轻地说了一个句子。  
“老师……”

皮尔雅特的瞳孔瞬间收紧了。

但是，你如果以为东国精灵这样就会放弃，那实在是太低估这个种族的韧性了。  
等Pinkray从竞技场里出来，洗了澡，重新换过衣服，两人在会客室坐了下来，皮尔雅特清了清嗓子：“阁下，我想，也许我为圣裔大人择偶的方向有一点错误。”  
Pinkray有几分惊奇地盯着他：“请讲。”  
“……我理解，巫魔这个物种可能与我们有生殖隔离，”他严肃地说，“毕竟，各种古籍当中从未有过巫魔能诞下子嗣的记载，毕竟，贵种族是牺牲了作为人类的身份而获取强大的魔力，是介于人类和魔物之间的一种生物。但是，我族毕竟有一些上古的咒语和稀有的药材，也许假以时日……”

巫魔干脆利落地把法杖拍在了面前的桌子上。  
一时间两人的视线都集中在那条法杖上。  
比起Pinkray刚拿到手的时候，这根法杖已经经过了精细的打磨、镌刻和镶嵌。上面复杂的花纹实际上包含着七道咒语，而镶嵌在上面的三颗宝石也经过了法师重重淬炼。  
但这都不是关键。  
那些花纹与宝石无法掩盖灰白的骨质，提醒着观赏者这根法杖来自于一个人的腿骨。

大宗师，维斯忒修斯的腿骨。

法师：“抱歉，您刚才说什么来着？”  
皮尔雅特：“……没什么。”

 

而DiDi一直不明白，为什么那天他们在竞技场上互相扔大火球时，突然推门进来的皮尔雅特大人为什么一脸像见了鬼一样的表情。

 

从此，辉月塔的四位住户幸福快乐地生活在一起。

 

【完】


End file.
